Crossing Boundaries
by Ms.Sparkle
Summary: Edward and Bella finally cross all the boundaries; Edward had set up for their physical relationship. They seem pleased and happy that no harm was done during their night of bliss, until they find out shocking news a month later.
1. Eddie?

_*Author Notes: This is my first fan fiction, so be kind. I just have an wild imagination and was inspire to write an AU of what may happen if they had made different choices. Though note this an AU and some of the same situations that had happen in Eclipse and Breaking Dawn may happen but it will be my version of what would happen. Which reminds me I may need a disclaimer._

_Disclaimer: I do not know Stephanie Meyers nor do I have any ownership of any of her characters or stories. Anything I write does not represent her or any of her work._

Jacob and I were in the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter while I was washing the dishes. I could hear in the background Dad and Billy arguing which NFL football team had a chance to make it to the Super bowl. I put the last dish in the dish rack to dry, turn off the water and dry my hands off then fold the towel neatly laying it next to sink.

I turn around and smile at Jacob, we had been only been chatting about school and our day nothing too deep while I was washing the dishes but I could tell something was bothering Jacob.

"Is everything alright?" I ask concern while I lean against the counter next to him.

He sighs fiddling with the helm of his navy blue teeshirt "I just do not get you Bella…"

I shrug looking at him "What is there to get…I am quite boring…except for the occassional near death experiences I cause myself" I say teasing but his face was expressionless.

He was looking down at the ground his long hair falling in his face. He looks up at me as he pulls a strand of his hair behind his ear. "He left you in the woods, alone. Made u into a zombie for months…then when you were just getting over him, his sister shows up and you go after him across the world to save him…" He pauses "After everything he has put you through, you just forgive him like that….that is what I do not understand about u…."

I look out the window and say "I never got over him, Jacob. It was a misunderstanding…he thought my life would be safer without him and I would be happier without him…"

Jacob mumbles as he rubs his foot against the tile "he was right about something"

I sigh "I was not happy without him and my life was not safer. I would have been dead if it was not for him, remember Tyler's van? That van had nothing to do with vampires or werewolves…I would have been dead if not dead then severely injured if Edward had not saved me"

Jacob shakes his head and turns around so he is facing me, his hands on both sides of me grabbing the counter" You do not know that, yeah you would have been injured, but you never know…you may of completely recovered from it and you may of not…but…that is how life is suppose to be... not with parasites attempting to save your life."

I shake my head shock with his response. I would walked away from him if his hands were not trapping me "You would rather me get killed by the van. You would not even known me like you did…if that van had killed me"

Jake shakes his head "You are wrong....I had loved you the day I met you…you should love me, not some mythical creature…" I could hear his voice crack and his eyes were desperate. It did break my heart that I could not love him, they same way he loved me.

"Jake, I cannot help who I love…" Then he leans forward and his lips connect to mine, they are different from Edwards… warm…and it is not right…I try to push away but he is too strong. So I slap him until he releases.

He looks at me with a smirk and I slap him again. Though it probably was like slapping him with a feather, but it made me feel better, except for pain in my hand afterwards.

He steps back now with a look of rejection and pleads "This is how it was suppose to be…me and you…in a normal world it would be me and u…in a normal world their would be no need for werewolves because vampires would not exist…"

I snapped not making eye contact…"I do not like normal…"

He glares at me and snarls back "I cannot be friends with you then Bella…I cannot watch you waste your life away with that creep"

I say as I breathe in and out, trying to keep myself from hitting him…again "How come we can not be just friends…do you not want that?" I snap

Jacob his voice cracking "Bella…I am sick and tired of being your buddy….you only need me when it is the right time for you….I do not want to be friends, I want to be more and you do not want that…"

I nod "No I do not want that…I want to be friends. I value your friendship more than u could imagine….. and until a few seconds ago when you kiss me without my consent, I trusted and had the most respect for you…"

Jacob shrugs "Well guess people change, Bella. I guessing I am not as trustworthy as you once thought..."

I do not respond and keep myself from making eye contact.

Jacob then breaks the silent "Well nice knowing you Bella. Please just...do not cal me or email. Better yet do not contact me at all...whatever relationship we had is over..."

Those words stung and I held back the tears..

I whisper not able to keep eye contact "Fine, I won't"

Jacob mumbles "Bye" flings the door open and runs I see him phased. I slam the door shut….and head for the stairs

Charlie yells out "Where did Jacob go?" I call out trying to keep my voice from cracking since I was on the verge of tears "Someone picked him up…he left"

I then run in my room. I knew I had to smell like Jacob so I pull all my clothes off and change into my plaid pj pants, a red Chicago bulls tee-shirt my dad bought me in the 6th grade it was a tad tight but comfortable, and a sweat shirt. I fall on my bed and can not hold the tears anymore they pour out. I did love Jacob…like a brother. If he really cared about me he could accept that...

Then I jump when I felt something touch me. I look up and the love of my life was staring down at me with his topaz eyes, He looked concern, like I was about to break in any moment "My Love, what happen? His velvet voice says to me.

I get up off the bed and look away trying to hide my tears "N…Nothing…I am fine"

Edward walks behind me and puts his hands around my waist "No Bella, you are crying. I do not like it when you hurt; Bella…please let me make it better"

Edward's selflessness was sometimes hard to accept. I sometimes felt I did not deserive his devotion towards me. Most girls would die to have a fraction of what Edward gives me.

I turn around to face him "do not get mad…."

Edward creases his eyebrows in confusion "Bella, I do not know what you mean but what I put you through during those months when I left you…gives me no place to get angry with you…no matter what"

I sigh "Not with me…I mean do not get angry with Jacob…I do agree he is stubborn and can be a pest at times, but he is not a bad person, I know this…even when he does stupid things.." I trail off…not really knowing if I was trying to convince him or myself.

Edward hands still around my waist, now his hands were rubbing up and down my waist I think it was his attempt to calm me down…or his self down. He has never had much trust in Jacob as has Jacob had with Edward. "So u had a fight with Jacob"

I nod "Yeah. He told me if I was not in love with him, then we had no reason to be friends….why can't he just be friends, if he cared he would accept that…" I say now turning around towards him, burying my head into his chest.

Edward whispers "I know he will not stay away for long, he can't…even as much as I would love for him to stay away…he will not. He does care Bella, and you have to believe that..."

I nod into his shirt…still tears rolling down my face and I whisper "He also kissed me…without my consent…"

Edward pushes back and walks towards the windows "I will kill him…"

I pull on Edward's hand helplessly "Please Edward, don't try to get involve, this is Jacob's and my problem…if you start something with him, no telling what may happen and if that treaty is broken…I do not think I could bear a war between two families that I love" I was very fond of Jacob and his tribe and I completely adored Edward and his family.

Edward stood at the window motionless, I guess he was still debating…it kind of turn me on, to see how jealous he was.

Still pulling his hand "Anyway, I slapped him afterwards. You should be proud"

Edward walks back to me and puts his hands around my waist he could not hold back a smile "Oh I am…."

He then leaned in and kissed me deeply and when he released "So you are not going to slap me are you?" He teased.

I playfully slap him across the face. He teasingly rubs his face in pain. "What was that for, Ms. Bella?"

I say suggestively "You quit kissing me. You get slapped when you stop kissing me…" I bit my lip.

"Oh well, then I should continue" He backs me up and gently lays me on my bed and props himself over me and gently brushes his lips and mine eagerly attacks his lips.

One of his hand remained on my waist as the other hand gliding to hip then down to my thigh. My hands were tangled in his hair. Then I felt his tongue grazed my lips. I moaned. "Oh Bella..." he growled. I was breathing hard. His face still inches away. I look in to his eyes. I whisper my breath still ragged "You seemed to be the one crossing the boundaries… that is my job, Edward Cullen…"

He rolls over so I am straddle on top of him, now we were sitting up "You started it…"

I give him a shocked look "How did I start it?" I pretend to be insulted.

Edward growls "Because you are too damn hot, for your own good…even in this ugly sweatshirt" he frowns tugging on my shirt.

I playfully pout "This sweatshirt is awesome. I got it on sale at American Eagle…all the cool girls are wearing American Eagle"

Edward laughs and I lean in and kiss him again, now slightly parting my lips. I was expecting him to pull away but to my surprise he slipped in his tongue in my mouth slightly…I gently touch his with my tongue…and he moans. That utterly turned me on and I could tell he was turned on below me…as I felt a rather large bulge beneath me.

His hands were grazing from my waist to my behind, while mine were tangled in his hair. I needed air but I did not want to stop, it was the most passionate kiss I had ever endured. But I need air or I am just going to pass out and Edward is going freak and the moment will be over.

I release and lean slightly up so I could see his eyes and his breath was as ragged as mine "I love you Bella" Then starts to kiss my neck and starts to trail down he mumbles "I really hate this sweatshirt"

"I can help you with that…" I sit up and pull off the sweatshirt and throw it on the floor below me.

I look back down at Edward. His eyes were wide and mouth slightly gaped open…looking at my chest. I then blushed, my shirt was slightly tight and I was wearing no bra. Bras are uncomfortable and I had taken it off, just in case Jacob's smell seeped through my shirt…and figure the baggy sweatshirt would cover my braless breast.

"You are braless" Edward says as he bites his bottom lip

I give him a guilty look and shrug "I figure the sweatshirt would cover me up enough…if I only knew you had such a hatred for that sweatshirt…"

Edward gives me an evil grin "Oh that stupid sweatshirt, it was covering you up…I think I like this t-shirt a little better"

Then Edward rolled me over on my back, my shirt had shifted up a bit so when Edward had place his hands on me I jumped, because he had laid them on my bare waist.

Edward was now looking into my eyes intensely he guided his hand up my waist, as my shirt went up with his hands. My hands now under his shirt…grabbing his bare sides, I could feel our passion intense. Edward then kisses me down my neck and to my collarbone.

I could feel Edwards hands now on my waist right below my breast…he rises up…"Can I…" he didn't have to say it, I knew what he wanted…I nod my head slowly. He then slowly guide his hands onto my breast…I moan and so did he.

His hands still resting on my breast he lays his forehead against me…and whisper "Bella, I need you…I really need you now. But I am scared…" I could hear the passion and agony all mixed up in his voice

I was breathing pretty rapidly and heart was beating out of my chest "Please Edward…Please. I need you too. You will not kill me I know that, but if you do lose control and accidentally bite me…then I will change and I can not think any better way to spend my last moments as a human"

Edward groans "Bella. I will not change you, like this. No."

I say, his hands still resting on my bare breast which made it harder to form sentences "You have more…. control then you give yourself credit for….so please…"

I have no idea what part of that sentence gave him full confidence but he crashed his lips into mine. His hands exploring my breast, I put mine back under his shirt exploring his define muscles

He rises up again…I groan. He gives me a crooked smile and rolls me back over so I am straddling him as he sits up and leans against the headboard.

I start to unbutton his shirt button by button till they are all undone, then open up the shirt…he was beautiful. I gaze as I bite my lip again.

I all the sudden became brave and bend down lick his nipple…Edward groans "Bella…" it seem to be groan from pleasure so keep on as I graze my hands down his abs and then I hit something hard and realize my hand may of grazed a bit too far…Edward moaned pretty loud. I bite my lip when I realize what my hand was on…

I look at Edward. He was blushing. Well technically he can not blush but I could see he was mentally. I shrug "Sorry" the sorry was an empty apology.

Edward was breathing hard for a guy who did not need air and he smiles "Oh you will pay for that"

I raise an eyebrow "Why do I have a feeling, I may not mind this punishment"

Edward then commands "Lift your arms" So I did and before I could blink he swifly lifted my shirt up and over my arms.

He gazed for a few minutes and said "Beautiful" Then he gently and carefully squeezed my breast. I gasp. Then gently he licks my left nipple. I moan. As my hands tangle in his hair…Edward then pauses and looks at my door…I almost forgot about Charlie…

I look at him questioning…."Charlie has left; he had take over another cop's shift…so he will be gone for a few hours…."

I sigh in relief and then smile "Good…"

Edward gives me mischief grin "mmmhmmm" and continues where he left off…I start moving my hips back and forth, rubbing against Edward's hardness.

"Bella…Oh my…" Edward gasped his face buried into my breast. He starts to lick them more hastily. I moan still moving my hips.

"I…Hate pants" I manage to murmur. Edward gently lifts me off of him and sets me on the bed and with one swift move he removes my pants.

He is on his knees between my legs his hands resting on my thighs and he leans to kiss me and vigoursly. His hands slide between my legs and I gasp. Edward says "Did I go too far…" he says in a concern tone….

All I could manage to do was shake my head no.

He does wonders with his hands rubbing against the fabric…

Edward then stops resting his head on my forehead…I am sweating and panting.

"Why you stop?" I ask desperately wanting him to continue…he gets off his knees and walks across the room…facing away from me.

"Maybe I am going to fast…I just do not want to lose control"

"No!" I may of exclaim a little too loud.

"Edward, you have been great so far, gentle, considerate….so passionate….please don't stop…it will be wrong to stop" I may of sounded too desperate.

Edward turns around and looks at my half naked body sitting on my bed. I felt a little exposed…

"Okay…but if I do anything to hurt you….or if I seem out of control…scream stop…do something….."

I stand up and walks towards him…and put my hands around his waist "I promise" I say looking into his eyes, to let him know he could trust me.

He nods and then I bite my lip and look down…and respond "I think Eddie agrees too that we should not stop…."

Edward POV

I raise my eyebrow at her statement. Did she really just name my penis? If she only knew how often "Eddie" shows up, while she is around. I am usually able to control my urges, but here is my Bella...standing before me with only her underpants on. She looked glorious and beautiful as the moon light gently shines on her.

I go through my thoughts in vampire speed trying to contemplate what risks were involve with me engaging in sex with my Bella. Well I really believed with how far I have been able to go with her so far, I will be able to control myself from killing her in anyway. Carlisle had told me a while back that our semen was very similar to a human's semen, and the venom was not poisonous in that form. He had done some research, some how. Though he told me that like twenty years ago while I was in medical school and I was just curious about the similarities between a vampire and human, then. Though Carlisle was almost certain that vampires could not reproduce, which made me pretty confident that it will be safe for Bella.

So about a second going through my thoughts, I had made up my mind. I was going to give Bella what she wanted. What I had wanted. It was the twenty-first century I did not need to live by the morals and reasoning of my human years. I loved Bella and I knew she was mine for eternity and as far as I was concern we were marry, we did not need a worthless piece of paper to prove our love and commitment

I feel her tug on my jeans and then she unbuttons them, she slides them down to my feet. I kicked them off to some random place on the floor. Now here we were both standing in her room in only our underpants.

I kiss her softly, my hands above the waistband of her underwear. I pull her body as close as it can get to me. I needed her. I wanted her. I lay her on the bed. I prop over her and start to kiss her deeply as I slowly pull her underwear down her knees. I then kiss her down her neck, down to her breast, and then trail down till I get down to between her legs. I pause, I smell her sweetness, I want to taste it. I have to calm myself and make sure the monster is still trap and will not come out. I then lean in and kiss and suck until she moans loudly.

"Edward…Edward…please I want you inside now" I rise up and lean my face back up to hers and she tugs the waist band of my boxers and pulls them down as far she can while I help pull them completely off.

I hesitate as I hold "Eddie" at her entrance. Bella looks at me intensely and says "I trust you…" The trust in her face and faith she had with me having her life in my hands was all I needed to continue.

I enter her and a shock of pleasure instantly went through my body. She moans. I go slowly and knew their was a helm that would be painful for Bella, that I had to break. I figure breaking it as quick as possible was the best way.

I whisper in Bella ear "Love, this may hurt for a sec."

She moans in pain as I break it. I pull her up so she straddling me and hug her closely until the pain subsides. The blood was not as painful to be around as I thought it would be

She then takes control and moves her hips up and down. I grab the headboard to keep me from grabbing on to her and my strength getting out of control We were moaning in synced. Then I she moves her hips faster the pleasure going through our bodies. We were now moaning loudly. I was thankful Charlie was not home. I could feel the climax coming and my breathing was as ragged as hers and then it the Shock of pleasure sizzles through my body like shock waves…and I scream "OH BELLA" at the same exact time I feel her tighten and pulsate around me and she screams "EDWARDDD" In some point or another the headboard cracked….and a lamp.

She collapses onto my chest and rolls over beside me breathing heavily, my breath also ragged, which was hard to understand since I did not need to breath.

"I love you Edward" she finally manage to say, her head nestled on my chest. My hands were gently combing through her hair.

"I love you more than anything, Bella" I say. Then pull the covers over us both.

I could see her eyes getting heavy as she looks at me in the most loving way. There were no words we needed no words to explain what just happen. We just started deeply at one another.

I kiss her gently on the lips "Now go to sleep my love" I say as I start to hum her lullaby.

_Authors note: This is only first chapter. I really was not planning on putting any "smut" as I have heard it been called. I was not sure how good of a smut writer I may be, which probably not the best but I felt that I needed to express this night, as well as I could because it is a vital night that will lead to certian circustances through out the story. :). So this may be the only chapter that would even be rated M...but I scare to rate the story too low because this chapter is not exactly great for youngun's eyes._


	2. Gossip

I am awoken by a cold hand gently nudging me. "Wake up my love" I hear him whisper. I wake up groggy then feel my bare legs touch Edward's bare legs, it instantly reminds of last night.

I look up rubbing my eyes trying to get them to focus on my Edward.

He whispers and says "You need to get dress…Charlie is about to check on you…"

He throws my pjs at me and waits for me to get dressed before he ran into my closet in vampire speed. All I see is a blur. I hear a knock on my door. "Bella?"

I walk up to door and open it "Yes dad?" I say trying to sound groggy and hide the fact I had a naked vampire in my closet.

He props his hands on my door flame and examines my room. He must of just got home, he was still in his police uniform. "Um…well. I had heard their were some escapees from the County jails and they are expected to be in this area, I was just checking to see if you were okay"

I nod "Yes, everything is fine here…" my voice was slightly shaky. I was horrible at lying.

Charlie nods "Good. I was just checking. I had to go take John's shift last night, his wife just had a baby…and I just got in, so I think I may go hit the sack"

I nod "Okay". We stood in the doorway for a moment in awkward silence. Then he turns and walks towards his room. "See you later today Bella." "

"Sleep well" I respond and I then shut the door behind me.

Edward walks out with his hair disheveled he looked magnificent I then noticed his hands were covering "Eddie". I could not help but giggle. His expression was blank though and he was glaring out the window. I peer out and noticed a Russet color wolf outside at the edge of the woods.

I mumble "Jacob…" I pull down the blinds.

"How long has he been out there" I asked.

Edward sighs "About a couple of hours. Jacob called Charlie about an half an hour ago that he saw me coming into the house last night…that is why Charlie came in….their are no escape prisoners."

I roll my eyes. I really did not want to think about Jacob right now, since I was crying over him before the best night of my life happened….which reminds me…

"Did he see me get dress??" I asked. I only wanted one man to see me completely exposed…and it kind of made me sick to my stomach thinking he may have seen me in all my glory.

Edward shakes his head "No, I made sure u were not in his view when u got dressed"

I realized that Edward was still standing naked in my room; his hands still covering Eddie.

I giggle again. He raises his eyebrow "You mind handing my clothes?"

I frown "I like u this way…" I really did. Greek Gods wished they had the body of Edward.

Edwards's hands fall to his side and my cheeks turn red at the sight of Eddie, this is why I could not name it, "little Edward"….

Edward smirks at my reaction as he walks pass me and searches for his cloths.

"You just like to see me blush" I say biting my lip at the sight of his still naked body. I wanted him now. Though I knew that was not wise with Charlie in the other room.

Edward laughs as he steps into his boxers "I love seeing you blush"

I walk up to him and wrap my hands around his waist and notice the clock on my nightstand "What?? Its 4am??"

"Did you not notice it was still dark outside?" Edward says as he raises an eyebrow.

I shrugged "I guess I was distracted by the naked vampire in my room and the peeping tom werewolf outside"

Edward laughs his musical laugh. I loved his laugh. It made my heart melt. "Last night had to be one of the most wonderful days of my life, in all 108 years I have lived" He whispers his head is nestled into my hair.

My heart beat raises and butterflies swirl in my stomach. "Mine too…well in the 18 yrs of my life"

I kiss the nape of his neck and say "Can we keep this private…I just do not like the intimate details of my life known by everyone…"

Edward says looking at me, pulling strands of my hair out of my face "Of course…"

Then he continues "Though Alice…probably knows"

I could not help but groan. Edward laughs "Do not worry, Alice and I have an unspoken rule to keep certain details of our lives a secret"

I relaxed a little still a little disturb that she probably saw Edward and I fully bare….in the act.

Edward says gazing around the room and says "I may of broke your bed….and lamp"

I sigh "Edward, you should not be so clumsy" I teased

Edward nods "Yes…Yes. I should not be but…You need a bigger bed anyway"

I yawn and sit on my bed "You are not getting me a new bed"

Edward sits beside me "Why not?"

I look up at him and say "For one….I cannot fit a bigger bed in this room without giving up walking space…."

Edward shrugs "You do not need walking space. It would be a lot safer for you if you do not walk"

I playfully hit him on the shoulder. He rubs his arm pretending it hurt and says "ow…why so abusive"

I roll my eyes "And….how would I explain to my dad, why you are buying me a bigger size bed…."

Edward ponders on that for a while and chuckles "Yeah that would be hard to explain."

Edward picks me up bridal style and pulls the cover back and lays me on my bed. He then tucks me in before he lays next to me; he lays his head on my heart lightly. He loved hearing my heartbeat, I play with his hair while he hums my lullaby and soon I fall asleep.

I wake up around 11am. Edward was fully dressed, though not in the clothes he was in last night. He was in a dark green polo and khaki pants; every single strand of his hair was in place. He was sitting in the rocking chair next to my bed reading Pride and Prejudice.

He looks up at me "Rise and Shine beautiful"

I did not feel beautiful. I did not taken a bath last night and as much as I enjoy having Edward's scent linger on me, my B.O. had to be covering it up. I groan and throw the covers off of me.

"You went home?" It was kind of a stupid question. Obviously he had but I was curious about other things.

Edward nods "Yep. I needed to clean up…and get some clean clothes on"

I looked down at my wrinkle Chicago bulls tee-shirt and plaid pj pants. Edward smirks "Oh yeah. Alice gave u this." He reaches behind his chair and grabs a bag, then tosses it to me.

"Its pajamas" Edward stated. I sigh. I knew it was going to something frilly or uncomfortable…

I pull them out and it was a navy blue cotton cami with matching soft cotton pajamas pants that had a pink drawstring. " Wow. I actually like them….I was afraid she was going to give me lingerie"

Edward laughed "Yeah she knew about us for a couple of days or so. She just kept it from me…and surprisingly I had no idea she was keeping something from me.…though she has been thinking about her and Jaz pretty graphically lately so I try to not read her thoughts…"

I blushed "Why does she see the greatest night of our lives before we do? It just not fair"

Edward laughs "Welcome to my world."

Edward pulls me into his arms and sighs. I rest into his lap. Life was perfect.

Edward's POV

Two weeks had gone by…we had not been able to make love since the last time. With me living in a house with vampires and their remarkable hearing and Bella living with her father who was only a mere few feet from her room. We really had no privacy.

We had been out of school for two weeks for winter break. We were about to start back tomorrow. Charlie was still not completely fond of me. I have only been back since the first of December. She had been grounded since we came back together from Italy after she rescues me from the Volturi which is odd to say Bella rescued me, but she did.. He agreed to let us see each other after the winter break, though of course I had seen her all month by sneaking through her window.

I think the three months away from her had a little to do with me giving in on the boundaries I had set up for our physical relationship. I knew that I could not hurt her because I knew I could not live without her.

I was at the house playing the piano when a pixie little thing appears next to me.

_We have not talked about you and Bella…I want to know details and I can't ask Bella because she is grounded…._ Alice thought

Carlisle had to pretend he grounded Alice also, since she was the one who lead Bella to Italy. So Alice was not able to visit Bella that month either.

I say lowly "Like she would give u details"

Alice shrugs and smiles _she may tell me…._

Still fiddling with the piano keys "Why would u want to know…you saw it"

Alice rolls her eyes _Of course I can see it but I do not read minds. I have no idea what you two thought about it, what u thought…_

I knew she was relentless, until I gave her at least a little detail of it and I sigh and say "It was…" I pause trying to search for the perfect word…but no word could possibly describe it so I settled with "magnificent".

She claps her hands. "Yay! Good thing school starts tomorrow. I want her details also going to get her for not answering my facebook messages!"

I say "Her dad took away her laptop and cell phone so she would have no way of contacting me….he really hates me"

Alice stands up with her little hands on her hips "He has a reason…"

I groan "Alice. You know I hate myself for what I had done…"

Alice pats me on the shoulder "I know…Jasper has been feeling your emotions while you had been home…it has been a downer …"

Alice sighs "Just promise you will never leave her. I love her too and I do not like seeing her hurt nor do I like to see you in pain"

I nod "Do not worry; I will never leave her again."

Alice smiles and says "Well I am going to find Jasper…." I then caught an image of Her and Jasper in a position, that even the most flexible human would not be able to do. "Alice…please try to keep yourself private thoughts to your self." I groan.

Alice giggles and skips away.

I call out "Hurry up. We need to hunt tonight"

I had spent all night hunting. I knew Bella was going to be a sleep when I was done. So I chose to just stay at home and meet her at school. Well I actually waited close to the road that lead to her house and when she pulled out in her rusty red truck…I pull up behind her and followed her to school.

Bella's POV

I looked through my rearview mirror and notice the silver Volvo behind me. I was not surprised he waited for me. We pull into the driveway and I jump out of my red trip almost slipping on some wet gravel but Edward caught me. I looked up at him as his arm was holding my waist.

He made sure I was balanced before losing his grip. He then places his hands on my waist and whispers "I have missed you" I had only not seen him for a day but I had desperately missed him too.

I tiptoe up so my lips could connect to his. He leans in and kisses me deeply. He then pauses and looks over at Lauren and Jessica who walks pass us giggling. I raise my eyebrow "what?" I ask him curiously.

Edward takes my hand and closes my truck's door behind me and combs his free hand through his hair. He shakes his head "It's nothing…I think I misunderstood their thoughts or something…"

We walk into the halls. Edward turns and kisses my cheek "I am going to head to the office. I need to schedule for classes".

I nod and he walks off and the same dumbfounded look form onto Edward's face again as Angela rushes passed him and she calls out my name "Bella!"

I say "Hi Angela"

"We need to talk" she grabs my hand and leads me into the bathroom. I say "What is the matter??" I had never seen Angela so worked up before. She was checking under the bathroom stalls to make we were alone.

She catches her breath "Okay you know how they had the bonfire for new years at ?"

I did not know of a bonfire. I never got why these people like having bonfires in the middle of the winter. Why not do stuff inside…where there is a heater? Lighting up a fire outside was not going to heat up the whole outside…and make u warmer.

I shake my head. Angela expression changed to confused "I had texted you and left a voice message…and I am sure Mike had to invited you on facebook"

I shrugged "My dad had confiscated my cell phone and laptop…"

Angela says "Oh…no wonder I could not contact you, I was going to come to your house and let you know, but I figure u were grounded and did not want to get you in any more trouble or anything…"

I asked curiously "Let me know what?" now she had my full attention. Angela the girl who would least likely be announcing the latest gossip and the fact it involved …

Angela continues "Well…our group you know. Mike, Jess, Lauren, Tyler, Me, Ben and some other people were talking and Jessica brought up about you know…you running to Italy to get Edward…I don't know I try to block it all out, this was none of our business anyway"

I could not help grimacing. This was the downside of living in a small town, if you do anything out of the ordinary here, and one person finds out, it will be spread around the town in a second.

Angela says "Anyway Jacob had overheard the conversation and joined in the conversation.

I groan and lean against the stall that faced Angela.

Angela continued " He then started saying some impropriate things that he had heard about You and Edward"

My heart ached that Jacob was going out of his way to hurt me. I sigh deeply and say lowly "What did he say?"

Angela gives me a sympathetic look "Do u really want to know…it was horrible"

I nod. Angela is leaned on the sink and says "Well Jacob said that he had come to visit you the other day and walked in and found You and Edward in an awkward position…naked…and when you saw him, you two kept on. Jacob also said since then the cops had caught you two doing bad stuff u know like having sex in public places around the town and Chief Swan has been trying to cover it up so no one will find out that his daughter is out of control and ruin his repetition. ….Also Jacob mention how your father had been trying to find a way to get Edward kicked out of the town, because he is supposedly a horrible influence on you"

She pauses and continues "Also he mention that Edward had left town those few months because your dad had caught Edward doing drugs and was going to arrest him but bribed your dad to keep it off Edward's records and then moved to put Edward in rehab for a few months"

I shake my head "None of that is true!!" trying to keeps the tears from pouring out of my eyes. I was not happy that intimate details that were not true were being spread to the school body.

Angela gives me a hug to comfort me "I do not believe them" Angela says looking at me "But there is more…"

I sigh "what is it"

Angela leans back on the sink and nervously taps her fingers on the sink behind her "Lauren sent a mass facebook message to everyone and spread the rumor to everyone"

I wanted to just hide in a hole now. I did not want to leave the bathroom and face all those looks that people were going give Edward and me.

Angela gives me hug "Ben nor I believe any of this. If that makes you feel any better."

I nod and force a grin. She smiles "Also there is less than 6 months left of school…after its over. You will not have to face these jerks anymore"

The 5 minute bell rings for homeroom. We walk out together. Angela proudly walks by my side. She was my best human friend.

Angela says "I cannot wait for college. My cousin ,who is a sophomore in college, says when you start college, high school does not matter anymore….you are able to meet new people who are more like you…and start all over."

I nod. If only she knew I was not planning on being human that long. She will be one of the people I will miss dearly when I turn into vampire.

I could feel the eyes stare at me. I do not make eye contact. Angela had to eventually leave my side. She had a different homeroom than mine. I finally make it to homeroom Edward is there sitting in the back and he gives me a sympathetic look. He knows, of course, what was going on.

I sit beside him and he whispers "These people do not matter…let them think what they want to think…if your father does find out about the rumors he will know its not true and the people who do matter to you like Angela, does not believe this ridiculous gossip. That is all that matters"

I nod and wiping the tears falling down my cheek "I know."

Edward wraps his arms around me and hugs me. He always knew how to make me feel better. He then wipes my tears away with his sleeves and I hear him mumble "I want to kill that mongrel…"

Classes go by with the stares and Lunch is finally here. Edward and I find a empty table. He knew I did not feel like joining my normal group now. Edward says "I will go get your food"

Before I could protest that I did not really have an appetite right now, he had already walked away towards the lunch line.

I sigh trying to avoid the stares and sigh in relief when I see Alice gracefully walking into the lunchroom. She sits in the seat next to me and can instantly noticed the expression on my face "Oh! Bella. They are idiots for believing that gossip"

Edward was back with my food. He had got everything. I sigh it did smell good…surprisingly ..so picked up my hamburger and took a bite.

I see Edward had a pained look on his face. "What are they thinking?" I whisper. Curious but not completely sure if I wanted to know. Edward looks at me and sighs "You do not want to know. I do not want to know…I wish I knew how to turn off this mind reading thing"

I look over at Alice "How did you find out about the latest gossip?"

Alice says as she looks up from her I phone. I figure she was talking to Jasper; they had a hard time keeping more than 3 hours away from each other. She says as she lays her phone on the table and looks over at Lauren and Jessica "Well…I was in the bathroom stall…"

I interrupt "Why would you be in a bathroom stall…" She did not have no use for the toilet in that stall since did not have an working bladder.

I see Edward rolls his eyes at Alice then glance at Alice who had big grin on her face then she looks at me "That does not matter Bella, anyway are you gong to let me finish??"

I nod "Yes. Continue"

She sighs "Anyway Jessica and Lauren come into the bathroom and starts talking about you and Edward and says some disgusting and absurd details about the two of you."

She then mumbles "That stupid mutt. I cannot believe his jealously would make him go so far…"

Tears fall from my eyes. "Why is he being so mean? Is this because of just jealously?"

Edward grabs my hand from across the table "No. This is not just because of jealously. We are not people to him, he just see's us as nothing more than blood hungry monsters. Then you dating the enemy, it is hard for him to accept that…and it is more harder to know that you want to become one of us….one of his enemies"

I wipe the tears from my face and nod. That did make since, I guess I never thought about it in that perspective. Though it did not help that I still was hurt…Jacob helped me with so much during the months of my zombie days and maybe he is right, maybe I did just used him to try to replace Edward when Edward was gone. But now that Jacob does not want to be around me…I desperately miss him. I do not want to be his enemy but I do want to be with Edward forever.

I sigh "I do not want to be Jacob enemy, he was my best friend. We connected when…" I did not like bringing up the painful past, even if the past was only a month ago. Edward knew what I meant; then I continued "It just hurts that he hates me now"

Edward shakes his head "He does not hate you. He hates me. This is his entire plan to get you away from me"

I give him a confused look and he continues "he knows your dad is the police chief and rumors of him having a wild daughter doing naughty things with the doctor's trouble adopted son, could hurt your dad's chance of re election, which may pressure your dad into sending you to Florida to live with your mom. Which Jacob thinks I would not follow because it would be hard for me to live a normal human life, in a place that is so sunny?"

I look down at our hands still intertwine together and he pulls a strand of hair out of my face I look at his beautiful face and he says softly "Though I will follow where ever you go. I will just tell people you are allergic to the sun. Second thing you will be graduated in a few months, an adult and the third thing is I have read your father's mind, he does not care about gossip he adores you and never would send you off because of a stupid job. You come first."

I smile "I love you Edward. You are just too perfect for me"

Alice was sitting next to me surprisingly quiet, though she seem distracted with her Iphone right now, that I did not feel too bad for forgetting she was there.

I grab my burger and eat it in a few bites.

Edward raises his eyebrow "Hungry?"

I shrugged "I guess so." As I picked up some French fries and eat them pretty rapidly.

Alice and Edward seem to have the same amused looks on their face when they see my plate was almost empty.

The bell rings. Alice gets up and grabs my hand. "Yay! We have this class together!"

I look over at Edward "Yeah I decided to skip out on Home Economics. Nothing worst than a room full of girls and their minds" he smirked

He kisses me on the forehead "I am taking Wood instead…you know it's more masculine than sewing"

I roll my eyes then laugh "Yeah whatever"

I then hug him goodbye as Alice and I walk to class hand in hand. I am sure it looked weird to my new audience. Though I liked having Alice's comfort and she was like my sister, holding her hand seems completely normal to me. Alice was swaying our hands up and down as she was skipping.

"So Jasper and my anniversary is coming up!" Alice says excitedly. She continues "The anniversary of me finding Jasper" she grins placing her hand on her heart.

I smile "That's awesome!"

Alice nods "Yeah Jasper has something plan for me, but I have no idea what it is…"

"You can't see it?" I say since she is psychic.

Alice shakes her head "No…Jasper has this technique on where he keeps changing his mind, that way I can never get a clear picture of what is happening."

"Hm. That's pretty clever" I say as we walk into the classroom.

She rolls her eyes "No it's annoying. I like to know everything!"

I laugh "Yeah I know."

The seats were set up two to a table. I saw Jessica and Lauren in the middle table in the middle of the row. They were looking at me snickering.

I sigh deeply as Alice pulls me toward the desk to the far corner.

I pull my messenger bag off my shoulder and set it on our table. Then Lauren turns around and looks at us.

Lauren says loudly enough for everyone to hear "Wow it is cute that you hold hands with Alice too…but I guess you will do anybody as long as it's a Cullen…hmm there is a word for you…" She playfully ponders "lets see not whore…wait Gold digger that's it."

Before I could react Alice goes towards Lauren's table.

Alice walks to her table and bends over it so she is looking directly in Lauren's eyes "What did you say" she snarls giving Lauren the death glare.

Lauren had a terrified look on her face, Lauren stutters "N..nothing" Alice snaps "That's right. Because anything that spits out of that disgusting mouth of yours is nothing. It means nothing. It is only garbage."

Alice may be small but she was more terrifying than any linebacker or WWF wrestler.

Alice then walks back to our table. She had smug look on her face. And whispers to me "She probably just peed in her pants, now" I could not help but giggle.

The class went pretty smoothly after that ordeal. No one gave me evil stares or made crude whispers. I knew that everyone's human instincts kicked in and knew they should not pissed the little pixie girl in the back.

The bell finally rings and I put my books in my bag. I groan knowing the next class was going to be painful. Alice says "Do not worry Edward and I will be in Gym with you…we will block all the balls that fly towards you and make sure u do not trip over the bleachers and impelled your self into the volleyball net post"

I say pulling my messenger bag back over my shoulder "You did not just see that did you…you know the volleyball post pierced into me?"

Alice giggles "No, Bella. But it does seem like something that would happen to you."

It really did.

We walk into the gym. Edward is already their dressed in his gym clothes sitting on the bleachers. I walk up to him and hug him "Hey. How was wood class?"

Edward says "Awful, you were not there."

Alice rolls her eyes. "You guys are corny….Come on Bella…." Alice tugs on my hand. I had no choice but to follow. I shrugged at Edward, as Alice pulls me to dressing rooms.

We get dressed. Today we were playing volleyball. I hated volleyball. Or any sport for that matter. I hated gym would be a better way to state it.

We are split into teams. Unluckily for me I was on the same team as Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler. How are they always on the same team?

Alice and Edward were put on the opposite team who also included Angela and Ben. Which made me feel at ease a little bit, since most of the opposing team was not in on the joke that involved me and Edward.

The ball eventually hit me in the head. The Coach yelled out "Bella try watching the ball"

Lauren smirked "Bella is not use to watching those types of balls" everyone snickered.

My face was flaming and I could see Edward had the same expression on his face. I mean the joke was not clever at all, I should not get worked up over it, but this whole day has gotten to me and it is all because Lauren wants to make my life a living hell for some odd reason.

Though I just let it go and try keeping my eye on the game so I do not injure myself or anyone else.

I missed a few more balls. And the coach had to yell out "Bella try spreading your legs out a little more, it may help your balance when u are aiming for the ball"

Which was the perfect opportunity for Lauren to comment who was right behind me…"Well I heard Bella is great at spreading her legs….." Then she glance over at Edward "Edward knows…"

That was it she had done it. I could feel my heart beat rapidly and my fists were balled up tightly I turned to face her….

_Author notes: Yes I know Edward was gone for seven months but for the sake of my story I let it be for 3 months. _

_I quite enjoyed nicknaming Edward's manhood "Eddie" *blushes* It does not sound as dirty as the other nicknames for "penis" and I did not want to say penis…still does not sound to attractive…to me. _

_Next chapter…will Lauren get what she deserved?_


	3. Reunite

I could no longer take anymore crap from her. I was furious and my hands were balled into fist I walk up to her and lean back and before I knew it my fist connected with her face. I had hit her hard which left my fist into pain. But I did not care. I look around and people were looking at me with shock. Edward had already made it to my side. Lauren gets up to throw a punch at me but Mike held her back. Tyler then walks up to me "You crazy whor.." Before he could finish, Edward had him against the wall.

The Coach blows his whistle and yells "Edward let go of him and you four to the office now!" Edward lets go of Tyler. Edward met with my eyes and his expression was 'what the hell'. I shrugged at him and we headed to the office.

We all had to wait in the office after talking to the principal. The principal is now talking to our parents outside in the hall. Lauren was crying about her nose, how it probably was broken and going to ruin her dreams of becoming a model. I could not help but roll my eyes.

Edward whisper "You are probably going to be grounded for the rest of your life"

I whisper back "She deserved it; and how about you, attacking a human? Not like Carlisle is going to be too happy either."

Edward shrugs "I barely touched him. I was just trying to frighten him. And I did. Anyway what you think Carlisle going to do to me, ground me?

I could not help but giggle.

Edward leans in "You should have told the principal about the rumors"

I shake my head "No. I do not want my dad hearing them. Maybe it will not leave school walls"

Edward's cold hand grabs my hurt hand; it felt good "You would injure yourself while you are trying to injure someone else"

I roll my eyes at him. Then the door opens and the Principal peeps his head in. "Can you kids come out here, please?"

Lauren puts on her most pathetic look on her swelled and bruised face, she was looking for sympathy. Such an attention whore, she walks out first glaring at me. Edward and I were the last ones out the door.

I was having a hard time reading my dad's expression. I was guessing he was pretty disappointed in me. Carlisle and Edward were having a silent conversation. As I can see Edward kept slightly nodding and shaking his head.

Mrs. Mallory, Lauren's mom, was glaring at me. Tyler's mom was more just shaking her head in pity as if Edward and I were trouble teens.

The Principal says "We have heard about the rumors that have been spread around about you two, Bella and Edward"

I groan. I really was hoping it was not going to leave the school walls though I was crazy to think that with this being a small town.

The Principal looks at Lauren "And we do not allow harmful rumors about our fellow students"

"Though we also do not allow violence in school either, you should of came to me and let me know" the principal says to Edward and I. Edward and I nod.

"So Edward and Bella you have two Saturday detentions. 8am to 3pm. You two will be doing odd jobs around the school"

"And Lauren, you have been suspended from the cheerleading squad for the next two games" Lauren gasp. "She broke my nose. I think I have been punished enough…my dreams are over!"

The principal shakes her head "Lauren. You need to learn to not spread gossip. It can be harmful to others.."

Lauren just huffs and crosses her arms.

The Principal says "Also Dr. Cullen was kind enough, to offer to check out the people with injuries" meaning my hand and Lauren's face. I had to hold back a smug grin

Mrs. Mallory lightly puts her hand on Carlisle's arm. "I appreciate it, so much."

A disgusted look forms on Edward's face, no telling what Mrs. Mallory was thinking about Carlisle. I could not help to giggle. Everyone looked at me and I look down at my feet. I knew I had to look insane.

"Well Mrs. Mallory and Lauren, if you will follow me to the nurses office I can take a look" Carlisle says. "And Bella, I will see you next"

Edward then mentions "I am going to changed back into my normal clothes…"

I nod as soon as he walked off Charlie cleared his throat. I look over at him "Sorry…Dad"

Charlie says low enough that others would not hear "I am not mad. I am almost happy that you hit that girl. Those rumors were sickening and I know they are untrue." I was shock at his reaction. He mumbles "As many times as I have picked up that girl for underage drinking, and they act as if my kid is the delinquent…"

Charlie sighs "Just do not keep hitting people. It was not right thing to do, but I will let it go this time"

I nod "Do not worry,."

Charlie shrugs "Well I believe the Saturday detention is punishment enough and you are not grounded anymore."

I smile "Thanks dad"

He whispers "Let's just pretend that I grounded you. I am the Chief, I have a rep. to keep up" then playfully nudges me.

I smile at him.

He then pats me on the shoulder "I will see you later tonight. I have to get back to work."

I say bye to my dad and head to the dressing room to change back into my normal clothes.

I walk out of the dressing room. Edward was waiting at the door. I smile "Hey."

He puts his arm around my waist as we walk out of the gym "So I hear that your father, ungrounded you"

I nod "Yep. Eavesdropper"

We walk towards the nurse's office. Lauren and Mrs. Mallory are just coming out though Mrs. Mallory is arguing with Carlisle "Look her nose is crooked, I believe it is broken. You are sure she may not need cosmetic surgery after it heals" she points to the bridge of Lauren's nose.

Carlisle shakes his head "Let's just wait till the bruising and swelling goes down. If you still think it may be broken, then we can get an x ray"

Mrs. Mallory nods her head "Okay Dr. Cullen. I also wanted to talk to you about maybe getting an "female doctor" appointment, with you."

Carlisle shakes his head "Sorry Mrs. Mallory I am not a gynecologist. Though I can give you some names of ones, if you are looking"

Edward face turn into disgust again. Mrs. Mallory must have some wild fantasys of Carlisle.

Mrs. Mallory "Nods. Okay then. Thanks again Dr. Cullen." Then she glares at me as the two pass us.

Carlisle gives me a radiant smile and holds the door open as Edward and I walk inside the nurse's office.

He puts on new gloves and he says "Edward. Since you have met Bella, you are becoming more and more like a normal 17 year old boy"

He shakes his head "Like getting into fights at school.."

Edward says "I did not get into a fight I barely touched him…"

I laugh and say "Sorry, about that… with the fight and all."

Carlisle smiles "Don't be. So much better than him acting like an 80 year old man"

Edward shakes his head "Well I am closer to that age than I am to 17"

Carlisle takes my hand and I wince when he pushes down on my fingers "Bend your fingers" I do so. "They do not seem to be broken. Just bruised and the swelling should be gone by tomorrow"

I sigh in relief. "Thank you. Carlisle"

"Anytime. Bella" he says with a smile.

I never really understood why people felt so unease around the Cullen's. I always felt so relax and calm in their presence. Well maybe not around Rosalie, but I was not afraid of her, just a little intimidated.

Carlisle then mentions "Those rumors are absurded Bella. I had heard the rumors at the hospital. They were meaning to talk behind my back, about my wild adopted son" He laughs "But you know it is hard to talk behind a vampire's back"

I groan "The whole town has heard these rumors, haven't they?"

Edward rubs my shoulders "Yeah. It is a small town Bella, word gets around quick. Don't worry before long their will be a new scandel and we will be forgotten"

I nod "Yeah I guess. So. I just hate being the center of attention..."

Carlisle says "When you live as long as I have you realize how many people acually do not believe the majority of gossip. They just pretend to, so they can fit in with society"

I shrug "I guess so" I smile shyly.

Edward helps off the table. And takes my hand "Bye Carlisle" Edward says.

He smiles "Bye and Hope to see you soon. Bella." Then he continues "I mean more like hope you visit us at our house and not at the hospital" I say "Ha Ha" sarcastically as we head out the door. Everyone was in on the joke with me being at the ER reguarly.

Edward and I head to the parking lot. Edward holds out his hands "Give me your keys, I will take you home."

I bite my lip "That's okay…" I say as we enter the parking lot.

Edward insists "Bella, let me drive you home. You probably should not drive with that hand"

"I am going to see Jacob" I spit out.

"Give me your keys. I am taking you home." Edward commands.

"No. Edward I am going to see Jacob and get to the bottom of this crap"

He stops and turns to me "Bella. He is not on the best of terms with you. If you make him lose his temper…"

I sigh deeply "Edward. He will not hurt me, and if he gets out of hand the other guys will be around to calm him down, like other times…"

I realize I may have of spoken too much.

Edward creases his eyebrows "Other times? So he has come close to attacking you…"

I groan "It was when he first started changing. You know like how new borns are wild, well that is how they are and I should have not pushed him as far as did…"

Edward crosses his arms. I had a feeling he was not going to give in so easily.

I sigh out of frustration "You almost killed me when you first met me, you can not hold that against him…"

Edward was speechless for once. I may have actually stumped him, he could not really argue with that.

"Alice will not be able to see you, if you get into danger and I am not allow on their territory…how can I make sure you are okay" he ask desperately.

"I will be okay. I still trust Jacob. He is just hurt and a hormonal teen age boy…"

"No" Edward says. "I just cannot take the risk"

"And what if I get into my truck and start to go are u going to rip out my spark plugs before I can even start the truck or are you going to pick up my truck and carry it back to my house then trap me in my room?" I ask frustrated. I was mad and annoyed.

Edward sighs and slaps his arms to his sides "I planned on it. Though I guess maybe that would be a bit too controlling…"

I nod "Please trust me at least. I will be careful and leave if I feel that I may be in danger" He hesitates but I could tell he was about to give in.

Edward leans in and softly brushes my lips and his velvet voice almost sounded hoarse "Please be careful. I will wait for you in your room…if you are not back in three hours, I will break that treaty and come and get you"

I kiss his lips "I will see you in 3 hours then."

I get into my truck. And head out to La Push.

I pull into Billy's driveway and turn off my truck. I can hear several male voices inside, which made me feel at ease that if Jacob did lose his temper, the others will be able to calm him down.

I knock on the door. The door opens and I see Seth and he gives a big toothy grin "Hey Bella! I have not seen you in forever" he leans and gives big bear hug. I laugh "Hey Seth!" Over Seth's shoulder I saw Jacob.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Jacob says coldly.

Seth releases and looks back and forth between Jacob and me, sensing the hostility towards us. Seth then says "I guess I will go back in and let you two talk" Seth smiles at me and goes back in as he squeeze pass Jacob.

"I think you know why I am here, Jacob" I say as he still standing in the doorway.

"Go. Home Bella." He says as he starts shutting the door.

I go to block the door from closing but as clumsy as I was, I used my bad hand, I cry out "Ow"

Jacob opens the door back up with a concern look on his face and sees me holding my hurt hand. "Did you just do that, now?" He says looking at my hurt hand.

"No. I punched Lauren today. She had some interesting stuff to tell the school about Edward and I" I look up and glare at him.

Jacob smirks and then walks out and close the door behind, cross his arm as he leans on the door "The tall blond girl?"

I nod. "Yep."

Jacob rolls his eyes "She is annoying. She hit on me the whole time at the bonfire"

"Why did you tell everybody all those disgusting rumors" I ask

"To protect you"

I raise my eyebrow "Making me look like the town harlot is supposed to protect me?"

He shrugs "I was hoping your dad would be embarrassed enough to send you to Florida…"

Edward was right. He hit on the dot. Jacob was trying his best to break Edward and me up.

"So you hate me so much, that you want me to be across the country" I ask

Jacob shakes his head "I do not hate you Bella. Like I said I am trying to protect you."

"From what?" I ask my voice was cracking

Jacob growls "From the bloodsucker, you are sleeping with!"

I could punch him right now but my right hand was injured enough and did not need to injure my other hand.

"Why were you spying on me?"

He shakes his head "I was not spying on you…"

"You were right outside my window a couple of weeks ago…I saw you" I state.

"I had seen him coming into your room that night. I left when he did then I came back, to see if he was still there…and he was…" He explains.

"So u decided to call my dad..,"

"Yeah... I was hoping that bloodsucker would leave, when he saw I was calling your dad. But the bloodsucker didn't instead I saw his naked ass go into that closet and hide" he mumbles.

"You have no right to pry in my life, like that" I say crossing my arms.

"Yes. I do as long as you are involved with a vampire. That is my job. This is why we phased because of those bloodsuckers being around this area"

"They are completely harmless…"

"No they are not. They want to change you into one of them."

I pat myself on my chest "I want to change into one of them…I have to"

He shakes his head "You do not have to…"

"Yes I do, the Volturi made Edward promise to change me or they will kill me"

Jacob shakes his head angrily "You saved the bloodsucker and then you have to sell your soul to his masters"

I roll my eyes

"You can stay here with us. We will protect you!" Jacob pleads.

I say calmly "You can not protect me Jacob. The Volturi are the most powerful vampires in the world…that is why no one will try to overturn them."

Jacob mumbles "We could see about that.."

I say "Even if you could. My decision still stands; I am going to become a Cullen, eventually."

Jacob walks closer to me and says "I will protect you and make sure that does not happen. I do not know why you want this, maybe they brainwashed you or something, but u are going to stay human, like u are suppose to"

I do not make eye contact with him. I was furious with him and annoyed that he also is trying to control my life.

"Bella. You may hate me when I try to prevent u from turning but you will eventually be happy that u could stay human and not a cold dead vampire."

I snap "I am in love with a dead cold vampire"

Jacob shakes his head "And that it's wrong. You are being insane and suicidal, dating that creep"

Tears start running down my cheek. I do not understand my mood changes lately "I just want to be friends, Jacob. I need you as a friend. Why do u hate me?"

Jacob eyes soften at the sight of my tears he says softly as he place a hand on my shoulder "I told you I do not hate you. I love you. But I am not sure if I can bear to be friends with you and watch you give up your life and family, like this"

I wipe the tears from my eyes with my sleeve "I will still be the same person when I become a vampire."

"You will not be a person, you will be a monster" Jacob says looking at the ground, his voice was cracking

I say defeated "Then I guess it is over. No more friendship…"

Jacob says "Not unless you stay human"

I shuffle my feet on the porch steps "That is not going to happen"

"I will not stop Bella. You will not be one of them" Jacob protest.

I walk down the steps "That is not your decision to make. Jacob"

I open the truck door. Tears falling down my face, Jacob put his hand on the door, and I turn around to look at him. His eyes are desperate "I do not want to hurt you Bella, just know that. But if that is what it takes to protect you, then I will risk my friendship with you"

I slide into my truck "You have hurt me deeply, Jacob. Though if you change your mind and want to be friends then call me." I then grab my truck handle and Jacob releases my door, so I can slam it shut. I back out of the drive way as he stands their watching me.

I zoomed back home. I was just ready to see Edward again. I pull into my driveway. I knew Edward probably heard me driving in. I walk into the house and Charlie says from the living room and says "I ordered Pizza…"

I felt guilty, that I had not made dinner tonight. I apologize "Sorry Charlie, I should have been home earlier to cook…"

Charlie shakes his head "No its okay. I was craving some Pizza anyway. It's in the kitchen, also your phone and computer is lying on your bed."

I smile and say thanks I grab about four slices of pizza and head upstairs. I open the door and my beautiful boyfriend was sitting in my rocking chair, reading my book, Little Women.

I raise an eyebrow "Little Women? Really?"

He looks up, "Yeah. I thought it may help me understand women a little better"

"Does it" I ask

"Nope" He responds.

"Probably not women in the twenty first century…" I smirk

Edward laughs and slams the book shut.

Edward gets up and says "Sit here so you can eat"

I nod and do as I am told.

"So how did it go with Jacob" Edward says sitting on my bed.

I shrugged "Nothing really has changed between us. He still does not want be friends with me if I am going to change"

Edward says "Sorry" I knew it was sincere.

I smile "He will come around, eventually"

Edward shrugs "Maybe" and raises an eyebrow at me.

I was on the third piece of my pizza. "What?" I ask covering my mouth since I had a mouth full.

"Just odd how you have been eating lately…" Edward says.

"How have I been eating?" I say picking up the fourth piece of pizza.

"Well normally when you are under stress like this you do not eat I have to beg you to, but now you are eating twice as much than u normally do…"

"Is that bad?" I ask

Edward smiles "No. Takes a load off me when I do not have to worry that you getting malnourished"

I finish the last piece of pizza. Then put my plate down behind my chair. Edward slaps the place next to him. I sit down next to him. He leans and kisses me, deeply then rest his head on my forehead "I want to talk to you.."

"Okay what is it" I say scared what it may be…

"Marry me" he says

I lean back to look at his face. Was he serious?

"Edward. I love you very much so; we do not need a piece of paper to prove that…"

Edward nods "I know we do not…"

I ask "Is this one of the human experiences you think I need? I had to watch my mom and dad's marriage fall apart, marriage is something I never care to have."

Edward had almost an ashamed look on his face "Actually it is a human experience that I wanted…"

I was thrilled that Edward was actually not being so selfless right now. Still the idea of marriage made me feel sick to my stomach.

"How come we just can not wait till I turn into a vampire…"

Edward looks into my eyes, my heart melts I could see he desperately wanted this "I want to do it when you are human. Watch you walk down the aisle with you on your father's arm,, see you blush when he hands you off to me…." I gasp imagining that…

Edward says, he almost looked embarrassed "When I was human that was something, I always wanted. During those days my friends usually found their soul mate when they were fifteen. Though I never found anyone that I felt that deeply for, then influenza came and I woke up as a vampire and finding a soul mate seem as fictional as a fairytale…so ever having a wedding seem out of the question…until I met you"

Edward just pours his heart out to me. It made my heart melt. I would be selfish if I do not give him something he has always long for…anyway I knew Edward and I would be together forever

Tears started welling up again. Edward looked concern "Bella do not cry. I understand why you do not want to get marry"

I shake my head "No No No. Edward I do want to marry you" I was now sobbing. I never did this…I am not understanding these mood changes. Maybe I am PMSing.

Edward smiles and holds me in his arms and nestles his head in my hair "I love you"

I sniffled "I love you more than anything" I say. Felt kind of bad my tears were staining his expensive shirt.

He whispers "I think it has been a long day for you. Why don't you get ready for bed?"

I nod and grab my pjs and head to the shower. After my shower I walk back in my room.

Edward comes up and lifts me bridal style and lies me on my bed I say "I really want you, now." I mumble

Edward gives me a sly grin "Yeah I probably have a hard time keeping tabs on your father while making love to you…takes a lot of control"

He says "Anyway. You are too loud"

I giggle "You were the loud one"

Edward laughs and tucks me in the bed then lies beside me. "When we are married, then we can do it any day and any time…well u have to save some time for studying"

I groan "Edward. I want to change into a vampire as soon as I can."

Edward says "Believe me Bella; you may end up regretting certain milestones of your human life after you become a vampire. I do not want you to regret anything."

I yawn, "Fine maybe I will go for a semester or two…though I have not even filed out any applications"

Edward says "I have sent out two one for Northwestern and another for Dartmouth, for you"

I was too tired to argue I mumble "You are relentless" As I nestle into his chest.

Edward chuckles "I know." as he softly rubs his fingers through my hair "Now go to sleep my love" and he hums me my lullaby. I was exhausted it had been an long stressful day and it was only Monday. I soon drift off to sleep.

The rest of the week went by, still stares and whispers towards me and Edward but at least Lauren was keeping her mouth shut.

I thrilled that Friday was here. A weekend without the nosy students, I was surprised when Angela said she quite enjoy seeing me punching Lauren. I never knew Angela did not like Lauren very much. Edward told me she always felt that way about Lauren, but he felt that it was her own personal thoughts that he should not share.

Angela calls out my name "Bella!" Edward and I were headed out to the parking lot to leave. "Here." She hands me a card.

Angela says "Its an invite to my birthday party/sleepover next Saturday…I purposely made it Saturday so u will be able to go…since Friday you probably have to go to bed early for detention"

I shrugged "I don't know Angela; girls around here are not exactly fond of me right now"

Angela says "That is why you need to come. So you can prove you are sane and those rumors are false."

Edward speaks up "Maybe it would be a good idea Bella"

I smile at Angela "I will think about it, okay."

Angela hugs me "Thanks, Bella."

"Oh can you give this to Alice "she hands a card to Edward.

"Sure thing" Edward smiles.

She says "Well Ben is waiting for me. We are going to celebrate my birthday this weekend, since I am having the girl's sleepover next weekend"

She waves bye and runs out the doors.

I sigh as Edward and I head out to the parking lot hand in hand "Maybe if Alice comes…then it won't be so bad"

Edward shakes his head "Nope. I think we are all going hunting that day…"

I raise an eyebrow "Did you just plan that. Just now"

He shrugs and then nods "You need to be able to face them without Alice, frightening them. They need to know that you are not this sex craze lunatic. Honestly Alice does not help out with your reputation, she is a little weird even for a vampire"

I laugh "She may see this conversation and get you for saying that"

Edward shrugs "I can handle her..."

"Anyway, I have a week to make up my mind, I'll worry about it later" I say as we make it to Edward's car.

I am supposedly spending night with Alice, as far as Charlie is concern. Charlie has the most respect for Carlisle and Esme, also thinks of Alice as another daughter. So he trust me staying with the Cullen family.

I throw my bag into his backseat before sliding into the front seat. I was excited and nervous. I have not seen any of them since they got back. Well other than Alice and Carlisle. As we were driving towards his house, I mention "so they do not know about that we…you know."

Edward laughs "No, just Alice. I told you I would not tell anyone"

I shrug "I know. But you guys always figure stuff out anyway…I just was making sure."

We arrive at their house, Edward drives into the garage next to Carlisle's Black Mercedes. Before I could open my door Edward had open it, he had also already my bags in his hand. He held out his free hand for me. I take it has he gently pulls me up and out of the car.

As soon as I walk into the door, Esme was there waiting for me "Bella! I have missed you so much!" She gave me tight hug.

I smile. "I missed you, so much." As I hug her back. She releases and before I could blink someone grab me in their big arms picking me up. "Bella!"

Of course it was Emmett. I laugh. Edward says "Put her down Emmett, she is not a rag doll"

Emmett puts me down and rolls his eyes at Edward "You should do something with him, he such a prude sometimes."

I just laugh. And give Edward a look to assure him that he was no prude.

Emmett then playfully nudges me "So I had heard about you punching Lauren" I saw Rosalie appear behind Emmett. I nervously smiled at her.

Rosalie says "Yeah Bella…had no idea you had it in you…" that was almost a compliment. I will take it whatever it was.

Edward says "Alice took a picture of Lauren with her phone and showed it to everyone…"

Emmett wraps his arms around Rosalie "I am proud of ya, lil sis. She deserved it" I wanted to cry that he just called me sis. Stupid mood swings. Though I was able to hold in the tears.

I saw Alice skip down the stairs with Jasper behind her. Alice came up and hug me "Yay Bella you are here" Jasper kept his distance he nervously smiled at me. I give him a sincere smile and say "Hey Jasper" I hope he knew I had no hard feelings against him.

He says politely "Hey Bella. Nice to see you"

He seems to relax, which I assume he felt my emotions. Edward then puts me on his back "Lets go upstairs…" he ran up there in a flash.

His room looked the same. Except for the big bed in the middle of the room, I assume it was for me. Edward put my bags down on the leather couch. Then put his hands around my waist and started kissing me.

His kisses start going down my neck. I gasp. I so wanted him. Edward mumbles "If we go any farther. The whole house will know and hear"

That spoiled the moment. I sigh. "So can we get marry tomorrow?"

Edward raises his eyebrow "Well that is quick. You were anti marriage, then u decided to consider it and now you want to get married tomorrow"

I shrugged "I heard the janitor at school, is also a minister, maybe he could marry us… at school tomorrow"

Edward laughs "Yeah that would be great let's get married at Saturday detention, by the custodian. Sounds romantic" Edward says sarcastically

He then picks me up over his shoulder and playfully throws me on the bed. He then props over me." Since I am old fashion and all, I am going to have to ask your father for permission to take your hand." I groan. "Let's wait a month or so to tell him. He has gone through enough drama as it is. I worry about his heart sometimes"

"Okay love. We can hold it off for a few months or so" Edward agrees. As he leans in to kiss me again.

Alice barges in the room. Edward rolls over to my side "Alice do you knock" Edward mumbles.

Alice says "nope" then looks at me "I want to ask permission, if I can start planning for your wedding now"

I shrug "Uh…sure." Or course she already knew.

She jumps on the bed, lays on the other side of me and gives me a hug.

Edward raises his eyebrow at Alice "What?"

I looked at them confused with their silent conversation "What is the matter"

Alice looks at Edward and he nods, Alice looks at me "I can not see the wedding very well…just snippets from here and there"

I look at Edward "Is that bad?" Edward rubs my back "Love, I am sure it is fine. Alice never had the best images of humans and the fact that their may be possibly be…werewolves attending, it just could be hard for her to see"

Alice smiles "I am sure it's fine. I will see you guys later. I am going to start planning now" Alice skips out the door humming.

Edward pulls me up and I ask "Are we going to tell everybody else about our engagement"

Edward shakes his head "Not until we tell your father. If he does not agree to it, then I am going to have to accept his wishes. Plus you do not even have a ring yet. Which would be wise to give you when we decide to talk to your father, he would become a little curious if all sudden you start wearing a ring on your left ring finger."

I frown "It is possible he will not agree to it, He is not the biggest fan of marriage either...or of you"

Edward nods "Though, I have my ways in charming people"

"Yeah like dazzling people.." I suggest.

Edward sits up and says "Yeah whatever you want to call it"

Edward takes my hand "Come on. Esme has cooked dinner for you."

Edward's POV

Bella, my fiancée' I like the way that sounds as I say it multiple times in my head as we head down the stairs.

Esme smiles as we enter "Oh. Bella! I am so happy you are back and I have a reason to cook again. I love cooking!" _Also happy to see you smiling again Edward_

Bella smiles "It smells so good, what are you making?"

Esme says "Baked Chicken, green bean casserole, and some baked bread."

Bella laughs "That sounds wonderful, Esme. Thank you so much"

Esme says "Do not even mention it. I truly do love cooking, especially for you."

She did love to cook, clean, anything that was a typical house wife job.

Bella sits at the kitchen table I sit in the seat beside her. She rubs her stomach "I am so hungry"

I was shocked. She had ate two sandwiches, a salad, and two pieces of cake at lunch today. Esme fixed Bella's plate. She ate everything. Esme laughs "Well Bella, you must be hungry. You want seconds?"

Bella nods. I raised my eyebrow her chocolate brown eyes look at me "What?"

"Nothing. Just enjoying watching you eat" She blushes and says "Now you making me self conscious"

I turn away "Okay I will not look" Bella laughs "Okay now that's just weird"

I turn back. She starts to eat everything as if she has not ate in days. I almost wonder if I should be worried about her all the sudden big appetite.

Carlisle walks in and notices Bella devouring her food did_ she eat lunch today_? He asks in his thoughts curiously. I nod. And give him a concern look.

Carlisle smiles _it is probably nothing. She went through a lot the past few months. She just probably finally developing an appetite again. _

I nod. Bella pushes her plate back "Are you full?" Bella nods. Then looks up and smile at Carlisle.

"How's the hand?" Carlisle asks

Bella moves her fingers around examines "Okay I guess. Still a little sore, but not bad or anything"

Carlisle nods "That's good. It should heal fine then" he smiles.

We hear a crash in the living room. Bella jumps at the sudden noise. I put my hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm down her rapid heart.

I could read Emmett's thoughts. He has yet broke another tv, trying to play tennis wii. He never puts the strap on his hand.

I look up at Carlisle "Emmett broke another tv"

Carlisle sighs and shakes his head "Will that boy ever learn."

I laugh "Never."

Bella giggles. We here Esme "Emmett Cullen, clean the mess up. You are about to be banned from that Wii"

Emmett says "Not my fault those remotes are so slippery"

Esme says sternly "Clean it up. Now."

He groans and says "Yes mam" He was being sarcastic. Though Esme could not help but smile at him. He is hard to take serious sometimes.

I whisper to Bella "Let' go to my room. And put in a movie."

Bella nods and I pull her onto my back. So I could go my natural speed.

I sit her on the couch. "So what do you want to watch?" I have a collection of DVDs. She gazes at my movie collection "Hmm..lets watch…Love Actually, But skip the nude parts those are awkward"

I nod and agreed. I get he movie and slip it into the DVD player. Bella says "But…I need a human moment first" I sometimes forget she needs those. I nod "Yeah go ahead."

She came back in about twenty minutes her hair wet and she was in the pjs Alice had given her. She looked radiant. I wanted to just throw her on the bed and have her right now. Though that was not very gentleman like and the fact everyone in the house would hear. I grab a blanket as she sits on the couch. I cover her up and then press play on the remote. She falls asleep within an hour into the movie. She never could stay awake during movies.

I pick her up and lay her in the bed and pull the covers over her. My fiancée I say again in my head, and soon to be Mrs. Bella Cullen. I lay next to listening to her heart beat and watching her eyelids lightly flutter in her sleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. My life seems so perfect now.


	4. Theories

Sprayed the cleaning solution onto the dry erase board and started scrubbing it clean. I did this repeatedly. Oh the fun of Saturday detention.

"Bella" I heard a velvet voice behind me. Though it did sound a bit seductive, that was odd. Edward would never use that tone of voice in public places. I did not turn around I still pretty busy with making this dry erase board completely clean. "Yes Edward?"

He does not say anything. So I put down the erasers and turn around my mouth gapes open at the sight that is merely 10 ft away from me. "Edward you are naked" He laughs very seductively and responds "so are you Bella." I look down and I was naked. Did Edward used is vampire speed and unclothed me? That is not like him, that would be not be very gentleman like He walks up to the teacher's desk and uses his hand to wipe all the papers, picture frames, staplers, and whatever else a teacher has on their desk. He sits down with "Eddie", who may I say, is quite alert. He grabs me waist and pulls me in between his legs and starts to kiss my ear, down to my neck, and to my breast. As his hands graze up my thigh, I start to moan. Then I hear "Bella?" I look up and it was our principal oh no I should stop, but Edward is not stopping…"Bella…Love" why is the principal starting to sound like Edward. Then I feel a nudge. "Bella, you need to wake up…"

I open my eyes and gaze at my surroundings. I was in Edward's room and with Edward who was fully clothed. _Only a dream_ I sigh. I then cringe to the thought of Edward and the rest of his family may of heard me talking in my sleep. I sit up and see the smug look on Edward's face. I lie back down and pull the covers over my head "You heard me talking in my sleep?"

Edward says "Maybe just a little…what were you dreaming" I pull the covers slightly off my head, so my eyes were peeping out"I rather not say" Edward pleads "Please. Tell me…" then gives me a sly smile "I want to know why I was naked and why you were moaning"

I feel the blood rush into my cheeks and I then roll over and bury my face into my pillow and say "So everyone heard that??" meaning the rest of the vampires with the excellent hearing.

Edward says rubbing my back "Yes…but they know you were dreaming. Now tell me what it was about…"

I rise up and try to tame my crazy hair with my hands "I am not about to tell you. In a house full of vampires…they already heard enough"

He then jumps out and then lifts me out of the bed, then gently puts me on the floor "Okay. Then tell me in the car, later."

I sigh. He was not going to give up until he finds out. My stomach started to growl. He says "Let's go down stairs so you can eat" he laughs as he tries to comb my unruly hair with his hands.

"Is it that bad" I say as I peer in the mirror Edward shakes his head "I am actually quite fond of it" I could not help but smile, though I grab the rubber band off my wrist and put my hair into a bun before heading downstairs with Edward.

"Sleep well?" Esme asked. My face blushed with the though of her hearing me dream.

I nod. The aroma in the room was very nice, smell of pancakes and bacon.

I sat down at the kitchen table. I felt completely helpless. I could ask to help but I would be just in the way. Edward opens the cabinet and gets out a glass before he grabs the orange juice from the refrigerator, pouring it into the glass. He then hands it to me. I smile and say "thanks"

Soon Esme put a huge plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me. My mouth watered. She then put the syrup and butter on the table, I devour my food, within minutes.

Edward seems to find my eating quite interesting lately. As he stares at me while I eat, it made me feel a bit self-conscious but I was too hungry to care.

Edward raises his eyebrow after I put the last bite of pancakes in my mouth "Full?" he asks. I nod and before I could blink the dishes in front of me were gone. I look over and saw Esme had already got the last dish clean, now putting them back in the cabinet.

"Thank you Esme!" I say as I get up from the table. She smiles and says "Don't mention it, sweetheart. I love cooking for you"

I am then swung on to Edward's back and within a blink of an eye I am back in his room, with Alice holding a hair straightener and brush.

"Aliccce!" I whine. "I am just going to Saturday detention. I can deal with keeping it up in a bun."

Alice sighs "Bella. It will only take a second. Anyway your bun is horrible" she makes a disgusted look.

I roll my eyes and sit on the floor below her; I really do not know why I waste my time trying to argue with these vampires.

She was right with in 3 minutes she was done. I have no idea why getting ready for prom last year had taken for hours…

She says "You See! That was not so bad."

I feel my super straight hair with my fingers. My hair was wavy, not really curly or straight so it was weird for it to be so straight right now, though I kind of liked it.

I say "Thanks Alice…" She kisses the top of my head and says "Anytime, Bella!" then skips out of the room.

I grab my bag and start to pull out clean underwear, jeans, and a tee shirt. Edward was still in the room. I kind of thought, since we have both seen each other naked and in positions that no one else would never see us in…it seem stupid to go change in another room.

So I started to peel off my blue cami and Edward's voice was almost hoarse "Bella…" I pull the cami over my head. Then look over at him "What?" Edward looks at away from me "What are you doing??" I say "getting dress.." He sighs deeply "You could at least warn me."

I smile at him, with me being still topless. He had a look of desire on his face . It made me blush but at the same time feel a bit smug. I pull on my clothes, dark green tee shirt with light blue jeans and my boat shoes, that my mom insist on me getting. They were comfortable so I did not complain, better than the heels she wanted to get me instead.

I look over and Edward was dressed causal in a navy blue tee shirt, jeans that fit him perfectly, and his addias. He gets dressed causal and he looks like James Dean. It was not fair how beautiful he was and how he made my heart skip a beat, every time I look at him.

Edward wraps his arms around my waist and whispers "You have no idea what you do to me, Bella. That green on you is just breath taking" I looked down. Sometimes I wonder what is wrong with his eyes; I am only wearing a tee shirt.

He then lifts me on his back so we can head to the car.

Edward mentions as we were driving towards the school "So what did you dream?"

I groan "Edward. Are you not just going to let it go…"

Edward shakes his head "You have been making me into a horny teenager lately, not to mention getting undressed in front of me this morning…"

I smirk "Not like we have not seen each other naked…"

I could see Edward form a smile on his face "Well yeah…still seeing your body makes me want to attack you"

I say "Attack me for my blood or desire"

Edward shrugs "Both. Well more desire. Really resisting your blood has gotten so much easier, now. As you may be able to tell"

I smile as we pull into the school parking lot. I groan. Edward was at my door before I could grab the handle.

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Should you not be more careful with your vampire speed while you are in the public" I asked.

He shakes his head "There is no one around"

We walk into the vacant school. It was weird with out being crowded with hormonal teenagers.

The history teacher Mr. Walt walk over to us, he did not look very thrilled being the one who was picked to spend his Saturday with us.

"So hi, I want you kids to go into that room until I have further instructions" He says as he points to the door.

As we walk into the room, Mr. Walt yells "Leave the door open. I will be near."

Edward had to muzzled his laugh.

I look up at him curiously "What?"

Edward and I sits down in the two front seats and he leans and whispers "He is afraid we are going to start, how shall I say it…have sexual relations in this room"

I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks remembering my dream last night.

Edward smiles "So you were dreaming of us at school"

My face was beet red now, I whisper "How did you know"

He smiles at me "You mention dry erase boards while you were sleeping…so I just assumed."

He says "So where at…"

I state "On the desk"

Edward nods "Nice…"

I roll my eyes at him "You are such a boy"

"Better than an old man…right?" He gives me a wink.

I could not help laugh.

Mr. Walt comes in with his eyebrow raised "Ms. Bella, is this is detention. This should not be a laughing matter"

I look down at my hands on my desk and mutter "Sorry"

Mr. Walt was rolling in a TV cart and he mentions "We are going to watch a two hour video on No Room in School for Violence"

He asked Edward to turn off the lights as we watch the movie. Edward and I had muzzle our laughs, the movie had bad acting, from the eighties, and very cheesy.

Then afterwards we were assigned to chores. Edward had got so much stuff done in the school. By the time it was at the end, our Principal walks in the school and looks around. He says "You two have done a lot I have heard. Without any complaining"

He examines around the school then continues "Next week detention you can leave at 12"

We thank him and head out. Edward says as walking out to the parking lot "I heard Mr. Walts mention if we seem to work hard, then we will not stay as long next time"

I say "Clever"

He continues "Yeah, because around two next Saturday the sun comes out, which will be a great day to go hunt.."

I sigh "Edward. I really do not want to go to that sleepover…"

Edward says "It will be good for you to prove to them, that they are wrong about you"

I slide into the front seat of his Volvo "Why does this bother you so much, I am going to be gone anyway in a few months…"

Edward says sliding into the drivers side "Yes and whatever we decide to do to explain your disappearance, you could at least leave with dignity and not as the Lady of the Night"

I raise my eyebrow "Lady of the night. You are old Edward, no one says that anymore. More like Whore..Slut.."

Edward shakes his head "Well Lady of the Night sounds more proper"

I had to laugh "Of course you would have a proper word for "slut" "

Edward's phone rings and he answers "Hey. Why? Fine, okay…okay. Bye"

Edward rolls his eyes as put his phone back in this jacket pocket "Alice, says she wants some girl time with you. So I will drop you off at your house"

I loved Alice and enjoyed hanging out with her. I was content with it, but she normally though when she wanted girl time, would dragged me to every mall in Washington state. It was odd she wanted to spend time with me at my house. She did hang out at my house often but to hang with Charlie more than hang with me.

He drops me at my house and tells me he would be back later.

I go inside dad is sitting at the TV; he hollers from the living "How was detention?"

I respond "It was okay…"

"Alice is upstairs. She says something about her needing to talk to you about something" He responds

"Okay thanks…" I was baffled. I could feel my stomach turn. Did she have a vision of something bad and why did she want to talk to me in private and not at the Cullens house. All these thoughts swarm my head as I run upstairs to my room.

I open the door and see my whole wardrobe on my bed and floor, in various piles.

"Alice?" I question as I examine my room.

"Hey Bella! Whats up?" She asked as she peeks out of my closet.

"You really do not have to clean my closet" I say.

Alice shrugs "I was bored waiting and I have not done it in a while. You really need a whole new wardrobe Bella. I guess we can go shopping tomorrow!" She says.

Then she points to the piles "This pile is to give to the homeless, this pile is clothes that has no style what so ever; not even the homeless would wear its going to be thrown away, this pile are clothes of yours that has no style but cool designs so I may use it for pillows or better designed clothes, then this pile you can keep." She says in almost one breath.

I raise an eyebrow "That pile only has one pair of jeans, a shirt, and underwear"

She nods "Exactly and you can wear that tomorrow, while we go shopping. And don't worry I let you keep your tee shirts, though underwear I am throwing away completely"

She gives me a wicked smile "We will buy better ones, for Edward"

The blood rushed to my face again. Alice just laughs at my reaction as she puts each of the piles I am not keeping into separate boxes.

I then sit on my bed after she clear it off. "So did you need to talk to me? Did you see something about me…bad" I ask nervously. Afraid of what her answer may be.

She piles the last box on top of the others and sighs as she sits by me "Bella, that's the problem. Lately I have not been able to see you…"

I give her confused look "Why? Is there something wrong with me…"

Alice shrugs "I wish I knew. I am always able to know…except with the wolves"

Alice then walks up to the window and peers out "You do not think they have been following you around, to make it hard for me to see your future"

I shake my head "No. I mean I would not know why they would do that…they want the same for me that you want, protection; I believe they understand how important your power is for my safety. Also Edward would of heard them if they did try"

Alice turns around and faces me as she leans against the window seal "Yeah that is true. I just cannot figure out why I can not see you anymore…I mean I can see you a little bit, but it gets harder and harder each week"

I bite my lip nervously. I had feeling her not being able to see me was not good at all.

Alice says "I have gone through so many theories why but none seem to fit"

I ask very nervous of what the answer may be "You think I may end up dead…soon"

Alice shakes her head "No, because I can see Edward and he is not grieving more shocked and confused. Though I can not make it out why…"

Alice says "I thought of maybe since the last good vision I had of you…was with you and Edward" She looks at me "When you two were making love"

My face turns a darker shade of red. I will never get use to her seeing us making love.

Alice continues "So I thought maybe I could not see you because in my human life, I may have been a virgin. And now that you are not…maybe I can not see you as well anymore…"

Alice sighs "Though, that just does not really make sense either. I am clueless; I am not use to being clueless"

Alice walks over and sits on my bed again. I mention "Maybe it's only temporary…"

I could tell that not being able to see my future was a very serious matter. Alice was not jumpy and happy as usual.

"I have another theory" She spits out. Her voice seems very uneasy, which is a tone I never heard come from Alice.

My heart was pounding not sure what to expect her to say and whisper hoarsly "what?"

She takes an unnecessary breath "I know vampires are not supposed to reproduce. Though I had always assumed the reason was because, the female vampire's body does not change nor do our reproductive organs work… "She pauses, seeming to be recollecting her thoughts.

I ask desperately "What do you mean? You think it is possible for me to be pregnant??" My heart was going way too fast now. I felt I could faint.

Alice rubs my back "Calm down Bella. Let me finish"

I take some deep breaths and wait for her to continued, she continues "Though I know that male vampires do still produce, semen or something familiar, I have noticed from Jasper. Though Carlisle always said that "vampire semen" is probably like semen from a different species, even though a lot of our biological make up is close to humans…Carlisle says we probably compare to humans similar to how humans compare to apes."

She pauses and looks at me to make sure I understood and says "In other words humans and vampires should not be able to reproduce together"

I nod. "So?" I ask confused where she was going with this

Alice says "Well it's…not like Carlisle would ever experiment with that theory. So how do we know, really?"

I look at her stunned and lay back on the bed and close my eyes. I whisper "You mean it. It may be possible for me to be pregnant"

Alice gently rubs my head with her slender hands "Bella…it is only a theory and highly unlikely. Just if you are pregnant with a half vampire/half human, that could explain why I can not see you…"

I rise back up and so I could be face to face with Alice I say hoarsely "Though you think it may be possible…?"

Alice takes another unnecessary breath "I am only pondering here and really never pay attention to Carlisle's studies on vampires. So really not sure how reliable my theories are. Just thought maybe I ought to tell you my theory. Because it could be possible…"

I look down at my hands "Have you told Edward about your theory"

Alice smirks "Bella…you and me both know how he would overact."

I nod, grateful she did decide to keep it from Edward.

I say brushing my finger over the sheets of my bed "Won't he see your thoughts"

Alice shakes her head "I can block my thoughts from him, until you are ready to tell him or find out. I am not going even let him know I can not see you, he would know their would be something wrong, then…"

Tears were forming in my eyes "Thanks Alice"

Alice hugs me "Bella, Bella I am sure their is some other explanation for this and I will help you figure it out.."

I nod. And give her a smile "I know…"

Alice then says as she kisses the top of my head "Well Edward will be back soon. I will see you tomorrow! 9am sharp. Be ready!" She then grabs all the boxes and gracefully leaves my room.

I manage to shout out "bye" before she ran out.

I curl up in my bed and try to sort out what Alice just had told me. I soon made up my mind; no way could this be possible. I really trusted Carlisle and his studies he has done over the past 300 years he has done on vampires. I am sure if this was possible it would of happen at least once during the existence of vampires. Mine and Edward's relationship could not possibly be the only one that has a relationship like us.

I look at the time and it was almost 5oclock. I should make dinner. As I walk into the kitchen, I see Billy and Charlie talking at the table. "Hey Billy" I say, as I open up the fridge.

Billy says as he gives me a stern look "Hey Bella" I could tell he was not here for my dad

I grab the spaghetti sauce out of the fridge and hamburger meat. Then grab a pot out of the cabinet.

I mention "How come you guys are not watching the game?"

Charlie says "There is not one on, we were about to play some cards but it looks as if Old

Billy here forgot to bring them in.."

Billy exclaims "Old? Like you and that receding hairline?"

The men chuckle at one another and then Charlie mentions "Okay I will go out and get them"

As Charlie leaves out the door I could feel Billy's eyes on me. I turn around and look him in the eye "What is it Billy?"

He says "I had a talk with Jacob. What you and that bloodsucker are doing, is almost crossing the boundaries"

I start browning the meat and mutter "It's our business"

Billy rolls his wheelchair and says "It is our business too, especially since you are endangering yourself. You are my best friend's daughter and since he is oblivious to this world, it is my job to protect you from this world you do not belong in"

I snap my head towards him "I do belong in that world, I belong with Edward"

Billy mumbles "Humans do not belong in this world. I will not nor will the rest of the Quileute tribe will let you turn into a vampire, Bella. That is out of the question."

I exclaim "I am 18. I am legally an adult you can not force me to not be with someone and if I want to change I will…and I have to change. I am sure Jacob has explained that to you, right??"

Billy sighs "Yes he has explained. Though the Quilutes has protect humans from vampires for centuries, we will protect you"

We could hear Charlie whistling as he was approaching the house before Charlie mad it to the door Billy stated "We will not let you. Even if we have to force you to not…"

Charlie walks in and notices the looks Billy and I are exchanging. He says dumbfounded "Everything Okay"

Billy smiles at Charlie, "We were just talking about Jacob and their little argument they are having.. . .Kids."

Charlie sits at the table "Well Come on lets play five card draw"

I then turn back and continued cooking and ponder on my previous conservation. What did Billy mean by force? I knew they would never do anything to hurt me physically.

After I drained the hamburger meat and poured the sauce into the meat, I heard a knock on the door. I had no idea who would be coming over right now. I wipe my hands go open the front door.

"Edward" I say curious why he was here so early. I figure he would wait till later and wait for me in my room. He knew Charlie still was not on the best of terms with him, right now.

He replies "Hey, I am here for dinner." I raise my eyebrow at him. He must have heard Billy and my conversation. I close the door behind.

I whisper "Edward, everything Billy was talking about was just talk. He is trying to scare me into…"

Edward interrupts and says softly "Bella. I can hear what he is thinking…he means it"

I was dumbfounded. "How is he going to forced me?"

Edward shrugs "I do not know. The alpha is deciding without Billy knowing, so Alice won't see…Thanks to Jacob, they know all our abilities"

"Sorry" I say. Knowing I was the one let Jacob know about all the abilities.

As soon as I say that I hear Charlie yell "Who was that at the door?"

Edward and I walk into the kitchen "Edward came. He is going to eat dinner with us"

Billy and Edward share a glare. While Charlie still set their oblivious to the world I got myself into.

Charlie did not seem to thrilled with Edward coming over though he manage to be polite "Welcome Edward"

Edward politely says "Thank You, Chief Swan."

I go back to cooking while I put some water to boil for the noodles. I then get out the frozen garlic bread. Edward looks over my shoulder "Can I help?"

I nod "Sure, make the salad"

I got dinner done and the four of us set at the table. Charlie chatted with Billy about baseball. Then Charlie asked Edward about colleges he was applying to while Edward seems distracted by Billy's thoughts.

Finally the awkward dinner was over; Edward helps me clean off the table. Billy looks at his watch. "I should probably get going"

Edward speaks up seeming interested "So you can drive now?"

Billy stutters, kind of shock that Edward would try to start small talk with him "Uh..um yeah. Jake had install breaks and gas, by the steering wheel so I could use my hands…"

Charlie laughs "He is tired of driving his old man around, I see"

Billy laughs "Yeah keep talking grandpa"

I drop a glass on the ground when Billy said grandpa. It shatters. Everyone turns and looks up at me. Edward gives me a amused look, I guess assuming I was just being clumsy..

I have no idea why that stunned me; I had already convinced myself, that it was not possible for me to be pregnant.

I mutter "Sorry" to my dad.

He shakes his head as he gets the broom to help clean it up "It is alright Bella. Your mom took all the China, I bought these as a set from wal-mart"

I then hear Edward says "Well I need to head out too. So I will help Billy out too."

I could hear Billy grumble.

I say "Bye Edward" even though I knew he will be in my room, when I went up.

Edward's POV

I wheel Billy out and he mentions "So Edward, is that what they call you? Are u going to roll me down the stairs, end my life now, drink my blood. Is this why you wanted to help me out?"

I mumble "No Billy. I want to talk to you"

I roll him down the stairs until he was back on flat ground, then let go of his chair.

He rolls around to face me. His eyes were dark with hate he growls "Edward? So what do you want to talk about?"

I growl "What is with the threats of wanting to force her into leaving my family?"

"We are trying to protect her, if it comes to where we will have to make her leave, we will" Billy spats

"You can not force her to do anything, she is a human being" I say

Billy rolls around going towards his truck "That is the point; you are not human, bloodsucker."

I grab the wheelchair to stop it "You think I want to change her, I have tried to make her see how much she would be missing if she turns into one of us. Though she does not see it and I have been trying to prolong it as long as I can. Though if I do not eventually change her, she will be killed"

Billy grumbles "You know you want her to be like you. Life would be so much easier for you Edward. Your selflessness you try to put on to the world does not fool me. You are a bloodsucker who has brainwashed a poor girl, to believe she is in love with you. But she can't be. You two are not the same species. She has a beating heart, blood through her veins. Your heart is cold and still with venom flowing through your veins"

I growl "Yes and she would be better with a dog?"

Billy spats "Let go of my chair"

I did then he opens his car door and pulls himself in, before folding his wheel chair into and squeezing it into his car. He then roars out of the drive way.

I run around the back and jump through Bella's window. Bella was sitting on her bed.

"What was that all about?" She asked. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes look at me with concern.

I sit beside while rubbing her back with my hand. "Nothing, Love, we were just talking"

Tears started falling out of her eyes and I hold her into my arms "Bella, what is wrong?"

She chokes "Just been a long week. Guess it is getting to me."

I whisper in her ear "I promise I will let nothing harm you…"

She sighs "Edward all this mess is my fault"

I pull her back so I could look into her eyes "Bella. I am in this mess just as much as you are and I would rather be in a mess than not with you" I wipe her tears with my thumb.

She nods, and leans in and her soft lips kiss mine "I love you so much Edward"

I kiss her back "you have no idea how much I love you'

She lays her head on my shoulder. She must be exhausted; I soon hear her breath softly. I pick her up. I then pull the covers back and lay her down then I tuck her in, she now slept so peaceful. I lie beside her and do one of my most favorite hobbies, watching her sleep.


	5. Sleepover

The next morning I was with Alice shopping. At least she finally gave in and bought clothes more close to my style. Comfortable. Alice slides the credit card into machine and then grabs the shopping bags, I grab a couple to help her out, even though she did not need help, but it looked more normal than her 5ft frame carrying a billion bags effortlessly.

Alice says "This is so fun Bella! I love shopping with you"

I sigh "Well if I have to shop, it would have to be with you." Which was true, I really did not have to shop. Alice picked everything out for me, sometimes I will see a couple of shirts I like, though Alice was the fashion goddess, so I trusted her taste…as long as it was not mini skirts and heels.

Alice also knew I did not feel comfortable wearing high-end clothes. It gave students more of a reason to talk bad about me. Saying the police chief's girl is gold digging the Cullen family. So we shopped at normal teenage stores.

Alice says "Well we have to go to American Eagle for jeans and of course Victoria Secret"

I groan "Not like Edward and I are ever going to have the chance to do anything, until we are married anyway…we never have privacy"

Alice laughs "I can arrange that. I can make an excuse to get everyone out of the house."

I shake my head "That would look suspicious, with everyone out of the house except Edward and I…"

Alice says practically skipping down the mall "I just do not see why you are so worried about the family, knowing you made love with Edward. If anything they would be happy for you…"

I shrugged "I don't know. Emmett would make fun of me forever, plus I don't want him to know my sex life; he is like a brother, Rosalie hates me enough, and Carlisle and Esme are like my 2nd parents. It will just be weird"

Alice giggles "Emmett would tease you, but he only does that to people he loves and Rosalie does not hate you…she is just frozen into a snob, she can't help it"

I laugh at her comment.

We finally arrive into American eagle and guess who was there, Lauren and her sidekick Jessica.

Alice looks at the neatly folded jeans on the table. "ooh Bella, you have to try on some skinny jeans. They would go great with the navy blue cardigan and white tank we got…"

I sigh. I hated to try on clothes, which were the worst of shopping. Alice grabs my size, then she grabs every other style and makes me try them on, we bought flairs and skinny jeans in all shades of blue. I did not argue. Alice saw a dress she really thought was adorable. Normally Alice would wear nothing that was not Gucci or Prada, but the dress caught her eye, so she wanted to try it on.

I set on the couch next to the dressing rooms, waiting. Lauren and Jessica walk up "Hey Bella." Lauren says in her fake nice voice.

I look and say "Hey"

Lauren says "So you had to have time away from Edward…you must be exhausted."

I raise my eyebrow at her as Jessica snickers. I look over at Jessica. She was one of the first people I had met at Forks and we became friends, even though she sometimes annoyed me but I liked her. Lauren never really cared for me though. Then after I enter into my Zombie state for a month or so, then she ask me out to go shopping and I went and acted a bit insane, she kind of drifted away from me.

"So Jess. You are into this ridiculous game Lauren is playing?"

Jessica says "Game what game. She is just stating the obvious."

I raise my eyebrow "What is the obvious"

Jessica says "That you are obsessed with the Cullen's. We do not see what they saw in you, in the first place but it did not surprise us when Edward left you the first time"

I look up at her in shock. She was being very blunt

Jessica continues "You first become insane after Edward left, but it proves even though he is back you are still insane, like punching people out…"

I stand up from the couch so I was face to face to the two. They both back up a bit,  
"You two are jealous, because Edward never even looked at you two, or anyone but his family. Then when I came he actually spoke to me, he walked up and spoke to me. Then he fell in love with me. You will never know the reason behind why Edward had left that time…you want to know why?"

They look at each other then me I continued "Because it is none of your damn business. Stop obsessing over my life, and just worry about yours"

Alice came out of the dressing room around that time and she had smug look on her face. And grabs my arm as we walk to the cash register.

After we check out, Alice jumps up and down "Oh Bella. You were great. Did you see their faces?" I shrugged I did feel good about myself.

She nudges me "I can not wait to see how intimated you will be when you change, because I was almost scared when I walked out of that dressing room."

I laugh. I knew she was exaggerating.

After we went through the torture of buying me a whole new set of bras and panties, we were finally done. And I can finally go see Edward.

We walk into the house, Charlie looks from his chair and smiles "Hey Bella, Hey Alice. How was shopping"

Alice says before I could open my mouth "Great! Although Bella complain the whole time"

I laugh "Alice, I so did not complain as much as usual"

Alice raises her eyebrow at me "Yeah, whatever Bella"

Charlie laughs "Well I am glad you girls had a good time"

Alice and I go upstairs. Edward was there sitting in my rocking chair. I drop my bags and jump in his lap and kiss him. "I missed you"

Alice was putting up my stuff up and Edward raises his eyebrow "Oh well, I see that you had a confrontation with Lauren and Jessica"

I say laying my head on his chest "I just spoke my mind"

Edward kisses the top of my head "Good. I am proud of you. Being so bold.."

Alice was done with putting everything up, with a normal person that would take about an hour but took her about 5 mins. Alice smiles "Well I am about to go see Jasper."

I get out of Edward's lap and hug Alice. "Thanks Alice. Had a great time"

Alice laughs "Me too. Entertained is more like it"

Then she leaves out the door.

Edward places his hands on my waist "I have missed you."

I say "It has only been 6 hours…"

He leans in and kisses me. "6 hours too long…"

I part my lips as he gently slips his tongue into my mouth. He then sucks my bottom lip as he gently lays me down on the bed. His hand was gliding up waist, pulling my shirt up as his hands were on my bare waist. I had my hands under his shirt exploring his bare back. He starts kissing my down my neck to the collar of my white tee shirt. He mumurs "I just want to rip this tee shirt" I manage say "Do it. I have new clothes"

Edward rolls off and laughs "Yes and if your dad comes barging through the doors, you would have to explain to him, why your clothes are ripped on the floor…"

I say "We can clean it up before he walks in…"

Edward laughs "I am too focusing on you, then. I would probably not even notice his thoughts…you have no idea the effect you have on me"

I sigh "Okay…I need to cook, Dad, dinner anyway…"

Edward rolls back over and kisses me deeply he then whispers seductively "Don't worry, we will be able to do it, some how, soon."

I say kissing him back "I will hold you to that.."

Edward gives me his crooked smile "Believe me, I know."

He pulls me back up…my shirt is still scrunch up above my navel. He pulls it down and smooths the wrinkles out then kisses me on my forehead. "I will in here, when you come back."

I nod. I knew he would be. I walk down the stairs. Dad is watching tv. I open the refrigerator door. Dad calls out "If you mind. I would like to call for Chinese"

Chinese food actually sounded good. "No I do not mind, I can call…what do you want"

I decided to go and pick it up instead it would be cheaper. Dad insisted he could pick it up but he seem to be comfortable, so I told him it was okay for me to go.

Edward was already sitting in the driver side of my truck. He had a sly grin on his face "I'll drive."

I roll my eyes at him and crawl into the passenger seat, and hand the keys to him. "You know I am capable of driving" Edward laughs "Yeah, I know…but a big machine in the dark of night with you in control makes me nervous"

I playfully hit him on the arm. He laughs. As he drives as fast as my truck can go, we finally arrive in forks.

He pulls into Peking Garden. I get out and walk into the restaurant. "Hey Bella" I look up and noticed Cindy Cho she was the daughter of the owners, she was Angela friend, they go to church together, although Cindy goes to the local private school.

I smile and say "Hey Cindy" as I walk up to the counter. "I have an order, it's by my name." She looks through the orders. "Yeah here it is 14.50" I hand her a 20 dollar bill.

She says as she puts the money in the cash register and get my change "So are you going to Angela's sleepover next Saturday" Cindy and I only hung out a couple of times, one of the times were during my zombie days when my dad insist I go hang out with friends. I am surprise she still acknowledges me.

I shrugged "I don't know. A lot of the girls at Forks High, are not too fond of me right now"

She rolls her eyes "They are idiots. You are so awesome; I enjoyed hanging out with you in Port Angelus"

I give a slightly shocked look "I was completely insane during those times." Cindy shrugs "Angela vaguely told me what happen, she is not all about gossip. And I understand…kind of." She sighs "Broken hearts…suck"

Then her eyes brighten "But he came back right?" I nod "Yep"

She smiles "That's great. I hope you do come. I mean you seem to read books instead of Cosmo, and be nice to have a conversation on something more than just boys and makeup."

I agreed

A guy then brings out my food and Cindy puts it in a bag and hands it to me. "Thanks Cindy. And really I will think about it.."

I slide back into my truck. Edward makes a disgusted look.

I smirk "Well. You knew I was getting Chinese food.."

He says "Yeah…well I had no idea what it smelled like, and it kind of reeks"

I roll down the window "Better?"

Edward shakes his head and smiles "No. But I think I will live."

I roll it back up it was a bit chilly outside.

We finally arrive at the house. Edward runs behind my house in a flash while I walk into the house. I grab some plates and Dad opens the boxes.

While we were eating Dad mentions "So how as school been"

He usually try to strike up conversation during meal time. I guess to fill the awkard silence.

I shrugged as I chewed up my orange chicken "Fine now."

He nods as he slurps some noodles, "Good. Have you hung with any of your school friends…well besides the Cullens?"

I knew he was still worried about my sanity and how I had acted during the months Edward was gone. He probably did not feel it was healthy for me to jump back into a relationship with Edward, so quick. He just did not understand our relationship, he did not understand that Edward and I are meant to be together; forever. Nor could I ever explain it to him; he will never understand my world.

I wanted to assure him I was alright so I spit out "Next Saturday, I am going to a sleepover"

He raises his eyebrow, probably assuming it was Alice's. I continued "Angela is having a sleepover" I explain.

His face relaxes and he smiles "That is good. Good seeing you hanging out with some of your old friends too." I smile. Then grimace to myself. Now I have to go to the sleepover.

I nod and eat two servings of Chinese food. I then clean up and go upstairs and get ready in the bathroom.

Edward was sitting in the rocking chair with a big grin on his face when I enter my room. I roll my eyes at him. "Yeah so I am going to the sleepover,"

Edward gets up and puts his hands around my waist "Good." Then he leans down softly brushes his lips on mine. I start suck his bottom lip, his hands gripping a tad tighter on to my waist.

He murmurs "I love you, Bella." I start to undo the buttons of his shirt. He stops kissing me and places his forehead on mine. "Why are you undressing me, Bella?"

I give him a wicked smile "I like you so much better without clothes"

I look up at him he was smiling "Oh is that so…"

I slide the shirt off his shoulders, revealing his flawless chest, abs, arms. I bite my lip.

Edward whispers "I have the urge to call Alice, to stage a car chase, so your dad can leave the house again…"

I giggle then nibbles on his earlobe. He moans. I then trail my kisses down his cheek, chin, neck…I had to bite his neck. He moans again. I then make it to his flawless chest, I lick his nipples.

Edward's hands are now under my cami, exploring my bareback. I have done a way with wearing a bra to bed, anymore.

My hands were now gripping to the waistband of his jeans as I played with Edward's nipples. It made me feel a bit smug, that I could make him breath so hard.

"Bella…what are you doing…" he says taking an unnecessary deep breath.

To be honest I had no idea what I was doing. I did not even plan to go any farther than a kiss, when I walked into the room. But it has been too long since the last time Edward and I had…done it. I needed him so much. I wanted to wake up with our naked bodies tangled up together in my bed,

I brought my face up to face his and says breathless "I don't know"

I then pull my cami off. His eyes are on me, they were filled with desire and shock.

I then bravely start to unzip his pants. I look up at him the whole time. I was waiting for him to object. He seems to hesitate but then he lets out a sigh, which seem to be defeat. I then pull his pants down so they hit the ground.

Edward says "This may be extremely selfish on my part…but I do not think I want you to stop"

I look at him through his eyes and whispers "I don't want to stop…"

Edward says "though if you keep going, there is a chance your father…" before he could finish my lips crashed into his. I did not want him to ruin the mood, mentioning my father.

He walks backwards with his hands on my waist, he then sits down and pulls me on top of him, so I am straddling him. He continues kiss me deeply while his hands massaged my breast. I moan in between kisses. I could feel Eddie waking up, beneath me. I rocked my hips back and forth he moans again. "Oh, Bella"

He rolls me on to my back, and trails his kiss from my mouth to my breast. My legs were bent spread apart, he was holding on to my thigh with one hand as the other hand massages my other breast. I moan. I felt his erection with my foot. He moans and the moves his kisses down to my waist band. He looks up to me for permission but the desire on my face, probably was enough permission. He pulls the PJ pants down and throws them on the floor then he just rips the underwear off. He then rises up and starts kissing my lips my lips part and with no hesitation he darts his tongue into my mouth. I grab on the waist band of his boxers and pull them as far as I could he pulls them off the rest of the way. We were now completely naked again.

I grab on to Eddie, Edward's face falls into the pillow trying to muffle his screams . His hands are now between my legs, he softly starts rub. Kissing my lips deeply. Then I slide my hand up and down, the speed I went on him, Edward copy. Soon I rubbing up and down hard on him and he was doing the same for me….Then I felt I was coming and so was he…his head buries into the pillow as he muffles his long moan but I scream my moan. I shiver as my body arches, finally I relax…I felt something wet fall onto my stomach.

Edward's eyes dart up to mine. He pauses. Before I could blink he tucks me in my bed the covers, covering my neck." Pretend you are asleep." He then pushes the clothes under the bed before he heads to the closet.

There is a knock on the door. I figure it would be better to ignore it and pretend I was asleep. I then hear the door creak open. I keep my eyes close, keeping my breath steady. I then hear him step out and close the door

Edward opens the closet door and steps out giving me an amused look as he props his hands on the top of my closet, he was still naked. It looked like a Greek god had exited out of my closet.

He then says "This is why we can not do this with your father, merely a few feet away…you are way too loud"

I shrugged "Yeah…guess I am." I bite my lip as I was gazing at his naked body

I rise up and throw the covers off and notice the white stuff all over my stomach and chest. Edward bites his lip "I may have made a mess..." he says as he comes over with a towel and wipes Edward juice off of me.

He then gets in the bed with me and I nestle my head into his cold chest. I was lucky that I had a heater in my room now, which I set on high and lied next to my bed. Edward whispers "that was fantastic…" all I could manage to say was "mmmhmm" Our legs tangle together, and his head nestle in my hair, he hums me my lullaby.

I wake up the next morning. I gaze up at Edward he had the most loving expression his face he rolls over on top of me and softly kisses me "Good morning, beautiful"

"I love you" I say kissing him back.

I ask "Shouldn't you be home, getting ready for school" I noticed we only had a couple of hours till school.

He says kissing me down my neck "I already went home and changed. I just figured it was not very gentleman like to get back in bed with you fully clothed while you are still nude"

He brings his head back up to me and I shake my head. "No it would not be" We share one more deep kiss.

He lifts me out of bed and gently sets me on the floor and says "You really should take a shower"

I raise my eyebrow "Do I stink?"

Edward chuckles and kisses me on my forehead "You smell glorious to me. Though I rather the school body do not smell you and our sex…"

I grab my bath robe and put it on and tied it to my waist. I watch Edward as he puts on his boxers. He smiles "Your dad left for work early so, I will cook breakfast for you."

I wondered if Edward knew how to cook. I have never seen him cook, before. I nod.

After the shower, I open the closet to my new clothes. I decided on the white tank top with the blue sweater cardigan and the flair leg jeans. I am still not too sure about those skinny jeans. I then slip on my boat shoes. I grab a brush and start brushing my wet hair as I enter the kitchen. The food smelled wonderful.

"What are you cooking?" I asked. I could not help bite my lip at Edward, he looked ravishing. He was wearing jeans that looked like they were made just for him, hugging all the right places and wearing a button up blue shirt.

Edward looks over at me from the stove "Omelets" He then holds up a cookbook. I noticed the cookbook. It was made when I was around 3 years old, when my mom went to church for a short time. At the church's nursery they took random pictures of all the kids, and added recipes from the church members.

Edward says "Yeah its Renee's recipe" I laugh and reply "She got the recipe off the back of a cheese package" He laughs.

He then sets the plate of the omelets on the table and sits across from me. He smirks "You were cute as a child" I roll my eyes biting into the omelet. Their were only two pictures of me, one was me with cake all over my face and the other one was a group picture of the class I was in at that time.

I ate all three omelets he made. He cleans up and I go up and brush my teeth.

"So are we taking my truck" I say walking down stairs.

Edward shakes his head with an amused look "No" as he hands me my book bag.

"I am parked outside"

I walked outside. He finds my red truck amusing and slow. Though I believe my truck could smash his little Volvo car. It may be slow and rumbles like an angry man…but its big, safe, and reliable. Kind of like, my men…well except for that slow part.

At school that day, I let Angela know I was coming to her party. She seemed thrilled. I figure out Jessica and Lauren was going to be there. Angela does not have the heart to leave anybody out. I groan at the weekend coming, I never spent a lot time with a room full of females…human females. My mom is the female I have most ever hung out with, so this sleepover will be interesting, a lot of hormonal teenage girls. Sounds great…

The week goes by. Still stares at me, and glares by a couple of people. Whispers and whatnot, though I try to ignore it and try not listen to the gossip. I really did not think any of this high school drama is going to matter a few years from now, human or not.

Saturday came up. Edward and I finished our time. Though I threw up a couple of times that day, must have been the chicken, Charlie attempted to make that afternoon when I got home. He was off on this Saturday. He was trying to prove, that he could fend for himself and I do not need to make sure he is fed every night. It is almost like he is letting me know he will be okay when I am gone.

I told Charlie that chicken is not the easiest meat to cook, he may want to stick with fish and maybe grill it instead of fry it. So I better prepared myself for grilled catfish, not too sure how that will turn out.

I am in my room packing my bag, getting ready for the sleepover. Edward is leaning against my dresser "So are you sure you are okay to go"

I grab a tee shirt out of my drawer and sigh "Edward, I will be fine. It was probably just the chicken dad made"

Edward says "If it's the chicken that made you sick, you should be headed to the hospital… salmonella is not good"

Edward always a worrier, I stuff the tee shirt in my bag "Edward, I know its not salmonella and chicken was cooked pretty well…no telling. It was seasoned a bit too much, could have been that"

Edward walks up to me "I could cancel the hunting trip and stay with you…"

He planned to go hunting with his family in Canada, Emmett has been pretty excited and Edward needed some vampire time with his family. I would not want to mess up the plans.

I wrap my arms around him "I will be fine… okay"

He kisses me deeply and says "Okay. I promise next weekend, we will plan something special for just me and you…"

That made me happy. We needed some alone time…for just me and him.

He says goodbye and he leaves out the window. I sigh deeply and sit on my bed. I was not ready for tonight.

I drive into Angela driveway. I knock on the door, Angela answers. "Bella!" she says and gives me a hug.

"Hey" I say walking into the room. I saw Lauren, Jessica, Samantha, Cindy, and three other girls I did not know.

Angela introduces me "Bella, these are girls from my church; they go to the private school, Blair, Jamie, and Stacy." I say hi and then put my bag down with the rest of the others. I was excited when I saw all the food. For the first few hours we ate junk food and watched chick flicks. Again I had to excuse myself a couple of times to throw up. I try to not make it obvious; I did not want to be a downer. Then Lauren decides to suggest the worst game of all time. Truth or Dare.

\

So we gather in a circle around the floor. Blair was first she chose dare, she had to call up a boy she was crushing on and pretend she was sex store seller. Then it was Blair' turn to choose someone, she chosed Angela. Angela chose truth, she had answer if it was true she made out with Ben in church, she said it was true, everyone giggle. Angela chose Lauren and she chose dare, and she told her she should hang her bra on her car and drive around the block, apparently Angela hot neighbor who goes to college saw. Everyone giggled again. Now it was Lauren's turn to choose. I prayed that Lauren was not going to pick me…

"I choose Bella" Lauren says, she had a wicked smile.

I sigh "okay"

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth" I figure truth would be least likely to hurt my pride. My luck I was going to have to run topless across the neighborhood if I chose dare.

Lauren scratches her chin, seeming to be pondering. I wait picking at my sweater's sleeve.

Then she looks up at me with the wicked smile, I kind of hoped it was about the rumors, so I could confirm they weren't true.

"Is it true, that you are not a virgin" everyone's eyes met mine. Angela gives me an apologetic look. I really did not care to tell the world that I do kind of have a sex life. I could feel my cheeks turn beet red. I really did not want to answer. What happen with the word privacy?

Lauren spats "You have to answer, or then you will have to do a dare, and I already have one thought up" I cringe the dare could not be any better.

I whisper the word "Yes" and everyone screams and giggles. I wanted to hide in hole. Angela decides to change the subject "Hey why don't we go change into our PJs"

I get up to go towards my bags and I hear Lauren say to Jessica "So the rumors are true" I groan, who cares let them think what they want to think.

I get my PJs but when I bent over the nausea feeling was back, I dart for the bathroom. There is a knock at the door I hear Angela's voice "Are u okay Bella"

I wash my mouth out with water. I open the door "I am fine..." She had a concern look on her face and pushes me back inside the bathroom. She apologizes "I am sorry Bella about that…I should of known to not let her ask any questions" I shrug "It's okay, I really do not care what they believe"

"Have been throwing up a lot?" She asked concern. I raised my eyebrow "What makes you think I was throwing up…" She says "I noticed you darted to the bathroom, 4 times, so just a guess"

I shrug "Yeah, but I am fine. My dad made chicken this afternoon and it must of not set well"

Angela sweeps the floor with her feet leaning on the sink "Its just I noticed you're eating and getting sick, the symptoms kind of remind me of girls who are…" she stops in the sentence. Looks up at me and noticed my confused look and she explains "It is just my mom works at the Women Resource Center, where they deal with young girls who get pregnant…"

I gasp "Wait you think I could be pregnant?" Angela seem to blush and shrugs "I do not know, it's just with the symptoms.."

I shake my head "Thanks for the concern Angela but there is no way I am pregnant. Its just the chicken" She nods and decides to drop it "Okay, just concerned. I will be back in the living room, when you are ready." I smile and nod as she leaves.

I prop my hands on the sink and look at my reflection in the mirror. Could I be pregnant? No. Not Possible. I am dating a vampire, we can not reproduce, Carlisle is a great doctor and researcher, I trust him…but like Alice say. their really has not been many relationships like Edward's and mine…

I get into my pajamas and head back into the living room and I hear the name Jacob Black. The name caught my attention. I walk into the living room and Lauren's eyes meet mine. She then continues "Yeah so I have been going to see Jacob Black at La Push lately…" Blair says "Who is Jacob Black, what does he look like" Lauren says well "He is tall and dark, long hair. Kind of a bad boy, Bella knows him…" I roll my eyes. She had no idea who he was. All the girls except me go "ooooooo"

Jessica says biting into a chip "So have you two done anything…" Lauren bites her lip and nods. Everyone starts talking at once. "What did you guys do?" Cindy asked curious

"We have kissed, French kissed, and we have… done other stuff u know…" I choke on the cookie I bit into. Lauren raises her eyebrow "Are u okay, Bella" she had a smug look on her face. She knew this would bother me.

I just nod. And sigh deeply, Jacob deserved so much better, and he even mention how annoying Lauren was…has he gone this far to try to make me jealous or hurt? I was not jealous more disturb, at the image of those two together.

Finally we go on to another subject and finally around 2am, everyone was ready for bed. I was relieved to of made it through this sleepover barley scarred. I was not sure how I was going to fall asleep without my Edward.


	6. Truth

I was settling at the cabin, Carlisle had rented in Canada. Yeah, we did not need a cabin, since weather did not affect us nor did we sleep. Though since we have been pretending to be humans for so long, it was more comfortable to stick with that lifestyle now.

Alice was sitting on the couch while I was sitting in a chair. I was reading another book while she was reading Vogue. It was only us two, the others were still hunting.

"So you have not seemed very interested in Bella and me, recently" I say casually, as I flip through the pages of my book.

Alice shrugs "I have been trying to respect your privacy…"

That was not like Alice, I was sure as soon as she got a chance alone with me, she would want to know the details of Bella and me last week. Though she has not even thought about it, she actually seem to of been distracted with her thoughts lately, it worried me.

I put down the book on the coffee table in front of me "Alice what are you hiding"

She raises an eyebrow and peeks above her magazine "I am not hiding anything, Edward."

"Then why are you blocking your thoughts with naming the top fashion designers in alphabetical order?"

She holds up her magazine "I am reading Vogue…"

I was getting frustrated, it was pretty clear that she was hiding something "Alice, please tell me if you are hiding something about Bella"

Alice sighs and slaps her magazine down onto the coffee table "Look we just do not want you to overreact"

My hands are tightly around the chair arms, they were cracking between my fingers I almost growl "Who do you mean by 'we'?"

Alice says calmly "Bella and I"

What possibly could be so important that she and Bella have to hide it from me? I need to know these things, so I can protect her. How can Bella be so naïve sometimes?

The chair arms were now just splinters and I throw them on the floor and growl "Tell me Alice?"

Alice sighs again "You see Edward; you do not even know what it is and you are overreacting"

How can she say that when this involves my Bella, my fragile Bella, who I am selfishly in love with, when she deserves better than a dangerous monster like I. Billy was right I am a venomous creature with a cold heart. Though Bella still found inside her to still love me.

I stand up and say "Yes if it involves Bella, I may overreact…Now Tell Me!" I almost scream.

Alice hesitates but then finally gives in "Fine. I will tell you" she pauses for a minute and then takes an unnecessary breath "I cannot see Bella, anymore…like I have a hard time seeing her in my visions"

I throw the chair against the wall, the chair smashes into a million pieces. I was furious. Why no one told me, before I just went across the continent. How was I going to know now that she is in no danger?

I head to the door and growl "Fine I have to leave then, and make sure she is okay"

Alice grabs my arm, I flinch away. She says calmly "Edward…she is at a sleepover, how much harm could she be in and if she decides to trip and lodge her self into a high heel or some sort, there are plenty of people around to take her to the ER"

I jerk around so I am facing her "How long have you not been able to see her…"

"Since the day after you two had sex" She says softly

I almost growl "Over a month?"

Alice explains "Not like I all the sudden lost her in my visions, she just faded away, week by week…"

I sigh deeply and drag my fingers threw my hair. I was very frustrated with being left in the dark about this. I say lowly "Do know why you can not see her??"

Alice shrugs "Maybe it is only temporary, maybe it is because I may have been a virgin during my human years and now she is not…that may be a reason I cannot see her"

I could see she was stressed about this and she looks at me pleading "I wish I knew, but I don't. I just do not think you should suffocate her by watching her every move now…"

About that time Carlisle and Esme walks in the cabin. He looks over at the broken chair "Who broke the chair? I thought I told you people that we need to try not to break the things in the places we rent"

He then meets my gaze, he noticed I was upset about something and he look over at Alice and knew it may involve Alice. I murmur "Sorry about the chair, it was me"

Carlisle thinks _Is everything okay, with Bella_. He knew that she was the only reason that could make me so upset.

I shrugged. My voice was strained "I do not know. I have no way in knowing. Alice can not see her anymore. I never could read her mind, she is now out there helpless right now"

Carlisle looks at the two of us concerned thinking not seeing her may mean she is dead.

Alice explains "I have not seen her a month or so, so she should be okay"

Carlisle nods. He seems to be pondering and says "You have any ideas why you are not able to see her anymore?" He says to Alice.

I shake my head at Alice letting her know; I still do not want to give up details about my Bella and my sex life, just yet, without Bella's consent.

Alice shrugs "No I do not…"

Carlisle looks at the two of us skeptical. He knew something was up that we were not telling him, but he decides to drop it and says "Okay. If you do let me know"

We nod. Esme gives me a hug. _I hate to see you like this Edward, please cheer up. Bella is probably fine. _

I give her a reassuring smile as she walks with Carlisle towards their room.

I look at my watch. Then I mumble. I am going to head home, now. Alice pleads "Edward…you can not just walk in on the sleepover and check on her."

I mumble "I know. I will wait for her to leave"

Alice thought _Stalker._

I go out the door. Run across the country good thing it was late at night. I was back in Forks within an hour. I pass by Angela's house. See Bella's red truck was still parked at her house. I check my watch it was only "4 in the morning"

I decide to wait till she comes out, maybe sneak into her truck. I could read the girls mind, and some how they all know Bella is not a virgin and Lauren has done things with Jacob that I rather have my eyes gauge out than see that. Poor Bella, she probably did not have a great time. Within four hours I could hear they were saying bye to Bella. I sneak into the passenger side her truck creeping down so I will not be seen.

Bella gets into the drivers seat and she then screams when she sees me "Edward! I hate when you sneak on me like that" her poor heart was now beating very rapidly. I give her an apologetic look. "Sorry"

She starts up the truck "Its okay." While she starts to pull out of the driveway, she starts driving toward her house, at an ungodly speed.

"Alice told me" I say glaring out the windshield I was a little disappointed in her, for keeping it from me.

Bella look to be a little nervous with both hands on her steering wheel "Told you what?"

I sigh "You know what Bella…About her not being able to see you."

Bella looks over at me "I just did not think it was a big deal…"

My voice was strained while I try keeping myself from yelling "A big deal?? Of course it's a big deal when I cannot see if you are okay…"

Bella takes a deep breath, she look to be a bit annoyed. "Edward…I am not a child, you do not have to keep an eye on me, 24/7"

I was frustrated. "Yes I do!"

We kept silent till she made it back to her house. Charlie was not home yet. She walks in the house. I was right behind her. I close the door. I wish I knew what she was thinking. She takes another deep breath and turns to me "Look I do not have to tell you everything. Just because you do not know what I am thinking, does not mean I am required to spill out everything on my mind."

She was right. It was a pet peeve of mine in some ways that I could not read her mind but at the same time it was very calming. It was more calming. "I know that Bella. But things like Alice not able to see you, is something worried about…"

Bella takes a deep sigh and throws her bag on the couch "You do not have worry all the time. I was able to keep myself alive during the first 17 yrs of my life when you were not here…"

I say low trying to keep my voice calm "Bella that is almost my point. You were safe when I was not in your life. I just wish you could understand. I am dangerous, the world I have let you in…is constantly putting you in danger…"

Bella practically stomps into the kitchen and opens up the fridge and gets out some leftovers to heat up for lunch for her and her dad. She practically slams them on the counter. I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

I sigh my cold heart sank, I could swear it was tightening with guilt "Bella, I am not trying to upset you…I am just…"

Bella looks over at me "You believe what Billy said…about you being a monster with a cold heart…"

I give her a dumbfounded look. I had no idea she had heard that conversation. Bella explains "I could hear the conversation from my window, that night…Dad finish cleaning up that night."

I take an unnecessary breath "Bella, I did not know you heard that, but he is right"

Bella shakes her head tears falling down her cheeks "He is wrong, you are not a monster. I am not in love with a monster. I am in love with a guy who happens to be a vampire. You are not like James, Victoria, or Laurent, they are monsters. They hunt down humans for their blood…you don't and you can not help the destiny that was giving to you, but you made selfless choice to not put humans lives in danger…when its totally against your nature…"

"I have killed"

Bella nods "I know. But we all make mistakes, and you realized it is wrong…"

I did not deserve her unconditional love. I could one day accidentally slip and take her blood, and her last words would be _"I love you Edward, I forgive you"_ I know it would be…she is the selfless one. Though that would be the end of my life too, never could I live without her. If she were to leave me for Jacob, I know I would wait for her till she dies. She could be old and wrinkle and if she decides then she wanted me back, I would wait for her with open arms. It is kind of funny to think about me looking like a 17 yr old boy holding hands with an 80 yr old woman but I would not care; she would always be my Bella.

I say frustrated that she can not see the big picture, "Why do you stay with me."

She wipes the tears from her face and says "Because I belong with you"

I walk to the counter props my hands on it so I am looking at her face from across "It would be so much easier. If you did have a normal life…"

Bella voice cracks "Why can you not get, that I do not like normal…"

I grimace at what I was about to say "But Jacob…I see how you look at him. If we left…and then he possibly would not phased anymore. He would no more than just human…then you could live a full life you deserved, with babies and grow old…experience being a human"

Bella does not answer right away. She just starts to open up the tuber ware that contained the leftovers. She then walks to the microwave and puts in one of the tuber ware inside and punches in the numbers, she turns around then leaning on the counter. Her face was expressionless "If you did not exist…Jacob would probably be the one…" she confesses

That remark, made my non beating heart ache. I try not to show it. She seems to notice my reaction anyway. She continues "And if Alice did not come when she did, I would have probably kissed Jacob. We would have probably of dated…if you stayed away long enough, probably eventually get married"

I was the one who prohibited her from having a normal life. If my nosy sister did not showed up, and I believed she jumped off that cliff and died. I could have left this world and let her lived a normal one…maybe I did have a soul and would see her in Heaven…but most likely not. That thought made my heart ache even more, I cannot imagine never seeing her again. I loved her more that anything I have experience in my human or vampire life. This was destiny; the lonely decades I spent were all worth it when I met her. I could never experience the love I have for her…not even if I live 10,000 more years without my Bella.

The microwave went off, she removed the tuber ware and enter another and starts up the microwave again. She then continues "But if you came back, I could have been married with kids with him, but I would have left him in a heartbeat to get back with you…"

I look at her across the kitchen; she was so beautiful her dark hair was pulled into a pony tail, revealing her neck and beautiful face that contained so much emotion right now. Her chocolate brown eyes were gazing into mine. I reply "So you would leave a happy marriage for me…does not seem right"

Bella nods "That is the point. It may be good with Jacob. I may have some happy times, but I could never give him my whole heart, because you own a very large piece of it Edward." She pauses looking a floor and then says softly "It would never been right or perfect with Jacob, because you are the one for me, if the Volturi had killed you, the piece of the heart you hold of mine would have died with you"

The microwave goes off again and she replaces it with another tuberware. I say "You are the only one for me…I never told you, but I have tried over the past century to be with others..."

Bella looks up at me "Tanya?"

I nod "Yeah, I tried to be with her but nothing seem right. I did give her chance, it made since for us to be together we had things in common, could hold a conversation…but something never connected with us…"

I then walk over to Bella; her head was now looking at the floor. Me mentioning Tanya probably was not anything she wanted to hear I put my finger on her chin so she would look up to me "Then I met you. And it was right, and we connected. I was in love, everything seems right. Though we did not make since, a vampire and human?"

I scowled at myself "Then I left you, those three months…"

Bella says her voice cracking again "We do not have to talk about this…"

I shake my head "No…I should get this out of in the open"

I lean back and continued "I thought, you would have a much better life and you could get over me. I try to make it like I never existed. You had so many human experiences I did not think you should miss out on. I made Alice to not check up on you, but I think I secretly knew she would not listen. Then I see you jump off that cliff and I thought you died, and I have no reason to live. Then I saw you run through Italy to save me. You saved me. I realize then, we were meant to be together and made a promise to myself and you that I would never leave…unless one day you requested to…"

Bella shakes her head tears pouring from her eyes "No Edward. Never do I want you to leave me." I wipe the tears from her eyes with my thumbs. And whisper "I won't…but if you have a change of heart and maybe want Jacob…I will step a side, with no questions"

Bella gets the leftovers out of the microwave and sets them on the table. "Why, can you not see that my love is unconditional for you? I would never leave you for Jacob. Its just I will always love Jacob and I do not think I could leave him out of my life…either"

I hated the fact that Jacob and his rotten brain will still be in our life but I understood where she was coming from, through. I nod. "I know. And I will try to be tolerant for the mut..I mean Jacob" She could not help form a smile on her face and says "Thank you"

_Finally I am home from another day of work. Leftovers would be great right now, I am so hungry. Donuts are not very filling. I have to tell Jack to stop buying us donuts they make people believe those stereotypes about police officers. So glad that Edward is not here…She spends way to much time with that guy…_

I quickly give Bella a deep kiss and say. "I am going to go. Charlie is here. Just let everything we said, sink in. I will be back later tonight. And we can finish our conversation."

Bella nods and I help wipe the tears she says "I love you, Edward"

I kiss her on the forehead and say "I love you more than anything Bella. Never forget that." Then I swiftly run up to Bella's room and leave out her bed room window. I run back home.

Later that night, I come back to her house. It was around 8pm. I knew that would give her time to have supper with her father and take a shower. I enter her room. She was sitting at her desk. She turns around and smiled at me.

I hesitate; I was not sure how she was feeling after our talk. I knew I felt so much better, getting everything out in the open. We needed this before he decided to spend our lives together, I wanted to make sure she was absolutely sure that I am the one…

She walks up to me and wraps her arms around I bury my face into her hair "I love you so much Bella."

She looks up at me, tears falling down her face again "Their will never be anyone else for me, Edward. No one, not Jacob…no one."

I nod and cup her face with my hand "I know. I believe you" then lean in and kiss her deeply.

She breaks away from the kiss after a while. I forget she needs to breathe, sometimes. She mentions "I need to do home work" a frown forms on her face.

I say "Okay. That is important for college"

She rolls her beautiful brown eyes at me; she then goes back to her desk, back to her work. I lean against the wall, next to the desk. "I have turned in a couple of other applications for you too. One for Washington State…another one at University of Florida"

She raises her eyebrow and looks up at me "Florida? Why would you apply there…you can not possibly want to hide for four years, while I am taking classes."

I shrug "It does get cloudy their more often than Arizona, it's tropical. Plus it would thrill your mom that you consider a college, near her."

She seems to ponder on that thought and shrugs, while she goes back to her homework "Yeah. I guess so."

She smirks while she writes down a calculus problem "I can not believe you are forging all the applications without my consent"

"Only way I could get you to turn in applications. You will thank me one day"

After a couple of hours she finally finishes her homework, while I waited I started reading a book, by Stephanie Meyers called The Host. I was done with it now. I slam it shut.

Bella shakes her head "It took me days to read that book and it only took you a couple of hours. That is one thing I may look forward when I changed…reading lots of books in a day" She flops on her bed.

I nod as I put the book back on her shelf "Yeah reading was what I did to fill time, before you."

She smiles at the comment.

I lay beside her. Her eyelids were heavy. "Time for bed, my love"

I pull up the covers and she crawls in them. I then crawl in beside her. I wrap my arms around and hum her lullaby, she mumbles "I love you Edward" and I kiss her on the top of her head "I love you" I reply and soon I hear her soft snores.

Bella's POV

I wake up the next morning. I did not know it was possible to love Edward anymore. I was so happy he open up to me like that. We seem to have so much better understanding of one another.

I rise up and Edward was sitting in the rocking chair, with the most loving look on me "Morning, beautiful"

I smile and slide out "Good morning" and look at the time, it was 7am.

I go to my closet and browse through. It was raining outside. Something comfortable would be nice. I decide to try the skinny jeans with the awesome rain boots, Alice finally gave in and let me get, and they were solid red, so they were not too gaudy. I grab a navy blue sweater it had red argyle pattern. I start to strip and hear Edward clear his throat. I turn around topless. "Come on Edward, you have seen me naked"

He seems to try to look away but he seem to not be able to, he groans "You have no idea what that does to my body…"

I raise my eyebrow "No what does it do?" as I pull down my Pajama pants. I could hear him take a deep breath; I grab a bra out of my dresser and put it on.

He finally says "It makes "eddie" here, get a bit too excited, which causes me using my text books to cover him"

I giggle as I pull the sweater over my head and then I to practically tug the skinny jeans on me and I try to button them. I groan "I think, I may got the wrong size…"

Edward walks over and checks the tag. "No. It's a 2…like you wear"

I sit on the bed and try to peel them off. I then decide to stick with the flair legs I wore the other day. They were the jeans Alice let me keep before throwing out my old stuff. They have been worn and stretched. I could not get the pants to stuff into my boots without scrunching up near the knees; Alice would have a fit, so I had to deal wearing it over the boots.

I then go to the bathroom and brush me teeth and brush my plain wavy hair. I say then "ready". Edward nods and hands me my book bag. Before I head out I grab my Peacoat Alice made me get, off the coat rack.

We arrive at school. Angela meets me in the parking lot. Since she had just pulled in also. She says "Sorry Bella. For Lauren and Jessica, I was hoping they may of keep their mouths shut during the party, but I should of knew better.."

I give Angela a smile "Really it is okay. I did have a pretty good time, otherwise. I liked hanging out with your other friends too…"

She smiles seems to be please "That's great. Maybe we could all, well minus Lauren and Jessica since they will not behave, could hang out…maybe another girls night"

I nod "That sounds great"

She then sees Ben and waves "See u in class"

Edward says low enough to not alert anyone around us "So I did hear you had to participate in a little game, and tell them you had lost your virginity"

I nod and sigh "Yeah. Truth and Dare is game by Satan"

Edward says "Yeah the Lauren and Jacob thing too, which was disturbing"

I nod. "Yeah…since you may have saw it in Lauren's thoughts"

Edward laughs "Anything in that girl's head is disturbing."

I laugh as he wraps his arm around me and we head into the school.

I had to excuse myself 3 times from class that day, to throw up. Edward is now pretty worried. He insists I go see Carlisle about it, but I refused. I think in the back of my mind I am afraid of what is wrong with me.

Home Economics finally comes around Alice and I sit at our normal table, Alice looks at me "Sorry, I spilled everything to Edward"

I say as try to figure out where to place my fabric under the sewing machine needle. "It really is okay. Edward and I ended up having a great talk"

Alice positions my fabric for me, and frowns "I just wish I knew why I can not see you…"

I look up at her "Yeah me too…"

I finish my attempt to make the pillow. The sides were attached to one another; just the stitching was not very straight.

Alice giggles. "That is not very good Bella…your pillow is going to be lopsided."

I examine it "I think it gives it character"

Alice shakes her head and throws a perfectly sewn pillow at me "Turn this in; Home Economics is not worth to mess up you're almost 4.0…"

I shrugged "Okay" I really did not care if I never learn to sew.

As we leave Home Economics. Edward raises his eyebrow at Alice "Alice you made Bella, cheat today"

I say "Relax, Edward. My life goal is not to make pillows…"

Edward says as he takes my hand as he leads me through the hallway he smirks "Alice is corrupting you"

We finally get done with school that day. The week did not seem as if it could go any slower, I have been getting nauseous more frequently. Finally Friday arrived and school was done for the week. Edward holds the door open for me, I slide in.

He states "We are going to see Carlisle, today"

I groan "No Edward. I will be okay…its nothing"

Edward shakes his head "You have been like this for a week…"

I shrug "It may just be a virus, no need to go to the hospital for that, I will just try to rest."

Edward refuses though, "We are going to have him check you out…"

Edward pulls out of the school parking lot and zooms towards the hospital. I really knew I could not argue with him, I just did not like to make unnecessary trips to the hospital, and I had a feeling we may end up confessing to Carlisle that Edward and I had sex. I cringe at the thought.

_Author Note: Yeah So I decided to wait and make a whole knew chapter for the doctor's visit. It will contain plenty of drama…yay. And yeah I hope to add other POVs later in the story and also include more of the other Cullens. _


	7. Results

We pull into the parking lot of the hospital. Bella sighs "This is ridiculous, Edward."

I do not respond. I open her door and just say "Come on Bella"

She reluctantly gets out of the car and we head inside the hospital. We arrive at the reception desk. The woman at the reception desk looks up and smiles _Look Bella Swan again, I wonder what happen now. Can not wait to tell the girls…ooo and that Edward Cullen if he was only a few years older I would…_Interrupt her thoughts "I would like to see my father, Dr. Cullen. Please"

She stutters "Oh…y..yes. Your name?" I say "Edward Cullen" her thoughts say _Oh yeah I knew that…_

She picks up the phone and calls in "Your son, Edward needs to see you" "Uh huh. Okay. I will tell him"

She smiles at me "He will be out in a few minutes, he is in with a patient right now."

I nod. Then Bella and I sit in the waiting room. Bella taps her fingers on the chair arms, impatiently I smirk "It is just a check up; make sure everything is okay…"

Bella sighs "I know Edward. I just do not like being in hospitals, they make me nervous"

About that time Carlisle walks in and I hear his thoughts before he even comes in sight. _Edward, everything okay?_

I stand up and Bella follows, I kind of nod over to Bella. I did not want the hospital to think Bella was sick and it get out to her father, if it is nothing, then no reason for him to know.

Carlisle thinks _Bella sick?_

I nod.

I then speak up "Carlisle we just need to talk to you for a few minutes" I say casually.

Carlisle nods "Okay well you can come to my office"

Instead we go into the doctor's office. Carlisle closes the door behind us, and he looks at the two of us concern. "Everything okay?" _Does this may involved why Alice can not see Bella._

I really had not put the two together. Her sickness may not be a normal health problem..

I shrugged. "I do not know."

I help Bella get on the Examine table. Carlisle puts on a pair of gloves and starts to check her heart beat, checks her eyes, and throat. He then asks her "So what has been bothering you Bella?"

Bella sighs "I am fine. I just have been a little nauseous lately…"

I shake my head while I rub her back "Throwing up for a week, is not normal."

Carlisle agrees "No it is not"

I state "Her appetite has increased also…"

Carlisle then asks "Have been feeling bloated, fatigue, anything else abnormal?"

I had no idea where he was going with this, and why he is blocking his thoughts, what is with this family all the sudden wanting me out of their head. I could have used that years ago with all the sexual images I had to endure.

Bella nods "Yeah a little bit…"

"Carlisle, why are you blocking your thoughts?" I say frustrated

Carlisle says "Patient and Doctor Confidentiality. I just believe Bella, should know if she is ill before anybody else"

I sigh in frustration.

Carlisle goes over and grabs a needle and anesthetics he then says "Bella, I am going to take a blood sample, if that is alright with you?"

She had a look of terror on her face. I could almost laugh at her reaction. It was odd she wanted to become a vampire, drink blood and as a human she barley can keep conscious when around blood.

Carlisle looks up at me _Will you be okay, or should u step out?_

I nod to reassure him I will be okay. Her blood does not tempt as much as it did when I first met her. After the day I had to suck James repulsive venom out her body, I started building up immunity towards her scent.

I grab Bella's hand and she buries her head into my arm as Carlisle takes a sample of her blood. I look away too just in case. He is done.

Carlisle says "I really need to ask another question…"

I could not see what he was about to ask. He has had decades to learn to block his thoughts from me, he has almost perfected it

Carlisle seems to hesitate then he looks at Bella "First of all, when have you had your last menstrual cycle"

Bella's face turned red. She then says softly "A week before you guys got back…."

I add up in my head and it all seems to make since "So, you are late" She meets my eyes, they are full with confusion. She nods.

Carlisle then ask, the forbidden question "Have you been sexual active?" he looks at Bella. I can tell he was not any more thrill to ask the question as Bella was to answer it.

Bella looks up at me and then back to Carlisle she almost whispers "Yes"

Carlisle meets my gaze. _I had thought we had discussed that any major decisions you may make with Bella. You need to run it by me, so we can make sure it is safe…_

I look at Carlisle "What does it matter. You said…" I stop myself, realizing he may have been wrong…

Carlisle says "I need to know if you have had more than 1 sexual partner?"

Bella shakes her head in shock and pleaded "No! I promise, only Edward…"

Carlisle lightly places his hand on her shoulder "Bella. I believe you okay, its just the standard protocol, I have to ask these questions. So just calm down, just bare with me"

She takes a deep breath her face probably could not possible be any redder. Carlisle continues "When was the last time you had sex" Bella buries her hands in her face. So I decide to answer "We only had intercourse once, it was around 5 weeks ago."

I give Carlisle a confused look and say "You think she is pregnant, don't you?" I say in only a tone Carlisle could hear. _She could be pregnant. The symptoms are all there. I do not know how it is possible, I thought vampires and humans were compared to humans and apes, comparable DNA but too different to reproduce…_

I almost wanted to laugh hysterically for comparing me to an ape. Maybe because I am about to go hysterical…how could she pregnant, if I knew if their was a grain size chance of this happening, I would of never gave in and would stuck to the boundaries. I was so proud, because I did not hurt her, and I have…as what is growing inside of her, if its half Edward Cullen, then its half monster…

Bella chokes "Okay please tell me. Can I be pregnant?"

I try to keep my voice calm "What makes you think that…

Bella sighs "The questions about my period and sex life. And Angela mention I seem to have the symptoms because her mom works at Pregnancy center…thing"

I rub her back, she was breathing heavy and was starting to look pale "Calm down, Bella. Breathe." I try to encourage her.

I take a breath "Carlisle is going to take the blood sample to the lab, and see. I mean we still think it may be impossible."

Carlisle gets a pillow out of the cabinet and lays it on the table "How about you lay down, Bella."

She does so. I try to calm her down. Carlisle then leaves to see what the results may be.

Bella starts the cry "This is mortifying. I just gave all the details of my sex life to your father…"

I almost chuckled "Bella, he is a doctor and he has been around a while, it is not that big of a deal."

Bella sniffs "A doctor that is your father"

I sigh. It was not like he was my biological father, and though he is someone I highly respect and look up to in almost a fatherly way but, it still different "sorry, but we are clueless about what a vampire can do to a human's health, I have to take you to him…before…any other doctors. I mean you could end up with some rare disease that they never heard of and they will have to lock u up in fear of contamination"

Bella actually giggles "I think you may be exaggerating"

Bella has been having mood swings, lately. Which is also another sign of pregnancy.

If I were human I would be sweating, my heart would be beating rapidly, and I would have to be lying down also.

It seems forever before Carlisle came back with the results. But he finally walks into the doors, his face was expressionless and his thoughts were block, once again.

I sigh, I usually knew things before the person had to announce them but Carlisle was not going to let that happen today. Bella sits up and looks at Carlisle with a nervous look, he glance at me then Bella his gaze stays on Bella "You are pregnant" he says in a calm soft voice.

I was about to blow up "Carlisle!" I yell. Carlisle looks over at me "Edward. Please," He says as he thinks _Please calm down, do not upset Bella_

My voice was strained "You said that we can not reproduce. Our DNA the way our body is made up after the change…this should not be possible…" Bella was seemed speechless she just look up at me blankly.

Carlisle face looked confused he almost seems speechless. I always thought he just knew everything, you live over 300 years, you should know everything, right?

Carlisle says calmly "You two's relationship is unique. This is why I wanted to know if you two decided to make major decisions that involve your relationships. I have tried to experiment and research but I have no way in really knowing. I strongly just assume males could not reproduce since female vampires are not able to…I am sorry. I just do not know." I could see the stress in Carlisle face, he was not use to be completely clueless, and he felt somewhat helpless.

Bella still was not saying anything. She seems to be just listening. I wrap my arm around her, I could tell her heart was beating pretty rapidly and she was breathing heavy.

Carlisle says "But so far, the pregnancy seems quite normal. The blood levels seem fine for a 5 weeks fetus."

Bella then slides off the table she turns and looks at Carlisle and me, bewildered "Pregnant? Me Pregnant...I…I…" she points to Carlisle "Edward said that you said, it was not possible…"

She then seems as if she is short of breath before I knew it I saw her eyes roll back in her head, I catch her before she falls and I scoop her up and lay her on the table. "Fainting is not uncommon in pregnancy…" Carlisle answers my anxious expression. He then checks her vital signs.

I gently rub Bella's face, "Bella, Love…"

Her eyes flutter open and she looks up "Edward…"

I say softly "Bella, are you okay?"

She slowly sits up and says "Yeah…I think so."

Carlisle says "Do you feel dizzy?"

Bella shakes her head "Not anymore."

I help her slide off the table; she did seem to be still a bit disoriented.

Carlisle sighs. "Look it is still early in the pregnancy and we still are not for sure if your body may reject the fetus…the body may recognize it as foreign and terminate it."

Bella seems she is about to say something but instead just sighs deeply. I tell her, in other words "You will not need to tell Charlie, at this moment. If you allow Carlisle he will do regular check ups and make sure you are healthy…and we may find out early what this fetus is…"

Bella creases her forehead and looks at me "What do you mean what the fetus is?"

I say "Just, do not worry about it Bella. This whole pregnancy thing, is more than enough shock for you…I will explain it later…when really I can explain it."

Bella gives me a frustrated look but she looked too tired to argue "Fine"

Carlisle says "I understand this pregnancy is stressful as it is and you may not want to tell our family either. So just to let you know, I try do go by the patient and doctor confidentiality"

Bella nods in relief "Thanks Carlisle, I just really need to grasp all this before letting people know about it"

Carlisle nods "I understand."

I say "How about you stay with us tonight. I can have Alice call Charlie…"

Bella nods "That would be nice."

Bella's POV

The next morning I wake up and Edward is their looking at me. "Good Morning, Beautiful"

I look up and smile at him, he has the most loving look on his face. He ask softly "How r u feeling?"

I shrugged "I guess the same…a little hungry I guess."

Edward then slides out of the bed and scoops me up in his arms. "I will cook you breakfast then, the others are out."

He gently sets me on the floor I ask "Why?"

Edward says "Carlisle things we should have some time alone to talk" he then takes my hand and leads me downstairs "So Alice, Esme, and Rose went shopping and then Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett went to go see a football game."

I could not help but let out a small laugh, how normal that had sounded. They did fit in with the humans really well I ask curious "Does being in a stadium full of people, bother Jasper?"

Edward says as we make it into a kitchen "No. Carlisle rents a box…so they do not sit in the bleachers with the rest of the crowd…"

I nod, that made sense.

Edward smiles "So my lady, what do want to eat, this fine morning?"

I sigh. "Cereal would be fine"

Edward frowns "Cereal?"

I nod. "I am not really hungry for anything…"

Edward then gets a bowl and milk, sets it in front of me "So what kind of cereal?"

I really was not sure what they have "Um…Frosted Flakes?"

Edward pulls down the box and starts to pour.

I slowly start to eat my soggy flakes. Edward gazes at me, he seem to be in thought.

I ask "What are you thinking about?"

He says "About you and this" he pats my abdominal.

I nod. "So what did you mean by 'what this fetus is'; I mean it is a baby right…"

Edward shrugs "I mean at least half human baby, though Carlisle has been researching trying to figure this out, he has theories but no answers really"

I ask as I swallow a mouth full of frosted flakes "What are his theories?"

Edward leans back in his chair "He thinks maybe, possibly my sperm holds the same DNA as my human self, some how…"

I put down my spoon and say "So in other words, you think this could be Edward Mason's baby?"

Edward nods, "Though it just seem highly impossible. When you see the sperm under the microscope, compare to humans, u can see a difference. Our sperm is like sperm on steroids"

I almost laugh at his comment.

Edward sighs and says "We are just going to have to watch you closely. Once you are about three months along, we will be able to tell more…we think."

I nod, then groan "Then I will have to tell Charlie."

Edward nods "Yeah, but I will be with you, every step of the way, you are not alone with this…"

I then take a deep breath, scare of the answer "What if the baby is half vampire…then what?"

Edward shrugs "I do not know. It can not be good if it is half vampire…we may have to terminate it…"

I look at him in shock. I rub my stomach, and then look away and say "No."

Edward was confused "No?"

Tears were falling down my cheeks again and turn to him "You will not abort our baby, OUR baby…no. I know he or she is not evil…"

Edward nods "And if that is so…then u have nothing to worry about" He then wraps his arms around into a hug.

I then say in between my sniffles "You can tell your family"

Edward pulls me away and looks at me "Are you sure?"

I nod as Edward wipes the tears from my eyes, I say hoarsely "This is something they may need to be prepared. No telling what Jacob or Billy will do if they fine out I am pregnant with your child"

Edward's mouth forms into a line. He nods in agreement. And pulls me back into his arms; his face bury into my hair and he says almost in a growl "I will not let them do anything that is a promise."

I was taken back by his tone, but I knew what he meant and do not think I enjoyed it. If they do anything to cross the invisible line Edward had created between me and the rest of the world, Edward for sure will cross every boundary and line that Jacob's tribe had created for his coven, to protect me.

We


	8. Family

Edward called Carlisle telling him that it was okay to bring the family back. The family shortly arrived back and Carlisle announced a family meeting.

Edward and I set in the middle of the long table, while Carlisle set at the head, Esme set at the corner seat next to him. Alice set next to me with Jasper next her and Emmet and Rose set across from us. Their eyes were all curious on what was going on, the only time

They had a family meeting was when something was about to change or happen.

Carlisle announces "Edward and Bella has some news for everyone, please everyone hear it out and be understanding"

Rosalie rolls her eyes "What has she finally whined enough to Edward, that he is going to change her?"

Esme says "Rosalie please! Let them speak"

I look over at Edward, he is glaring at Rosalie, and I did not want to know what he was thinking.

I say softly to Rosalie "No. This is not why we want to talk to you guys." I then squeeze Edward's hand.

Edward speaks up "Something, happen. That we thought would be impossible. It is totally baffling."

Everyone's eyes were fixed on Edward. He takes an unnecessary breath, still holding my hand and continues "Bella is…well she is pregnant"

Rosalie says almost sneers "Is it yours?"

Edward snaps "Yes"

Rosalie gazes back and forth at us, but keeps silent. Though she was thinking something, when Edward kept shooting her glares, Emmett rubs Rosalie's back, and says "Babe, please just drop it"

Alice then gasp "Now it all makes since, this is why I cannot see you!" She then gives me a hug but realizes I am not really in the chirpy mood, and then says "Oh, Bella. Charlie will understand…" Alice knew me too well.

Edward says "We wanted to inform you all, because we have no idea what this baby is and how the Quiletues tribe will react when they find out"

Emmett hits his fist in his hand "I will be ready to fight, if those dogs get ready to do anything…"

I could not help smile, he always seemed like a big brother to me.

Esme walks over and hugs Edward and I.

Carlisle mentions "Though, we are not going to announce her pregnancy until she is at least three months. It is very possible her body will reject the fetus…"

Rosalie then all the sudden gets up, throws her chair against the wall and walk out. I look over at Emmett "Sorry"

Emmett shakes his head "It is not you, she is just sensitive towards some things"

He gets up and heads to find Rosalie.

Carlisle gazes at the new mess Rosalie made and sighs "Okay. I guess the meeting is over."

Later that day Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were playing Halo together, while Alice and I set on the love seat, watching them. Alice rolls her eyes "Boys. No matter human or vampire, they are so competitive." I could not help laugh.

Alice then looks over at me "Are you feeling any better?"

I shrugged "What do you mean? I feel fine."

Alice says "Jasper just felt a lot mix vibes coming from, sadness, fear, hopefulness.."

I place my hand on my stomach. It is amazing that a life was forming inside me; though the life could eat it is way out of me, like in scifi movies where the human woman has an alien baby and it pops out of abdomen. Though that is fiction, which could not happen…though I thought vampires were fiction too until a couple years ago…

I interrupt my thoughts "I am a little upset, to have to tell Charlie, he will be so disappointed…I just can not bare to see his face…"

Alice puts her hand on my abdomen, and says softly "Hopefully this baby will be as normal as a half vampire baby can be…" She pauses and then continues "I do not remember much of my human life, but as what I have read and seen of other people's lives, babies usually brings people together…they are so precious and new, people realize how precious life is…"

I smile and lay my hand on top of hers "Thank you Alice. I needed that"

Finally a few hours later the boys were done playing games, I had dozed off my head lying on Alice's shoulder. I feel a slight nudge and open my eyes; I was now bridal style in Edward's arms. I groan "what time is it?"

Edward says "It is around 3 o clock" as he takes me upstairs. We reach his room and he lays me down in his bed. I say "I probably need to go home, soon."

Edward says "Why not rest a little, I will wake you up around 5 and take you home" I nod and he lays in the bed and wraps me in his arms. He kisses the top of my head as he hums me my lullaby. I was asleep within seconds.

I dreamed about Edward and a Yellow nursery, with white cradle. I see Edward bend down in the cradle, and life up the most beautiful baby in the world. Edward looks like a proud father, his eyes looking lovingly at the baby….then my dream is interrupted by a nudge.

Edward says "Love, its 5. How about we get you home"

I nod. And I slowly get out of the bed, and put on my shoes. We then head to my house. I knew I was going to have a hard time acting normal around Charlie. He had no idea what condition I was in, why should it be hard. My life revolves around a world I have to lie to him about.

I head in the house I was surprised when I did not see Charlie at his normal place, in front of the TV. He then walks downstairs in a button up shirt tucked into some khaki slacks.

I raised my eyebrow "Hey Dad. Why are you dressed up?"

Charlie cheeks slightly turns red "I have dinner…with someone"

I cross my arms and bite my lip to keep me from giggling. I ask "A woman?"

Charlie nods.

"So a date?"

He sighs "Yeah I guess you can call it a date….wow I just have not done this in a while."

He seems a bit panic.

He then looks at me "Is that okay?"

I nod, "Yeah that is great. Who is it?"

He kind of mumbles "Sue Clearwater"

My mouth gapes open "Her husband died like 2 months ago"

Charlie nods "Yeah. But they were separated before that…and she has been down. Really it is more of a dinner, than a date. She just needs someone to talk to, and we have talked a lot, when I visit Billy…" he tries to explain himself, now seeming ashamed.

I shrugged "Okay cool. I mean I am okay with it. "

Charlie smiles "Thanks. Bella, for understanding."

I smile "No problem..." I then smirk "I just have no idea how I will feel with Leah as a stepsister"

Charlie playfully punches my shoulder "Yeah whatever Bella. I have not even thought that far."

He grabs his jacket "I will be home by 10."

I nod. "Okay bye Dad" I say he leaves out the door.

By that time, Edward was right behind me. He had smirk on his face. I laugh and say "Yeah, can you believe it, my father is going out…with a widow"

Edward shakes his head, "Yeah, your dad really likes her"

I nod. "That makes me feel a little relieve, if I do ever get changed, he will be care for by someone"

Edward wraps his arms around me and says "It was great to hear you laugh, you haven't done that since before I took you to Carlisle"

I say "I guess I have been in shock"

Edward nods "I understand. Me too."

I go and sit in the chair and Edward sits in the chair across from me, I look up into his eyes "Are you not at least a bit happy, we just created this life, together."

Edward takes my hands from across the table, his eyes looked sad, not happy…why. He sighs "More than anything I wanted to create life with you Bella. But I did not think it was possible and now that it is clearly possible, I am scared of what this baby will do to you."

I plead "But it is just a baby…"

Edward nods as his thumbs rub the back of my hands "Yeah but I do know children that are turned into vampires, which dreadfully disgusting and sad. They end up being the worst as newborns, a lot more wild, they still somewhat have the mind of a child so they keep no secrets, this is why the Volturi kills them"

I ask softly "But this is not a child that was turn into a vampire, it is a baby being created, he or she just can not be wild or a monster. It will take after you, and you are not a monster"

Edward stares down at our hands "I am a monster…My DNA is of a vampire. I lust human blood and built to kill."

I shake my head "You also fell in love with a human. You protect me, a human. You have made yourself resist my blood and became immune. That has to count for something…"

Edward looks up at me "Lets just hope so" he did not look to be very convinced. It aggravated me. I wanted him to be happy with me, to love this baby.

Edward notices I am aggravated and sighs "Bella. I am sorry; I know this is not the reaction of how a mother wants the father of her baby to react. But you just have to realize the circumstances we are in right now."

I nod "If another doctor looked at the blood sample, would they be able to notice, it is not a normal human baby?"

Edward mouth forms into a line and sighs "No. They would not, but it's in the first stages…we may be able to tell after the first trimester"

I sigh "I have no idea how I feel about this right now. I want this baby and I hope it is normal but at the same time, it may prohibit me from being changed…and if the Volturi come…"

Edward interrupts "Alice will see when they plan on coming. If they are, then we will figure something out. I will make sure you are okay…"

Tears form in my eyes "You may, but will that make you okay. They will kill you or someone of your family…I know they will"

Edward gets up and pulls me up to where I was sitting in his lap. He wraps his arms around me. "Bella please just do not worry about it, we will figure out something that is a promise"

_________________

Two more months went by quicker than I wanted, though I had not had to face dad very much. He spent a lot of time with Sue. He still insisted they are nothing but friends. My belly was growing at a normal rate, Edward made sure I at least did some sort of cardio work out, so we would hiked a lot. He also insisted I eat healthy to keep my immune system strong.

Carlisle had been giving me random blood test, but today I was going to get my first ultrasound. I will actually be able to see the baby. Edward and I walk into the doctor's office at the hospital. Carlisle smiles and says "Lay down please,"

I do. Edward lifts my shirt, to where my belly was exposed. My face turned red. I was not the one to show a lot of skin. Edward smirks. Carlisle spreads something cold on my stomach and then starts the ultrasound.

Carlisle says pointing at the screen "There is it's arm…legs…and that right there is he or she's head"

" It looked like a sea horse or something. Maybe that's it a vampire and a human conceives sea horses." I say.

Carlisle shakes his head and laughs "I am afraid not, that is what normal human fetus looks like…"

A smile forms on his face "The fetus looks like a completely normal, 3 month old fetus…though…"

I look at him concern "the heart beats are not normal, but the baby seems completely stable…It may not have as much blood running through it's veins as a normal human…"

Edward says almost growling "So it may also have venom in those veins"

Carlisle sighs "I do not know. Possibly, I have no idea what the venom may do in the body, if it has blood to keep the organs healthy…"

I look at both of them "Is it something I should be concern about?"

Carlisle says "No "and Edward wipes the gunk off the small bump on my belly and pulls my shirt down.

"Carlisle continues "Just something we need to watch. Venom in our bodies is what made us change, also have no use for most our organs. Though your baby has a beating heart and working lungs, so we are just not sure of what the venom's purpose will be or if it will have a purpose. "

I was still a bit confused on how serious this may be. Obviously they did not want to frighten me so, I just nod.

I sigh and look at Edward "I guess, I need to tell Charlie."

Edward nods, but squeezes my hand "Though he does not get home until a few hours. So let's just go to my house and get you something eat, and we will worry about him later"

I nod as I slide out off the table.

Edward POV,

I grimace to myself. It pained me to see all the emotional pain Bella has been going through, worrying about how her dad will react. I try to reassure her as much as I could that everything would be okay, but to be honest, I had no idea how he would react.

His thoughts were never very positive towards me; usually I would see visions of him with rifle pointing at me… never very pleasant. He still has not forgiving me for leaving her in the woods. I did not blame him, neither have I forgiven myself.

We leave out the doctor's office, we kind of had to sneak around with checking Bella out, since technically Carlisle was not a license OBYGN but he has been one in the past and he knew more about any human body than any other doctor.

I give Esme a call to have dinner ready for Bella. I knew she had to be hungry, she been so nervous she did not eat much at school today. She needed to eat, to be healthy and strong for this child or whatever it may be.

We finally pull into my house; I swiftly get to her door and open it. I hold my hand out to help her out. We walk into the house together, Esme greets us at the door she kisses me and Bella on the cheek. And ask "How did everything go?"

Bella smiles weakly "He or she is healthy" Esme could tell the distress in Bella's eyes.

I say calmly "The heart does not have a normal heart beat, like a normal human baby. But the baby seems to be fine, but it may mean the baby does not have as much blood flowing through its veins because part of what is flowing through its veins may be…venom"

Bella felt that I should keep the family updated on her, she did not like the curious eyes on her all the time, so might as well tell them.

Esme mind seem not be able to grasp the fact that the baby could be dangerous, to her it was an innocent baby, same as Bella. Esme hugs "Bella, everything will be alright…"

She then takes Bella's hand leads her to the kitchen. Bella eyes lighten up at all the food. She made pasta with vegetables and chicken, salad, bread and a lot of it. I mumble "You know only Bella eats in this house"

Esme nods "Yeah but I give the rest of the food, to the homeless shelter, so I make sure I make more than enough"

Bella smiles "Thank you. It smells so great!"

Esme loves the appreciation she gets from Bella. It makes Esme feel more like a mother. "No problem." Esme replys.

Bella sits down and eat. I watch her like always. She eats three helpings, before she is full.

She yawns. I ask "Are you tired"

She shrugs "Guess I did not sleep well last night"

I say "How about take a nap?"

She says "Yeah that would be great."

I pick her up and take her to my room. I then gently lay her on the bed and cover her up. I lie beside her and hum her lullaby. After I see she is soundly asleep. I decide to go down stairs; Carlisle was home and sitting in his office. I softly knock on his door, he says "Come in ."

I walk in, he is sitting at his desk doing paper work, he looks up "Where is Bella?"

I say "Asleep"

Carlsile nods "So may I help you with anything?"

I sigh I no longer had to hold the calm expression I had to put on for Bella. I had to be the strong one for Bella, and hold her hand, she was the one suffering. But I was in pain too, I was so afraid I was going to lose her.

I knew Carlisle could see the pain in my face and I ask my voice almost cracks "Do you think this baby could kill her?"

Carlisle sighs _I do not know. _

I pull both hands through my head frustrated and breath deeply trying to keep myself from breaking anymore furniture. "YOU should know EVERYTHING! RIGHT!" I exclaimed. I knew I was wrongfully getting angry at Carlisle but I was tired of being angry with myself.

Carlisle stands up so he could see me eye to eye "Edward I do not know everything. There is so much in the world that I can not answer, and you know that. I wish I knew…"

I lean back against the door; I think I may be crying, dryly. It was weak of me, but I almost felt physically tired trying to keep this persona for Bella, when I was breaking inside too. My voice cracks "I can't loose her. I will not…"

Carlisle comes and put his hand on my shoulder, "Edward I promise I will do anything and everything to make sure she will be okay. The family cares and loves Bella too, we do not want to lose her either"

I nod. This was a rare intimate moment Carlisle and I was having. I use to sulk on my own before Bella. I just did not feel I was worth of feeling anything, just live life for eternity. Then when I met Bella and I worth something to her, I got more in touch with my emotions and I got to where I would confine in Carlisle more often. I knew he quite appreciated it.

I take a deep breath try to compose myself. I could not ever let Bella see my pain. I needed to be strong for her. "Thanks Carlisle" I say. He smiles, _Glad we could talk, please talk to me again, if you need me. _I nod as I leave his office. It was about time to go face Charlie.

I go back to my room. Bella was sleeping so soundly. Her eyes would flutter every once in a while. I sit on the bed and slightly shake her, her eyes open slightly and I say "Wake up, my love."

She slowly rises up and I smooth her bed hair down. I say "Time to go see Charlie."

She groans. "We should just runaway…"

I shake my head, "That would be more devastating to him, than you being pregnant"

She sighs deeply then pulls the cover off "Okay let's just get this over with"

I nod and help her out of the bed, she pulls her shoes on. And we head out the door. Alice was at the bottom of the staircase, when Bella made it to the bottom, she engulfs Bella in her arms "Everything will be okay, Bella" Bella murmurs "Do you really know that"

Alice frowns "No. Sorry. I wish I did. But I really think it will be…"

We get into my Volvo, and I head to Charlie's house. I had no idea what to expect, but I was sure he was not going to be happy. I just hope that he takes it out on me and not Bella, for her sake.

_Author Note: Hey you guys, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! So yeah I figure telling Charlie should be in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it took me a while to get in groove, to write, because I had to fill in the gap before she tells Charlie, after she does…things may get crazy. Who knows, I guess we will see. _


	9. Parents

Edward and I drive into the driveway of my house. Edward turns of his ignition, he says "Are you ready?

I shake my head, tears forming in my eyes again. I look at him and he gazes in my eyes and he says "It will be okay, Bella. Charlie may be mad at first, but he will eventually come to terms with."

He says, "I also want to mention our engagement to him."

I just nod and wipe the tears from my face, with my sleeve. I take a deep breath and say "Okay let's go"

Edward opens the door for and I take his hand. I squeezed it tightly as we enter my house. Charlie is sitting in his recliner, watching TV. He says from his recliner "Hey Bella!" He did seem happy. It may me feel sick that I was about ruin that for him.

Edward and I sit on the couch, Edward and my hands still intertwined. Charlie looks at us confused on why we had decided to come to the living room. Normally we would go to the kitchen and talk. My heart is pounding; I could barley look at him in the eye.

"Chief Swan, if you do not mind, we would like to talk to you?" Edward velvety voice says.

Charlie turns of the TV and pulls his recliner in the upright position. He looks at the two of us curiously. His face seem worried, he knew something was up. What other reason would we need to talk?

I take a deep breath, "Dad" I say softly. I pause. I was terrified to tell him. Edward squeezes my hand gently to comfort me. I continued, "Dad. This is hard to tell you…" I look at Edward and then back at my dad, whose seem anxious to hear what I was going to say, I decide to just spit it out, "I am pregnant"

Charlie eyes grew wide, he try to say something but ended up speechless. Then stands up from his chair glaring down at Edward, "This is your fault!" that was expected, I knew he would blame Edward. I wanted to defend Edward but the vein in Charlie forehead was pulsing, it did that when he was mad. I have only seen him made a couple times, one of the times when I got back from Italy. My dad continues "YOU…leave her in the middle of the woods then 3 months later she goes running after you in Italy!! Then you decide to impregnate her!!" he accuses Edward.

Edward said calmly, as he stands up, he says "This was not my intention, Chief Swan. Though it did happen and we were irresponsible and will take full responsibility for my actions"

I say softly "Dad, it was just as much my fault" I try to defend Edward. Edward looks down at me and shakes his head. Of course he would not want me to take the blame, but I was not going to sit hear and have my father insult the love of my life…when I was the one who basically seduced him.

Charlie glares down at me, with disappointment "So that night, when Jacob called me, to tell me Edward had climbed through your window…he was not lying. I mean that is why I did not confront you about it because I just figure he was being a boy and was retaliating after your fight…"

Edward nods "Yes sir. I did." Charlie looks back up at Edward

"How dare you come in MY HOUSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" He practically screamed. It may me jump.

Tears started streaming down my face "I am sorry dad…" Charlie shakes his head "No…No…No!!"

Charlie growls "You going back to live with your mother. This town is obviously not good for you…"

"No" I snap. As I hastily stood up from the couch, Edward took my hand and looked at Charlie.

"I asked Bella to marry me. I would like you to support this, Chief Swan. So we can raise this baby together"

Charlie laughed coldly "Me support my daughter, to get marry to you"

Edward nodded but I could tell he already knew Charlie's answer.

"Hell, no" Charlie said.

Edward explains "It will make it easier for us to get a marriage apartment at whatever college she plans to attend, I will follow. Most colleges required students to live on campus for the first semester…"

Charlie growls "Do you know she was accepted at Dartmouth and the University of Alaska, both the letters came in the mail, I was curious so I opened them…she should be able to go college, join organizations and be a normal college student…but then you decide to ruin.."

Edward interrupts, he seemed to almost losing his cool "Well Chief. Swan, circumstances are different now, we can not change it. She is 3 months…"

Charlie snarls "So too late to abort this thing…"

My mouth gaped open. I was shocked that my father would say such a thing. "Dad that thing is your future grandchild!"

Charlie looks at me "Bella. I am calling your mother. And I am telling her to come and get you, I can not control you. I should have made you go back, before he came back to ruin your life…"

I snarl "He did not ruin my life. And I am not going back…you expect me to raise this baby in Florida alone?"

Charlie shakes his head "I expect you to be smart about this and give it up for adoption."

Tears was streaming down my face, I say lowly "Well that is not going to happen. I will graduate from Forks High, and then moved in with Edward…"

Charlie snaps "No! You are moving back with your mom!"

He then looks up at Edward and growls "You get the hell out my house!"

I was furious he had no right to talk to Edward like that, "Stop talking to him like that…I am marrying him with or without your consent dad! So you are going to have to start accepting him one way or another!"

Charlie breaths deeply and hits the wall "I will not ALLOW THAT….I mean does Carlisle and Esme even know this…maybe they will find out.." and looks at Edward "and take you back to where ever you went, rehab or whatever it was…"

Edward nods and says "Yes they know. Carlisle is the one who took the blood test"

Charlie asks "Are they happy about this?" Edward shakes his head, "No they are not. But they are willing to support us" Edward was half lying. Though, Carlisle would never tell me he was unhappy about the situation, but he did not seem too mad.

Charlie just mumbles "that figures" he then says. "Edward please now just leaves my house. I do not want to see you any where near my house. You have done enough harm to Bella, to last a lifetime."

I could tell that statement hurt, Edward; his face contorted into a frown, I knew this whole pregnancy thing pained him; he always took blame for things, even if it was really not his fault. Edward says "Very well, then." He heads to the door, but I grab Edward's hand.

"No!" I exclaimed, grabbing Edward's arm. Edward looks back and meets my gaze, he hugs me, and whispers in my ear "I will go where ever you go, I will not lose you. But I need to leave right now, your dad is furious with me. If I stay it will only make it worse on you."

We hear Charlie make a growling sound. "By God, Edward if you do not get your hands off my daughter, I will go get my rifle and make sure that u never do …"

Edward releases me and whispers "It will be okay Bella. I love you" Then he looks at my dad, about to say something, but seems to drop it and leaves out the door.

I turn to dad tears flowing down my cheek "Dad, why can you not just support this…what am I suppose to be perfect all the time??"

Charlie says desperately "When you lived with your mother, you never ran away or made stupid irresponsible mistakes. You were a good girl, then you come to Forks, and you run away with that boy twice! The first time I had to bring you back after spending several weeks in a hospital…"

I say lowly "When I lived with mom, I had no friends to do anything irresponsible with…I just had mom…"

Charlie sighs "Well if that is what keeps you safe. Then you can finish school in Florida have the baby, give it up to parents are responsible enough to take care of a child…and then go to Dartmouth and find a respectable man to marry"

I cry, "No Dad! You can not force me to do that…I am 18 I have the right to make my own choices, I am keeping the baby, marring Edward!"

My dad says "Look. Bella…my decision is final….I just can not look at you right now, I am extremely disappointed in you" his eyes was full with hurt and disappointed, he continues his voice strained "I just do not know who you are, anymore…"

I could not say anything anymore. I was hurt and confused, and I did not want to cut off ties with my father. I knew if he kicked me out, I would go live with the Cullens, and then my dad will stop talking to me…I wanted him to be the one to walk me down the aisle.

I just ran up stairs sobbing. I flew the door open and slammed it shut and set on my bed as I rub my belly, the little bump. I felt cold arms wrap around me, Edward velvet voice seem, cracked "I am so sorry Bella"

I bury my head into his chest, "He hates me now" Edward says, "No. He does not hate you"

I look up at Edward his face was in pain, I lean up and put both my hands on either side on his face. He looks deeply into his eyes and said "Stop blaming yourself Edward. You had no idea this would happen. It is both our fault…"

Edward says "Bella, this is my fault, I should have listen to Carlisle and let him know we were ready to have…and we may of could research it more…"

I shake my head "But what we did was beautiful and spontaneous I will never regret that. If you had done that…it would have not been the same…"

Edward says, "It was all that, but now…he places his hand on my belly…your life has changed and I have no idea if it is for the good or for the worse…"

I just say "It is good. They baby is good."

Edward did not say anything but hold me closer.

Later that night Edward hummed me to sleep, he mentions he would be gone when I wake up. He did want to somewhat respect my dad's wishes, and the fact my dad was checking up pretty frequently, and soon he may get caught in the closet…

I woke up earlier in the morning and could hear my mom and dad fighting downstairs. It brought back memories of when they were married. It made me cringe"

I could not really make it out but I did randomly hear dad scream "take her" it made the tears start forming I curled up in my bed. I was not ready to hear my mom's disappointments either.

So I heard a light knock and the door creak open. My back was facing the door, and I did not move. I felt the bed move, as if someone set on it and a hand softly rub my back. I then heard my mom say softly "Bella?"

I let out a sob "I'm sorry."

My mom responded "Baby, we will figure this out" She said rubbing my back, trying to comfort me.

My mom usually seems more of a friend than a mother. Though she easily knew when to turn on the motherly switch, like when I am hurt or in a bind.

My mom moves my hair behind my ear and kisses me on the cheek. "How about you get dress, and we will go some where and get something to eat, so we can talk about this…"

I sit up and turn to face her as I wipe the tears and nod and ask "where's dad?"

My mom says "At work…"

Then she gives a hug then leaves out of my room. I then take off my tee shirt, the cami Alice game me no longer fit right. I put on me some jeans and another tee shirt; I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth then pull my hair in a pony tail. I then walk downstairs; mom was waiting for me in the kitchen.

Thankfully as we drove to the little diner in Forks, my mom only talked about Phil, I think it was her way of trying to avoid the topic of my pregnancy for right now.

We walk in and were seated. I open up my menu, I was extremely hungry. We sat their silently for a few minutes, finally I spoken up "I do not want to go back with you to Florida…I need to be with Edward"

My mom says "I know. I told Charlie that I was not going to take you back if you do not want to go back…I know from experience running from your problems, does not help anything"

I look up at her in shock. She was the one who always told me since I was little to not get married early, wait. Now I am sitting here, 18 and pregnant and she seems to be taking this too well, I know she is not ready to be a grandmother at 37. Maybe finding love with Phil soften her up a bit.

She explains be seeing my reaction "I know what I have always said about not having kids and getting married early…but you are also 18 and can make your own decisions…and I believe Edward is a good guy"

I say softly "He is actually very considerate, he been making sure I eat healthy and everything…he blames his self for everything"

My smiles and nods, "Yeah I remember when you hurt yourself in Seattle he did not even get up to eat, he stayed in the room with you until you were conscience again…I knew then that was the guy for you…and then the way I saw you look at him, it is the same way I look a Phil…"

I smile and look down fiddling with my straw paper. "Yeah and another good thing is he is a good at cleaning…" I joke. My mom laughs, "That is always a plus"

We set in silent. I still could not get my dad's disappointed face out of my head

I could not hold the tears back anymore. My mom reaches across the table and grabs my hand, "its just going to be hard to stay with dad….he so disappointed in me'

Renee says "He will effectually come to terms with this; no father likes the idea of his little girl having sex…"

I cover my face, it was red with embarrassment. We finally get our food and eat, I tell her all about my life aside from the vampire world, she will never know about. She listens and talks about Phil.

My mom says drving home "So Bella, you are sure with all your heart that Edward is the one for you?"

I nod "I love him, more than anything. You know Mom I never been normal, I am not the type that is going to date several guys before finding the right one…"

My mom nods "I know that. I had always thought this is how you were going to find the one, you always analyze most of your decisions and very observant, that you would know when you saw him, that he was worth to give your heart to…And I understand why he left because young love is hard, but he realize it was right and came back…" She pauses and softly laughs "If you have not notice, I thought about this the whole plane ride"

I say looking out the windshield "Yeah and you hit it on the dot. I know how it is without him and it's not good."

Later she pulls back into my house and we both get out of her rented car, she gives me a hug. 'Sorry, I have to leave so soon…but Phil knee still injured and I need to check up on him…'

I smile and give her a hug 'Its okay I need to try to patch things up with Charlie anyway, but thanks Mom'

She hugs me tighter 'Keep well. And I want you to email the sonograms; I hope maybe u can visit me too. I want to be involved.'

I smile and nod. "I will. Bye. I love you'

She smiles as she starts to get back in the car 'I love you too, baby'

The rest of the day, Charlie was not home. I figure he needed time to sort this out, probably went to Sues. Edward came over and we ordered food. I ate and he watched as usual.

He says "So I assume, your mom took the pregnancy better"

I nod "I should have not been surprised…she seems to understand"

Edward seem quite intrigue he ask "How?"

I take a bite into my hamburger. Yeah since I had a stressful day, Edward gave in and let me have some greasy fast food. I swallow it and explain "Well, she would never admit it, but she was young when she had me, I was supposedly premature, and she had got pregnant on her honeymoon, but a 7 pounds 5 oz, premmie…is hard to believe"

Edward nods "Yeah. You weren't…I read it on your mom's mind… the first time I saw her. I figure it was her place to tell you."

I roll my eyes "Of course you know"

Then I continue "And since Phil, she started believing in love and she see's how I look at you and she knows I in love…"

Edward smiles and I eat the last bite of my hamburger. Edward lays his hand on my stomach and takes a breath, "Bella, I really do hope this baby is good, like you say…I do want this baby, I really do…"

I smile and pull myself in his lap and lay my head on his shoulder, "That makes me feel ten times better." I sigh.

Edward kisses me on the forehead and apologizes. "Sorry, love. If I seem coldly towards the pregnancy, I want more than anything to have a child with you, but I want you to be there when we raise him or her…and I just do not want the child to end up as some monster either"

I say "Edward, I understand that but I wish you could just understand how I know that this baby is good. I just know."

Edward says in my hair, "I will try"

I smile "Thank you."

I spent most of the day with Edward, kissing and talking about the future. He though, still plans on leaving after I fall asleep. He still felt it was impolite to not at least try to respect Charlie's wishes in some shape or form and I assume he is helping Carlisle try to research and finds answers to the future of my pregnancy. Though Edward would be back to pick me up for school tomorrow.


	10. War?

I wake up and groan, with the absence of Edward. I roll out of bed slowly, I decide to head to the kitchen and make some toast. I first go to the bathroom and gather my hair into a bun, before heading down stairs.

I see my dad in the kitchen, I freeze. I had no idea what to say to him, the last time we talked it was with harsh words. My dad, look at me as if he was a deer in headlights. He seems to still be hurt and disappointed. He grabs his bagel and coffee, and clears his throat and says, "Uh. Have a good day" He then walks pass me and heads out the door I manage to mumble "Bye".

Neither of us were ones to express our feelings, and since the other night we had express feelings we rather not have, it was enough to last for a lifetime. I sigh, as I pop some toast in the toaster. I then felt cold arms wrap around my waist "Good Morning. Beautiful."

I turn around, "Good Morning." I lean up kiss him deeply and return the kiss, gently rubbing his cold hands down my arms, to my waist,

Edward pulls away and smirks "You really should get ready Bella, for school, you only have an hour left, and I will make sure your toast does not burn"

I groan "Ok…" I then drag myself back upstairs. I was not in maternity clothes just yet, but Alice bought me some better jeans to fit my pregnant body, also some shirts that she said is flattering for a pregnant tummy, even if I only had a little bump, though I was grateful for the shirts, they did camouflage my bump. I get dress and then go into the bathroom and comb my hair.

I walk down stairs; Edward had the toast lying on the table. He smiles at me. "You look beautiful" I look down at my attire, I did not feel beautiful. I felt like crap. All I was wearing was a shirt that slightly flair out at the chest and jeans, I roll my eyes "Yeah whatever."

Edward gives me a disapproving look. "Bella Swan, you are beautiful"

I pick up a piece of my toast and say with a mouthful "Edward Cullen, I am starting to get fat"

Edward shakes his head "No…you are gaining the correct amount of weight for your pregnancy…" I had to roll my eyes; it was like Edward to make a nerdy statement, like that.

I laugh "You just like that my breast are getting bigger"

Edward shrugs and grins slyly "You know that is a plus…"

I playfully hit him in the stomach and he playfully holds his stomach in pain. I eat the rest of my toast and throw the plate in the sink

Edward and I head to school. Edward opens up my car door, but I saw that Edward was looking down towards the highway. His face seems anger or annoyed; maybe both.

I asked, getting out "What is wrong?"

Edward mutters "Mongrels" I look at him strangely, and then I hear a roar, seem like several loud motors. I look down the high way, saw four motorcycles coming towards the school.

I then realize who it was, I mutter and look at Edward "Jacob" and he nods, he protectively stands in front of me. I really did not think that was necessary, I knew Jacob would not hurt me…

The four motorcycles swerve into the parking lot, right in front of us. I look around and noticed that they had the whole school's attention.

Edward glares at Jacob, while Jacob looks at me then glares at Edward.

I hiss "Jacob why are you here??"

Jacob slides off his motorcycle and laughs coldly "Bella, Bella. I wanted to congratulate you…"

Edward snarls "Mongrel…leave, before I break your paws"

Jacob says, "This is a free country…for the people who belong here…"

I say trying to say it low enough that our audience would not hear "Whatever you are here for, it is none of your business, just …"

Jacob looks snarls "Well Bella, it has all of the sudden became our business…when that bloodsucker of yours decided to…KNOCK U UP" He made sure the knock u up part would be heard.

I heard gasp around us. Jacob seems to be telling something mentally to Edward, Edward's glare seemed as if it could burn through Jacob.

Edward then yells "No!" He was now in Jacob's face "You better not touch her…"

Jacob hiss "You should of thought of that before u….touched her"

The other three that was with him, that I now recognized Sam, Quil, and Embry started to surround Jacob. As Edward started to step towards Jacob, in the similar crouch he had, when James interrupt the baseball game that day…Jacob steps forward towards Edward.

I pull on Edward's arm "Edward stop. It is not worth it…."

Sam the alpha, says "Jacob, do not do anything stupid, lets go."

Jacob snarls still eye to eye to Edward "I am waiting for him, to do something stupid…make my day…"

Edward backs and away and snarls "You are not worth it you worthless dog. "

Then I heard a voice behind me, "Ms. Swan…Mr. Cullen, do we have a problem here"

Edward steps back and we both turn around to face the principal. Edward says "No, Sir."

The principal looks over at Jacob and his friends, "Shouldn't you boys be at your school now?"

Jacob gets on his motorcycle and mumbles "I was on my way"

The Principal snaps, "If I see you back on this school property again, stirring up trouble I will call the cops"

The guys just nod then roar away on their motor cycles. The Principal looks at us two "I really do not know what has gotten in to you two, but it's too close to graduation to start getting into trouble…"

Edward nods, "Yes sir. It will not happen again"

Edward was too convincing for the principal to not believe him…so the Principal just nods, and walks off.

I sigh, and then look to see everyone's eyes were on me, and could hear the whispering. Edward holds my hand to comfort me and we walk through the crowd, I just kept my eyes on the ground.

As we enter homeroom, I sit in my desk beside Edward and I whisper to Edward 'What was that all about…" I could tell by the expression on Edward's face, he was not happy.

He shakes his head still holding my hand, "It's nothing Bella…'

"It's nothing??" I say with frustration. "You were about to tear Jacob apart…how naïve do you think I am?"

Edward looks over at me his eyes soften and he whispers "Bella…I am barley understanding this right now…all I know is he is not up to any good"

I sigh "so have we broken the treaty…'

Edward looks down at his book, "No I broke the treaty"

I look at him in shock, about to ask him how. I am bewilder and confused about how they possibly think we broke the treaty. Though before I could ask, the teacher started lecturing. I sigh and decide to drop it till lunch.

Lunch slowly dragged by Edward still had the same expression on his face. I barely even notice the whispers surrounding us, nor did I care. I walk into the lunch room, Alice was at the lunch table and I had just realized she was not around earlier today when Jacob came…She also was sitting almost like a statue, not her normal jumpy self.

We set down and I ask Alice "Where have you been?" I look over at Edward, he all the sudden prop his elbows on the table and put his head in his hand.

Alice sighs and looks at me, 'They came over to our house."

I was frustrated "They who?"

Alice says "Jacob and I believe one of the guys may have been the alpha…"

I shake my head, "Why? Because I am pregnant?"

Edward sighs and hits his fist on the table, I think he may of made a dent, his eyes meet mine, "Because you are pregnant, with my child…' he answers his voice was strained.

I look over at the two, this made no since what so ever, "why does my personal life even matter to them…"

Edward just shakes his head, he looked ashamed. This was not his fault, and they were all making it as if it was, as if he forced the pregnancy on me or something.

I hated seeing Edward like this, I sigh "Fine, I am going to go to the Blacks, today and…'

Edward interrupts "No!" he snaps. I look at him confused…

His eyes soften "You can't Bella…You can not go near that reservation under any circumstances…"

I was a bit annoyed "Edward…I thought we discussed that Jacob will not hurt me…"

Edward bends across the table so he is looking into my eyes, "I have read his mind…they have a doctor on their reservoir, waiting…"

"Waiting for what?" my heart was beating fast…I was so confused

Edward whispers "to get rid of the baby…"

I choke "why…why would they do that??"

Edward takes a breath, "They think it…" he pauses and corrects himself "He or she…is a monster."

I shake my head. Tears were streaming down my face, how can they be so cold…Jacob was not this cold. How could he?

Edward voice had a hint of anger, "They think I had plan this all along, my reason to be with you, was to impregnate, to create a new breed…"

I was sobbing and his eyes were softened again, he scoots his chair next to me, and wraps his arms around me, I choke "It's not true. They have to know that is not true…"

Edward voice was cracking, "You know that Bella and I know that…but for them it will be hard to convince…we will protect you…"

The bell rang for the next period. Alice speaks up softly "Come on. Bella lets just go to class. Let's try to forget about this right now..."

She holds out her hand, and I softly kiss Edward on the lips and he says "I love you…please just don't worry…" I nod, as I wipe the tears. Then grab Alice's hand.

I was hurt, angry, and sad. I was not in the mood for class. Alice and I walk silently to class. Lauren and Jessica snicker at me, I did not care. I just walk to my seat and set their. I felt numb; I had no idea what was going to happen to me or my baby.

Alice says to me. "Bella, you have to know, we will not let them hurt you or your baby. "

I nod. "I know. It just hurts that Jacob would do this…does he really think I am going to run into his arms, after he lets them rip my child out of me…"

Alice shakes his head "I do not know." She pauses, "I do know that Jacob does care, a great deal for you. He just does not understand us…all he knows is that in general vampires are only out for human blood. He probably also believes the old legends, that we are emotionless…but I think deep down, he knows that is not true, and he will see it…I can not see him letting them go through with it" She sighs "I just really wish I could see their plans and your future…it would make this a bit easier"

I look over at her, I manage to smile, and she always knew to say the things that Edward probably had a hard time admitting. Though none of what she said is certain, since she is unable to see anything of the tribe's future.

I say "I just hope we can resolve this without war…"

Alice nods, "Me too…"

Carlisle POV

I was in my basement researching and experimenting, trying to find answers on the mysteries of Bella's pregnancy. I start hear heart beats, I could tell it was not Bella's, it was not until I smelled the potent odor that I realize, who may be paying us visit. I look at my watch it was 7:10am.

I head up to the main floor; I could see the rest of my family had also smelt it, as they also rush towards the front door. We hear a knock. I order "Please, let me answer it"

Emmett was already at the door, ready to open it, but he sighs and steps back. I open the door and see who was standing right in front of me, three boys whom I immediately knew were some of the Quiluities.

I say, "Hello, gentleman. How may I help you?" I stand keeping myself so I blocked the entrance of the door. Part of me, was not completely trusting on what may be their actions and the other part was to keep my family from attacking, especially Emmett.

One of the young boys, who had more intense glare than the others, I realize, he must be Jacob Black.

He answers, "We know." I was not quite positive on what he "knows" about, though I had my assumptions. I answer "You know what?"

He laughs coldly, "Bloodsucker, I think you know…the fact that one of your people knocked up a human…"

I could hear Emmett growl behind me, Emmett speaks up, "How is this any relevance to you…"

Jacob sneers, "It's our business when we believe that the humans in this area may be at risk, because of you bloodsuckers"

I give Jacob a stern look my hand still gripping the side of the door, "We have done nothing to threat any danger for you or other humans"

Jacob glares at me "Yes, you trying to start off a new breed. Your whole deceivable plans to make us think you have no intention to harm humans, try to build up our trust, until you make some mutant army…"

I interrupt, I was appalled at their assumptions "We had no intention of any of this, we had no idea we could even reproduce, until Bella."

I could feel a wave of calm, coming on to me. I needed it; I had to thank Jasper later. I think Jacob was affected by it because his hands that were tight in a fist were relaxed and his face that was scrunch into anger had softened a bit, still could tell he was quite angry.

I continued, "I have been checking up with Bella, everyday, making sure this fetus is not harmful to her or anybody else, and so far it is a normal fetus…"

Jacob growls, "How do you know this fetus is not going to be harmful to her, is this going be like the ones in South America where they practically eat their way out of the womb?"

I was shocked he knew those legends, but that was all they were…were legends. I shake my head "those are only legends, like the ones that we live in coffins and burned by the sun…they were made up by humans in ancient times…"

"Well I do not want to find out if that is true or not…we plan to get rid of it"

I say almost cracking the siding of the door frame, "Get rid of it? Bella wants this baby, she will not agree…"

Jacob says "Well Bella is under whatever spell you have her under…we are not expecting her to agree to it…"

I gasp, "How do you expect any doctor with the right credentials who would be safe to perform this procedure on Bella, agree to give her an abortion she does not want…?"

The oldest boy speaks up, "We have a doctor who is part of our tribe, he is a surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital, and he will perform the surgery for her on our reservation…"

Emmett growls over my shoulder " You, mutts, will not touch her…we will not let you"

I was always shocked how Emmett so quickly bonded with Bella. He always felt as an older brother to her, he once told me she reminded him of his younger cousin he had, and he just felt as if he needed to protect her. I always knew he was ready for any fight, but one that involved Bella; he was even more ready to fight.

The oldest one says "As far as we are concern, you have broken the treaty and if you try to fight, you will have to face the consequences."

With that they turned around and took off on their motorcycles. I close the door and put my hand on Emmett's chest, he was ready to bolt out the door.

Emmett frails his arms out as he steps back, "Well if they want to fight, then we can fight…we can end this right now!!"

Esme says in her angelic voice "If we harm Jacob, it will break Bella's heart. He is still very dear to her and helped her get through the bad times when Edward was gone…we can not attack them…at least right now"

Emmett sighs, and says "Fine. But if they hurt Bella, it's over…"

I agreed. We all discussed on how we plan to protect Bella, but eventually agreed on waiting to see what Edward and Bella may have planned. Alice then mentions "What time is it?" I look at watch "8 am"

Alice says quickly, running out the door, "I have to go tell Edward and Bella…they should know this…what if Jacob comes to school and tries to take her…"

I call out, "Alice, please at least take your car to school, it will be a bit iffy if the humans see you running 100 miles an hr into the school parking lot"

She runs back inside and says "Oh, yeah…I forgot." And then takes off towards the garage.

I pull my fingers through my hair and sigh. Esme walks up to me and puts her loving arms around neck and rest her forehead on mine, "It will be okay."

I pull her into a hug, "I know love, and it's just sometimes I cannot help blaming myself for all of this…"

I was the one who made the choice to turn my family into indestructible vampires. Because of this we are not normal; we can not live normal lives. Some of them resented me for it, and I do not blame them because some times being frozen in this body can be as what Edward once call it "living in hell". Bella would have never had to endure any of this if I had never turned Edward and Edward would never have to struggle daily to fight the monster that lives inside him when he is with his love, Bella.

Though I cannot help wonder if Edward would have died feeling his life was complete and if Bella would have ever found a human who would be her true love if Edward never existed. This is one of the few things that help me justify on what I have done and I hope I have done right.

_**AN: Hey everyone sorry this took a while, I had writers block, like I knew the direction I needed to go in, I just was having a hard time putting it in words. I hope the Carlisle POV was okay, I just felt I needed to put his POV for all of this, because if you think about it in the books, he has to take on a lot of this burden from his family, because he is the one who chose the vampire life for them…also I just felt I needed to add the tribes conversation with Carlisle and them, kind of give insight on their reactions. **_

_**Also thank you all for the reviews I appreciate it :)**_


	11. Reasons

I was in wood class; we were building an end table. I had done this so many times it was ridiculous. Though we were suppose to be partner up, do it together, and be creative. The guy who was suppose to be my partner, Daniel, he had glasses wore sweaters that look like they came from the 80s, he was lanky and tall. His pants came up to his ankles. He is what the human's call a, nerd. He also was sweaty and very nervous, not because his human nature was unconsciously making him to be afraid of me he was just naturally nervous.

"Uh…can…I help" Daniel says he is a good two feet away from me. I almost had the whole table done; I was not in the mood to have some mortal drag through this project.

I gaze at him. His human instincts kick in and he takes a step back and gulps. I ask "Have you ever done anything with wood…" I noticed Mike over heard the question he laughed and thought _not with a girl. _Daniel was not a bad guy; just a little unsure of himself, he'll probably be very rich one day when he fines a cure for some disease. Though Mike here will probably live in Forks for the rest of his life and just take over his family's store and get a beer belly.

He does not meet my gaze he looks down at his tennis shoes, and shakes his head. I then ask, "Then why not I just finish this, I will give you credit too. That way you can keep your 4.0?" I say almost harshly. It was not meaning to come out in that tone, but the events of today has brought me into a bad mood.

He just nods his hands nervously rubbing his arms. I continue working.

The images I saw in my head of them cutting Bella and grabbing what Jacob had imagine a un human like creature out of her womb…was beyond disturbing. I knew their images were not quite accurate since they do not have much knowledge in the medical field and they did plan to use a licensed doctor. Though it appall me he would do a procedure that the patient does not want…if they do this, it will tear Bella apart…

Though the same time I was terrified of what is growing inside her, what if they are right, what if the South American legends had some sort of truth. I would not be able to bear if this baby hurts her. But I will not do anything to my Bella that will hurt her…physically or emotionally. Anyway if anyone was going to give her an abortion, it will be Carlisle. He has had centuries of practice in the medical field which makes him way more qualified than any other doctor.

I have seen the sonograms of the baby; it looked like a normal fetus, toes, fingers…a beating heart. I was beginning to believe what Bella knew with all her heart, the baby will not hurt her at least not purposely…though I knew at the same time; this was not going to be a normal child.

"Did you boys do this project together?" Mr. Nick said interrupting my thoughts. I had just put the last leg on the table. It was finished.

I say "Kind of…Daniel designed and cut out the wood, I just put it together…"

I lied.

Mr. Nick says, "You know you two were suppose to everything together, I am afraid Edward, I can not give you full credit"

I just shrugged. Mr. Nick looks at Daniel "Though Daniel you get an A, good work."

Mr. Nick walks away; Daniel kind of looks down and mumbles "You didn't have to do that…"

I sigh, cleaning the mess up "Not like I gave you in any choice to help with it, so you at least deserve the credit…"

The bell rings and I rush out leaving Daniel bewildered.

The woodshop was not far from the gym, so I always just dressed out and waited for Bella. Though I decided not to get dressed out today, I figure since today was dodge ball which is already a horrible game for high school teenagers that Bella should sit out. I decide to go tell the coach myself.

I lightly knock on the door. The door was glass so I saw the Coach beckon me to come in.

_Edward Cullen? Maybe is taken up the offer to join the baseball team._

I was shocked he seems to not know about Bella's pregnancy, it had been practically already spread around the whole school already.

"How may I help you Edward?" He asks looking up from some papers on his desk.

I say as smoothly as possibly "I would like to ask to have Bella excused…"

Coach raises his eyebrow. _Does he really think he can get his girlfriend excused…_

I explain, "You see she is pregnant with my child and I do not think doing any activities with balls flying at her, is very safe for her condition right now."

_The chief's daughter pregnant, I would never guess it…and with Doctor Cullen's son._

The Coach clears his throat and says, "Um…yeah I think that would be a suitable excuse."

I say "Thank you sir" before leaving the office

I wait on the bleachers. Bella and Alice walks in, Bella is gorgeous, her dark hair laying loosely on her shoulders, her chocolate brown eyes, her perfect lips…okay maybe I am getting a little a head of myself.

Bella raises her eyebrow, "Why aren't you dressed out?"

I say "In your condition, you should not be playing any games that have balls flying at you…so we are not going to dress out"

Bella shakes her head, "…we have to dress out or they take off points…"

I sit up and say, "You're pregnant, which is a good enough excuse to not dressed out"

Bella face contorts into a frown, she groans, "So I am going to have to tell the coach, I am pregnant…"

I shake my head"Nope, I already have"

Bella then looks around, "Soo what are we going to do, now."

I take her hand, "Go to my house"

She looks up at me as we enter the parking lot,"So with Jacob and them. What are we going to do?"

I wrap my arm around her shoulder and sigh "I have no idea, love. I think we just need to talk to the family"

Bella nods, as I open the car door for her. We then drive up to the house; Carlisle and Esme were already on the porch waiting for us.

Esme was at Bella's door in a instant. Bella grabs her hand, as she helps her out and gives her a warm hug. Carlisle was at my side and he asks in his thoughts, _so have you talked to them…the Quilutes_

I nod

"Do you have any ideas on how we are going to handle this?" I was looking at Carlisle with a pleading look.

"Lets just go inside and we will talk", he says lightly patting my shoulder.

I grab Bella's hand as we walk inside I could hear Emmett's thoughts, _I think we should go rip those dogs apart, paw by paw._ I could not help but agree with him.

Carlisle shuts the door behind us and I notice boxes everywhere, I give Carlisle a confused look.

Carlisle explains, "We have to move…"

Bella stutters, "M..move…where are you guys going?" I squeeze her hand to comfort her.

Carlisle gives Bella a warm smile, "Bella we are not moving far, we just need to move to a more secluded place."

Of course I had already seen everyone's thoughts and knew the reasons for us moving, though Carlisle continues to explain for Bella.

"We found an old house out about 30 minutes from here; it is secluded on an old farm land that is not used no more. Esme and Rosalie have been fixing it up, and should be done by the morning."

Esme smiles, "Though, I came back so I could cook for you.'

I smile, Esme was ecstatic to have her to cook for; it made her feel more motherly.

Carlisle then looks at me; _Let's go down to the basement to talk. Nothing too serious, but I rather not worry Bella. _

I nod and give Bella a chaste kiss on the lips. I say softly "I am going down stairs to the basement and have a talk with Carlisle, how about you go lay down in the living room, and rest. It has been a stressful day…"

Bella sighs, but does not argue. She nods and walk towards the living room.

Carlisle and I race down to the basement we their within seconds. The basement look like a laboratory that the best of the best scientist would die to have.

Carlisle says looking through microscopes says, "I have taken your sample…" If I were able to blush I would have, I had to give him a sample of my semen, which was not the most proud moment of my life.

Carlisle continues, "I have compared it to a human's sample…" I raise my eyebrow. Carlisle explains, "We have one patient that gave us more than enough semen for a check up, him and his wife wanted to see if he was fertile…he was…'

I ask, "Have you not done this type of experiment a million of times?"

Carlisle nods, "Yes I have but not for these reasons, only out of curiosity…I was always under the impression that our sperm would not hold the right genetic material to be able to reproduce with humans…"

I say, "Okay then, but how is this going to show anything more different than the other experiments?" Yeah I could just read it off his mind, but his head was too full of equations and theories it was hard too hard to understand him.

Carlisle says, "I had collected a DNA sample from you before I had turned you. I did the same with Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet."

"Oh so you are comparing my human DNA with my vampire DNA." I say, now that I had figured out.

Carlisle nods, "Yes, and what I have found out your sperm…still contains some of our human DNA…"

I lean against a table across from Carlisle and look at him, "So you are saying it is a good chance this baby…" then I hear Carlisle thoughts _I said some….the venom still contains vampire DNA. _

I slid down into the sitting position on the ground and bury my head in my hands I just wanted to cry, cry my dry sobs. I remain strong in front of Bella, I had to…it is not easy for any high school girl to be pregnant and handle the pressures of her peers and family. Though inside I was tearing a part, I had no idea what I may of have created that is growing inside her and if it still contains the DNA of a vampire…how can this baby be safe.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up and meet Carlisle's gaze, "Son, this does not mean the baby is bad or harmful in anyway…I just do not think this baby will be like a normal child…"

My voice was cracking and I look at Carlisle pleading for answers, "How do you know that Carlisle, what if that baby tears her apart during birth…what if the South American legends are true?"

Carlisle shakes his head "We will not let that happen, Edward. At the new house, I have a room reserved with all the latest equipment for Bella and her pregnancy. I will give her weekly check ups…If anything looks abnormal we will take action…some how"

The new house reminded me of Jacob and the others, "So how about the Quilutes you have heard them, I broke the treaty, what is stopping them from coming over right now, and ripping me apart?"

Carlisle shakes his head, "We have not broken the treaty. They do not know if this baby is harmful in any way…they are not going to risk their tribe's lives without knowing for sure if any of it is worth it…"

I nod and say "How about Bella?"

Carlisle says, "That is why we are moving, so we can hide her if we need to…"

I slide back up in the standing position," She has 6 more months to go, it will be matter of time before they find us…smell us."

Carlisle says putting away some of his equipment, "Well then we will move again"

I shrugged and nod. "Guess that will work."

Carlisle smiles and pats me on the shoulder. I look up at him and probably ask him the most normal father and son question, I have ever asked. "Do you think I will be able to be a father…"

Carlisle looks into my eyes and nods "I am absolutely sure you will be a great father."

Bella's POV

I lay on the couch but I was not tired, so I sigh and sit right up. I look up and see Rosalie, I smile weakly, "Hey."

I was shocked that Rosalie returned my smile and she replied, "Hey"

Rosalie asks, "Can we talk?"

I could not manage to speak so I just nod. She set down on the opposite end of the couch.

She asks, "Has Edward ever told you about how I ended up as a vampire?"

I shake my head and say "No."

Rosalie says, "Well I think…maybe I should tell you."

I sit up and to let her know my attention was all hers.

She explains to me about how she was engaged and then was raped by her finance' and his friends, then left to die. I could not help but shudder; I wanted to hug her for everything thing she had to go through but I knew that would not be the best idea.

She looks at me with her beautiful topaz eyes, "Do you understand the reasons, why I find you wanting to be a vampire are so stupid and selfish…"

I gaze down to my lap.

She continues, "Because Bella, you have so much to live for, you have the chance of a life that I would die for"

I look at her apologetic; I understood why she had such resentment towards me, now. Here I am a healthy human wanting to give up my mortal soul to be a vampire.

Rosalie says "Also the fact that Edward can have children and I can not…my dream as a human was to get married and have a house full of kids…it is not fair"

I say softly, "I…I want you to be part of the baby's life…you will be his or hers aunt"

Rosalie smiles and nods, "Yeah I guess I will be its aunt that is good…"

Rosalie then asks "Do you still plan on changing?"

I did not want to meet her gaze, and look back down in my lap and whisper "Yes"

Rosalie sighs, out of frustration. "Bella you can be so naïve'…but I guess it is your life to make the stupid choices" and with that she gracefully left the room. I left astonished that I just had a conversation with Rosalie, I could help but smile.

I then decide to join Esme in the kitchen, the food smelled wonderful. I sigh and shake my head while I sit on the bar stool and watch Esme cook. I could not help but laugh.

Esme raise her eyebrow, "What is so funny?"

I say, "Just not fair that you do not even smell or taste food the same way humans do and still cook way better than me"

Esme laughs musically, "Oh Bella, I am sure when you become one of us…you will be 10 times better than me."

I laugh, "Yeah I doubt it"

I watch Esme, gracefully glide across the kitchen preparing the food. I would ask to help but I knew I would just be in the way.

Esme mentions, "Oh Charlie called. He wanted to talk to the family about you and Edward."

I look up at her, "So he is coming over?"

Esme nods, "That is why we did not pack up the first floor. We do not want to give away to anyone that we are moving, to be safe"

Esme notices my frown, "I think this dinner will be good for you, we can help him come to terms with this"

I look up at her and gave her a smile. I hope she is right, because I have my doubts.

_**AN: Hey, yeah so my grammar may not be the best, right now. I really know I should get someone to proofread and all; just I write for fun and do it in my free time when I am not focusing on school. So maybe later I will try to get a proofreader and all, they will have their work cut out for them haha. Though right now I just do not have the time…sorry but thanks for the input **__****__**. **_


	12. Sunny

Charlie finally arrives to the house. Thankfully we did not have to make small talk; Esme had the food ready and set on the table. Alice was there and talked the whole time, which made the dinner less awkward.

Emmett and Rosalie went back to the old house, to finished remodeling. Since they were suppose to be in college, according to the Cullen's story to keep up with the ploy. Jasper was also suppose to be in college but stayed upstairs, just in case he needed to manipulate someone's emotions. Edward had got from Charlie's thoughts that he may possibly try to hit Edward, which would be bad for Charlie and his hand. So they needed Jasper to keep him calm.

Everyone set in the living room after dinner, except Alice she excused herself to go upstairs. We set in silent for a few seconds, but soon Carlisle broke the silence, "So Charlie, I guess we should talk about Bella and Edward's…situation."

Carlisle was sitting in the love seat with Esme. I set on the couch with dad, while Edward set in the chair between the loveseat and couch.

Charlie mumbles, "Yeah situation, if that is what you prefer to call it…I like to call it a mistake…"

I had to bite my tongue. All this was very frustrating and my dad was too stubborn to accept that the baby is coming.

Carlisle takes Esme hand. I then realize she probably was remembering her own child she had lost during her human years, Esme says, "This baby is not a mistake, if anything this baby is gift…a miracle."

Charlie says, "They are too young…"

Esme nods, "Yes they are young and I understand that neither of us wants to even imagine that our child has been intimate with anyone…but the baby is coming, and we are all going to need to accept it"

I could not help but blush at anyone thinking of me being intimate.

Charlie says, "How do you expect them to afford a child…they have no job and I just do not think it is right for you to give them money, if they going have a child and get married then this is their responsibility"

Carlisle nods and speaks up, "I completely agree with you Charlie. Though Edward's birth parents left Edward a good bit of money in their will and when he turns 18, he will be able to collect it"

Charlie shakes his head, "But Bella deserves a life and how do you expect her to go to college and be able to take care of baby…"

Edward says, "We plan to start school in the spring, since the baby is due in September. The school has a daycare, and I plan to take my classes at night so I can help out with the baby during the day while Bella goes to school."

Charlie asks, "How about marriage?"

Edward glances at me and says, "That depends on when Bella is ready. The pregnancy is stress enough and I would like her to have the dream wedding that every girl wants…so we may wait a year or so…"

Charlie grumbles, "So you think you have it all figure out, huh?" He says looking at Edward.

Edward shrugs, "No, sir. I do not think I have it all figure out, sometimes plans changed…but at least we have a plan to start with…"

Charlie looks over at Carlisle and Esme, "By the way where was Edward during those three months?"

Carlisle says without skipping a beat, "We all moved to Italy, there was a small community who contracted a rare disease, which only a few doctors in the world knew how to treat. I was one of them"

Charlie says pointing to Edward, "But still that gave him no right to leave my daughter in the woods…"

Carlisle nods, "Yes you are right. We have talked to Edward about that and he explained to us that he wanted Bella to move on if he was not able to come back. You see if these people were in the later stages of the disease and we were exposed, then we would not be able to leave Italy for another 10 years. We were lucky though, that they were in the early stages…"

Charlie ask, "Then why did Bella run to Italy to find Edward, what was the point of that, if you knew the disease was in control…would you not let Bella know?"

Carlisle explains once more, "They are teenagers…teenagers do some things that we may never understand"

Charlie seemed to not able to argue with that. He also was getting uncomfortable, his human instincts telling him there is something not normal here.

He kind of squirms in his seat uncomfortably and looks at his watch. "Well it is getting late, I think we should go."

Everyone stands up, Carlisle extends his hand out, Charlie shakes it, Carlisle says, "Thank you for coming over…"

Charlie nods, "Thanks you Dr. Cullen. I only wish it was under better circumstances."

Esme smiles, "Well just have a little faith, maybe this baby will be for the better"

I could hear Charlie mumble something, I could not make it out but I am sure the Cullens did.

Charlie turns to me, "Um…Bella, I would prefer if you came home with me"

I nod. "Ok." I grab my jacket off the couch. Edward gives me a kiss, I noticed Edward's smirk. I turn around noticing my dad rolling his eyes.

Charlie and I get into his police car. We set in silence for most of the drive, I finally spoke up, "Dad what are you thinking"

Dad shrugs keeping his eyes on the road, "I do not know Bella. This is really hard for me to accept…I just thought you were smarter than this…"

I sigh, "I did not mean for this to happen, but it did happen"

Dad takes a breath, he seem frustrated, "I should of talked to you about boys and maybe this would not happen…"

I could not help roll my eyes, "Dad, mom has been giving me the sex talk since I was 13, she put me on birth control with I was 15."

I could see the blood rushing to my dad's face. He clears his throat, "She put you on birth control??"

I shrug, "Yeah. I mean she rather me never…" I stop there I was not about to say the phrase 'have sex' to my dad and I knew he knew what I meant. I could feel the blood rushing to cheeks now, this was an awkward conversation

I continued, "But she wanted to be safe just in case something unexpected happen. Though when I moved here I stop taking them, because I thought they were highly unnecessary and they made me feel sick all the time"

Charlie just responds, "hmm"

I sigh and say "But I guess I was wrong."

Charlie says as he pulls into the drive way.

"I do not want you to move out, I know I only have you for a few more months…"

He turns off the ignition and turns his head toward me, "But I still do not know if I can respect your decision of getting married so early and having this baby…what if after the baby, Edward figures out how hard it is and leaves you."

I shake my head, "He won't dad. I just wish you could see how much he cares for me…"

Dad growls, "The only thing I can see in that boy is how he has made you runaway twice and the first time you did, you ended up in a hospital. I am sorry Bella but I am having a hard trusting him…I mean with him losing his parents, I just think he is a trouble boy…"

I sigh and I open my car door. "You are wrong dad."

Charlie face softens, and says, "I hope I am, Bella. But I do not want to see you get hurt again. Just promise me you will take all this into consideration before you make a wrong choice…"

We both get out of the car and I simply say, "Ok"

I hoped that Charlie would realize one day, before I changed or if I change to a vampire, how great of a man Edward is and how perfect he is for me.

**2 months later…**

Things between my dad and I had calm down, we are able to hold a conversation. I still cooked for him almost every night. He sometimes, though would wince when he looked at me with my now visible pregnant belly. He still was not happy about the pregnancy. He also still was not very fond of Edward. We did not talk much about either to one another, to prevent another fall out.

I clean up the dishes and go upstairs after I get out of the bathroom I go into my room. Edward was waiting for me on my bed. I smile. He walks forward to me and wraps his arms around my waist; he smirks at my belly between us. He then lightly kisses me on my lips. He rests his forehead on my mine and slides his hands over my belly. It made me smile. I yawn. Edward looks up, "tired?"

I nod and I walk to my closet. Start to strip off my clothes and throwing on a tee shirt and pajama pants. I look up at Edward; he is just gazing at me. I raise an eyebrow "What?"

He smiles, "You are still completely stunning…even pregnant."

I go up to him and wrap my arms around and kiss him deeply. He then picks me up bridal style and puts me under the covers. He then lays beside, I stare into his eyes, he says, "Tomorrow is going to be sunny"

I frown, "So you won't be at school"

Edward shakes his head. "We all need to go hunting, anyway"

I yawn again and nod.

Edward whispers, "Though you know the drill"

I nod and bury my head into his chest, I fall asleep instantly.

The drill was if anyone seems to come to the school that may look suspicious to call him and he would in seconds be there to get me. We have not heard from the Quiliutes for a while now. I could not help but miss Jacob, but I knew to protect my baby I could not have any contact with him. The Cullens believed they were all just waiting for the right time and keeping tabs with Charlie on my condition.

I sigh as I get into my truck the next morning; I knew it was going to be a long day. I put my truck in drive and head to school.

I arrive in the school parking lot and grab my things. Angela runs up to me and smiles,  
"Aw, your pregnant belly is so cute" as she rubs it with her hand. I just smile at her. We walk into school together. Still the students were whispering, about me. I probably brought more excitement into this town than they could handle, the past few months.

I hear my cell phone ring, I grab it out of my messenger bag to answer it, and the caller ID said "unknown". I answer it, "hello?...hello?" no one answer it, so I put it back in my bag.

Angela saw my confused look, "Who was it?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I guess they hung up…it said unknown"

I then put my phone on silent and put it back in the side pocket of my bag.

My loyal normal human friend, Angela, always remain by my side. I loved her for that reason. She was clueless about my other world but in this world that she understood, she never would have petty gossip change how she felt about me.

I kept over hearing about some guy, Paul. I had no idea who this guy Paul was but I prayed he was a new student that they could sink their teeth in to, so to speak. Maybe push me out of the limelight so I could live the next 2 months of school in peace.

It was third period; I had Advance Algebra with Angela. I set in my normal seat next to her, usually Edward set on the other side of me, but it remained empty today. I lay my book sack on the floor between my desk and Edward's. I then notice a guy walk in with Tyler and Mike. He had long dark hair that went to his shoulders, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. I lean over at Angela and whisper, "Who is that guy?"

Angela whispers, "Paul. He sort of like a one day exchange student..."

"Where is he from?"

Angela snickers, "That's the funny thing. He only from the school on the reservation, at La Push…apparently he has to write a paper on his experience at a different school or something…it's kind of weird"

La Push? Was that why he was here, or is this their plan…?

Mrs. Lane then says, "Attention class." She was standing beside Paul.

"Class, you may have already met Paul but if you have not, he is here for kind of a school observation to find the comparisons and contrast between our two schools. I hope everyone treats him with kindness, he is a guest"

She then points over the empty desk beside me, "Paul you may sit by Ms. Bella"

Paul looks at me and gives me smile, the smile almost looked wicked.

My heart started to beat rapidly. I needed to call Edward or maybe text him, but Paul would notice. I will wait after class.

Paul set beside me in silence. I heard him drop his pencil but I kept my eyes glue straight to the board. I was very nervous. I look down and rub my belly. I can not see how they could rip a harmless baby from my womb; I always thought the tribe was over all nice and gentle people…

After what seems a lifetime, the bell rang; I rush and throw my books in my bag. I then grab my bag and race out of the room. Angela called out in the hall, "Bella are you okay…"

I turn and look at her, "Um…yeah. I just need to go to the bathroom…you know the baby been pressing down on my bladder…I will see u in the cafeteria in a few minutes"

Angela laughs "Okay bella. You go take care of that…I'll see you."

I then run to the door and push the bathroom door open. I was happy the bathroom was empty. I then throw my bag on the sink and dig through my side pocket of my bag…but my phone was not there…I look all through my bag thinking maybe I had misplaced it…but it was gone. I kept my keys in the side pocket as my phone, which were also missing.

My mind races, I could not possibly stay in the bathroom forever, Angela would get worry and come find me. I would have no excuse for her, why I am hiding in the bathroom.

I then decide I should go to the office and say I do not feel well. Then call my dad to pick me up. I grab my bag and pull the bathroom door open and walk out, leaning against the wall was Paul.

He startled me, I jump back almost screaming, but he put his hand of my mouth to muffle the screams. I look at him in horror.

Paul releases his hand off my face and smirks, "So by your look…you know why I am here?"

He then grins, "Oh looking for these" he grabs my cell phone and keys out of his pocket.

I grimace. "I won't go with you. Now give me my phone and keys" I hold out my hand.

Paul laughs coldly. "You will go with me and you can have these backs, after we have gotten rid of that spawn growing inside you" he glares down at my belly and the moves his eyes back up to my face. He puts my phone and keys back in his pocket

I start to walk away, "No!" I almost yell. Paul pulls my arm and pins me against the wall. His hands on either side of my shoulders, he was a good foot taller than me as he towers over me.

"Bella, please do not make this any harder than it has to…"

I wanted to yell, help. Hoping a teacher would come and see the position Paul was in over me. Maybe then they would ship him back to La Push and I could escape to my haven with the Cullens.

Paul almost growls and says lowly, "If you do not abide by our rules, then the precious bloodsuckers that you disgustingly love so much, will be nothing but scattered body parts…"

I gulp. Tears started forming in my eyes. "Leave them alone…" I choke out.

Paul says, "We will if you do what we say…"

"I want my baby, you have no right…"

Paul scowls and says, "For the safety of our tribe and the people that surrounds our area, we do have the right."

I snarl, "Why because angry boys who turn into wolves that occasionally attacks their love ones, is safe?" Paul knew who I was referring to, Sam and Emily…"

Paul was breathing heavily; I assume trying to keep his cool. I was a bit terrified that I may of have set him off…Paul whispers, "Be careful with your words, Bella. The reason they sent me was because I was one of the few who was able to keep calm the longest without transforming…but you are starting to push the wrong buttons"

I glare into his eyes and say, "Then let me go.."

Paul shakes his head slowly, "Afraid I can not do that…"

Then I heard over the intercom, "Bella Swan. You are being checked out"

I sigh in relief; maybe somehow the Cullens realize I was in trouble or figure out that Paul was coming.

We hear footsteps down the hall; Paul sighs and drops his arms. I quickly push pass him and walk as fast as I could without tripping to the office. Surprisingly Paul did not follow me.

I open the door to the office and stop in my tracks. Sue Clearwater and Sam were in the office. They both smile at me.

Sue speaks up, "Bella I called your dad and he agrees to let me check you out, I just thought maybe we could have some time together…"

I point to Sam, "Why is he with you?"

Sue smiles and says, "He needed to go to Forks to pick up some things…so we just car pool…you know with the gas prices" the secretary at the desk, nods her head, "mmhmm"

I almost forgot that they secretary was in here, and listening to our conversation.

I had no choice but to go with them. I could not tell the school that these people were about to give me an unwanted abortion, the school would call the police, which would lead to questioning. Then the tribe may be more determine to tell them the truth about the Cullens. Then the Volituri would come, and then I would successfully create dooms day.

I walk out when I get to the parking lot Sam and Sue both kept a hand on my shoulders, leading me to the car. It was not like I could run away, I barley could run when I was not pregnant, much less now.

When we were all in the car, Sam is driving; he pulls out of the parking lot. Sue turns around from the front seat. "So I guess you know why we are here..." I cross my arms and look out the window and say, "Edward…will know I am gone."

Sam shakes his head, "Well if he even steps an inch across that boundary line, we will be waiting to rip his…"

Sue commands, "Sam, please..." Sue turns to me her face softens, "Bella, we are not trying to hurt or scare you…we are trying to protect you."

I glare out of the window with my arms cross, "The Cullens is all the protection I need…"

Sue pleads, "I wish you could only understand, their kind is not safe and we are scare this baby is going to be more harmful to you than what u think…"

I look at her shocked that she could even say such words, "How can you say that, when you guys want to rip my child out of my womb? You are the ones who are harmful; the Cullens were protecting me from YOU!"

Sue sighs in frustration, "They only want you to think that…"

I look back out the window, I grumble "What do think Charlie would say, when you bring me back not pregnant? How would you explain that to him?"

Sue says calmly, "We already have that planned out. We will say you had complications, and we had a doctor on the reservation and could not save the baby."

Tears stream down my face. It was nauseating to think that they had already plan the death of my unborn child. I did not say another word for the rest of the trip. I also feared what Edward would do when he finds out I am missing. I shudder at the thought of him running to the reservation; he had no chance in fighting them off. The Cullens were all out numbered.


	13. Capture

I stood in the make do OR room, that usually serves as an doctor's office for the Reservation. I refused to answer anyone's question. I stood in the room not making any contact with anyone.

The doctor ask, "Ms. Swan we need to know your blood type and if you have any allergies."

I have been at the reservation now for what it seems to be several hours. I knew they would not do the operation without knowing some information about me; I have had plenty of doctor visits to know this. They were not going to take the risk of killing me; they would have no way to explaining it to Charlie after the autopsy.

Finally the doctor sighs, "Fine, I will make a few calls. I did not want to leave any evidence of this surgery, but I have no choice."

I was beginning to lose hope. I knew Edward could not save me now, with the treaty if he try to step a foot on their land, it would be over. I prayed that he would not try, even though I knew it was quite possible.

Sue says softly handing me a hospital gown, "Why don't you change into this Bella"

I shake my head. She lets out an exaggerated breath, "Bella I wish you would just cooperate with us…we are doing this for your own good."

I glare at her, "I will not go with your lie that you are going to tell my father! I will tell him the truth!"

Sue puts her hands on her hips, "And do you think he will believe you?"

I shrugged, "He might. Why wouldn't he trust me"

She raises her eyebrow, "I do not know. Running off with your vampire friends twice without his consent, letting them in your room every night, getting pregnant…really should I go on"

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, because being kidnapped by werewolves is so much better…" I say sarcastically.

"My kids and the others are protecting this area around our reservation."

I say, "From what? The Cullens have done nothing that would cause a threat. The vampires that do feed on humans, they have done everything in their power to keep them away from this area."

Sue just gives me a pitiful look and just mumbles, laying the hospital gown next to me "Poor dear. They have you brainwashed" She then turns around to exit the door and says "I am going back to my house to fix dinner for my kids, you either put on the gown or have us force it on you...your choice"

I watch her walk out of site and then exit out the door when noticing I was alone. I was going to at least try to get away. I enter into the small waiting room. The doctor was not in sight, probably in another room on the phone. The nurses were not paying any attention as they were crowded around the desk in the waiting room, talking. So I quietly start to exit out the door to the outside. I gaze around the reservation trying to figure how I could leave, quickly.

I decide to walk over Jacob's house, remembering my old motorcycle. I made sure no one saw me; I pull the hood of my jacket over my head hoping to make me less conspicuous. I hoped Jacob was not there, I had planned to sneak into the garage where the motorcycle was supposed to be. I also hoped the key was where I had left it at, the last time I used the motorcycle.

I arrive at Jacob's house, I could hear the TV inside their little house, but I tiptoed to the garage at the back of their house. I peaked in and it seems to be empty. I see the old motorcycle. I walk over and then open a little pouch attach to the motorcycle and my heart flutter with joy and excitement when I felt the key.

I push the motorcycle out of the garage. I try to push it far away from the Black's house that it want be to alarming when they hear the motor. I then balance myself on the motorcycle and cranks up the motorcycle. I could not help but form a smile on my face, I felt powerful.

I then race down the reservation on my motorcycle. Soon I heard another motor behind me, I was afraid to look back, not quite that confident to take my eyes off the road. I just went faster and faster. Then the motorcycle started to shake and I did not know what was happening. It then got slower and slower until it stop, my plan was to just start running and hoping that maybe if I get off the rez, the Cullens may already be on their way and could get me and take me away. But foot got hung on the pedal and the bike falls over with me, leaving the bike on top of me.

I hear footsteps running towards me, and then hear a familiar husky voice, "Bella! Are you okay."

He lifts the motorcycle off of me, I get up and was relieve that I did not seem to hurt my baby. I still do not answer him.

Jacob ask, "What were you doing??"

I look at him pleading, "Please do not do this…"

Jacob says desperately, "Bella, I am sorry…but we have to…"

I shake my head, "No Jacob…" then I hear a larger motor come closer.

It was the doctor, he gets out of his car with Sam and some other guy I did not recognize.

Jacob says, "Guys, please just give me a minute. Really that is not necessary"

I was confused on what he was talking about.

The doctor mumbles, "Look I do not have time for this, I have other patients back in Seattle"

Sam comes towards me, I start to back away and hiss, "Do not touch me!"

Sam says, "Jacob just hold her down…so they can do it"

Jacob shakes his head, "No Sam, I forbid them to do it this way….she will never recover…if we do it this way"

My heart was beating fast; I had no idea what they were talking about. I look over at, "Jacob…what do u mean…"

Sam then grabs me to hold me still, but I squirm screaming and then feel a pain in my arm and everything goes black.

JPOV

Bella lies limply in Sam's arms. A ping of guilt shoots through my chest. I am really not a bad guy I just want to protect Bella. How can bloodsuckers whose food source are humans, be safe for her to be around…or produce a child with. I just do not see the good she sees in them and they had to brainwash her or put her under some sort of spell for her to see anything other than evil in those creatures.

I growl, "I told you to wait!"

Sam hands Bella to the doctor's intern that had came to assist the doctor. They then leave in his car. Emily then drives up in his truck.

Sam rolls his eyes, "And what? You would probably give in to her and let her leave."

I could feel my rage, I take breaths to calm myself to prevent myself from phasing, I hiss "She is not some sort of Zoo animal, you cannot just stick her with a tranquilizer because she is running away…"

Sam then puts his hand on my shoulder, "Look Dude, we are only trying to save her life…"

I felt that Bella was my responsibility and I originally fought against making Bella get an abortion. I knew this could possibly only hurt her worst mentally. I saw her when that no for good bloodsucker left her, and now he has knocked her up. Bella has a good heart and I know she loves whatever is growing inside her…an I am not for sure if what we are doing will be the best for her.,

I wiggle away from Sam's hand and step back, "We do not even know if her life is endanger…this only an assumption…"

Sam nods, "You are right, but this is one of those cases, we have to take our chances…if this thing is dangerous…we need to get rid of it now…"

I knew the honorable thing to do would be agreeing with my pack. Though my connection with Bella was stronger, than my connection with them. I could see it in her eyes…she was terrified. I never wanted to make Bella feel like this…this was not me. We were not the monsters but that is how she us right now.

"She will hate me forever. I will not blame her…I put her through hell. Maybe I am no better than that stupid bloodsucker" I mumble to myself, though Sam heard.

Sam shakes his head, "A cockroach is better than those disgusting bloodsuckers…do not be too hard on yourself man…we are doing the right thing, she will thank us one day"

I highly doubted that.

I then hear a truck come near us, it as Emily in Sam's truck. Sam puts Bella's motorcycle in the back and I do the same with mine.

Sam says, "I have to go guard the boarder…the bloodsuckers are on their way, we can smell them…"

I scratch my head, "Well I think I may go to the hospital and wait on Bella…"

Sam interrupts me, "No I think it would be better for you to go home and just let them do the procedure, they will call when they are done…"

I wanted to argue but I was too drained, I just nod.

Sam says, "Emily will take you home.."

I look over Emily who has to be at least 7 months pregnant is leaning by the driver side door. She smiles at me.

Sam goes over and lightly put his hand over her belly and kisses her before he runs off towards the woods as he phases.

"I can drive" I offer.

Emily rolls her eyes and laughs, "I am may be pregnant but I am fully capable of driving."

I just shrug and get into the passenger side. I sigh as I slouch in the seat. Emily pulls herself in and slams the door shut.

Emily bites her lip as if she wanted to tell me something but seem to change her mind, so she cranks up the truck and swerves the truck around but she does not start driving towards my house.

"Where are you going, my house is the other way" I say

Emily nods, "I know. I think you should be with Bella."

"But Sam said…"

Emily interrupts, "Sam may be the Alpha, but he can not tell you where to go"

"Okaay" I say not sure of why she wanted to me to go back.

Emily bites her lip, "If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell Sam?"

I nod, "Yeah Em, anything"

Emily takes a breath, "I think what they are doing to Bella is beyond wrong."

I say, "But she pregnant with a bloodsucker's baby….we have no idea what that baby could do to her…or what it may do to any of the people of the town…" I basically repeated what everyone else had told me to try to convince me.

Emily says as she pulls into the parking lot, "That is the point, we do not know. What if the baby is perfectly normal? I saw some of the copy of sonograms the doctor had got of the baby…it looks like my sonograms…:

I shake my head, "Emily I am trying to protect Bella…I cannot take chances"

Emily puts her hand on her stomach, "Look if someone try to do to me what you guys are trying to do Bella…I would hide and do the same thing Bella try to do…I rather die than give up my baby, and I am sure Bella feels the same the way"

Emily did have a point. I am not sure if Bella will be well mentally after this procedure. I think I know what I may have to do.

Emily says before I get out, "This conversation never happened"

I raise my eyebrow "What conversation?" as I open the door

She smiles and says, "Thanks. And do what your heart tells you to do, Jacob."

I nod and get out the car. She then pulls out of the drive way.

I run into the OR room I prayed they had not started the surgery.

The doctor looks up at me as I run into the doors, "Mr. Black, you should not be in here!"

I command, "Please just stop!"

Sue was in their to assist the surgery, she was a license nurse.

Sue says, "Jacob please just get out, so we can get this over with"

I glare at her, "No. This is not right! We can not force this upon her…she will never recover from this mentally…"

Doctor smirks, "What are you now a psychologist?"

I turn my glare to him, "No her best friend, I know her more than any one on this rez…and even though I do not agree with her choices, I cannot let her you violate her body like this…"

Doctor takes an exaggerated breath and takes off his gloves, "Look really I do not have time for this…I quit"

Sue gasp, "No! You cannot quit, what will happen if this baby is born??"

The doctor mumbles, "It will cry. I had try to explain to you people, this baby is no harm right now, but since everyone was frighten I agree to do this surgery just in case the smallest chance it may be harmful"

Sues says, "It is half vampire, how can not be any harm"

The doctor explains, "Yeah and vampires still contain human dna, so the baby is more human than anything…"

I was standing hear all dazed and confused. I then looked up at the doctor "So even though you believe the thing growing inside her is safe, you were still going to go on with the surgery."

The doctor says, "You always respect the tribe. Billy Black is the most respectful man on this reservation, I was not about to disrespect him and say no, when he ask me for a favor."

I shake my head, "So you going to ruin a girl's life in order to stay on the good side of the tribe…I do not understand."

The doctor explains, "There is still the slightest chance when this baby is born it will crave blood and it may not be a very pleasant birth…better to get it out now, then later…was my thoughts"

The doctor says, "But now I am having second thoughts and she could accuse me for so much that I could loose my license…and I did not go 4 years in medical school for that."

He gathers up his stuff and him and his intern starts to leave out the door, he looks back, "Send Billy my apologies"

I was kind of astonished how easy that was…I did not know I would be pleading with a doctor who had a guilty conscience.

I look at Sue "Now get the IVs out of her..."

Sue raises her eyebrow, "Why?"

I cross my arms, "Because I am going to take her to the border."

Sue laughs as if I am crazy. "You are not about to release her to those parasites. She will be safe with us"

I nod, "Okay then. You still need to get the IVs out of her."

She nods, "Yes I know. I was about to."

As soon as Sue gets the last IV out of her, I pick her up.

"Jacob Black, where are you going??" Sue screams out, as I run out the doors with Bella. I knew Sue had no chance in catching me.

I do not reply to her question. I just run towards the border. I may be dishonoring my tribe, but this was the least I could do for Bella.

_**A.N. You See Jake is not a bad guy…more to come soon. I have finals and such coming up. Boooo.**_


	14. Border

**CPOV**

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and I were crouching down ready to attack. The boys and I always like to be competitive with our food, against Emmett's strength, Edward's speed, Jasper's experience, and my knowledge. Today we chose a huge mountain lion. I was determine to get him, mountain lion was my favorite as well as Edward's too.

So we were crouch down and I start to count down 5, 4, 3…and all the sudden Edward rises up and looks over to the left and he almost growls, "Alice…"

Alice comes from the darkness her face is pained. "I think they have her, Edward"

I say to Emmett still not sure what is going on, "Do not let him run off until we know what is going on."

Emmett nods and walks next to Edward.

We could tell Alice and Edward was having some sort of silent conversation.

I speak up, "Alice what do you see?"

Alice looks over at me, "I did not see anything…I had tried to call Bella on her cell but it went straight to voicemail. So I called Charlie to see if maybe Bella was home by some chance. Charlie told me that Sue Clearwater had checked her out today…"

Edward pulls his fingers through his hair, "I will go and rip those dogs limbs off…they better not touch Bella."

Emmett grab on to Edward by his shoulders. Edward may be faster but Emmett was stronger.

I put my hand on Edward's shoulder who is trying to get out of Emmett's grip, "Son, you know it will not be wise for you to storm on to their land."

Edward looks at me his eyes are dark, "Well I cannot possibly just wait here, so they can rip MY child out of Bella's womb……can I….Bella will never be able to recover for this!!!"

I was taken back a bit. He had always been very concern about the pregnancy but it always seems he was more concern with Bella than the actual baby. He was also afraid of the harmful effects the baby may cause to Bella…but I really believe he may be developing an emotional attachment to this baby also…if this was different circumstances I may of have smiled, pat him on the shoulder…give him a cigar for finally referring to the fetus her womb as his child and not an "It" or "thing".

I shake my head, "That is why you should let me go and see if I can talk to some of the tribe members."

Esme gasp, "Carlisle you cannot possibly think it will do any good for you to cross the border too…I mean if either of you do this, they will kill you and still give Bella the abortion"

I squeeze Esme's hand, "No dear. I will only go to the edge of the border, I am sure they have some of the wolves guarding it right now."

Jasper speaks up, "You cannot possibly go alone. So I will go with you. It is the least I can do for Bella."

I nod and give him a grateful smile.

Alice says, "I will stay with Edward."

I nod, Alice and Edward had this unconditional love for one another. With the abilities they have helped them form their special relationship. They were truly brother and sister in my eyes.

Emmett says, "Yeah as much as I want to come with you. I think its best I stay, I may not be able to contain myself and end up crossing that border…and rip those dirty dogs heads off"

Emmett had still had a hand on Edward's shoulder. Not sure if it was to keep him for running or for comfort. I assume it was for both. I was grateful that Emmett knew his limits and insists on coming, because I am almost positive, Emmett would lose his cool and cross that border…

Rosalie speaks up, "I want to come with you Carlisle."

I look at Rosalie trying to keep my expression from looking shocked.

Edward started to glare at Rosalie but then his face turn into confusion.

Rosalie explains "I know I am not the nicest to Bella, but only because she has been so naïve in some of her choices, like wanting to become one of us. But I do not want her to get hurt or anything. I also cannot bare of thinking of that little child being ripped out of her…if I were human I would vomit right now…it's a disgusting thing to do."

I give her warm smile and nod.

Esme and I still were holding hands. I knew she was going to go back with Edward and the others. She was the only one that can keep peace in the house.

I look back at Edward; he had been silent probably processing everyone's thoughts.

I say, "Please Edward. Just let me go and see what I can do…"

Edward's voice cracks, "Carlisle what if you can not do anything or what if you are too late."

I then say, "If they do hurt Bella, then hell with the treaty. I will call every vampire coven I know and we will make sure none of those wolves see the light of the day"

Everyone looked at me in shock. I normally do not use such harsh words and I have been pretty strict about not breaking their treaty. I had always enjoyed Forks. It had pretty good wildlife for us to feed on, not many sunny days, and I liked the small hospital and my patients…there was no better town for a group of vegetarian vampires. But I never let anyone try to do any harm to my family and if they do they will pay. As far as I was concern Bella was part of our family and we all would do anything to protect her. I needed Edward to know that.

Edward sighs and he nods. "Okay, but if you are not back in an hour, I will come to the border…"

I nod. "That seems fair."

I give Esme a nice long kiss and then Jasper, Rosalie and I start sprinting through the woods towards La. Push.

I arrive at the border and I was right the oldest one, Sam I believe was his name, was waiting at the border, he was in his wolf form but you can just tell he was the Alpha.

He starts to growl and I say holding my hands up, "I come here in peace."

I had no way in understanding what the wolf response was, but he did not seem he was about to attack me.

I say, "We want to know how Bella is right now."

I could almost swear that wolf laughed at me. I then hear leaves crunching and a guy who looked to be younger than Jacob walks out of the darkness. He says putting his hands in his pockets, "I heard what you had said, and I am guessing you are the vampires."

I nod. "Yes that is correct. I am Carlisle these two are my son and daughter, Rosalie and Jasper." He nods, seem to be a bit unsure how he felt about us. I ask, "May I ask what you name is?"

He says, "Seth."

I nod, "Yes Bella has told us a lot about you…"

Seth smiles and then says, "my mom is Sue Clearwater, apparently they have not done the surgery yet…I was supposed to let Sam know…but…"

I sigh in relief

Sam moves in the woods for a few minutes and then emerges out in human form.

He glares at Seth, "Seth what the hell. They are our enemies…."

Seth shrugs staring down at his shoes, "I do not want to fight them. Bella has always told us good things about them…"

Sam grumbles, "You are too naïve to be part of the pack….I wish your mother would listen to me and wait a couple of years…"

Seth looked hurt by his comment.

I interrupt their little conflict, "I want you to know I can not let you do that surgery on Bella."

Sam laughs, "You cannot? I am so sorry that this is not your decision"

I look at him straight in the eye, "Nor is it yours."

Sam nods his head, "If it deals with the protection of this area then it is our decision."

I say, "Well the child nor is Bella is dangerous to this area, neither of them deserve the treatment your people are giving to them."

Sam gives me a look as if I were crazy, "You acting as if this thing inside her is a human, something worth to be on earth. It has no right to be born or live…just like you…."

I cross my arms and look at him directly in the eye, "I am a much respected doctor in this area. I will report that your doctor did an unauthorized surgery in a make do OR on this reservation, without this girl's consent."

Sam shrugs "No one will believe you."

I continue, "You only think that, I am very persuasive. That doctor will probably lose his license and the media craves for news stories like this. I can see the headlines, "Tribe forces an abortion on an 18 yr old girl." It will ruin this tribe's reputation."

Sam glares at me, "We will let them know who you really are then."

I give him a confident smile, "You know that statement may have scared me years ago when we were here, but these days no one believes in vampires. To them they are myths and the fact we do not look like mythical vampires. People would think you did the surgery on the girl because of the mythical beliefs your tribe still practice. They will think of you as a cult."

Sam now seems unsure of his plan, right then I saw a shadow on the trees and then Jacob appears with Bella lying limply in his arms. She was only wearing a hospital gown.

If my cold heart still beat it would have stopped now. I did not know at first with all the humans around if Bella and/or if her baby was alive.

Though I sigh in relief when I could hear Bella's unmistakable heart beat. I also heard a faint heart beat which I was sure was her and Edward's child.

Rosalie growls, "What have you mongrels done to her?"

Jacob glares at her, "I stopped them before they did anything. She is fine, but she still knocked out from the atheistic."

Jacob really truly did care for her. I always knew Bella had a special relationship with him. So I was counting on Jacob's conscience to get the best of him and not be able to let them go with the surgery.

Sam hisses, "What are you doing Jacob?"

Jacob says, "I am letting Bella, have her way. She is not a zoo animal like I said. I cannot let them do this….anyway the doctor quit."

Sam growls, "You know you are dishonoring the tribe."

Jacob shakes his head, "No what we are doing is dishonoring the tribe. We cannot be the monsters, Sam. If this baby ends up being completely normal…we will be the monsters and had killed an innocent child."

Sam takes an exaggerated breath, and says to Jacob, "Jacob you are going to have to choose your side, us or those bloodsuckers."

Jacob looks down at Bella in his arms and looks back at Sam, "I choose Bella's side. I will only do what is best for Bella in this situation. If they end up doing what we had thought was their plan…I will be the first to kill them…but if Bella is right, I will just deal with it…I cannot fight against her anymore…"

Sam glares over at me and says, "This is not over. We will win this fight, some how."

Sam then runs off into the woods.

Rosalie glares at Jacob with her arms cross and mumbles, "The least you could do is cover her up…"

Jacob rolls his eyes, "Well I did not have much time to dress her or anything while I had to kidnapped her from the OR room. Anyway I am like a portable heater she is fine"

The flimsy gown was just hanging on her. It had no back to it, she did seem quite exposed. I did not have a jacket on since I had come straight from hunting. I did not need to look normal while hunting since we stay as far from humans as we can. Jasper was wearing a polo and Jacob was shirtless So I start unbuttoning my shirt.

Jacob looks at me annoyed. "What are you doing?"

I look up at him, "I am going to wrap her in my shirt. I do not want her to get hypothermia or anything while we run back home."

Jacob says, "About that. Just because I am considering letting her go back with you guys does not mean I completely trust you…"

He explains. "I want to be able to visit and make sure she is okay."

Rosalie snaps, "No."

I look at Rosalie and shake my head. We needed to reason with them so we can try to keep some sort of peace.

Jasper had been standing their silently the whole time but he has been a huge help as he kept everyone calm.

I look over at Jacob and nod. "That seems fair." Rosalie huffs and crosses her arms. I knew she was not happy with that decision. I will try to explain to her my reasons later…

I then explain. "But you need to wait a while before you do come over."

Jacob steps back and says, "What do you mean by that?"

I explain again. "Edward is not the happiest with your people right now. It will take time to convince him… to accept this agreement."

Jacob seems to ponder for a while and then lets out a deep breath. "Deal; though I only give you a week and I want to know the location of your house and do not try to run away…we have others that are like us spread around the world."

I nod I gave him the location of my house, Rosalie seem like she was about to explode with frustration because I was giving out this information but Jasper kept her calm.

I then ask, "Could you maybe keep the location a secret for now."

Jacob nods, "Yes…only to keep Bella safe."

I nod I slide my shirt off and hold it out as Jacob places her in my arms. I make sure she is tightly wrapped up in the shirt and is securely in my arms. Edward was right she was literally light as feather. She seems to be peacefully sleeping though I knew I need to get home as quickly as possible and make sure the anesthetic had not done anything to the fetus.

I reply to Jacob, "Thank you."

Jacob shakes his head, "I am not doing this for you. I am doing it for Bella."

I nod. Fair enough.

Then with Bella securely in my arms, we all rush back to the house.

EPOV.

I was at the house pacing back and forth. I was worried about if Carlisle brings Bella home what condition would she be in…

No respectful human being would ever do a surgery like this on a girl, without her consent. I see it in Bella's eyes, the love she is has for this child, it will break her heart in a billion pieces if something happens to it…him or her.

I have even started to feel compassion for our child within the last 2 months. This child was mine and Bella's it was a part of both of us…and even though I was sure it contain some of my vampire DNA, it did also contain my human DNA. I promise myself I will tell Bella how much I want this baby too if she comes back safe. I regret not showing her that side me very much only worrying about the negative outcomes rather than the positives.

I knew if she came back not pregnant, I would also grieve for the lost of our child. I would also get revenge for my unborn child and Bella. The pain those dogs put them through during the hours she was their.

Alice had been putting thoughts in my head trying to comfort me, I had not pay much attention only looking at the clock and pondering on what may happen…an hour had not seem so long, in decades.

Then I heard Carlisle's thoughts, _Bella and the baby is fine and well. Though she is passed out from the anesthetic and I need to make sure the anesthetic has not harmed the baby."_

I start to leave out the door and meet up with them but Emmett stands in front of it, "Where are you going…it has not been an hour yet. You have two minutes to go." I sighed; he was getting on my nerves.

I start to speak but the door opens and hits Emmett in the back he moves out of the way.

I see Carlisle walk in the house, shirtless. It was kind of odd to see him that way. People call me old fashion, but Carlisle was a lot more old fashion than me. He never thought it was proper for a gentleman to walk around shirtless in the public or in front of ladies.

If my heart could it would be fluttering with joy. My Bella was back safe. Now I only hoped the baby was fine

I notice then that Bella was wrapped in his shirt; I give Carlisle a confused look.

Carlisle explains as he hands her over to me, "Jacob was the one who talked them out of not having the surgery. So she was only in a flimsy hospital gown when he brought her over to us…"

I say a little too harshly "Jacob? What does that dog got to do with anything?

Carlisle says, "He actually seems to care for her, he at least values their friendship."

I just roll my eyes. I did not want to talk about that stupid mutt right now.

I bring Bella into the hospital room we have set up in our house. I pull the covers back and gently lay her down. I then unwrapped Carlisle's shirt off of her, I make sure Bella's waist is covered as I pull up her gown to expose her pregnant belly.

Carlisle comes in still shirtless and turns on the ultrasound machine. Emmett walks in the room and smirks, "Well Carlisle like the new look…"

Carlisle looks down, I guess he just notice he still had no shirt on, "Sorry about the lack of clothes but I wanted to quickly make sure the baby was healthy."

Emmet then looks at me, _is she okay._

I nod and then he pats me on the back and leaves the room.

Esme and Alice came in the room and give me worried looks. I smiled and say, "Bella and the baby appear to be fine…Carlisle is making sure the anesthetic has not done any harm to the baby…but everything seems normal"

Esme puts her hand on heart and sighs in relief, "Oh thank God, I was so worried."

Alice claps her hands and jumps up and down. "As soon as she wakes, I want to see her! I miss her."

I nod, "That is fine, she probably still need her rest though, after she wakes…"

Then she raises an eyebrow at Carlisle and ask, "Do you dress like this with all your patients?"

Carlisle grins as he prepares the ultrasound, "No dear, I only dress like this for my female patients."

Esme puts her hands on her hips and smirks, "Oh really. You will pay for that, later."

Alice rolls her eyes and says,"I am not going to even attempt to look ahead in you guy's future"

I then saw a picture of Esme and Carlisle in a position that I rather gauge my eyes out than see. I give an annoyed look to Carlisle. Carlisle was checking out the ultrasound and looks over at and shrugs, "Sorry, I did not mean to let that thought out…"

He then smiles, "It looks as if Bella and the baby are both perfectly healthy."

I sigh in relief and ask, "Can I take her to my room?"

Carlisle nods, "Yeah that may be better, and she may wake up in this hospital room, and think the doctor had gone on with the abortion and panic."

I nod and lift her up in my arms and within seconds we were in my room. I lay her on my bed and then dig through one of my drawers that were reserved for her; I grab a pair of underwear, a tee shirt, and pajama pants.

I untie the ties that were holding the hospital gown on her body. I slide it off. I look the other way, even though I have seen her naked body, I just did not want to look at it without her permission. As I pull up her underwear I happen to glance at her leg. She had bruise that was not their before. I could tell it happen recently. I was starting to fume. I could not imagine what they had done to her. I then finish dressing her and then pull the covers up on her. I kiss her lightly on the forehead, then the nose, then the mouth. I was so afraid she was not going to come home in one peace but she did…well besides that bruise on her leg.

I sigh and sit on my couch. I wanted to make sure she slept off the anesthetic. I knew it could be a few hours before she woke up.

Carlisle lightly knocks on the door. I say lowly come in. He walks in and sits on the couch next me. Carlisle was wearing a shirt now. He starts adjusting his sleeves and looks over at Bella, sleeping peacefully in my bed.

Carlisle always knew when I needed to talk. I never had to ask him. Carlisle mentions, "Esme, is cooking dinner for Bella so she will have food as soon as she wakes. She will need it; I am assuming she probably has not eaten since breakfast…"

I nod. "I suppose. When she is nervous she does not eat, so I doubt she ate anything on the reservation…"

Carlisle then slightly changes the subject, "How are you son?"

I let out a sigh, "It is just odd, those hours that Bella was gone, I had realized the first time that I really…really want this child."

Carlisle just nods and listens. I continued "I had been so terrified of what this child may do to Bella these past few months that I have not really taken time to actually realize how much I do want this child to be normal…and be ours"

I pull my hands into fist and take an exaggerated breath, "But when they took her and I knew their was a huge chance that they were going to murder my unborn child, I realize the unconditional love I do have for him or her…like I could just see its little lungs takes its last breath as it is brutally ripped out of her….it makes me cringe."

I look at Carlisle and with his thoughts he seems he knew how I felt, slightly.

I ask him, "How do you know how I feel? I thought you never married or anything during your human years?"

Carlisle says, "I have never told anyone this, because it was 300 years ago when it happened and my memories from my human years are now very vague. But thinking about your connection with this child seems so familiar to me that while getting dressed a minute ago I decided read a few pages out of my old journal and it all came back to me, like it was yesterday."

Being a vampire, we can read any thick book within minutes and understand it all perfectly. So it probably took him seconds to read those pages of his journal.

He's blocking out whatever it was…he was great at blocking out his thoughts from me. Occasionally one may slip off, like the one of him and Esme's earlier.

I look at him curiously, "What is it?"

Carlisle shift on the couch and said, "Well when I was around 16 years old I was suppose to be looking for a suitor, those days they believed we should married by 18 at the latest, because people did not live very long any how."

I nod. It was still a bit like that during my day.

Carlisle says, "But I had to choose a wife whom my parents approve which is not an easy task…I knew if by 17, if I did not find a wife of my choice, they would choose. Well I searched but no one seem to suit me and before I knew it my 17th birthday rolled around.."

He shakes his head and looks at me, "so my birthday present from my parents was a fiancée''

"Her name was Becky, a pastor's daughter from a much respected church in a town about five miles away, my father was also a well known pastor in our community. His plan for me was to marry and then follow in his foot steps. But I never felt led to be a pastor. I loved God, but I wanted to save people in another way…"

I say, "Like a doctor?"

Carlisle smiles, "Yes. During those times though you do not disrespect your family, so if I ever told him I did not want to be pastor, he would probably get upset and feel I was dishonoring the family"

Carlisle then frowns, "Though I try to love this new girl, she was a very nice girl. She was really pretty too, blond hair, blue eyes but we had nothing in common. The only thing we had in common is we did not want to follow our parent's footsteps. She liked to go to parties and dress up rather than memorizing bible verses. I think that is only reason she like Sunday church services was that she could dress up. She did not like to read or study. She was like any other woman in town, she wanted get married, have tea parties, and have a house full of children."

"Well the marriage was planned to be in 15 months. Her father was set out on a trip to the Americas and was not going to be back until then."

"Well around that time my father had hired a new maid. When she walks inside the door I remember my heart beating so fast. She was beautiful even in her old patched up dress. She had brown hair tied into a bun, green eyes, her skin seem to be porcelain, and it was flawless"

"I was afraid at first to talk to her. During that time you never communicated with the help, unless you were giving out orders."

"Well one night, my parents had left for a night out and the maid was their cleaning. She usually cleaned till dark then goes back home. Though while she was cleaning, I made small talk with her. We started to talk about books and she amazed me with all the knowledge she had on the bible, astronomy, history, poetry, everything and even current news She said she use to work at a university as a maid. She always discovered old text book in the trash and she will sneak them back to her room and read them under candle light. And she also would get old news papers out of the trash and read. She wanted to be something one day…not a maid for the rest of her life. I also learned her name was Mary and she was 16 years old. Her father was a street sweeper and she was one of 7 kids."

"Well my parents always went out on Thursdays and that was our day. Well about a couple of months of getting to know each other, I out of the blue kissed her. It was the most wonderful kiss. I had kissed Becky once or twice but I felt nothing, but this kiss with Mary was how all the great poets described a kiss."

Carlisle started playing with the fabric of his khakis, "We were in love. I wanted to break off my engagement but I knew I could not tell my parents about Mary. They would shun her for having affair with an engaged man. So I tried to convince my parents I was not in love with Becky and I could not possibly marry her. Though my parents told me, I would learn to love her…"

I shake my head at that statement "Learn? You cannot learn to love, it comes naturally…"

Carlisle nods, "Right but it was a different time…. Anyway, I continue my affair with Mary. During the night I would take her out and we would walk a long the empty streets. Talking and holding hands. One day my parents had gone off for a couple of days. My father's parents had suddenly become ill and they lived 15 miles away, which was a lot on horse back. I offered to stay back and keep an eye on the house."

Carlisle sighs, "That night Mary and I were kissing and then my seventeen year old boy hormones and her sixteen year old hormones got the best of us. We made love for the first time. I had taken away her virtue. I felt ashamed afterwards. I apologize for not at least marring her first. Though she mention, no one would married the pastor's son to the daughter of a street sweeper. She was right."

Carlisle says, "We end up making love several times. I was head over heels for this young lady. I worried everyday though, that we were going to get caught and I was going to end up hurting her…"

I was shocked to hear about this side of Carlisle.

Carlisle says, "Well she started to feel sick…I was afraid she was getting one of those mysterious diseases people had been contracting."

I knew where he was getting with this, "She got pregnant didn't she."

I had a similar experience with Bella, though I tend to overact with her. I thought she had the flu, when really she was pregnant.

Carlisle frowns, "Yes. She realized it when she was about two months, since she missed two menstrual cycles."

"I was not going to let her go down alone with this, but I had no idea how I would be able to defend her and keep her from being shun by the townsfolk. They are so much harder on the women than the men in these types of situations"

"A few months later, my mother noticed Mary's growing belly. Mary try to tell my mother that she was just gaining a little weight, my mother did not believe her"

"I had come home with my mother shouting at Mary, harsh words. I run and stand between my mother and Mary"

"My mother asked why I was defending her sinful ways…and I confessed. My mom just froze and looked at me; she was so ashamed of me. Then she slapped me in the face and screams how I could betray the family like this… Later that day my father came home and my mother told him the news. He was ready to beat the devil out me…literally."

Carlisle shrugs "My father then did everything he could do to hide the dirty secret we had now. The son of the pastor could never have premarital sex especially with the help; we were supposed to be the perfect children. I wanted to run away with Mary, but I could not…I had no money. The next day my father had me to pack me things up and I was ordered to move back to London where we were originally from, and live with my aunt."

I ask, "So what happen to Mary."

Carlisle says, "I later found out my father paid her father a good amount of money to keep him quite and then my father help arrange her to get married to a storekeeper who was 10 years older than her, the storekeeper must of not been too bright, when she gave birth 4 months later he believed the baby, my son, was his…"

Carlisle sighs, "My heart broke when I had to leave for London, I wanted to take her with me but I could not. I loved Mary and the baby. I wanted this baby even though he was the reason I had to leave...I spent all my time on trying to cover up the pregnancy and never really thought about the baby. Until I was on my way to London, I sobbed for both of them. I later broke up off the engagement with Mary. She was relieved actually, she had met another man he was a banker's son, and she later married him. I later gave in and started to follow in my father's footsteps, I was so broken hearted then, that I decided to never fall in love, I convinced my father that it would give me more time to study the bible and God's word, he seem to agree with me. I never stop loving the son that Mary had, and I never stopped loving Mary in my human years. Then about 7 years later I was turned and I guess with using all my mental strength to learn to control my self from human blood, they were pushed farther backed into my brain until I forgot about them."

He frowns, "Sad actually."

I ask, "Do u still love them?"

Carlisle says, "Well of course both are dead now but they still do have place in my heart. I wished that I could have had some time with my son. He ended up becoming a doctor and had a wife but he died a year after he married his wife from small pox."

"So no grandchildren" I ask.

Carlisle shakes his head, "No."

He says, "But Esme now has a huge part of my heart as well as you guys. It took a couple of centuries but I finally did get the family I had always longed for…"

I smile. I was happy he actually had a little bit understanding of my situation. Even though his dealt with living in 17th century and morals. He still had accidentally impregnated someone he loved and then had the face the consequences of how the pregnancy would effect her, but he had never stop loving that child, even if she getting pregnant was the reason of them being broken up, the child was innocent.

Same in my situation, the child inside Bella may be harmful to her and may not but it is still innocent and we are the reasons it is has been given life and it has that right.

I just wish we could find out this child's sex, so I do not have to keep calling it an "it"

Carlisle smiles, "And soon I will soon have a grandchild."

I laugh, "You know I specifically remember you wanted to beat the devil out me, when finding out Bella was pregnant."

Carlisle laughs, "I did have the urge to hit you. I actually have that urge quite often with some of the other siblings. I only want what is best for you all but sometimes I just do not under your choices. But your situation was a little different, the doctor side of me was angry because I wanted to run a lot of test before the two of you got intimate and the father side of me was mad because she was pregnant and barely out of high school"

I looked down, I was too a little ashamed of my being so careless.

Carlisle smiles, "But now I am extremely proud of you. You have been so great with Bella and I know you will make a spectacular father…"

I smile.

Carlisle says patting me on the shoulder before getting up, and sighs, "I probably should let Esme know about this little story about me…not sure how she might react:

I say, "I am sure she will understand….eventually"

Carlisle nods, "Yeah I suppose you are right." He then leaves out the door.

I then heard Bella whimper.

I race to her side.

I grab her hand, "Bella, my love. I am right here."

_**A.N. Sooo I am not sure about this chapter, but I had to get Bella rescued!! I also really do not know about that little story about Carlisle and his affair with Mary, but I felt he had to have some sort of dark past u know...and I just threw in the whole shirtless Carlisle, because we could not have Bella to freeze, could we?? I am assuming some of you may be like eww Carlisle is shirtless and others like mmmm Carlisle is shirtless. **_

_**I do have ideas for the next chapter though. Soon will be more!**_


	15. Home

_**A.N. Just warning you about the Bella and Edward smut, in this chapter :) **_

Where was I? I could hear Edward's voice, but I must be dreaming. I suddenly remember being at the reservation with Jacob and feeling a sharp pain in my arm were my last memories. The surgery?? I quickly rise up and open my eyes, they were not completely focused but I knew I was not in the doctor's office.

"Bella, I am right here"

I finally felt the cold hand on mine. Tears stream down my face as I look over at him. He uses his other hand and wipes the tears from my eyes, he smiles sweetly, "Oh, Bella. Everything is fine. Our baby is fine." He pulls the hand he is holding to my belly.

I start to sob, and say "I…I….I was so scare. I just had knew that were going to do it…."

He grimaces, then he pulls me into a hug, "I so sorry my love. I hate them for putting you through all that, but you are safe now."

I then start to wonder, how I got here. Did Edward and his family actually cross the border, then my stomach twist, did they have to kill Jacob in order to save me, how about…Seth. I try to choke back the tears.

I ask, "How did I get here,"

Edward takes an exaggerated breath, like he really did not want to tell me.

I gave him a worried look, "Did you have to fight? Is everyone okay…"

Edward shakes his head and squeezes my hand, "No nothing like that. Apparently Jacob had a guilty conscience and made them to not do the surgery then he brought you back to Carlisle."

I smiled in relief. I knew Jacob was not as cold hearted as he had been acting the last few months. I really hoped maybe we could rekindle our friendship, I missed him.

Then I just realize Edward mentioned Jacob sent me over to Carlisle, this was all so confusing.

I ask, "Carlisle?"

Edward nods, "Yeah. I apparently was too furious to go get you. Carlisle was afraid I would just run on to the reservation, break the treaty and get myself killed. So Carlisle convinced me in letting him try to rescue you by talking to the tribe members, Rosalie and Jasper also offers to go with him."

I look at him in shocked, "Rosalie?"

Edward smiles, "She does have a heart…deep deep deep…deep down"

I giggle and then lean up and kiss him, my lips moving with his, he lays me back on the bed; I was pulling him with me well more like he was letting me pull him. My growling stomach though, interrupts our passionate kiss. Edward lays his forehead on mine, "Sorry my love, I forgot that you probably had not eaten"

I shrug, "Seth had snuck me a hamburger when I first got there…."

Edward smiles, "I think I may actually like that little werewolf"

He then helps me get out of bed, of course I trip but he catches me.

He smirks and kisses me on the head.

Everyone greeted me when I went downstairs. Carlisle asked how I was and how I felt, being the good doctor that he was. Esme hugged me. Emmett gave me a bear hug. Jasper smiles but keeps a distance; I really wish he did not feel like he needs to do that. I was surprised that Rosalie even smiled at me.

Esme had a dinner that smelled delicious prepared. Edward fixed my plate and set it at the table for me, as soon as I set down in the chair. Alice runs down the stairs into the kitchen with her arms full of magazines, "Bella!" she calls out.

Edward mutters, "Alice, Bella needs to eat…"

Alice throws the magazines on the counter and wraps her arms around my neck, "Oh Bella I am so glad you are okay. I have missed you so much!"

I laugh, "I have missed you too."

Alice says, "I was wondering while you ate, if you may want to talk about some wedding stuff…" Then she raises an eyebrow at Edward.

Edward rolls his eyes, "Well, I think I may go see what Jaz is up to.."

Edward kisses me on the cheek and then leaves the room.

I internally groan. I had not even a clue to when I wanted have this marriage. Visions of me pregnant walking down the aisle with people whispering kind of made me cringe.

I stick my fork into some noodles, I say "Alice with the pregnancy and all…I do not even know if marriage is in the near future."

Alice sighs, "I was afraid you were going to say that." She grabs my left hand and raises an eyebrow. "You do not even have an engagement ring. Really I need to have a talk with that boy."

The proposal was so informal I had not even thought about a ring. I give Alice a reassuring smile, "Yeah. I am sure he has one, things have been crazy and all…but I am going to marry Edward…I just don't want to be pregnant when I marry him"

Alice pulls out a magazine under the stack; "Maternal Marriage" was the title on the cover. I raise an eye brow, "They really have magazines for pregnant brides?"

Alice shrugs, "Yeah who knew. But I guess you will not need this one." She said tossing it into the trashcan.

She then grins, "When you do set a date, let me know. I promise I will plan a wedding that is the most suitable for you!" she looked like a begging little girl.

I nod, "Okay. Deal."

Alice jumps for joy. Then kisses me on cheek, "I love you, Bella!"

I just shake my head, as she runs out of the kitchen.

Edward walks back in as Alice swiftly leaves the kitchen, Edward takes my left hand and smiles, "I do have an engagement ring for you. Its just after I asked you, I needed to get it resized…then with everything else, I could not find the proper time to give it to you."

I squeezed Edward's hand and say, "I understand, I honestly did not even think of it, until Alice mention it…"

Edward chuckles, "It does ease Charlie a bit, not seeing a ring on your finger. He still does not want this marriage to happen…"

I grimace as I continue eating my dinner, "He is going have to get over it…"

Edward looks at me, his eyes has sorrow, "I did not mean to bring up old feelings about your father, and he has progressed the past few months."

I shake my head, "Yeah a little bit, like he will talk to me now…but he still barely looks at me…"

Edward wraps his arms around, "Sorry my love. I should have not brought this up."

I smile at him, "It is okay."

I then finished my food.

Edward and I then head back to his room. We lay in his bed side by side. He was looking deep into my eyes.

Edward speaks up, "Do you want to tell me what happen on the reservation."

I say, "What do you want to know…"

Edward's face turns to serious, he asks, "Did they hurt you?"

I shake my head, "No. except for when they stuck me with the needle…"

Edward then says, "what about that bruise on your thigh."

I ask, "What bruise?"

Edward says, "Look at your right outside part of your thigh.."

I pull down the waist band of pajama pants, and he was right.

I then roll my eyes, "That is from my graceful attempt to escape on a motorcycle. It broke down and then my foot got hung and it toppled over with me"

Edward says, "Bella. Why do you like to just put yourself in danger?"

I smile, "You have asked me that question a million of times. I do not know but right then, I felt I had nothing left to lose."

I then changed the subject, "Anyway how did I go from in my jeans and tee shirt to my pajamas with new underwear?" I suggestively raise an eyebrow.

Edward rises up to lean on the head board, he looks down at me, "Well you came to me in nothing but a hospital gown…and Carlisle's shirt."

I rise up and ask, "So I what was he wearing?"

Edward shakes his head, "What do you mean? You had his shirt, so you know he had his pants on and his shoes…"

I felt the blood rush to my face and I put my hands over my face, "Oh no. So he was shirtless…"

Edward laughs, "Why is that so embarrassing for you?"

I look at him, "I don't know he is more of a fatherly figure for me than anything….and Carlisle without a shirt…just seems wrong"

Edward laughs loudly. I playfully smack him in the stomach.

Edward then leans over me and says in a hot voice, "I will get you for that, Ms. Swan"

He then presses his lips against mine. He tongue licks my lips and I open them in response. He explores my mouth with his tongue, as his hands explore my body.

I moan with pleasure. We had not really made love or do anything sexual since I found out I was pregnant. Which has been 5 month, never had the privacy and we knew our love was much more than physical.

My hands are under his shirt exploring his defined muscles. Edward breaks away from lips, to let me breath and trails his kisses down my neck; he starts to rip the tee shirt down the middle, now exposing my breast. He kisses each one making me moan and my heart race. He rises up and kisses me again, while his hands massage my breast. I start to tug his tee shirt. He pulls over within seconds and falls on the floor. My hands rub up and down his bare back. His hands then go down to my pants, he starts to pull them down until, I am left with only panties on. My hands found the button on Edward's jeans, he lifts his body over me so I can unbutton them, I pull them as far down as I can, then pulls them off the rest of the way, throwing them down with my pants and his tee shirt. He then slides off my rip tee shirt and discards it to the pile.

We are both panting, now half naked. He is now gazing down at me, his eyes are dark and erotic, but then they gaze down to my visible baby bump.

He whispers, "Bella…I…we can't…I am not sure if it will be completely safe for the baby…I am not sure if I will be safe enough…"

I was a bit annoyed. How come it went this far and he is not going to be about to finish, but I wanted my baby to be safe.

He then bites his lips and a wicked grin forms on his face, still prop above me. "But I can do something, to satisfy you…"

I nod not able to answer him. He then starts to kiss me on my lips passionately, and then kisses slowly trails down my body making sure they spend time on every passionate spot on my body. He then stops at the waistband of my panties and slowly takes them off and discards them to the pile. He then sucks and kisses down in between my legs, and I moan his name, "Edward!" I say loudly until my body shook with pleasure, my hands were in his hair pulling.

I am breathing hard as his rise up and kisses me on the lips, he whispers, "I love you Bella. I never want to lose you, ever again."

He raises an eyebrow as I position myself on top of him, straddling him and he moans I rubbed against his very hard bulging spot hidden in his boxers. It only makes me want to pleasure him even more. I bend down and whisper in his ear, "I want to satisfy you too…"

Edward protest, "Bella you don't have to…"

I interrupted his protest with a passionate kiss, his hands rubbing up and down my waist. I then move down my kisses down his neck, I make sure I nibble his neck. He moans, I then continue until I get to his nipples, I make sure I suck each one, he moans.

I then continue my kisses until I get to waistband of his boxers. I look down at him, he whispers, "You don't have to…"

I say, "shush Edward…you know you want it…"

I rub my hand over the long bulge that's cover by his boxers. He moans my name, "Bella.."

I then slowly move the boxers down, he raises his body up so I can move them down to his feet and discard them w/ the rest of our clothes.

I bite my lip when I finally see, "Eddie" he fully awaken and ready for me. I had no idea how to do this so I grab Eddie, Edward moans loudly, I rub my hand up and down him and Edward moans so I do it faster and harder. He moans my name, I felt in absolute control of his pleasure and it made me smile. Finally he finishes and the white liquid shoots out and Edward moans loudly and then he relaxes his eyes still closed and panting but then he looks at me and smiles and I crawl back next to him on the bed. He wraps his arms around and says, "Bella I love you, words cannot even describe how much I love you" as he kisses my head.

I now snuggle into Edward's bare chest, "I love you more than anything, Edward."

Edward says, "Now how about you go to sleep, my love."

I look at the clock and it was now close to 3 in the morning. I had no idea if Charlie knew whether or not I was coming home. I was too tired to worry. I soon dozed off.

The next morning I wake up, with the sun shining through the window I see it is 9am. Edward says in his velvety voice, "Rise and Shine beautiful."

I smile at him. I stretch my arms and yawn. I then remember what happen last night, or more like earlier this morning. I then ask Edward, "Did everyone hear us last night?"

Edward had a guilty look on his face, then blood rushes to my face, crap now I can not possibly go down stairs and face them.

Edward says looking over at me, "More like Jasper felt the sexual tension. Which made him need to hunt even more, since we barley did the other day. So everyone left and hunted before we got too heated…

I then look at him, "So they still know we had sex but did not hear us."

Edward nods, "Correct."

I still did not know if I was happy with that or not.

Edward noticed my mixed expression, he replies, "I mean I would of stop last night, it's just Bella, you bring out the 17 year old boy in me, it is hard to resist you."

That made me smile. I love that their was one thing I could do that would make him vulnerable.

I realize I had not even contacted Charlie in the last 24 hours, I look around for my cell phone, which I realize Paul must still have. I look at Edward in panic, "I have not even contacted Charlie in the last 24 hours, and he has to be freaking out!"

Edward smiles and rubs my back, "It's okay. Alice called him last night and dazzled him into letting you sleep over"

"And school?"

Edward says, "You have a doctor's note from Carlisle."

Well look as if they had everything taken care of.

Edward's hand is on my stomach, he is gazing at me lovingly and says, "I want you to know that I love you more than anything."

I wanted to roll my eyes because I already knew this.

He then continues, "And our baby…I realize when you were gone how much I love him or her…and I regretted not letting you know."

I rise up and kiss him and say, "Edward I knew you did…but it makes me happy to hear it out loud."

Edward says, "You are very observant, Ms. Swan. Nothing can get pass you…" he smirks.

I laugh, "Yeah and don't you forget that."

He then pulls the covers off him and slides out of the bed. I blush as I look at Edward in all his glory.

He smiles at my reaction and probably also at my rapid heart beat, and then says, "How about you go take a nice warm bath, my love, while I go have a talk with Carlisle."

I smile, "That sounds wonderful"

He then picks me up out of bed, bridal style and walks to the bathroom. I notice he had drawn me a bath. He sets in the bath very gently. It was very nice and warm.

I look up at him, "What do you need to talk to Carlisle about…"

Edward shrugs kneeled down at the bathtub, with his arms and head rested on the edge of the tub, "I do not know. He just got back from his night shift. He has also been blocking his thoughts since he brought you home. So I am going to see what this is all about."

I nod and sink into the warm bath. I was very relaxed. He kisses me on the cheek and walks out. I bite my lip as I watch his naked backside leave the bathroom; I then called out, "Edward."

Edward peeks his head in, "Yes, my love?"

I grin, "You may want to put pants on before you go see Carlisle."

Edward laughs, "Yes I was planning on it…"

Alice then yells from downstairs, "Edward!! I had a vision of you coming in Carlisle's office nude, please at least put on some pants."

I laugh. And Edward rolled his eyes and yells out, "Alice it would be nice if you do not eavesdrop on our conversations…"

I assume, Alice did not really have a vision she just liked messing with Edward's head sometimes.

EPOV

Life was great now. I had my love back and we had a blissful night. I was happy again, I do not believe anything could break my happiness right now. Well unless those repulsive dogs try to do anything again.

I put on a clean tees shirt and jeans then look in the mirror and notice my hair was all out of place, I smile as comb it back in place, before heading to Carlisle's office.

I walk into Carlisle's office, he was at his desk, and look as if he was doing paper work.

Carlisle says, "Hi Edward."

I close the door. Which was completely useless, it would not keep the nosy vampires from hearing our conversation.

I lean on the door and Carlisle says not looking up from his paper work, "So you had everyone to go hunting last night?"

I nod, "Yes. Bella and I needed alone time."

Carlisle raises his eyebrow, "What kind of alone time?"

I could tell what he mean't by his thoughts

I huff and say "Carlisle, I do not have to discuss the details of my sex life with you. Some things Bella and I try to keep private…"

Carlisle says, "I know as a father I respect that but as Bella's doctor I am only concern of how this may affect the baby and if vampire sperm is harmful…"

I take an exaggerated breath, really not wanting to say this to Carlisle, "We did not have intercourse if that is where you are getting at, now may we drop this?"

Carlisle nods, "Okay and yes." He says now dropping the subject.

I sit in the chair adjacent to Carlisle, "So I am assuming there is something else you may need to talk to me about?"

Carlisle nods, everything in his mind was jumble that I could not make it out. He was pretty good at blocking his mind from me.

Carlisle stacks the papers on his desk and neatly places them in a folder, he says "Now Edward promise you will listen to me, before reacting."

I nod, "I will try." I knew I could not completely promise him.

Carlisle says, "Okay so I had to make a deal, before bringing Bella home."

I knew that it could have not been this easy to get Bella back.

"What did they want… legitimate hospital on the reservation so it is easier to give unwanted abortions to women?" I mutter sarcastically.

Carlisle says, "Not quite. Jacob wants…"

My head shoots up and looks Carlisle directly in the eye. "What possibly could that dog want?? Has he not done enough??"

Carlisle says, "Edward we agree that you will not overreact."

I mutter, "I said I would try…"

Carlisle says, "Well just please just hear me out."

I did not give him a response, but he goes on and continues.

"Jacob did save Bella's life, also he seems to feel guilty for what he has done and I am sure you will be able to see that on his mind. He wants to be able to check up on Bella and make sure that we are true to our word, when we say that we will do no harm to her."

I shake my head, "No."

Carlisle explains, "This is the only way we will able to get their trust back."

I stand up and bend over his desk, "Trust? Why the hell do we care about their trust?? We could just move."

Carlisle says, "Jacob threaten that if we tried, that they would alert the others like them. Even though I do know the areas of the world, they do not populate…we would still be just running away for the rest of eternity."

He was right we would be running away with the threat of maybe one day crossing their paths. I knew it would be selfish to not try to mend things with the tribe, but I did not trust Jacob.

I then sigh in defeat, "He can only come when I am around, so I can be able to read his thoughts."

Carlisle nods, "Good idea."

**A.N.: Yay with all the reviews. I have over a hundred now. Woohoo. Thank you so much ********. And yes I should be studying for finals rather than writing this fiction, but I can not help when I am inspired. Ha.**


	16. Dinner

I was in school, finals were next week and everyone was getting ready for graduation.

It had been a couple of weeks since the drama of being kidnapped by Sue, Edward since refuse to leave my side unless I am with Charlie. He knew Charlie would never agree with me going anywhere, if I did not want to go.

I was waiting for the 2nd period bell to ring; Angela was at my locker showing the prom pics of her and Ben.

"I love your dress, Angela. You two looked so cute." I complemented.

Angela smiles, "Thanks. I had to use 2 months of my babysitting money to buy it…but it was worth it!"

She leans on the locker beside mine and says, "I wished you could have been at prom!"

I raise my eyebrow and put my hand on my swelled belly, "Yeah my big pregnant self trying to dance at prom would have been a great site for everyone to see" I say sarcastically.

Angela rolls her eyes, "Who cares about what others think, Ben and I would have made sure you guys would have had fun!"

I smile, "Yeah I know, but its not like I have not been to prom, I went last year and it was awesome. So I did not want to ruin my already good memories of prom."

Angela shrugs, "yeah I guess so."

Angela places her hand on my belly.

"When are you going to find out the sex of the baby?" she ask.

I smile, "After school."

Angela says, "Aww! You have to call me when you find out…so I can know what type of outfit to get the baby!"

I smile and grab my textbook, "Angela you do not have to get me anything. I probably have more than enough from the Cullens."

Angela sighs, "Yeah I know but I want to…I love buying baby clothes."

I shrug, "Okay then, if it makes you happy."

She laughs, "It does!"

I saw Edward leaning against the wall by our class room. He was gorgeous no words can describe him, looks as if that should be cologne ad rather than my boyfriend waiting for me. Here I am with a pot belly and swollen feet.

Angela speaks up, "Well I need to get to class. Talk to ya later."

I nod and say, "See you later" as she runs to her class.

Edward walks up and takes my books in one hand and then grabs my hand with his other hand, while we walk hand in hand to class.

As we walk in the classroom, I notice the stares that we still get, Lauren still glares at me, and Edward says she is mostly just incredibly jealous. Mike is also jealous as he glares at Edward, Edward does not enjoy Mike's thoughts. People tend to whisper. I had thought maybe as months go by, my pregnancy would be old news. But this was Forks and there are not many teen pregnancy and the fact my belly grows week by week becoming more noticeable that it still the talk of the town.

I take a deep sigh and Edward whispers in my ear, "Only a week left and then you will not have to deal with these kids anymore."

I smile at him and he was right only a week because today was Friday and next week would be finals follow by graduation the following Monday.

Graduation though was going to be interesting, my mom and Phil are coming down, which means at one point Charlie and those two will be under the same roof. Then me having to go in front of most of Forks to get my diploma, and have to endure the entire pity looks from people, for getting pregnant way too young. Have my future thrown away. I had heard it all mostly over hearing it when going out to dinner with my dad.

Finally school was out and I was eager to get to Carlisle and find out the sex of my child.

Edward seemed a little eager also, since he sped to their house. Normally he would go at least 20 miles under the maximum speed his Volvo can go, he likes to takes his time, and enjoy the alone time we get. I usually laugh at him because he was driving way over the speed limit, and most would not count that as saving time. But today he was going full speed. We arrived to his house in no time.

I noticed Jacob's rabbit in the drive way and by the sound of Edward's growl he had noticed the car too. I remember the agreement Jacob had made with Carlisle before returning me to them. Part of me was eager to see him, he was the one who prevented letting them to perform the abortion, so I had a little hope he may have had a change of heart but the other part dread him and Edward in the same room, no telling what may happen.

I put my hand on top of Edward's hand I look up at him pleading, "Please just try to be civil with him."

Edward looks at me his eyes soften when they met mine, "I will try…it's just I can read that dogs mind from here…" he takes a deep unnecessary breath and then rushes to my door before I had a chance to grab the handle, he then carefully helps out of the car.

I give him a reassuring smile and we head into the house, Jacob is sitting in the living room. He did not have the most pleasant look on his face.

I weakly smile over at Jacob, Jacob returns my smile and stands up from the couch.

"Hey Bella." He says with his hands deep in his pockets, he seems to not be able to meet my eyes.

I reply, "Hey Jake."

I then squeeze Edward's hand and look over to him, "Can I speak to Jacob…alone."

Edward hesitates, he has grip on my hand that if I wanted to walk away from his side, I would not be able to get out of the hold of his hand.

I say softly, "Edward it will be okay. I just need to talk to him."

Edward takes another unnecessary breath, "Okay. But I will be upstairs in my room. So just yell if you need me."

I nod, and Edward let goes of my hand and he may sure to glare at Jacob before he heads up stairs. I now stand alone in the living with Jacob standing about 10 ft away from me.

I place my hands on my stomach, Jacob seem to grimace when he look at me.

I roll my eyes, "It is not like you did not see my pregnant body 2 weeks ago, remember?" I sit on the sofa and he sits back down on the opposite side.

Jacob shrugs, "Yeah but I didn't really pay much attention to it I guess, had a lot on my mind…"

I say looking at the floor, not able to make eye contact, "Why did you change your mind?" I knew he knew I meant about the almost abortion a few weeks ago.

I hear Jacob sigh deeply and say, "Well I know you Bells. I was not sure how you would be emotionally, after the surgery….u know, even if it may have been best for you/

I look back up at him with a glare, "I think I know what is best for me…"

Jacob holds up his hands defensively, "Sorry I did not mean to offend you."

I shake my head I rub my belly, "Its just I am tired of everyone deciding what is best for me, I am fully capable of making my own decisions."

Jacob shakes his head then looks at my pregnant, "Really now?"

I glare at Jacob and snap, "If you here to insult me then you can leave."

Jacob sighs, "No Bella I am not here to insult you, I am trying to be civil here, and I am basically here to keep peace. Sam wants to start war. I finally made a deal that if I kept tabs on you and the Cullens to make sure you were safe and the baby is not going to be threat then they will keep peace…for the time being."

I raise an eyebrow, "for the time being?"

Jacob shrugs, "Well it all depends on what the baby is"

I say, "Well I am about to find out what the baby is…" I knew the sex of the baby was not what he meant by 'what the baby is' but I did not feel like getting into an argument.

Jacob nods, "I know. Doctor Hill has moved on to the reservation, he is working at the hospital in Forks now and I was order to bring back copy of the sonograms so he can take look."

I interrupt him and give him a confused look, "Who is Dr. Hill?"

Jacob hesitates and looks down at his hands, "The doctor on the rez that was going to do the surgery on you…"

I grimace and growl, "Why is he back…are you guys planning on…"

Jacob lightly touches my arm and I look at him, "No Bella like I said I can not let anybody hurt you, he is only here so he can look at the sonograms. He talked with what's his name at the hospital today."

"Carlisle?"

Jacob nods, "Yeah him. And that is our agreement. I am only a messenger basically."

I sigh, "Okay. I just really not sure what to think of you right now, after the past few months…the way you acted and then you got with Lauren…who you are way too good for.."

Jacob raises his eyebrows and smirk, "Jealous?"

I roll my eyes, "No just digusted."

Jacob shrugs, "I am a man I have needs, but it was never anything serious. She annoyed me so bad…I only did it to make you jealous because I knew she had a big mouth."

I glare at him, "Why would you do that?"

Jacob smirks, "I may look in my 20s but I still have a mind of a 16 year old."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah sometimes I forget you are 16"

.

"Ugh what is that awful smell?" Rosalie said coming through the door.

Jacob glares over her, "Probably you."

Rosalie rolls her eyes, "I should have known it was a mangy mutt."

I stand up and look over at Rosalie hoping I could break up their little scuffle, "Rosalie we are about to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl."

Rosalie looks over me, she grins…I still had a hard time figuring out if she was being sincere or not, but took what I could get, "Really?"

I nod, "Yeah we are going to find out the sex of the baby, today. You should come and watch."

Rosalie puts her hands on her hips, "I would not miss it for the world, and after all it will be my niece or nephew."

I saw Jacob roll his eyes.

I turn around and jump, Edward was behind me.

He says, "Sorry my love did not mean to frighten you. Carlisle is ready."

I nod, "Okay."

I could see the exchange glares from Edward and Jacob.

We all gather in the make shift doctor's office. Rosalie and Alice were at the foot of my bed, Edward right next to me and Esme on the other side of me. Jacob stayed in the door way, he had his nose scrunched up; the smell must be getting to him.

Carlisle set everything up and then my baby shows up on the screen. Carlisle says, "Well looks like you are having a girl." Alice and Rosalie jump up and down with joy. Esme kisses my hand and says "how sweet"

I look over at Edward and his face is expressionless, staring at the screen.

"Carlisle, something's not right. It seems to have all the sudden developed a 1/3 more than a normal human baby would."

Carlisle sighs, "It is expected Edward. The fetus most defiantly does have venom running through her veins. Not sure how much and how it is going to effect her after she is born, but we will need to check her weekly."

I start to get nervous, and squeeze Edward's hand, "Is everything alright?"

Edward's eyes soften when they meet mine, "Everything is fine, right now. It is just this is all new to us…and new is rare for us vampires."

Edward then wipes the gooey stuff off my belly and pulls my shirt down. He then kisses my hand and smiles, "We are having a girl."

I smile when it finally hits me and tears roll down my cheeks, "Yeah.."

Alice says, "Rose, let's go see what Gucci has for babies!"

Rosalie claps her hands, "We should also look up what Angelina Jolie buys for her babies."

I start to try to beg them to not buy expensive baby stuff, but really what is the use of arguing with them.

Alice kisses my cheek and Rosalie smiles at me, before leaving the room brushing pass Jacob.

Jacob says, "Look I do not know how much more of this smell I can take."

Carlisle looks up at Jacob, "Oh sorry Jacob." He then hands Jacob the sonograms.

Carlisle says, "Tell Dr. Hill we can review the sonograms together in my office tomorrow."

Jacob mumbles, "Okay."

Then looks over me, I could hear a low growl from Edward, "Bye Bella. See you next week."

I smile, "Bye. Don't be a stranger."

He managed to smile at me before leaving out.

After he left I slid off the bed and look over at Edward, "Thanks for not being too rude to Jacob."

Edward sighs, "Believe me it was not easy, if you could only read the thoughts that goes through that boy's head."

I say changing the subject, "I need to be getting home. I need to cook supper for dad."

Edward nods and he then brushes pass me all I see is a blur then back beside me with in seconds holding my book bag.

He then pulls the keys out of his pocket, "Ready?"

I roll my eyes, "Are you that eager to have me leave?"

Edward shakes his head, "Of course not! I just can not stand the dog smell in this house."

I sniff, "I don't smell anything."

Edward the picks me up races to the car and sets me in the passenger seat. "Well I do. It also would be nice of you to take a bath tonight…I can smell him on you…"

I raise an eyebrow, "We barely touched each other."

Edward smirks, "Believe I know that but that is just how strong his stench is…"

I roll my eyes, "Okay."

Edward smiles his crooked grin "I love you, even if you smell like a wet dog."

I laugh at him, "That was romantic."

He arrives in my driveway, he leans over and kisses me deeply, and he says "I will see you tonight." 'Okay" I say leaning in for another kiss but he pulls away and growls looking outside the window.

I look out and first see Charlie glaring at us from the porch and then notice Sue standing next to him.

I sigh deeply, "Sue is here. Why is she here?"

Edward shakes his head, "I don't know."

He then gets out and walks human speed to my door, letting me out. He hugs me his lips are to my ear, he whispers, "I will be in your room, listening. If you feel you are in danger, then run to your room and we will escape."

Escape? He made it seem as if I am going to be held hostage in my own home. Maybe he knew more of what Sue's reasons of being at my house than he was letting on. I nod, and lean up and kiss him deeply again. I wanted to show Sue that I loved Edward. Edward seem to know what I was doing, as he return the kiss just as deeply.

Charlie yells, "Please that enough, you can leave now Edward."

Edward releases and looks in my eyes lovingly before he looks up at Charlie, "Yes, Sir. I am leaving."

He kisses me on the forehead, before getting back in his car. I then walk up the driveway as Edward backs out.

Sue smiles at me, "How are you feeling Bella?" I knew her question was not sincere.

I mumble, "Fine."

Charlie says, "Sue has made us dinner tonight, isn't that nice of her."

"Yep." I say.

Sue then says to my Dad, "Weren't you going to get me that book out of your car."

Charlie eyes brighten, "Oh yes. I will be right back, why not you two go back inside."

I go inside Sue is behind me.

"Well how are you Bella?" Sue said trying to sound sincere but I could hear the bitterness.

"I am fine no thanks to you." I spat out like venom.

Sue crosses her arm and looks at me sternly, "You are making a huge mistake being with that disgusting vampire."

I glare at her, "What I do with my life is none of your's or the rest of your tribe's business"

Sue laughs bitterly, "Oh it is our business and you are helping them to bring more danger to citizens of Forks."

I roll my eyes, "They have done nothing to be considered dangerou."

Sue shakes her head, "If you only knew?"

Right then my dad walks in, "Only knew what?"

Sue puts on a fake smile with her fake laugh, "That you were going to be the one washing dishes"

My dad chuckles and she laughs with him. I want to barf,

I start head upstairs and say, "I am not hungry,"

My dad says in his stern voice, "Bella we will not be rude to our guest. You should stay down stairs and visit."

I turn around and see him putting his arm around Sue, "Sue means a lot to me."

I wanted to throw up…puke. Sue was repulsive person, if he only knew. I had the urge to tell him all the truth right then but I decided against it. He would think I was crazy.

I just nod and go sit on the couch.

My phone vibrates; I see I have a new text message. It is from Edward, **do not eat the food.**

Did she poison the food; is she going to poison my dad, **Why??** I responded.

Edward responds within seconds, **I do not know. She knows I am here and it seems there are some of the wolves in the woods behind your house watching, they seem to be plotting something. She is doing a good a job blocking her thoughts from me. I don't trust her and to be safe, do not eat the food.**

My heart starts beating rapidly. What are they plotting? Are they going to try to kidnap me again?

"Dinner is ready!" I hear Sue call out.

I get up with my hand protectively over my belly. I sit down at the table. I try to make excuses, "I am not hungry, I am really not feeling well."

Sue gives me a curious look and then speaks up, "Bella in your condition, I think it would be best if you try to eat." She then grabs my plate and feels it up with the casserole, bread, and bake chicken.

I just stare at the plate for a few minutes then I push my chair back to get up.

"Really I am not hungry, I had ate at the Cullens earlier…"

Charlie orders, "Sit down Bella, let's not be rude. It won't hurt to eat a few bites. Sue had made this dinner just for you."

I glare at Sue, "Yeah I am sure she did" I mutter.

I was trapped. I still refuse to eat; effectually they have to give up. Sure dad would be furious with my rudeness but I will not eat this food.

Then their was a knock on the door, I scoot the chair back quickly and stand up having to hold on to the table to catch my balance almost knocking over my glass of water.

"I will get it." I exclaimed.

I ran to the door, Sue and Charlie followed me.

I open it, It was Jacob.

"Hey Jake…"

Jacob says, "Hey Bells, I wanted to see if you wanted to go get a burger."

My dad speaks up, "Well Sue just cooked for us but you are welcomed to join."

I hesitate looking at Jacob in panic, Jake seem to understand.

Jake says, "Uh, sure."

He walks in pass me. I shut the door behind him, leaning on the door. I was shaking visibly; maybe Jake was on Sue's side. I try to compose myself before walking into the kitchen, since I was on the verge of tears.

Jake then acts as if he trip grabs on to the table cloth trying to regain his balance and instead pulls it off the table with all the food crashing on the floor.

Sue gasp, "JACOB!"

Charlie puts his hand on Sue's shoulder, "It was an accident, Sue…Jake are you alright?"

Jacob gets up, "Yeah Charlie, I am fine. I am so sorry."

Jake then looks over at me and winks. He had done it on purpose.

I just stare at all the food on the floor in amazement. Why did I not think of that…it would have been believable if I done it, I trip all the time?

Jacob then suggests, "I can um help you guys clean it up then go get burgers."

Sue says, "How about you go get burgers, we will clean up. But first I want to have a talk with you?"

Jake says, "Okay. Come on Bells."

Sue tries to protest, I could tell she rather me stay in her sight.

Sue follows Jake and I outside.

"What do think you are doing, Jacob Black?" Sue whispers.

Jake spats, "We had a deal!"

Sue shakes her head, "You are to young and stupid. We only agree with the deal to get you off our backs."

I stuttered, "So you did poison the food?"

Sue ignores my question, "Jacob you are either on the tribe's side or on the bloodsuckers side."

Jacob says, "I am on Bella's side. This is her choice as much as I may not agree with her choice….it's hers to make."

Sue shakes her head, "You are a stupid lovesick boy, Jacob Black. You think she is going stay with you after that thing is born?"

She was talking to him like I was not standing right next to them.

Jacob then looks at me, "Come on Bella." And I follow him to his rabbit. He opens the passenger door for me. I get inside.

Sue suggests, "I think it would be best if Bella stays here."

Jake says, "No I think it would not be best for her to be anywhere near you, since you have tried to hurt her twice."

He then gets into the car and starts the car. I see Sue go back in the house.

I ask him as he backs out, "So she poisons the food?"

Jacob nods, "Yeah. I was sure that I was going to find you pass out on the floor when I got there, I just knew I had to get to you before Dr. Hill."

I say gazing out the windshield, "What exactly did she put in my food. Would it of hurt Charlie?"

Jacob shakes his head, "No. It was some type of medication that pregnant women can not have because it almost always makes them sick and pass out also can harm the baby."

I felt sick hearing this, how can they be so cruel "So I would have passed out and Sue would have called Dr. Hill and what would Dr. Hill would have done."

Jacob says, "What he almost did a few weeks ago."

I shutter, at the thought.

I shake my head, "Edward knew something was wrong, he would of stop him before…"

Jacob sighs, "No. Sam, Paul, Embry, and Quil were in the woods ready to stop him before he could do anything..."

Then panic builds inside, Edward was still in my room. Are they going to hurt him if he leaves my room before I get back, I dig in my pockets for phone but realized I left it.... Jacob mutters, "Bells stop worrying. The wolves went back home, they are not gonna attack the vampires until…"

"Until what?" I say nervously.

Jacob sighs, "Until you are taken care of."

I gulp. "How did you know I was in danger?"

Jacob says, "Seth."

"Seth Clearwater?" I say shocked. Seth is Sue's son.

Jacob nods, "Yeah when he saw Carlisle in the woods that night to try to rescue you. He did not see any evil in Carlisle. He was not like that other bloodsucker that tried to kill you…"

"Laurent?" I ask

Jacob shrugs, "I guess. I really didn't catch the parasites name."

I mumble, "I can not see how he is the son of that witch Sue."

Jacob sighs, "Sue was not always like this…but after Harry died she wanted revenge."

I look at him confused, "Harry died of a heart attack."

Jacob shakes his head, "No that was the story for the public…he was killed by a vampire."

I was horrified. Why did no one tell me about this...they always let me believe it was a heart attack.

Jacob says, "We were having a little get together at the beach and Harry decides to walk back to his house to get some more buns for the hotdogs. About five minutes later we figure out we needed more plates, Sue says she has some at the house, and calls her house from her cell but could not get Harry on the phone. So Sam and I decide to go to her house to get the plates and check on Harry, and then we walk in on this woman with bright red hair it was almost orange color bent over Harry's lifeless body…"

My heart had to skip beats, "Victoria"

Jacob pulls into Burger Barn and looks over at me, "Victoria?"

I say, "Yeah James was her mate…the one that attack me in Arizona…"

Jacob grimaces, I knew he remembered me explaining what had happen with James.

Jacobs says, "Anyway when she saw us she fled away, I try to chase her as Sam try to see if Harry was still alive…but she got away." His face looked pained, "I got back to Sam and he told me Harry was dead."

I say, "Why did you tell me he died of a heart attack."

Jacob shrugs, "I don't know. I did not want to scare you and about that time the Cullens came back. I was angry and broken."

Tears fall down my face and I manage to say, "I am sorry Jacob."

Jacob shakes his head, "I wanted to blame them for Harry's death. I was certain they were no different than that red hair blood sucker."

I look up at him, "Do you still believe that?"

Jacob shrugs, "I really don't know anymore."

I decide to just drop the subject and say, "Well lets go order the burgers and try to make the rest of the night as normal as possible…before we go insane."

Jacob sighs and opens up his door, "That sounds like the best idea I have heard all day."

I laugh and get out of the car. We walk in the Burger Barn together and to my suprise Lauren was working at the register. I exchanged a look with Jacob.

Lauren smiles at Jacob, "Hey Jake. I have not heard from you in a while..."

Jake says, "Um yeah. I have been busy and stuff..."

Lauren nods, "Yeah me too. I am working here to raise money to go to NYC and try to start off my modeling career after graduation."

Jake gives her a fake grin, "That's nice..."

Lauren the looks at me, "So Bella, where is Edward."

I groan internally. I knew she was going spread nasty rumors about me being with another guy at school next week.

I say, "With his family..."

Lauren raises her eyebrow and looks at Jake and I, "Oh." I knew she could not wait to spread the new gossip.

I say, "Not that it is any of your buisness but Jake's dad and my dad are old friends. We are just here to get burgers to bring back to my house to eat with our family, Edward knows I am with Jacob so do not even bother with spreading nasty rumors about me this time...ok?"

Lauren rolls her eyes and mutters, "Whatever."

She then puts on her cheesy grin and bats her eyelashes at Jake, "So can I take your order?"

Jake rolls his eyes, "Um yeah. We just want four burgers. Wait make it five, because I think Edward is coming over."

I look up at Jake suprise, he usually never bother to stand up for Edward.

I nod, "Yeah, wait make it six. He is bringing over his cousin...uh Lizzy..you know the one you have a crush on. The tall brunette girl...I think she likes you."

Lauren face turn into a scowl and scribbles down the order and types it into the cash register. "17.50" Jake hands her a 20 and she hands him the change then basically sprints to the kitchen.

I whisper, "Wow, you like almost stood up for Edward."

Jake shakes his head, "No I didn't. Lauren basically thrived on the fact that I hated the Cullens and was not your friend...I knew it would totally piss her off to think that I was actually civil with the Cullens and on good terms with you, now."

I shake my head and laugh.

Jake mentions, "I would never go out with a 108 year old bloodsucker's cousin by the way."

I say, "I knew it piss her off that you have a crush on a tall brunette and to be Edward's cousin, she had to be hot."

Jake rolls his eyes. Then Lauren comes back with two bags, she throws the on the counter, "Here." she says not looking at us.

Jake grabs the bags and we say bye she doesn't say anything. I cannot help but almost feel guilty now. Though I just shake it off, since I arrived at Forks High she has try to make my high school experience hell. She deserves it.

_**A.N. Yes it has been awhile since I had updated, sorry about that. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I hope to update a lot more sooner next time! Also thanks for the reviews!! :)  
**_


	17. Last Day

I was pacing back and forth in Bella's room. She had just left the house with Jacob. I knew I needed try to trust him; his thoughts were nothing but to protect Bella minutes before leaving the house. To be honest I was quite surprised with his heroic effort.

Jacob had also warned me about the wolves outside in the woods that were ready to rip me apart, as soon as Bella would have took a bite of that food and I would jump out the window ran into the house, so I could rescue Bella and take her to Carlisle before those dogs got to her...I was not aware I was so predictable, I guess a normal person would of ran downstairs rather than jump out a window. .

I sigh and pick up a photo of Bella and me at prom last year, months before I had made the worst mistake of my life and left my love. Leaving her broken and torn up inside, I saw the thoughts in her father's head and her friend's of how she was when I left. I hate myself for putting her through that.

I then hear someone coming upstairs, I knew who it was by her thoughts, _Disgusting vampire._

She opens the door and I stop pacing freezing like a stone. I glare at her.

She growls, "What are you going to do bloodsucker, kill me like your kind did to my husband?"

I say, "That was not my family's fault; we were not even in Forks when that happen."

She mutters, "Well you all are the same."

She walks into Bella's room uninvited gazing around and then crosses her arms looking at me, "So this is where you two conceived that monster that is growing inside her."

I do not answer her question, instead I say, "I am terribly sorry of what happen to your husband. If you and your people would work with us, we could capture the one who murdered him." I had a little hope that I may could form some type of peace with this woman.

She glares at me, "What good is it going to do to kill one of you. To make this world safer it would be best if you were all dead. You do not belong in this world."

I sigh, "Very well then. Bella though, should not be punish for any of this"

Sue laughs bitterly, "So we agree on something."

I read her thoughts. She consider me getting her pregnant was Bella's punishment.

I shake my head, "We have been watching the pregnancy closely. We are taking all the necessary precautions to make sure Bella and our child is healthy. You on the other hand have not been looking out for Bella's well-being; more determine to kill our unborn child than looking out for her safety."

Sue spats, "That thing is going to end up killing her! You blood suckers have her brain washed to think she is growing some innocent child inside her!"

I exclaim quietly enough that Charlie does not hear me, "You try to poison her! You have any idea what that medication could of done to Bella?? The abortion you and your people are planning is not even ethical. Bella is way too far along for an abortion."

Sue still glaring at me says, "Dr. Hill is very good doctor. She is in good hands with him, better than that bloodsucker of yours who claims to be a doctor"

I say bitterly, "Dr, Hill is a heart surgeon not an Abortionist or a Gynecologist; I have looked up his credentials. Carlisle on the other hand has had three hundred years of practice and has practice in every field of medicine."

She mutters, "It is sick that we have a vampire roaming through our hospitals."

I roll my eyes a habit I had got from Bella, "The fatalities rate at that hospital has declined a great deal since Carlisle has been working there." I knew I was sounding cocky, but one thing talk about me but don't disrespect the people I love.

She spats, "Because people are dieing before they can make it to the hospital, most are just missing."

I say, "Only two people in the past couple of years that we know for sure had been murdered by vampires, some of the others are missing because there are some sick human's out there also…vampires are not the only thing you have to worry about…"

She laughs bitterly, "Yeah that is what you want us to think. Stop with the innocent act, I know that your kind is not capable of having feelings…"

I shake my head, "Yeah like you would know anything about feelings. How can you keep making Charlie feel like you really care about him, when really you have only been using him to get near Bella? Do you feel guilty? Can you sleep at night?"

I could see Sue's face fall a bit but then it turns back into a scowl, "What do you know? Possibly what can a stupid bloodsucker know about emotions?"

I laugh bitterly, "Oh I know a lot more than you can even imagine."

She glares at me then turns to the door.

She mutters, "We will win. This is not even close to over."

I say in a low growl, "You try to touch her again and it will be over."

She then shuts the door behind her.

That woman was grieving woman who wanted revenge. Normally I would feel sorry for someone like her but not when she starts threaten my Bella.

I sit down on Bella's bed. I gaze out the window, praying she will be home soon so I can be sure that she is OK.

About 28 minutes and 15 seconds later Jacob's car drive's into the driveway.

I sigh in relief. Her heart was beating at normal rate, her breathing was normal, and no violent thoughts on Jacob's mind.

I now had to wait for Bella to come upstairs. I waited another 20 minutes and 48 seconds when she finally started up the stairs I was at the door and when she open it I wrap my arms around her.

I pull her into the room, hugging her as tightly as I could without hurting her.

"Edward I am fine." She says into my chest.

I back up so I can look into her eyes, she was ok. I felt relieved.

I then walk towards the window and gaze out towards the woods. I no longer felt that Bella was safe here at her own home. After what had happen tonight, how can I trust she will be okay, when I am not around. I have to leave her to hunt soon. How will I know she is safe? I pull my fingers through hair with frustration

I felt her warm arms wrap around my waist her head rest against my back.

I say, "Bella, love. This world is not safe for you any longer."

I could feel Bella's chest rumble as she laughs, "The world has never been safe for me."

I turn around and look into her eyes, "I am serious Bella. You have Sue after you and then we have no idea where Victoria is but I know she is determined for her revenge."

Bella seems to ponder on what I had said, man these are the times, and I wish I knew what was going through that mind of hers.

She opens that beautiful mouth of hers, "There is a huge chance that our baby may be immortal."

I nod confused on where she is getting to, "Yeah but.."

She interrupts, "Then I could still be changed…"

I grab one of her hands and lay the other on her stomach, "Love, she still will be half human…still have blood running through her veins. It may not be safe for her if you turn into a newborn vampire…"

Her face turns into a frown, "Yeah. I guess so."

Tears fall down her pink cheeks, I feel a pang of guilt inside me, I cup her face in my hands, using my thumbs to wipe the tears, "I am sorry…but…"

She interrupts crying, "But you and her will live forever while I get old and die, I want to be with you two forever and not have to worry about this stupid human body."

I say softly, "We do not know for sure that she will be immortal…and really we know nothing until she is born. Let's just worry about this when the time comes."

She nods and I wipe the tears from her face kiss her lightly, I then smirk, "It be nice if you could take a bath now, you smell like dog."

I hear a laugh come from her lips; it is music to my ears.

BPOV:

It is now finally the last day of school before graduation. I am at my locker cleaning it out. Edward is leaning against the locker next to mine, amused.

"Really, Bella how much stuff have u accumulated in that locker in a year." He smirks.

I say, "So I may be a bit of a pack rat. I did not want to get rid of old papers and test…just in case."

My locker now was bare after throw the last test away. I sigh in relief and close the door, and lean against it. Edward then turns in front of me with his hands on my waist, and kisses me. His tongue lightly grazes my lips.

Our kiss is interrupted by someone clearing his throat we look and see our principal glaring at the two of us.

"Please you two do not ruin your whole school year on the last day. You know the rules about PDA here."

Edward says in his smooth velvety voice, "Yes sir. We apologized."

The principal turns and leave. Edward leans in for another kiss but stops before meeting my lips, and principal barks, "Edward Cullen."

Edward sighs and backs away then the principal turns the corner.

I grin at him, "Are you trying to get expelled."

Edward shrugs, "Maybe. Be a first in the last 100 years."

I grab his hand as walk down the halls. I can not help reminiscing of the times I had here. We pass the biology room, which we first met, when he was thinking of devouring me. Good memories and bad memories in this school but for one thing, I was grateful that this was my last day.

Angela calls out my name, "Bella!"

I release Edward's hand and walks towards Angela; she was the one person I was going to miss from this school.

Angela hugs me and says, "I got you something."

I say, "Why?"

She hands me a pink gift bag.

She jumps up and down, "Open it! Open it!"

I sigh, "Ok." I pull out the pink tissue paper out of the bag. I could not help but smile when I pull out the tiny pink dress out of the bag.

I giggle, "Oh my, this is so cute!"

Angela says, "I know…right?"

I give her hug, "Thank you. I am going to miss you Angela."

Angela smiles, "Yeah. In a week I will be going on a family vacation. We are staying in California for a couple of months. Then after that I will be starting school…"

She hugs me again and I say, "We have to hang out before you leave!"

Angela laughs, "Most defiantly."

Ben walks up next to Angela, "Did you like the dress? She spent hours looking at baby clothes." He rolls his eyes. I laugh.

"Yeah I love it thanks, I know it had been a blast for you."

Angela nudges Ben in the side, "He enjoyed himself don't let him fool you."

I say, "Yeah. Well I will see you guys later."

They nod, "Okay. See ya later."

I walk towards Edward he has a big grin on his face, I hold up the tiny pink dress probably with the dorkiest look on my face.

Edward raises an eyebrow has he takes the pink dress out of my hand examining it, "This makes it more real, pretty soon tiny little arms will be in these sleeves…"

My heart starts to beat faster, "Yeah…" I put my hand on belly.

I croak, "I'm scared."

Edward looks at me worried, "Scared?"

I stutter, "Wh..What if I am not fit to be a mother?"

Edward gently puts his hand on my chin and I look into his eyes, "You are going to be a wonderful mother. You have already proved it with all this mess surrounding the birth of this child. You have been protective and strong…most women could not be as strong as you are…"

Tears fall down my face, "I love you."

Edward kisses me lightly on the forehead, "I love you always and forever."

I grab his hand as we walk down the hall, to attend classes for the last time I will ever have to attend high school classes, as a human.

After school was out, we had to go meet Mom and Phil at the hotel they were staying at in Forks. I was nervous. She had not seen me with my pregnant belly, the last time we seen each other was when she came when dad had called her after finding out I was pregnant.

Phil had been caught up with his baseball career and they had been traveling, she has not had a chance to visit nor have I had much of a chance, with chaos in my life. We have though talk on the phone every other day.

Edward pulls into the hotel's parking lot. I take a deep breath. Edward takes my hand and gives me his crooked side, "Remember this is the parent that took the pregnancy well."

I sigh, "Yeah I know. It is just she has not seen me actually pregnant…just going to be weird."

Edward shakes his head grabs the handle of his door, "You worry too much."

"You the one to talk" I say under my breath, but I knew he heard me.

Edward opens my door and helps me out of the car.

We walk into the lobby or the antique hotel. It was the nicest hotel in town and the fact it has been here since the 1920s and been kept up really well also helped its charm.

We go up in the elevator and finally arrive at their hotel room door, I hesitate to knock but no worries, Edward knocked for me.

The door flies open and Renee exclaims, "Bella!" She gives me hug then she gives me a look up and down. I think I see tears forming in her eyes.

I say, "Oh mom. Don't cry."

Phil hands her a tissue, "It's nothing. Just my baby is graduating for high school and then soon going to have her own baby."

Phil says, "Why not you two come in"

My mom says, "Oh yeah, please." She steps aside and lets us in.

The room was a suite, had a living area and the bedroom. Edward says to Phil, "Basketball? Who are you rooting for." Noticing the game on the TV

Phil chuckles "Well, I was going for the Lakers, but it does not seem like they are heading to the finals."

Edward shakes his head, "No it does not, but those Wizards are the shock of the year."

I was quite surprised Edward knew anything about basketball, then it occur to me he could just been reading Phil's mind.

My mom grabs my hand as the males bond. She leads to me to the bedroom section of the suite and pulls out bags, that had Baby Gap, Babies R Us, and various other store names.

I say, "Mom. You really did not have to…"

My mom smiles, "Yes I did."

She lays out all the outfits and baby bottles out on the bed. I can not help but say "aww" over all the cute baby stuff.

She sits on the bed, "Since I have not heard any news on a baby shower. I had to make sure I could contribute to the baby."

I sit next to her and hug, "Mom. You don't have to buy anything to contribute to the baby; I am sure will be a wonderful grandmother…" I then felt a pang of guilt in the pit of my stomach. I was not sure if she will be able to be in the baby's life and she seem so excited.

She laughs, "Yeah a wonderful young and youthful grandmother. I am not for sure if I want to be called grandmother or grandma, sounds too old…hmmm I have to think of a better name for her to call me."

I laugh at her. "Yeah"

She says, "How about we go grab a bite to eat. We can leave the boys here to talk about sports and whatever else men talk about…"

I could still see the living area where Phil and Edward were at, and I glance at him. He gives me a reassuring nod and mouths, "go ahead."

I smile at mom, "Yeah that would be nice."

She grabs her coat and she kisses Phil good bye while I kiss Edward on the cheek.

My mom grabs my arm as we leave out the lobby, "Wow I see how Edward looks at you, and he seems to really love you."

I nod, "He does, more than I probably deserve."

My mom gives a disapproving look, "Bella! You deserve every ounce of it."

I smile then I point down the road. "There is a restaurant about two blocks from here, we could walk to it."

My mom nods, "Sounds good."

I past a few people they all give me sympathetic looks and pity looks, like I am a walking poster child of what not to be.

My mom must of notice, "This is why I do not miss this small town…everyone is always in your business."

I nod in a agreement, "Yeah and I am pretty much the talk of the town."

She nudges me, "I did not exactly leave this town on a good note, so having your crazy mom on your arm, probably not helping."

I shake my head and laugh as we approach the restaurant.

We order our drinks and start scanning the menu.

My mom says, "So how is Charlie."

I shrugged, "Good."

She puts down her menu and looks at me, "How are you and Charlie."

I put down my menu and sigh, "Better, I guess. We are talking terms now…he just refuses to have anything to do with Edward."

Sue shakes her head and picks up the menu again, "Yeah he can be stubborn."

We order our food and she talks about how Phil and how life is traveling everywhere.

I eat and listen, let her know about my life…well the part of it that she can know.

We finally finished dinner and head back to the hotel, mom puts her arm around me,

"I can tell something is bothering you."

I shrugged, "I am fine. Just 18 and pregnant."

She nods, "Yeah…it is not how I had your life planned out…"

I look at her curious, "How did you have my life planned?"

She says, "Well. I thought you were going to graduate from high school, then go to some Ivy League college, then go to medical school become a doctor…then fall in love with a doctor….then let me move in when I get all old and senile."

I shake my head, "Yeah the doctor thing would never work out. I faint at the smell of the blood."

She shrugs, "Yeah but you never did anything normal and the fact I thought up that plan when you were born. It is a bit outdated."

I laugh, "Yeah I would think."

After we get in the lobby of the hotel I stop, I take mom's hand, and say, "I am happy with where my life is going. Yeah I know I am young but I feel this baby is right and Edward is right. I always thought I was going to be with Edward forever and marry him…just doing things a bit out of order."

My mom sighs, "You know when I first found out you were pregnant. I was furious with you but I had a few hours on the plane to think about it…"

I look down, feeling a bit ashamed.

She puts her hands on my shoulders and I look up at her, she continues, "But like I have always said you are my middle age child, you are beyond your years, you are strong and independent. You have always been and you know what you are doing."

I tear up again and hug her, "I love you Mom. Always."

She hugs me tightly, "Oh Bella, I love you too."

We then head to the elevator, she says with her arm around me, "And do not worry about that stubborn father of yours, he will come around."

I nod. I hope she was right.


	18. Graduation

Graduation came and gone. Though I had a feeling something was not right. I notice in the middle of the ceremony, Edward and Alice kept glancing at Carlisle who was in the audience with Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Then I notice Carlisle and the others leave.

My heart started to beat rapidly, I was afraid. I knew something was not right. I kept praying that the graduation would end, soon. Daniel's valedictorian speech was going on way too long as he try stutter through it. The principal spent way too long on his speech, on how we are now starting our lives and becoming adults. I can not imagine how Edward and his siblings go through this over and over.

Finally it ended I chat with my parents, luckily my mom and Phil had to leave right after the ceremony. I say my goodbyes and Alice made some excuse to Charlie, for me to stay over at the Cullens tonight. I knew Charlie did not like me staying over there anymore, but he had a hard time saying no to Alice.

Then we walk to the car, I can not make out Alice or Edward's expressions, but I knew it was not good. Edward opens my door while Alice gets in the backseat. I get in and Edward closes it maybe almost too hard and then gets in the drivers side.

I take a breath, "Okay what is going on?"

Edward's eyes were black and hastily pull his car into drive then zooms out the parking lot, before he could get stuck in the traffic.

I say frustrated, "Tell me what is going on??"

Alice sighs and speaks up, "You see Bella…"

Edward growls, "Alice…"

Alice snaps, "Edward she should know, stop treating her as child she can handle it."

I would smile at Alice for standing up for me, but I was too worried on what was going on.

Alice continues, "I saw Victoria during the graduation, in my visions."

My heart stops and I try to breath.

Edward grabs my hand, "Look Bella, just calm down."

Alice says, "I just caught a glimpse of her and newborn vampires…"

I choke out, "What is her plan to do with the newborns?"

Edward says, "To get revenge on me…"

I say, "So what are we going to do??"

Edward shakes his head, "I don't know, we going to our house and meet up with Carlisle and the others."

I say, "But my dad? How do we know if he is safe…."

Alice says, "I convinced him to go over to the Blacks. I know the wolves are not our greatest friends right now, but at least we know Charlie will be safe with them."

We arrive at Carlisle's house; everyone was in the living room waiting.

Edward gave Carlisle a strange look and then put his arm around me and shook his head, "No Carlisle! No!"

Carlisle says, "Look I know this seems hard to grasp, but if we don't do it this way and instead keep hiding her. We will never catch Victoria until she finds her, and then it may be too late."

Alice nods, "Yeah. Apparently she knows my ability, because she keeps changing her plans. So I have no idea when she will come. We need to get her once and for all, or she may come when we least expect it."

I look at the room of vampires who seemed to have forgotten I was in here; I speak up, "Please can you fill me in on what your plans are?"

Edward glares at the others, still holding me protectively and growls, "Apparently they want to use you as bait to capture Victoria."

Carlisle explains, "Our plans are to go camp out near where Victoria may be in Alaska, let her come near us and before she can get to you, we capture her…"

Edward shakes his head, "How about the newborns, by then there could be hundreds how do u possibly think we are going to survive against all of them…if we all die who is going to protect Bella?"

Those words frighten me. I remember them explaining that newborn vampires were a lot stronger than older vampires, also their lust for blood was a lot stronger. I was not frightened for myself as I was frightened for the other Cullens.

I say, my voice shaking, "B..but what about the newborns, how are you guys going to fight them a lone?"

Carlisle says, "Well we may need help. I called the Denali's but they refuse to fight a war that is not their battle and Irina is still upset about Laurent. So I had no choice but contact Jacob Black and see if he could convince his tribe to help us, or rather help you."

Edward puts his free hand through his bronze hair frustrated and protest, "I do not trust those dogs to be around Bella. This will give them their chance to attack us too and how do you expect Alice to see Victoria with them around…"

I felt guilty because of me; everyone that I love was endangered.

I say looking up at Edward, "Jake mention that Victoria killed Sue's husband. Maybe if they see that you guys are on the same page as them, wanting to keep other's safe from the blood lusting vampires, they will change their mind about you guys…and we can have peace."

I knew Carlisle and the others were right about needing to defeat Victoria once and for all, instead of hiding. Even if it made me literally sick to my stomach that it could mean risking the lives of the people that I love, they needed help and I saw how the pack killed Laurent, they would be perfect for the job.

Rosalie had her arms cross and raised her eyebrow at Edward, "Do you have any better ideas?"

Edward sighs and then says in defeat, "Okay. But someone has to be with Bella at all times and if it seems we are losing the war, someone has to take Bella away and make sure she is safe…even if it means taking her to L.A. Push."

Everyone agrees.

Emmett claps his hands it makes the walls shake and says, "Okay now lets go kill the red hair motha fuc…"

Esme says, "Emmett! Watch your language."

Emmett rolls his eyes at Esme but corrects his self, "the red haired lame piece of crap." then looks at Esme "Better?"

Esme smiles, "Yes."

JPOV

"Look guys just hear me out." I say on the beach, distant from the Fork's senior graduation party.

Sam sips on his beer, "I am the alpha and I say no."

Paul crosses his arms and nods, in agreement.

Leah huffs, "No way I am helping those filthy bloodsuckers."

I look at Leah, "This is the same vampire that killed your father. If we team up with them then we can give her what she deserves.

Leah's face seems to turn from her usual scowl expression to sad but soon back to the scowl.

Seth speaks up. I felt guilty mentioning his decease father in front of him, he seem to be almost on the verge of tears. , "I am in…I want to help."

Leah spats, "Don't be ridiculous Seth, you are too young and no way mom will let you help those bloodsuckers."

I look at my too closest friends, Quil and Embry, "Guys come on."

Quil says, "Man what has gotten into you lately, you seem to have gone all team bloodsuckers now."

I plead, "Like I always have told you I am on Bella's side and unfortunately she has befriended these bloodsuckers that now has lead her to more danger, with another psycho vampire now trying to hunt her…I just want to protect her…that is all."

Embry says, "How do we know her vampire friends are not using her to trap us instead?"

I say, "The same reason they have never step foot on our territory, more of us than there are of them."

Paul says looking at the rest of the pack, "How do we know that Red hair bloodsucker is not on their side? This could be just a trap."

I explain, "Because remember when that other vampire almost kill Bella, the one in the woods?"

Everyone nod. Remembering the one she called Laurent, almost killed her but we got to him before he could.

"Well you remember hearing him telling Bella he was there to get revenge for Victoria because Edward had killed Victoria's mate, James, to protect Bella."

Sam says, "Who? Really we do not know these vamps by the names they give themselves. Please clarify."

I take a breath, "The one who impregnated Bella, killed the red hair's mate, when he tried to kill Bella."

Paul says, "OK. So what?"

I say, "The red hair wants to kill either Bella or Bella's vampire lover, for revenge. This is why I am sure this is not a trap. Because she is out to get the Cullens too,"

Everyone was silent for a moment pondering.

Quil speaks up, "I am in."

Everyone gives him a strange look.

"What is the use of phasing into wolf form if we can't make use of it?" Quil suggested and the smiles at me. I knew I could count on him, even if he did not agree with me he would back me up.

Embry grins big and nods in agreement, "Okay I am in."

One by one a member of the pack agrees to be in except for Leah, Paul, and Sam.

Sam announces, "Remember no one is in until I am in…"

Leah then huffs, "Fine I am in. I refuse to take orders from him." She does not make eye contact with Sam. I knew really she did not want to admit I was right because she wanted revenge for Victoria killing her father.

Sam looks over at her but continues, "But since our job is to protect our community from the vampires, we shall fight with them to get rid of her and her newborns…"

More like he knew he was outnumber, that he gave in.

Paul snarls, "What about the others, Bella's lover and his family?"

I protest, "No. We can not harm them, that is part of the treaty…remember."

Paul looks at me in disgust, "Looks as if he has become a bloodsucker lover like his little friend Bella."

I glare at him, "No I have not…but they are more powerful than you think and even though we would mostly likely win, we would also lose people if we start a war…"

Sam says, "Jacob is right, we can not attack them just yet. They have not technically broken the treaty…"

Paul huffs and crosses his arms, "Fine."

I say, "Good. Now let me tell you what the plans are…"

I let them know what Carlisle had explained to me. I decided since Seth was so young that he should stay with Bella and make sure she is protected. We plan to not let them get anywhere near Bella no matter what it takes and I secretly knew if Bella did not seem important enough for them to protect, they would protect Seth who would be with Bella.

I was kind frighten for myself, I was almost looking at the Cullens as people rather than soulless parasites…which I wonder if I am just falling into the same trap Bella fell in or if Bella never fell in a trap and actually has good judgment.

But vampires…they diet for them is human blood and getting to know Bella those three months, Bella did not have the best of judgment, examples Cliff diving and motorcycles.

I only knew was I had to make sure Bella was safe and that would mean killing that red hair bloodsucker and her disgusting newborns.

BPOV

Within a couple of hours with the Cullens driving vampire speed we arrive in Alaska, They have brought a billion of blankets to keep me warm and a tent for me to stay in. When we arrive at the location the wolves were already waiting, they were able to cut through the woods and such in their wolf forms. Edward started to communicate with the wolves, since he could read their minds.

"We promise you all this is not a trick, we have remained faithful to the treaty all these years, and we have no reason in breaking it now."

Edward then nods, "Yes that would good to have Seth to stay with Bella."

I sigh in relief, Seth was small in comparison to the other wolves and young I could not bear to have him fighting.

They discuss some more and then the wolves start to spread across all directions disappearing in the woods and I ask Edward, "What are they doing?"

Edward says, "Watching for Victoria, they have incredible sense of smell. If they smell vampire, they will know she is near, which means they had to run ahead about 30 miles away from us, so our smells are not be confused with Victoria's."

Edward then puts my tent together before I could blink, He made sure to bring an air mattress, and a battery operated heater and plenty of blankets.

He looks at me, "You are shivering you should get in the tent and wrap up before getting Hypothermia."

I say, "I am not shivering because I am cold it's because I am scare for everybody…"

I shake my head tears threaten to come out, "I can not have any of you killed for my sake."

Edward pulls me into a hug, "Love, we are going to try our best to kill them all without any fatalities on our side…but I can not promise you…"

Edward pulls away to look me in the eye, his face was sad, "I am sorry my love I wish I could, promise no one will die but I can not…"

I nod, "I know …I understand."

He pulls me back into hug, "But we will win either way and then you can be safe again, or at least a little safer."

He then whispers into my hair, "Lets just get into the tent and wait Okay?"

I nod, and we both get into the tent, Edward puts a blanket around me and then lies down with me, I snuggle my head into his chest and he hums me my lullaby. I soon fall asleep.

EPOV

Bella was asleep. I was grateful better than her staying awake worrying. The stress was not healthy for her and the baby. I stay with my beloved Bella continuing humming her lullaby watching her sleep peaceful.

Hours later I hear Jacob's voice in my head _Bloodsucker is near, we will send Seth soon. I also suggest someone else stays to guard Bella. _I say in vampire volume that I knew my family could hear who, were a few miles from the tent keeping guard, "Pick someone to stay back with Bella."

Alice who was keeping her distance from the werewolves so she can maybe get visions of Victoria, her thoughts came to my head, _I can only estimate with the wolves nearby, but I believe Victoria will be here less than hour._

My cold heart tighten, I was frighten that we will lose and that our plan may fail that by some chance Victoria will get my love, the mother of my child.

I kiss her softly on her lips and then put my hands on her stomach and surprised when I felt the baby kicked. I smiled and whisper, "Little one, I will protect you and your mother…I promise."

I then gently get up and make sure she warm and comfortable before quietly leaving the tent. Seth walks up in his human form.

I smile at him, "Thank you for protecting Bella."

Seth shrugs, "I wish I could help fight."

I say, "Being a protector is an important job."

Seth smiles friendly, "Yeah I guess so…"

He sits on stump outside the tent and pulls out a Nintendo D.S. out of his pocket, which reminds me how he is only a boy.

I head out toward the woods and see Esme walking towards the tent.

She see's me and runs to me giving me a tight hug. I say in her embrace, "I assuming you are the chosen one to help guard Bella."

Esme says, "Yes. I actually volunteer. I can not bear to watch my family fight…I would be distracted."

I smile, "Well I am happy you will be near Bella. She will need you, when she wakes."

Esme says I can hear her sobbing dryly, "Be careful Edward. Please."

I say, "I will be as careful as I can be"

Esme pulls away and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I smile at her and squeeze her hand before running towards the woods to where the pack is Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper joins me.

We soon arrive near the wolves. We all start staring into each other's eyes, I can hear the wolves thoughts all are a little skeptical on whether to trust us.

I announce, "I know we are usually enemies but in order to kill Victoria and her army, we need to be a team. After we are done defeating them…then we can go back to how we were…"

They also seem to agree with at least to kill Victoria, they were not quite ready to admit they will be teaming up with a bunch of vampires nor was most my family ready to admit they were teaming up with a pack of wolves.

We wait for Victoria, no one was at ease. We really had no clue on how many newborns, Victoria had in her army.

Finally I can hear Victoria's vulgar thoughts. She was coming and she was near and thankfully the wolf pack ,that had at least fifty in their pack, were spread out to make sure Victoria and her army could not get close to Bella without us noticing.

I knew I could hear at least a dozen thoughts that came from different people with her but I was sure there had to be more newborns with her.

We were all as ready as we could be for Victoria and her army. I could hear every branch and leave crunch under her feet as she got nearer.

Then I finally I saw her bright hair swaying in the wind, it looked like fire. Behind her were at least 30 newborns. The pack and my family all get in there fighting positions we were ready to attack.


	19. Victoria

I wake up and I notice Edward was not by my side. That could only mean one thing, Victoria has arrived. I could only pray that were all okay. I am nervous, I want to cry. I can not get it out of my mind, what if I never see them again.

I then smell something that smelt like soup. I get up and wrap the blanket around me and unzip the tent. I see Esme and Seth sitting at the fire. Seth is slurping down something in a bowl.

Esme smiles, "Did you sleep well, Bella?"

I nod, "Um. Yeah."

I then feel a nudge in my abdominal. It was a little painful. I stop with my hand on my stomach.

Esme gives me a concern look, "Are you okay?"

I nod, "Yeah, I think the baby may of have kick."

Esme walks up to and puts her hand lightly on my stomach and she kicks again. Esme notices me wincing in pain.

Esme smiles, "She did kick, though normally it is not painful."

I smile, "Yeah usually, but I am carrying a half vampire baby, remember she is not exactly normal."

Esme smiles and leads me to a chair by the fire. Esme ask holding up a big pot, "Soup?"

I nod since I have not eaten since before graduation.

Seth has a big grin, "This is awesome soup."

I nod and smile at Esme, "She is surprisingly a great cook."

EPOV

I was impressed with the wolves' techniques. They were good at what they do, and could hear some of their thoughts towards me, _this will be you, if you break the treaty bloodsucker. _

I just ignore their threats, I was more focus on killing these newborns and Victoria who was fighting hard against wolves and my family, her army whom I realize was a lot more than thirty of these newborns attacking before we could approach her. I kept her in my vision that bitch was going down, as I had heard Emmett repeat in his mind a billion times in the last ten minutes.

They had ripped my arms off several times; thankfully I am able to reattach it pretty easily. One thing we had going for us, is we had team work. The newborns were pretty unorganized and they just try to attack and some try to run off because they can smell Bella's blood but we get them before they can get close.

We go hours and hours of attacking the newborns they seem to be never ending for a while but finally I can tell the numbers are decreasing. As I can tell some of the wolves are pretty injured we are lucky that no one has been killed.

I then look over to Victoria; she had just thrown a wolf against a tree. We needed a plan; we needed to finish this once and for all before we end up having someone kill.

I give Carlisle a look then glance over to Victoria. I then sign language to Carlisle to go for Victoria and help me get the newborns out of the way. He nods and my other family seem to get the message. I then get as close as I can to Jacob to tell him the message, without having Victoria hearing.

I then look at everyone ready for action. We then start towards Victoria. With all my force I pull and push the newborns out of the way while my family and the pack attack them. This was my only hope; I only could hope that we all would survive.

BPOV

The kicks were becoming more frequently and the pain more intense.

Esme says in her concern tone, "Are you sure you do want me to get Carlisle?"

I shake my head, "No. I do not want to bother them right now or have them distracted."

I look out towards the woods in the distance I could hear wolf cries and cries that I could not tell if it was from the Cullens or Victoria's crew. I hope they would come back all alive.

Esme sighs, "Okay dear. I am sure Carlisle, Edward, and the others should be back soon." I knew she was trying to convince her self too. I could see it on her face; she was just as worried I was…

I grab her hand and say, "Yeah I am sure they will."

Esme smiles at me.

I stand up but the baby kicks in pain and I hold my stomach with pain. Esme and Seth holds on to me before I lose my balance and help me sit down. The baby stops kicking finally and pain stops.

Seth speaks up, "Maybe we should not mention this to my tribe…about Bella.."

I give Seth a curious look, "Why?"

Seth hesitates for a moment but then responds, "Because if they find out the baby is causing you pain…then they may try harder to…you know…" I knew what he meant; it would give them more of a reason to try to abort my baby, which frightens me. What more they could try to do? They have kidnapped me and attempted to poison me already

I nod, "True. But you wouldn't tell them?"

Seth shakes his head, "No. I do not agree with them especially now. I know your vampires are not the same as that one out there…" he says look off in the distance towards the woods.

I sigh, "yeah but if they catch you keeping secrets from them…."

Seth shrugs, "I had heard them talk about kicking Jacob out of the pack because he has not been obeying the orders of Sam. So I am sure Jacob will just form his own pack, which would make him alpha of his own pack… I will join him."

Another reason to feel guilty, now Jacob was going to get kicked of his pack because of me.

I suggest, "But your mom…"

Seth rolls his eyes, "She will always be my mom no matter what….she won't be happy but she will get over it."

I nod but decide to drop the subject. I dig through my bag in which Edward packed for me. I notice he packed a deck of cards. I pull them out and look at the two, "Anyone wants to play Go Fish?"

Seth almost falls off the stump laughing, "What are you? 8 years old?"

I pick up a stick off the ground and throw it towards Seth, I was pretty surprised it actually hit him and I grin at him, "Shut up. It is the only card game I know, Okay."

Esme says with an amuse look on her face, "What is Go Fish?"

Seth and I look at Esme in amazement, "You have never played Go Fish before?" I ask.

Esme shake her head, "No I have not, I mean I was born in 1895…I am guessing it was not that popular back then."

Seth's eyes grow as big as saucers, "1895? Woah that was a lonnng time ago."

Esme pretends to be insulted, "Are u calling me old."

Seth laughs, "Well yeah….but you don't look it."

Esme smiles, "Thanks."

Seth looks at me, "We have to teach her how to play!"

I nod, "But can we play in the tent…where it is a little warmer?"

They both nod and we all gather inside the tent. I knew this would be some way to get our minds off the war that was going on.

After a couple of hours playing, I could feel the kicks get a little more painful. I ignore it though and put my focus on the card game. We were all laughing and Seth had won already twice.

Esme jokes, "Well I always thought I lost to games because Alice and Edward would always cheat, but just maybe I am not that great at games."

We laugh then all the sudden Esme's eyes dart to the door of the tent. I ask, "What is the matte?"

Esme whispers, "Someone is coming near."

My heart started beating rapidly, what if they lost and it was Victoria coming near to get her revenge. In normal circumstances I would willingly give myself up to Victoria, if Edward was gone forever, but I now had another life that I needed to protect. I put my hands on my stomach protectively.

Esme tells me to stay in the tent and she will go see who it was, Seth follows Esme out.

I peek my head out of the tent… I had to see. I could see shadows coming near but could not make it out who or what it was…

I then see Esme dart towards the shadow figures, she was nothing but a blur. Seth was in his wolf form. He stays near me.

I then see one of the figures in the distance come near me a lot more quickly than the others. Is it her, Victoria? Then it gets nearer and my heart jumps through my throat…its Edward.

I start to run towards him the baby kicks and I wince in pain. Edward comes closer and says, "Bella just stay there." I could see he had some sort of gunk on his shirt. I assume it was vampire flesh; I really did not want to know.

Edward unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off he throws it into the camp fire. I would never get use to how marvelous he looks. He then wraps his arms around me and whispers into my ear, "Bella..Bella. I love you."

I start sobbing, "Edward. I didn't know if you were coming back."

Edward pulls away from the hug to look in my eyes and rubs the tears from my face, "I am here and everyone is fine. Some of the wolves have injuries but they heal quickly." He then pulls me back into a hug.

"Esme let me know about the pains you are having, we are going to take you back home now." He says into my hair.

He then looks over at Seth, and says, "I appreciate you taking care of my Bella and also appreciate your loyalty greatly."

Edward nods, "Be free to visit our home with Jacob, you are welcome anytime."

Edward says to me, "He is about to join the rest of the pack and head home."

I pat him on his head, "Thank you Seth. See you later."

He rubs his head against me and then takes off towards the woods

Every time the baby kicks it about knocks the breath out me. I wince in pain again, and Edward holds on to my shoulders. I could see he was concern.

"We are going to get you home as soon as we can, Okay?" Edward says

I nod trying to brush it off, "I am fine."

He then packs up the tent and everything, Emmett comes also shirtless I assume he had vampire gunk all over his shirt too. Emmett replies to Edward, "All the evidence is gone." He then grins at me, I hope since it was night he did not see me blush at the sight of him shirtless, I was not use to seeing him that way he replies, "We killed those sorry suckers."

He then grins, "No pun intended."

I laugh. And Edward picks me up bridal style to get me to the car quickly. I see him roll his eyes at Emmett, "Very clever, Emmett."

Emmett says, "Yeah I know." As he runs behind us with the tent and supplies.

_**A.N: Whew…Victoria is finally dead. I had to have her kill off too much of threat. And no the wolves and vamps are not exactly friends now…they just had one common goal right then and it was to kill Victoria. Other than that they really don't have much in common. Yeah these last two chapters are not my favorite but I just needed to get Victoria out the picture…anyway I did add a shirtless Emmett, you can not have them running around with vampire guts all over their shirts, can we?… So whew got that over with…next in line may be some more drama with Charlie. **__****__** Love all you all and thanks for the reviews.**_


	20. Move

I was exhausted when we finally arrived back to the Cullens. I had only slept for a few hours while we were in Alaska. I had been too worried for the people fighting Victoria and her clan. It was about 8am when we finally arrived back at the Cullens. I had fallen asleep in the car. I felt cold arms lifting me up, I open my eyes to see the beautiful topaz eyes of my beautiful boyfriend or technically fiancé' staring down at me. He says in his velvety voice, "Sorry my love I did not mean to wake you."

I smile at him, "No it is okay."

He then arrives in the make do examining room and lays me gently on the bed. Carlisle then gets the ultrasound ready and goes through the same routine we have been doing for the past few months.

I feel the baby kick again and grimace in pain. Edward grabs my hand and I can see him giving Carlisle a weary look.

Carlisle says looking at the ultrasound, "The baby is completely healthy and she seems pretty normal, I am guessing she has probably inherited the strength of a vampire…"

Edward pulls his hands through his hair, "Which can only mean the last few months of this pregnancy is not going to go as smoothly as the last 6 months."

Carlisle gives him a reassuring smile, "I am sure things will be fine, we will just need to keep a closer eye on the pregnancy."

I squeeze Edward's hand, "It will be fine. The kicks do hurt but I have had worst pain…"

Edward sighs but smiles and kisses me on my hand. "I hope so my love."

After we are done with the check up, Edward lifts me up in his arms and whispers, "I have a surprise for you and need to talk to you about something."

I nod, I was kind of worried about what he had needed to talk to me about, but maybe more worried about the surprised he had for me. I hope not a new car to replace my beloved rusted old red pickup truck, which he has been trying to do since I met him.

He sits me on his bed and tells me to close my eyes. I do as I am told, he tells me to hold out my left hand, I do with my palm facing up and sigh, I bet he going to put a new set of keys in my head.

I can hear him smirk and he turns my hand so the palm is facing down then feels something smooth, metal like slip on my ring finger. He tells me to open my eyes and I stare at the ring, it is gold, with an oval shape of a cluster of diamonds. It looked antique and looked simple yet very elegant. I gasp, "Edward…it's beautiful."

I look at Edward smiling lovingly at me, I notice he is on one knee, "Yeah it was my mother's she would be so happy that you will now be the one wearing it."

I can not help the tears falling down my cheeks, Edward then says, "Bella Swan, will you marry me."

I look at him, "Edward Cullen I have already told you I would marry you but I will tell you again."

I look at my ring again and look back at him, "Edward Cullen, I would be honor to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

Edward grins real big and then kisses me passionately until she starts kicking again and I grimace. Edward lightly rubs my belly and says, "Only 3 more months."

I nod the baby then finally stop kicking.

Edward then smiles at me, "I cannot believe you remember my whole name."

I cannot help blushing, "I may have written Bella Marie Swan loves Edward Anthony Mason Cullen a few hundred times in my note book."

He laughs.

I then ask as he sits next to me on the bed, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Edward says, "Well I wanted to ask if you will move in with me, since school is over and you are a legal adult."

My initial response would have been 'hell yeah'. But Charlie pops in my mind. I could not leave him while he is still not completely happy with me or rather with my pregnancy. I do not want to leave him alone and unhappy. I was not even completely sure if Sue would stay around if I was not living with him anymore. His heart would be broken by me then by her…it made my heart sting just thinking about it.

"Edward I really want to move in with you, I mean practically this is my 2nd home…"

Edward finishes my sentence, "But you are worried about Charlie…"

I nod, "Yeah I cannot just leave when he is still upset with me…"

Edward says, "I understand that but you can still visit him every day and cook for him…well if you are still able to…"

I knew that eventually I was going to have to leave Charlie, after the baby was born; I was probably going to have to leave everyone after having the baby. I was not sure how different this baby was going to be and it may be too different to grow up around humans who were oblivious to the vampire world.

I shrugged, "Yeah I know…but you know I am going to have to leave him eventually. You think Sue will still be there for him when she has no reason to check up on me?"

Edward shakes his head, "Probably not. Her reason to get close to Charlie is so she can be close to you…she seems to value your dad's friendship but she has not completely got over Harry to move on. She probably will not keep in touch with Charlie as much when she finds out our baby is no threat to anybody."

I sigh, "You think we could find my dad a suitable woman in three months?"

As soon as I finished my sentence, Alice flings the door open with a huge grin on her face.

Alice skips over to us and says in her musical voice, "So you want to find a sutiable mate for Charlie?"

I nod, "Yes, why did you see him with someone."

Alice shakes her head, "No because he plans to be with Sue, who is totally not going to work out…but I am sure I could be Cupid."

Edward groans, "Alice, really are you serious? How many people do you really know?"

Alice smiles at Edward, "Esme knows a lot of women in town, since she is in the Garden Club and attends all the PTAs…"

Edward says, "Yeah but she never lets any of us attend that, not since Rosalie frighten that one girl when we lived in Alaska."

"What did Rosalie do?" I ask curious.

Alice giggles, "Well you see Esme thought it be a good idea if Rosalie and I attend the garden club meetings with her, it make us seem like a normal family, because all of the mother's with teenage daughters there brought their daughters. Well this one teenage daughter kind of gave Rosalie the evil eye and made a comment on how she saw the dress Rosalie was wearing in last season's Sears catalog, so Rosalie got right in her face and glared at her, the girl literally peed in her pants. So yeah Esme has not let us attended any other meetings."

Edward says, "Which will be a problem on how you could find any suitable ladies for Charlie."

Alice rolls her eyes and says, "For one I am better behaved than Rosalie and the fact that was like twenty years ago. I am sure she will let me surely when she finds out my reason."

Edward shrugs, "Okay we will see."

Alice smiles and gives me hug, "Do not worry Bella I will find you a lovely step mom."

She then gracefully skips out of the room.

I look at Edward, "Should I be worry?"

Edward smirks, "Probably."

I hear Alice yell from downstairs, "I heard that!"

I laugh and Edward rolls his eyes.

The baby starts to kick again but as soon as Edward rubs the kicks seem to become softer or stop.

I smile, "It seems you have the magical touch."

Edward smiles, "I guess so…"

I sigh, "I think I have made up my mind. I want to move in with you. It will just make things easier and with it being closer to the due date, I just think it be better for me to be closer to you guys and farther from Sue…"

Edward takes my hand, "Are you sure? This is your decision. If you were to stay with your father until the baby is born, I will still be around; lurking in the woods watching you; like any creepy vampire fiancé' would do while his future father in law is still awake"

I laugh and wrap my hands around his neck and put my forehead against his, "I rather to just be able to be around my creepy vampire fiancé' anytime I want…"

A smile forms on Edwards lips and he replies, "Very well then."

He then gently pulls me to my feet, "But before we give the news to your father, how about we get you something to eat and maybe you can get some rest."

I nod and I was hungry but I had this weird craving that I could not put my finger on what it was, but I could taste it…it was sweet and smooth but not like anything I have ever ate before.

I just shrugged it off, Esme had some salad and pasta made, I ate a good portion of it all but still did not seem completely satisfied but I was full. Edward and I went back to his room and rest. He kept his hand lightly on my stomach, it seem to keep the baby calm.

Around four pm Edward woke me up and I took a bath and got ready to go see my father. This time Edward was coming inside with me, instead or his normal routine of dropping me off, bringing his car back and then running back, jumping through my window.

He drives up to my house and puts his car in park. Edward looks at me and squeezes my hand, "Your dad is in a pleasant mood tonight. He got to go fishing with Billy earlier today and caught quite a few, enough to feed them for supper tonight."

I groan, "Yeah and now I am going to ruin his good mood once again."

Edward shakes his head, "I am sure he will understand, eventually."

I sigh. And Edward gets out of the car and walks human speed to my door. I am guessing Charlie is watching us from the window. He takes my hand as we walk to my house.

Before we arrive at the door, it swings open Charlie standing in the door away his arms cross glaring at Edward.

Edward greets Charlie, "How are you Charlie today?"

Charlie mumbles, "Good until you came along"

I give him a stern look, "Dad, we need to talk to you."

Charlie takes an exaggerated breath but steps aside, letting us inside.

He takes a seat in his recliner and Edward and I sit on the couch, hand in hand. This seems like déjà vu.

I take a breath and say, "Dad we…I just think that it may be best for me to move in with Edward…"

Charlie shakes his head and pulls his fingers through his messy hair about to protest.

I hold up my hand, "Let me finish Dad."

Charlie sits back in the chair and crosses his arm looking away.

"Since I am pregnant and I plan to marry Edward it just seems right for me to move in with him, now that school is over."

Charlie glances at my hand intertwined with Edward's hand and spies the diamond ring on it, he looks at me with a defeated look, "So Bells this is what you have decided? To keep this baby and marry at a young like to forget your dreams and ambitions."

I nod, "Yes Dad…that is my dream…to be with Edward forever. I plan to still visit you almost everyday."

Edward speaks up, "Also at her last check up they have found some complications with pregnancy that are going to need to be watch very closely. I would be a little more at peace if she was under the same roof as my father a license physician, so if something goes wrong he will be there to help her until we can get to Seattle to the hospital."

Our ploy to my family and friends was I was going to Seattle hospital for checks up. No one knew that Carlisle was actually the one doing all the checkups and ultrasounds. Since as of now he technically was not license for that type of practice…even though he was probably the best at it than any other doctor in the world.

Charlie says, "I am the Chief of Police, if something went wrong I could get her to the hospital quicker than anyone in town."

Edward nods, "Yes I know but if her condition needed immediate care, Carlisle would be there to assist her…"

Charlie seem to not be able to argue with Edward too long since he was stump.

Charlie then sighs, "Fine Bella do what you feel is right, I just would like if we could at least have dinner or lunch everyday…or at least every other day."

I nod and say, "Of course Charlie."

Charlie then glares at Edward, "I am still not fond of you and have heard stories about you from several people. So I will make sure I have people keeping an eye on you."

Edward nods, "Well I can promise you none of those stories are true, I think you know how nasty rumors spread around here…I love your daughter more than my life and I can assure you she is in good hands."

Charlie mumbles sarcastically, "Yeah sure…"

I say, "Well we will be back tomorrow to get my stuff and I will also cook dinner for you."

Charlie shakes his head, "Bells by offering to have dinner with you I did not mean you had to cook for me, I could cook something or order take out…"

I smile, "Charlie I enjoy cooking for you and how much longer as I going to be able to…with the baby coming and everything."

Charlie looks at me awkwardly and nods, "Yeah I guess so."

I give him a hug and whisper to him, "Thanks for at least trying to understand."

Charlie says as he pulls me from the hug he looks as if he could burst in tears, "Bella you are a grown woman now and as much as I do not agree with your choices it is your life."

I nod and say, "Well that is all I ask, is to let me make my own choices and my own mistakes."

Charlie nods and gives me a smile. I tell him bye as we leave the house, though he makes sure he does not tell Edward bye.

Edward says as we walk towards his car, "Yeah I think Charlie is warming up to me."

I raise an eyebrow, "How so?"

Edward says opening the door for me, "Well normally I could 20 times within an hour of him thinking about getting his shotgun and shooting me but this time he only thought about it 13 times…progress."

I sigh sliding into the seat, "Yeah progress maybe…."

Edward then slides into his seat and I hear "Like a Virgin" music coming from Edward's pocket, Edward rolls his eyes and pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and mumbles, "I am going to kill Emmett."

I laugh, "What is with the ringtone?"

Edward says, "Even though I keep changing it back to Clair de Lune, Emmett thinks it's hilarious to change it when I am not around to that…"

I smirk, "Well you are clearly not a virgin anymore."

He grins and flips his cell phone up and his grin turns into a straight line, he seems annoyed.

"What?" I ask

Edward says, "Jacob is at our house…probably wanting those sonograms for Dr. Hill but I think that doctor has lost his privilege of seeing them."

I did smile for a second when Edward said "our house" but then I started to worry, It was the reason why Jacob would come to the Cullens lately but after all the chaos, I am hoping Jacob may of did what Seth had mention, form his own pack. I knew Jacob knew what was right and deep down he knew the Cullens were not bad.

**_A.N. Yeah so I was not feeling the whole Charlie drama. I started think he may be coming to terms with this a little more than he was in the past. But still he is stubborn Charlie and not likeing the guy the who impreginated his daughter...lol. Hopefully Alice can find Charlie a soulmate to maybe put him in a lighter mood._**


	21. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone who had nominated, Crossing Boudaries for the Indie Twific Awards, I was totally surprised! So voting starts on July 9th, if any of you would like to vote for my story or any other story nominated you may enjoy, you can go here and cast in your votes theindietwificawardsdotcom (Sorry it will not let me put a link on here for some odd reason)

Thank you again and I am honored to be nominated. Also sorry to you gals and guys who may have thought this was a new chapter and was disappointed that it was only an author's note. I promise I will not post a lot of random author notes, I just felt I needed to thank you all for the support! Also I am writing a new chapter as we speak so stay tune!

Ms


	22. Blood

We arrive back at the Cullens and Jacob's rabbit was park in front of the house. We go inside and find Jacob and Seth standing in the living room. Esme comes from the kitchen bringing out a huge plate of cookies.

I look at Jacob curiously, "Why are you guys here?"

Jacob look to be a bit annoyed, "I was kick out of the pack."

I look over at Seth, "You too?"

Seth shakes his head, "No, but I chose to go with Jacob."

Jacob rolls his eyes, "I told the dweeb I rather be alone."

I ask Jacob, "Why were you kicked out? Because of me?"

Jacob shrugs with his hands in his pockets, "I mean they gave me a choice to obey the alpha or leave. I did not agree with their plans and I feel my duty is to protect you…no matter how much I rather…"

He did not finish his sentence but I knew what he meant, how much he rather not be around me. I could see it still hurt him that I could never feel the way he wants me to feel about him. It also hurt me that he could never just be a friend to me.

Edward could sense the tension between the two of us and so he changes the subject, "How do you like the place Seth?"

Seth shrugs looking around and smiles, "Well it is not how I imagine what a vampire's house would be like."

Edward smiles, "Is that so?"

Seth says, "Well I am a little disappointed that there are no coffins, cobwebs, or anything. You guys do not even turn into bats."

Edward laughs, "Sorry to disappoint."

Seth bites into a cookie and says, "Its okay." He laughs.

Esme says, "You guys can stay as long as you want."

Jacob scrunches up his nose, "Yeah thanks, but we may just stay around the woods and keep watch. Leah is out there right now, she didn't want to come inside."

My mouth had to turn into an O, I say "Leah? Why would she be out there?"

Seth says with a mouthful of cookies, "Because she does not like Sam."

Jacob explains, "Sam who you know is her ex, she got tired of being able to read everything on his mind while in wolf form. Also he could read hers; it was awkward so she insist to come with me, even though I told her it's stupid since we practically hate each other anyway and the fact she had agreed with everything her mom had tried to do to you…"

Jacob sighs, "But she still insists of coming with me and I got tired of her whining so I let her come."

I nod, then I say softly, "Thanks for everything Jacob."

Jacob says his eyes are sad, "Bells as soon as the baby is born and you are safe, then I am leaving…I do not know where I will go…but I do know I need some space and time to think."

I look down at the floor fighting the tears and just nod.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder, "How about we go upstairs and watch a movie. It has been hectic for the past couple of days, you need your rest."

Edward then looks at Jacob and says, "I do appreciate your help. Thank you."

Jacob says, "I do not do it for you."

Edward nods, "I know."

Edward looks at Seth, "We have plenty of video games in the TV room and if you get hungry Esme would be happy to cook you anything."

Seth grins, "Awesome. Thanks."

We head upstairs, I ask as we head to Edward's room, "Where are Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper?"

Edward says, "Alice and Rosalie are shopping. Carlisle is at work and Emmett and Jasper are gone to a hockey game."

I shake my head, "That seems too normal."

Edward gives me his crooked grin as I sit on the leather couch adjacent to the TV, "Well Carlisle probably going to come straight home after work but the other four are going to meet up for a late night dinner…maybe some grizzly bears or mountain lions, maybe both."

I nod, "Okay that's better." Edward laughs.

I felt extremely guilty with how I had toyed with Jacob's emotions during those 3 months Edward was gone. I try to convince him that I would never love him the way he wants me to love him but then I just decided to give him what he wants and started making him think that I may want something more than friendship but before it could ever evolve into something more Alice showed up and I left Jacob hanging and heartbroken. I so cherished our friendship though and when the baby is born he will be gone, it hurt that he did not cherish our friendship the same way.

I hear Edward velvety voice, "Love, are you okay?"

I guess he notice the frown on my face, I look up and smile, "No I am fine, I just let my mind drift off…"

Edward raises his eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Edward already knew the drama I had with Jacob but I just did not feel like discussing it with him so I just nod and smile "Edward I am fine."

Edward seems to relax, "Okay so what do you want to watch."

I walk over to the shelf with DVDs; he had about every movie that had been release on DVD because he decided to stock up on them after he met me. I skim through the DVDs and decided I wanted to watch something funny but not too stupid, so I grab Little Miss Sunshine and open the DVD case but of course I clumsily cut my finger on the plastic edge of the case.

I see the red liquid drizzling out of my finger; I stare at it and put up to my nose. It smelt like exactly what I was craving earlier. I then with my tongue, lightly lick the blood off my finger, it taste sweet and refreshing.

I look at Edward and he is looking at me confused and I say, "I like it."

Edward says, "Like what?"

I say looking at finger that still had blood dripping out, "Blood. It taste sweet and I have been craving it all day but I did not realize it was blood I was craving."

I then put my finger in my mouth sucking the blood out. Edward grabs his phone and says, "I am going to call Carlisle."

He was talking way too fast on the phone for me to comprehend. My finger had stop bleeding but I wanted more blood…or rather my baby wanted more blood.

Edward says snapping his flip phone shut, "Carlisle says he will come straight home after he gets done with his last patient."

Edward look worried, I really did not see the problem. "Why? He does not have to come home for this Edward. I am fine."

Edward says, "The baby is craving blood we do not know how she may now start to react to your body, this may lead to more problems."

I sigh placing my hand on my belly and say, "Little one you have not even been born yet and you are already a trouble maker."

Edward could help but grin, "Yeah must take after her mother."

I glare at him playfully, "Yeah whatever."

Edward wraps me in his arms and says, "I am so ready for these last 3 months to be over with…"

I say as I kiss him on the neck, "These 6 months has gone by quick I am sure the baby will be here before we know it."

We settle down and watched the movie, half way through it, Carlisle had made it back home, the craving of the blood was getting more intense and I could feel the baby being restless as she kept moving around and painfully kicking me, Edward continue to gently rub my belly but the baby did not seem to be settling down anytime soon.

Edward and I head down the stairs and Carlisle and Edward seem to be having a silent conversation. Carlisle looks at me, "Are you sure you are craving blood?"

I nod, "The blood on my finger, tasted sweet and very satisfying." I then cringe when the baby kicks. It was extremely painful.

I look at Carlisle, "Do you happen to have any blood that I can try?"

Carlisle seems to hesitate but then admits, "We do have some store away for you but it was for transfusion purposes in case something went wrong, not for consumption."

Edward looks at me, "You cannot possibly want to drink blood. I'm just not sure how safe that would be for you."

The pain was intensifying and I set in the chair cringing in pain, I plead, "Please let me just try and see if it may calm down the baby."

Carlisle and Edward exchange glances and the Carlisle sighs, "Okay then. I will go and get it."

He came back with a cup and straw he hands it to me and I sip the blood it tasted delightful. Smooth and sweet not sure if I had ever tasted anything so wonderful. I know for sure that blood did not taste like this before I was pregnant.

I drank about three cups and finally the baby settle down and I sigh in relief. I felt actually wonderful after drinking the blood.

A month goes by and I have my belly has grown a lot and it is heavy but the blood has seem to keep me strong. Edward and Carlisle thinks if I did not drink the blood then I may of end up malnourish because the baby requires a lot more nourishment than a normal fetus. I also may of not be able to walk around with the weight of my stomach now, without the blood.

I look up at Edward, "I think I may go see Charlie today and cook dinner for him."

Edward raises an eyebrow, "Are you sure you feel well enough?"

I nod, "I feel great actually."

Edward chuckles, "You are now like the one and only human vampire."

I nod, "I guess I am. It does make it me not feel so left out with being the only human in the house."

Edward grabs my jacket and helps me put it on he then says in my ear, "Bella Swan, you do know you are weird."

I shake my head, "I am not weird just because I am dating a vampire, pregnant with his child, and enjoy the taste of blood…okay maybe I am."

He laughs his musical laugh and we head out to the garage.

- - -

Edward and I arrive at Charlie's. I kiss him and let him know I will see him soon. Edward does come in with me once a week but he does not want to push his luck with Charlie. He hopes that maybe Charlie will warm up to him eventually but he will take it slow; since he is not exactly welcomed in Charlie's house.

Edward then pulls out and drives away, which really he only parks his car out of view and then runs back behind the house. Edward keeps an eye out to make sure Sam's pack does not try to get near.

I walk inside and Charlie is in his recliner, his usual place. Charlie pulls his chair upright when he sees me coming inside. He gets up and smiles, "Hey Bella."

I smile back, "Hey Dad. I came over to cook for you."

Charlie crosses his arms and shakes his head, "No Bella I told you that you did not have to cook for me. You probably do not need to be on your feet anyway."

I sigh, "Dad I am fine and I never get to cook at the Cullens. Esme does all the cooking, so please I want to do it."

Charlie drops his arms to his side, "Fine. But I will help."

I shrug, "Okay."

I walk into the kitchen and start pulling out ingredients to make dinner.

Charlie says as he grabs the pots out of the cabinet, "So how is everything at the Cullens?"

I say as I start cutting up some onions, "Pretty good, it is a full house so a little more chaos there than here."

Charlie nods and grabs the knife out of my hand he smirks, "Let me cut up the vegetables, not sure how safe it is for you with a knife."

We finish the cooking and sit down and eat. We talk about not much anything. He tries to stay away from the topic of Edward and I getting marry. I sometimes mention it to him and he shrugs or nods but then quickly changes the topic. I really hope that he will accept Edward and me. I want him to walk me down the aisle. If he only knew that he may not have that much time with me.

We finally finish dinner and Dad helps me clear off the table. While I grab grab the plates off the table, I feel this sharp pain. It was not like the pains I get from the baby kicks. I wince in pain and drop the plates they shatter on the floor. Charlie quickly gets up and grabs a hold of my arm. "Bella are you okay?"

I then feel something wet seeping down my pants leg, Charlie notices the wet spots in my jeans and his eyes widen, "Oh no Bella I think you may gone into labor."

I then hear the door swing open and I know right then that it was Edward.

Edward quickly explains, "I had run out of gas so I walked back over here and then heard Bella scream. Is she okay?"

Charlie shakes head, "No I think she went into labor and that cannot be good since she is only 7 months. I am going to get her into my car and take her to Forks Hospital."

Edward shakes his head, "No Charlie I think we may need to go on and take her to Seattle, Forks does have a good OB/YGN which is why we have done all her ultrasounds at Seattle."

Edward was a good liar and that has been our story for where I was going for my checkups because it would not settle too well that I was getting it at The Cullens house in a make do doctor's office.

Charlie just nods and does not argue he just says, "Fine just let's get her into the car"

I am now screaming in pain. I hope to God that they can get me there soon and really was not sure why we were going to Seattle since Carlisle was the one who was suppose to deliver my unusual baby. What if the baby is noticeably different and they find out the baby is only half human?

Edward and Charlie help me to Charlie's police car, they help me into the back seat and Edward slides in the back with me. I was happy that Charlie was a Chief of Police which means he could put his lights on and go as fast as he desired.

CPOV

I was in my office trying to get some paper work done when my cell phone rang; it was Edward, immediately I was alarmed. He rarely calls me unless it is urgent I answer the phone.

Edward starts talking in vampire speed and in a tone that vampires could only here, "I am in Charlie's car we are headed to Seattle Regional Hospital, and Bella has gone in labor. You need to get to the hospital quick."

I say quickly, "Okay but why did you not bring her here?"

Edward replies, "Because Charlie is here and there was no way to bring her back to the house, without doing something to reveal my vampire abilities. Also if I kidnapped her it would give the pack more reason to try to find Bella."

I reply, "Good thinking. Anyway a hospital will be safer for her to deliver the baby. I let the rest of the family know even though I am sure they already heard our conversation, except for Alice and Jasper not sure where they went but I will let them know."

Edward's voice was strained, "Okay. Please hurry."

Then I hear the phone clicked. I would make it to the hospital before them but I had to have some plan on how I can convince the staff to let me deliver Bella's baby since I am not technically a licensed Ob/YGN.

I run down to the garage, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie are down there waiting for me, I reply, "I am not too sure if you being in a hospital is the safest environment for you."

Emmett says, "We are going to just hang out, outside to make sure no one tries to do anything."

I nod, "Okay then. But Emmett could you please let Jacob and the others know."

Emmett sighs but runs outside to tell him, "Esme and I get in my car; I knew Rosalie and Emmett would just follow us in their car."

As I drive full speed toward Seattle, my phone rings again it is Alice, I answer the phone and Alice says quickly, "I had a vision of you getting the phone call from Edward about Bella going into labor, I had no time to explain so Jasper and I headed to that guy he knows and got you documentation that you are a OB/YGN but we changed your name to Dr. Russo, so we won't leave any paper trails."

I sigh in relief, "That is perfect thank you Alice. Can you be at Seattle Regional Hospital in 10 minutes?"

Alice replies, "I am already there. I will be waiting. Also got you a disguised, because I am sure Charlie called everyone by now and they would notice that you are not Dr. Russo."

I thank her again. She was brilliant I have to say.

I hang up to the phone I see the city lights a head of me, we will be at the hospital soon. Esme lays her small hand on top of mine. I could tell she was nervous, the memories of her deceased son was far too vivid.

I squeeze her hand, "Everything will be fine."


	23. Born

I was leaning back on a tree, behind the Cullen's house. Leah and Seth were playing some card game. It was normal cloudy and warm summer day. I was writing down my thoughts in a journal. Yeah maybe it sounds like a "girl" thing to do, but really I do not have much people to talk to about my problems. My people back at L.A. Push were against the path I had taken and Bella is pre occupied, Leah does not like listening to other people's problems, Seth is just a kid he wouldn't understand, and I am not about to spill my feelings to a bunch of blood suckers.

Leah scrunches up her nose, "I smell vampire" she says in disgust.

Seth rolls his eyes, "Well we are right behind a house of vampires."

Leah huffs, "I know that dweeb. I just can smell one coming near."

I smelt it too. I figure it was the doctor's wife, offering us food or something. She was way too nice for a bloodsucker. I could hear by the crunching of leaves that they were getting closer. I stand up and slam my journal shut, I go throw it in the tent that we had set up.

"Hey" I hear a deep voice behind me. That was not the doctor's wife at all. I turn around and put my guard up. It was the biggest bloodsucker. I am sure that his mate had sent him, to kill me. She hated me. Why else would he be out here, he never came near where we camped out. I can take him.

I could see the smirk on his face and he says, "Relax dog. I am just here to deliver a message."

I relax a little. "Okay then spit it out"

Emmett responds, "Bella has gone into labor."

My heart had to stop. Now? It has not been 9 months. I had not really thought what I was going to do if this baby ends up being evil.

I start to walk towards the house and Emmett yells out, "She is not in the house."

I turn around and raise an eyebrow at him, "Then where is she?"

Emmett explains, "She went into labor at Charlie's. Edward had no way of bringing her back to the house, so they are going to the hospital in Seattle."

I was confused, "Well a normal doctor could not possibly deliver the baby, too much of a chance that this baby will not look like a normal human baby."

Emmett rolls his eyes as if I was an idiot, "Yeah we know that. We are vampires we think quickly. Alice had some how got a vision of Bella having the baby so she has it all plan out. Carlisle will come in disguised as Dr. Russo the Gynecologist."

I ask, "Why can he not just come in as his self."

Emmett was still looking at me like I was an idiot, "Carlisle is not licensed to deliver babies, technically."

I mutter, "Oh."

I say, "Well I have go back to La. Push."

Emmett says, "Why you are not going to keep guard near the hospital to make sure those dogs do not try something to Bella?"

I roll my eyes; I really did not want to have a conversation with this over grown vampire, "That is why I am going back to La. Push, to see what the packs plans are….I'm sure Charlie has already called my dad or Sue, that she was in labor." I smirk to myself if they thought so quickly, how come he didn't think of that.

Emmett slaps his hands by his sides, "Okay, whatever. I will let my family know."

Emmett then runs off.

Seth and Leah look over at me. I sigh, "I guess we need to go back home."

Leah groans, "I really do not want to look at Sam and his ugly face."

Sam smirks, "You did not think it was ugly a few years ago."

In return he gets a punch in the arm and Seth yells.

I roll my eyes and get ready to phase while Leah runs a little farther out in the woods to phase. We then run back home as soon as we get back to La. Push we phase back.

I can see my house in the distant, I say, "I am going to talk to my dad." I then look at Seth and Leah, "Do not mention anything about Bella going into labor, may be a chance no one knows yet."

Seth nods and Leah rolls her eyes like usual, Leah and Seth then head back to their house.

I have not seen my dad in months, I was not sure if he even wanted to talk to me. I knew he had to be disappointed that I did not honor the pack. I just wish they could see Bella as the human she is rather then the carrier of the half vampire baby, then maybe they could see my reasons why I chose this path.

I go up to my door, I was not for sure if I should knock or just open it. I decide to just open it, my father was in wheel chair and he probably was sitting on the couch and to maneuver his self from the couch to the chair would be too much of a struggle.

I was right when I open the door to my small house; my father was sitting on the couch. He did not even look at me when he said, "Long time no see Jacob."

I shut the door behind me and lean on it I look at him; his eyes still focus on the TV, "How did you know it was me?"

Billy looks at me, he was expressionless, "Tim had spotted Seth and Leah walking towards Sue's and called me assuming you were here too."

I swallow and nod; I did not like the feeling of disrespecting my dad. I ask, "Has Charlie called you?"

Billy nods, "Yep. Bella is in labor."

I walk towards the couch and pull my hands deep in my pockets. "Oh does anyone else know?"

Billy sighs and says, "I did not say anything, though Charlie called Sue too."

I sigh too and sit on the couch pulling my hands through my hair. I just wanted this baby to be born and then be able to be by myself and worry about my own problems. I could care less now, what this baby is.

Billy puts his hand on my shoulder, "Go do what you need to do."

I look at him and raise an eyebrow, "What? I just disrespected the whole tribe and what I need to do is not in favor of the tribe."

Billy nods and says, "Sure I am not happy with the direction you went but the direction you did go, you were completely devoted to it and for that I am proud."

I pat my dad on the back, "Believe me I wished I did not feel this devoted to this path, it is not easy to protect the woman who you loved, who is pregnant with her bloodsucker boyfriend's baby."

Billy smiles and nod, "I guess your life is like those old soap operas your mom use to watch."

I laugh. I vaguely can remember my mom, since I was really young when she died. I though do remember sitting with her while she would watch her "Soaps" as she would call them. Stories like a woman's lover would come back from the dead and she would be already married and then her life is complicated because the love or her life is back whom she assume was dead and now she has to choose. Which in my case, my girl's lover, was already dead when he left and his already dead sister came back to tell her he may die again if she does save him. Yep mine is way more complicated than any soap story.

I get up and say, "I guess I need to go see what Sam and his pack are up to."

Billy says, "I am not sure if you will have time. I suggest you may want to get to Seattle as quick as possible."

I take an exaggerated breath and nod. I say bye to my father before racing out. Seth and Leah were waiting for me.

Seth and Leah were already in wolf form, so I phase as quick as possible.

Seth thoughts come in my head _we could not get anything out of our mother on what Sam and the pack's plans are but they are on their way to Seattle._

I say, _Well I am sure some of the vampires are guarding the hospital. But we need to get there, to find out their plans._

So we were off in our vampire form to Seattle.

BPOV

Carlisle had already come in the room getting me ready for my C-section. With the drugs the pain was finally numbing down. I almost giggle at Carlisle's disguise. He was wearing a dark wig and somehow with make up, Alice made him look tanned. He did not look bad and could see that he made a lot of the nurses swoon, but it was just not what I was use to seeing Carlisle looking like.

Edward was by me in his face mask. Really he did not need it since he was a vampire and the only thing he contain that would poison to me, was venom, other than that he did not have any germs or what not that would be harmful.

I was nervous and had no idea what was in store for me. Charlie was waiting in the waiting room, with Alice and Esme who was keeping him calm. I assume Charlie had called my mother to inform her, which meant she will be on her way. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were outside some where around keeping an eye out for the pack. Jacob had gone back to La. Push, as I heard by Emmett. I was not sure if he was coming to Seattle or not.

I could tell Edward was probably just as nervous as I was he kept looking up at all the screens and machines hooked up to me that kept record of my vital signs. I smile at him trying reassuring him everything will be okay. I hoped.

I look at Edward, "We have not even thought of a name for her yet." Of course I have looked in all the baby books that my mom has mailed me to help me pick out a name and gone to websites dedicated to baby names, just names like Ella, Sadie, Mollie…was not normal for my baby. I just could not decide. I did not want to think of something totally ridiculous, like Apple or Coco….she was going to have to live with this name…possibly for eternity.

Edward smiles at me gently, "No we have not. You have any ideas?"

I ponder for a few minutes, "Maybe we should some how include our mother's names…"

Edward says, "Like Esme Renee? Or to combine the two?"

I bite my lip and say, "Maybe combine the two and maybe include our father's names too. Can I have pen and paper?"

Edward nods and looks around and finds a note pad and pencil. He hands it to me; I start to jot down a few combinations before I find the right one.

I smile and say, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I then hand the notepad to Edward

Edward kisses my forehead, "Beautiful."

I then hear a growl come from Edward's throat and he turns his head to the door. Jacob walks in. "What are you doing in here?"

Jacob crosses his arms, "I had to make a deal with the pack. I have to be present and make sure this child is not what they think it is."

Edward began to protest but Carlisle gave him a look which I guess he thought something to him, because Edward drops what ever he was about to say.

I was kind of happy Jacob was going to be in here, he can see for himself how precious this baby that is about to be born is going to be.

I notice Carlisle giving a task for all the nurses to go get something; soon the room only had Edward, Jacob, Carlisle, and me.

Carlisle says, "Jacob makes sure no one comes in. Edward I am going to need your assistance."

Edward gives me a meaningful kiss on the lips before taking his father's side.

Carlisle warns me, "Bella you will feel some pressure but you should not feel any pain. So we are going to do this as quickly as possible."

I could not see what they were doing, since a sheet was blocking my view of my stomach. I was fine with that, did not really want to see them cutting inside me.

I did feel some pressure but luckily no pain. The pain that I did feel before was excruciating. I believe that she may have broke a few ribs, but they will heal. I nervous and excited to see her face.

I then heard the most beautiful sound within minutes, a cry coming from our daughter. I could feel the tears trickling down my cheeks. Edward lays Renesmee on my chest, I touch her face. I could tell by Edward's face, if he could cry he would be doing so. He says softly, "She is beautiful, just like her mother."

Jacob was still standing by the door, he seem to not want to be in this room with our joy. He had a pained look on his face, his eyes looking towards the window and away from us. I felt sorry for him, all the awkward situations he has put his self in for me, to keep me safe. Some how I am going to have to thank him.

Edward says softly, "I need to clean her up and check to make sure she is healthy then help Carlisle…she has done some damage internally but nothing looks too serious"

Edward then goes out of sight with Renesmee. I hope they would hurry up. I was ready to hold my child.

I then see Edward try to hand Renesmee to Jacob. I was surprised Edward trusted him enough with our child. I could hear the two go back and forth.

Jacob says, "I…I can't…"t

Edward says, "She is completely harmless. She does not even have teeth. Please I need you to hold her so I can get back to Bella."

Jacob shakes his head, "No I do not know anything about babies."

Edward shakes his head, "Neither has anyone in this room. We have never taken care of a baby either. This is new to all of us."

Jacob sighs and holds out his arms, Edward gently hands her over to him and Jacob seems to balance himself and situate him self till he is comfortable with her in his arms.

Edward walks back up to me and whispers, "We will be done before you know it and in a few hours you can hold her." I nod and kisses me gently before walking back to Carlisle's side.

I watch Jacob with Renesmee; I see a smile form on his face. The smile was peculiar, I could not put what was about that smile, thought that was what I last remember before I blacked out.

A.N. _So she is born. I know it had not been 9 months, but it is a half human child so she did not need as much time to develop in the womb. Well hope to write the next chapter soon! Sorry for the cliff hanger…Also thanks for the reviews!! _


	24. Life

I was alarmed when I notice Bella passed out but then soon notice her heart beat was normal and vital signs were normal. She was exhausted her body needed rest.

Carlisle says, "Amazing…"

I look over at him confused by his remark.

He says, "It looks as if the venom is healing her…her ribs have mend back together and her skin is pulling itself back to place."

I look to see for myself. He was right; you can barely tell that we had even cut her open.

I ask, "You do not think that the venom may cause her to change."

Carlisle shakes his head, "She is showing no signs of changing and I am sure the venom acted liked amitotic fluid during her pregnancy and since your semen which is also a form of venom did not harm her then I am sure it should be completely harmless."

If I could blush then I would with him talking about my "semen".

I had been distracted with Bella that I did even notice Jacob's thoughts but then I all the sudden notice the word, "imprint", and an image of my daughter in his head.

I almost my growl when I turn around to glare at him but I did not want to frighten my daughter or disturb Bella so I said loud enough for that dog to here, "what the hell?". Jacob looks over me and I could see the shock in his eyes but I was not in the mood to be reasonable. He just imprinted my daughter and now I want to rip the head off that damn mut.

Wow now I finally understand why Charlie has wanted to shoot me all these times. It is a special kind of protectiveness when it came to my child.

Jacob says, "Look. I had no control over who I imprint…"

I was eye to eye to him within a second, "Give her to me." I growl.

Jacob hands her over and position her in my arms, make sure I properly support her head.

Jacob glares at me, "You think that I wanted to imprint a half vampire baby….much less a baby…"

I glare, "Yep. You seem to would go any length to break Bella and me up….but I have news dog, she is mine…"

Jacob snarls, "If I could imprint anyone I wanted to…Bella would already been imprinted…but I can't no matter how hard I try…"

Carlisle whispers, "Boys let's take this outside. So Bella can have the quiet she needs."

I look over at her, she was sleeping peacefully. We all step to the hall.

I still had little Renessme in my arms. She was sleeping peacefully. She looked just like her mother. Beautiful.

Carlisle then says, "Now Edward. You know the basics of the shape shifters…they cannot help whom they may imprint…"

I say, "And you think it is a consequence that out of the billions of people in this world, he was meant to be with our daughter."

A nurse then approaches us and I was lucky she did not overhear our conversation, "Hi. Would you like me to take your baby to the nursery?"

I look over at Carlisle, not sure if that was the best idea.

Carlisle nods and his thoughts read, _Should be fine._

I say, "sure." and hand her to the nurse.

Then Carlisle says, "She does not need any of her vaccines, just feed her a sugar bottle."

The nurse says, "Yes, Dr. Russo."

I look at Carlisle, "Do you think she will be able to consume human food?"

Carlisle sighs and says, "I am not completely sure but I will be able to hear them in the nursery. If there is a problem I was intervene."

Carlisle says, "Now Jacob. How are things going with the pack?"

Jacob replies "Should be good. I will go back and say the baby is completely harmless…"

I interrupt, "How will they know you are telling the truth?"

Jacob answers, "I will phase, and they will be able to read it on my thoughts. It is almost impossible to hide anything in our thoughts…"

Carlisle smiles, "Well I want to thank you for your assistance and keeping Bella safe…"

Jacob shrugs, "I did not do it for you….I did it for Bella….I am still not completely sure that she is still safe with you guys…"

I snarl, "Yes and I am sure she will be safer with a bunch of wolves…"

Carlisle interrupts my rant, "That is enough. Well all need to find common ground and stop this non sense…"

Jacob takes an exaggerated breath, "I cannot take this smell anymore. I need to go get some air and give the news to the pack…"

He then walks down the hall without saying anything else.

I had to pull it together and just try to put away the thoughts that Jacob had imprinted my new born daughter. Because Bella's family would not understand any of this nor could we explain it…and I needed to tell them that Bella was fine…

I walk to the waiting room and open the door. Renee was already here sitting with Phil, Charlie was across from them and Esme was sitting a couple chairs down from Charlie. I figured Alice would here waiting too, but she was missing. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie must still be somewhere outside or went on home.

All their eyes meet mine and smile at them all. "Bella is fine and we have a healthy daughter. They are checking out little Renesmee Carlie Cullen since was born a little too early."

Renee had tears coming down her cheek Phil was holding her hand and Esme glides over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek, "Congratulations."

I could see that the name was rolling around in her thoughts and it then comes to her, she walks up to me, "Her name is combination of mine and your mothers? How sweet!" she gives me a hug and Phil shakes my hand.

I say, "Yes and her middle name is combination of my father's and Chief Swans."

Chief Swan was still uncertain about the whole situation. He manage to give me a smile. He stands up, "Can we go see Bella?"

I nod, "Yes she is resting right now but I am sure it is okay to go see her."

I could tell that they needed to see for themselves that Bella was okay.

I give them her room number and they all leave the waiting room, leaving just Esme and me alone in the room.

She puts her small hands on either side of my face, "So how are you Edward?"

I smile, "Good…I did not know it was possible for me to feel so many emotions at once…"

She smirks, "Well then you understand how I feel almost on a daily basis"

I ask, "So where is Alice…"

Esme uses her thoughts, so she won't be overheard_. "In Central America. She thinks she has found someone else like your daughter…"_

I was shock. Alice has got way too good at blocking her thoughts from me.

We were interrupted by Carlisle and he was out of his "Dr. Russo" attire. Carlisle says, "Well it looks as if she likes human food just fine. I examined her a little more and she looks to be like a normal infant right now. We have to watch her closely while she grows up."

I ask, "Do you think she may be immortal?" I really could not fathom the fact that my own daughter may have a shorter lifespan than me.

Carlisle says, "Hopefully Alice will fine some answers. I am assuming Esme filled you in about Alice."

I nod, "Yes. How come she did not discussed it with me?"

Esme says, "Because she decided to go about two hours ago. She had been searching it on her phone and found some legends in that area that describe a half human half vampire breed."

I knew it was huge possibly that she would not find anyone but I hoped she did…so our daughter will not be such a mystery

I decide to walk to the nursery and see my daughter. There were at least 8 babies in the nursery, but I instantly knew which one was mine. I pick her up and she was beautiful. I was instantly smitten with her. I felt a ping of guilt hit me for me wanting to originally abort her…she is totally worth to have a chance in this crazy world.

I decide to walk her back to the waiting room so the others could see. They all were back in the waiting room, when I walk in everyone stopped and look over to me.

Renee walks over and softly grazes her finger over Renesmee's little pink cheeks, "Oh Edward she is beautiful."

I could hear Esme's soft tearless sobs. She always cries when she is happy.

She was for sure passed around to all the women in the room. Cooing and awing. I impatiently waited till they handed her back to me. I loved her unconditionally and I would never let her out of my sight, especially when it comes to that dog.

Though I caught Charlie's thoughts when Renee had handed her to him, "Come on Charlie, you have hold a baby before."

Charlie's thoughts were fear, resentment, and regret. He had never support Bella for having this baby. He wanted her to go to college and get a job. He wanted her to have a life. If he only knew we share some of the same wishes for Bella.

He stutters, "It has been a while and I just don't know if I can…."

But he finally gave in and Renee put her in his arms. He awkwardly held her for a while but then his face expression softens.

His thoughts changed to be more positive.

He finally walks to hand her off to me.

Charlie says, "She looks a lot like Bella."

I nod, "I agree."

Charlie says, "Look I know I have not exactly been kind to you lately, but I am thankful that you stuck around through the pregnancy."

I nod. I knew by his thoughts he was not finish with his statement.

"But if you leave her and my granddaughter, alone. I will find you with my shotgun…."

Charlie was not all about the touchy moments, I was not surprised.

I say, "I promise you sir, I will never leave them."

He seems satisfied and pats me on the back.

He then walks to Carlisle and shakes his hand.

I decide to go back in Bella's room with our little Renesmee and wait for her to wake up. Carlisle had told me in his thoughts, that it would be safe you her to breast feed Renesmee.

BPOV,

I open my eyes the light's are bright. Am I alive…am I still human? I wonder because I did not feel any pain only a little bit of tightness.

I turn my head and my eyes focus on Edward and my little baby. I could cry right now. Stupid hormones.

Edward looks up at me and gives me the most loving smile, "Hey beautiful."

I was sticky from sweat and smelly…I was not beautiful but I appreciated the compliment.

He then walks over to me and puts little Renesmee in my arms. I tear up, "She is so beautiful."

Edward says, "Of course she is…she looks like her mother."

Finally it had been 2 days and I was allowed to take her home. Some reason the wolves back down and agreed to step back for a while. Jacob stayed at the hospital the whole two days and Edward seemed highly annoyed about it. I was too busy tending to Renesmee to really get too interested in what was going on.

Edward did inform me that Alice and Jasper were in South America. Alice believes more people exist that are like Renesmee. We still have not heard anything from her or Jasper though. I am almost giving my hopes up that she finds anyone.

My mom was going back today. Phil has practice and she wanted to stay behind and help me but I insist that she goes back with Phil. I knew she did not like to away with Phil for a long amount of time.

Mom was holding Renesmee in The Cullen's living room. She was getting ready to leave and wanted to hold her one last time.

She smiled and cooed at her, "Hey grandma is about to go, but I am going to miss you."

I raise an eyebrow, "Grandma eh?"

My mom shrugs, "Well really can't think of anything better for her to call me. I may be way too young but I am a grandma."

I smile and she gives Renesmee one last kiss on the cheek before handing her to me.

Mom puts both of her hands on each side of my face, "I am so proud of you, Bella. You are going a make a great mom."

I smile, "Thanks Mom."She gives me a kiss on the cheek. About that time Phi l walks in and ask mom, "Are you ready?"

She sighs "I guess." She embraces me and Renesmee in a hug.

Phil gives me a hug too and tells me bye.

Edward comes in to say good bye and Phil gives him a handshake while mom gives him a tight hug.

Mom was in tears by the time she left. I stood on the porch and waved good bye.

Dad had been coming by periodically to see the baby, but he was working right now. So now the house was left with The Cullens, me, and…Jacob.

I look over at Edward while we walk back in the house, "How come Jacob has been here so often."

Edward's mouth turns into a line and he sighs, "I think you may need to go talk to him about that…"

Renesmee was sound asleep in my arms and Edward offers to take her upstairs to her crib. I hand her off to him, so I can go find Jacob. I knew just where I could find him.

He was in the kitchen; Esme had just made a huge pot roast with carrots and potatoes. It smelled heavenly.

Esme gives me a huge smile, "Are you hungry."

I smile, "Yes I am very hungry…"

She fixes a plate for Jacob and me. He starts eating his like a hungry dog. No pun intended.

I just stare at him and he looks up from his plate, "What?"

I take a bite out of my roast and after a swallow it I say, "You have been hanging around here a lot lately."

He stares at his plate and shrugs as he starts eating again.

I say, "I just thought since we have made peace with the wolves, for the time being, that you would gone back to the rez." The wolves had finally agreed with one another that Renesmee was harmless.

Jacob looks up at me, "Do you want me to leave?"

I sigh, "I don't mean that, but you cannot stand the smell of vampires. I just cannot figure why on earth you will be still hanging around."

Jacob takes a breath and puts his fork down, "You know when I told you about Quil and Claire?"

I did remember. He told me how Quil had imprinted Claire…Claire was only a toddler but she is basically Quil's soulmate. Quil would wait till she is of age of course and their relationship is only platonic until she decides if she wants to be with Quil, which most likely she will when she turns 18. I had seen Quil with her and Quil treated her as if she was his little sister very playful with her but very protective. It was sweet.

Then my eyes widen when I came to realization, "No you do not mean…you…" I got up and back away from him, I could feel the anger rising in me.

Jacob gets up to explain, "Bells, I have told you that imprinting is not under our control. It just happens…and it happened as soon as Edward put Nessie in my arms…"

I yell at him, "You mean you have nickname my child after the Lock Ness Monster???"

Jacob smiles weakly, "Renesmee is a mouth full Bella….I had to shorten it…"

I wanted to throw something at him and the closest thing in my grasp was a vase, but before I could throw it a cold hand grabs my arm.

I look over at Edward, who took the vase out of my hand, "You need to calm down Bella. Our daughter is half vampire…so she has sensitive ears. You will wake her."

I take a few breaths to calm down and look at him, "Did you know he imprinted our daughter while she was minutes old??"

Edward nods and grimaces, "I am not too happy about it and I would have rip his throat out but…."

"But why?" Okay so I did not really want Jacob to be killed but I was angry.

Edward's face softens, "She would miss him."

I look at him confused and he explains, "Her thoughts are not exactly forming words but with emotion and she has the strongest for you and I....and next is Jacob."

I did not know what to say and I needed time to think about everything. About that time I hear Alice's musical voice in the other room, "Anybody home?"


	25. Happy

"Anyone home?" I heard Alice's musical voice.

Edward's eyes widen and smiles. He takes both my hands and say's, "She found someone like our daughter."

I say, "Are they here? Are they safe to be around?"

Edward nods and whispers, "We have enough vampires in this house to make sure he won't do anything that will harm either of you."

I nod and we walk into the living room hand in hand.

There was guy standing between Alice and Jasper. He was tanned with dark hair and look to be no older than 18. He was also very beautiful like a vampire.

He says with an accent, "Hello, I am Nahuel."

Carlisle and the rest of the family were in the living room.

Carlisle gives Nahuel a smile, "Nice to meet you Nahuel. Thank you for coming."

Nahuel smiles weakly, "So you have a child, like me?" He gazes around and looks at me, figuring out I was the human.

I nod, "Yes I believe so."

Edward squeezes my hand, "Yes our child is also half human half vampire."

Nahuel seems nervous and nods.

Carlisle asks, "Do you mind if we ask you some questions? We did not know that your kind could exist. We hope you could help learn more about the new addition to our family."

Nahuel nods, "Yes. That is why I came with Alice and Jasper. The only ones of our kind that I have met are my sisters but a family like yours I would never dream exists."

I ask curious, "A family like ours? Is your mother still alive?"

He shakes his head, "My father killed her after I was born…since she knew too much about the vampires. He did the same with my sisters' mothers. I always asked why he doesn't just turn them into vampires like him but he was too greedy and self involved, his plan was to make a new breed…."

I felt sorry for him. His father seemed horrible.

Carlisle asked, "How long was this?"

He says, "A century ago…"

My heart started to race and Edward wraps his arm around me trying to calm me down.

Edward asked, "How long was it till you matured fully?"

Nahuel says, "7 years. My first year I developed like a normal child but after my first birthday I grew rapidly by the time it was 3rd birthday I was about 8 years old physically then by the time I got to my 6th birthday I was about 15 physically and then when I finally reach 7, I stop aging."

Carlisle asked, "What about your father?"

Nahuel responds, "He is not alive. He was killed by my aunt who was my birth mother's biological sister."

I ask weakly, "She became a vampire."

Nahuel nodded, "My father meant to kill her too because she found out about him but before he could finish he heard something coming. He rushed away forgetting me."

"It ended up being another vampire, her name was Serena. She took care of me until my aunt was done changing. Serena liked her secluded life so after she showed us how to hunt, she left. Not sure where she is now."

"My aunt then raised me."

"I then found him about 30 years later; He was with another human woman who was pregnant with my sister, Marie and he already had another daughter who was about 5 years old her name is Rosa. I was angry with him for killing my mom. Even though she died shortly after I was born, I still loved her and I can remember her…our memories are very complex and unlike humans we can remember from the day we were born. Anyway he wanted me to join him and my sisters. I said no. I thought it was disgusting what he was doing and that is when I asked why he could have not turned the women he impregnates into vampires, but he never answered me and threaten to kill me if I told anyone about him."

He stops and seems lost in thought before continuing, "That is when my aunt killed him. She came up behind him and just rips his head off; she had so much anger for him that it was almost effortlessly. We took care of the woman who was pregnant with Marie after she gave birth my aunt changed her….my other sister has a hard time grasping to our way of living though, since she was with my father for 5 years."

He then gazes at us curiously, "Though as Alice has explained your life. Ours is similar. We usually feed on animals though occasionally we feed on humans but only the bad ones."

Edward ask, "Is your family here?"

He shakes his head, "No they stayed back. We do not usually socialize with others. We just keep to ourselves."

Carlisle say's, "Nahuel do you mind if I run a few test on you. Just to get more of an idea of how much you are related to humans and vampires?"

Nahuel hesitated but finally agreed.

They then go down to the basement to Carlisle's lab.

Alice eyes were glowing, "So what do you think? Kind of crazy huh?"

I nod, "I..I just cannot even grasp it all. So our daughter will be 18 years old in 7 years…"

Edward nods, "Yes I believe so…"

I look at Edward and say, "Well let's get married, like next month."

Edward pulls his hands around my waist and pulls me close, "Are you proposing to me?"

I shake my head, "No I am already engaged." I show him the ring gleaming on my left ring finger.

He laughs, "Well I am assuming you have a reason why you want to get marry so quick…"

I say, "Well she is going to grow very quickly after a year and there will be no way to explain it to my family. I think it may be time." He very well knew what I meant by "time" as in time for me to be changed

Edward takes an unnecessary breath, "Yes I think you are right."

I raise an eyebrow, "So you are agreeing with me that it is time for me to be changed…"

He lays his forehead on mine, "Surprisingly yes. I want You, Nessie, and I to be a family forever and the only way for that is to change you."

I playfully glare at him, "Did you just call our daughter Nessie?"

Edward chuckles, "I think I may have…it is kind of catchy…"

I had forgotten that the others were still in the room with us and I gaze at the family. Jacob seems to have a pleasant look on his face which earned a glare from Edward. Rosalie was not scowling at me for once, she actually smiled at me and Alice was jumping for joy.

I say, "Well Alice can you plan a wedding in a month?"

Alice gracefully skips to me and gives me a hug, "Oh you know I can. I am so excited!"

Alice then becomes a blur as she ran vampire speed up stairs; I assume she was going to start planning now.

Jasper sighs "Well she will be busy for a month…." He gives me a wink.

Jasper then looks over at Emmett, "How about I go kick your butt in some Madden."

Emmett nods, "Oh you are on." He gives me a bear hug before racing Jasper up stares.

Rosalie says, "Well I am happy for you Bella and Edward." before leaving for the garage.

Edward and I then look over to Jacob.

Jacob sigh's "Look you can trust me with Nessie and remember when the time comes it will be her decision…to have me or not."

Edward says "Well you are not allowed to have any type of physical relationship until she turns 7. Then we will think about it…"

Jacob says, "That is disgusting if you think I try to hit on her before she is of age."

Edward shrugs, "You never know with you."

Jacob makes a growling sound and Edward snarls back.

I stand between them, "Look if this is going to work, we have to get along. "

I look at Edward, "You know that Jacob is now kind of part of the family so you have to try to at least be civil with him."

I then look at Jacob, "Same goes with you."

They both roll their eyes.

Jacob says, "Well I think I am going to head home, since I know things will be fine…talk to you later."

I knew Jacob will probably be back before the day is over. Renesmee had him wrap around her tiny fingers.

Edward and I head up to our room. We have had no time alone since the baby was born. Mom had been helping me out for the past two days then at night I would fall asleep with Renesmee in the rocking chair, that was in the her nursery. The nursery that Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had designed, it was beautiful

Renesmee was sound asleep in the nursery and I felt that a nice hot bath would do me some good.

I turn to Edward, "I am thinking a hot bath would be wonderful."

He smiles and kisses me softly on the lips, "Yes I think you deserve it."

I grin, "Want to join me?"

He shakes his head and laughs, "Bella you trying to seduce me?"

I smile, "I am always trying to seduce you."

He sighs, "I would love to but I think we should wait till me are married."

I decide I should accept his wishes since he finally agreed to change me.

I nod, "Fine."

He wraps his arms around my waist, "I am not suggesting this because of morals but because I am afraid we may reproduce again…."

As much as I was so happy to have little Renesmee, I did not want to get pregnant again. I just wanted to focus on Renesmee and Edward.

I sigh, "Yeah you are right. I just would like to again, before I am turn…"

He kisses me deeply then says when we come up from air, "We will. I promise."

He says walking towards the bathroom, "I am going to draw your water for you."

I was about to protest that I could do it myself but I decide it was not the worth the fight. So instead I open my closet door which had a full length mirror on the closet door. I pull my jeans off and then my tee shirt. I had not even looked at myself in a full length mirror since I had gotten home. I was so distracted by having my family here and Renesmee that I would just pull out some underwear, a tee shirt and jeans I see and throw them on.

I was standing in only my cotton pink bra and panty set. I notice my body did not indicate any signs that I was ever pregnant. I knew well enough that women do not just go back to their old body after they have a child.

Edward cleared his throat and say's, "Bella you standing in your underwear is not helping me from not being seduced…"

I look at him, "Look at me…my body looks just the same as it did before I was pregnant…that is not right"

Edward nods, "Must be the venom…not sure why but it repaired the broken ribs you had gotten from delivering her…and must of just transform your body back to normal…it is odd. I don't really fully understand it."

I could see I was not helping Edward at all standing here in my undies. So I grab a robe and put it around me then some new underwear. I kiss him on the cheek before heading to the bathroom. This was going to be a long month. I should have suggested next week…or tomorrow to get marry.


	26. Love

I was sitting in Alice's room as she was doing my hair. It was finally my wedding day. I had Renesmee in my arms, I was nursing her. I use to be embarrass to do this in front of people but Alice has seen me in about every light due to her being psychic that I was comfortable doing it around her.

I had to convince Edward to let Jacob keep her some during the couple of weeks we will gone on our honeymoon. During the last month seeing Jacob with Nessie, I totally trusted him. I knew he would risk his life for her. Oh and yes, the name Nessie has grew on me too. I catch myself calling her that sometimes.

Alice finally was done with my hair it was in ringlets and part of it was pinned back while the rest lay on my shoulders.

I gasp, "Wow I love it Alice."

She smiles, "Now since you are still feeding my niece, I will do your make up later."

She sits down in a chair and puts my foot in her lap.

She then gets out her pedicure set. She gives me pedicures and manicures almost weekly and she just gave me one yesterday.

I reply, "Are my feet that bad that you have to give me pedicures so often."

She rolls her eyes, "No. I am just going to paint them a different color. I am thinking red…blood red."

I reply, "Seems right for the occasion."

Alice could sense the tension in my voice, "Bella everything will be fine and Carlisle will be nearby…"

I nod, "I know. I am just nervous. It is finally going to happen….I will be a vampire in a few days."

Alice nods rubbing the old polish off my toe nails, "Yes. I will have to say I will miss the clumsy, blushing Bella. But I am excited that you will be one of us."

I say, "I have been avoiding my parents all day. It is just hard to be happy around them when I know this will be the last time I see them…." My heart was breaking just thinking about this.

Renesmee was finally done and I pull my shirt down put the bib over my shoulder to burp her.

Alice starts to paint my nails, "Well I promise whenever we give them the news, I will try to be there for them or at least for Charlie."

Our story is that Edward, Renesmee, and I were going to the Caribbean for our Honeymoon/family vacation. Then the plane will crash. They were going to stage the crash and everything. It made me sick to even think about it.

The truth was Renesmee was going to stay with the Cullens and when they needed to go hunting; Jacob was going to keep an eye on her.

Edward will not even tell me where he was going to take me for the honeymoon. He wanted to surprise me. To be honest I was tired of surprises but Edward promise this will be a good surprise.

Tears were falling down my cheeks, "Thanks."

Alice was done with my toe nails and leans in and gives me a hug then smile as she softly rubs Renesmee's back.

She then settles back in her chair and sighs, "I wish I could tell you I know how you feel but I don't. I do not remember my family as a human but they must have not been that great if I was in a mental asylum."

I ask, "Do you know why you were in the mental asylum?"

Alice says, "Well I did go back there a few years ago. It was closed but I went inside to just see if they left anything and they still had all the records their sitting in this dusty filing cabinet. My name was Alice Brandon and I was in there for seeing illusions and claiming to be psychic. They diagnose me with being schizophrenic "

I say, "Wow. So you had visions as a human too"

Alice shrugs, "I guess so…"

I look Renesmee she was sound asleep.

"I think I am going to lay her down in the nursery. Then you can do my make up."

Alice nods and says, "Okay."

I walk down the hall to the nursery and lay her down gently. She was sleeping soundly.

I turn to walk out and saw my mom standing in the door way. "How is my granddaughter?"

I smile, "She is sleeping right now."

Mom says, "Your hair looks amazing."

I say, "Alice is pretty amazing with this kind of stuff. "

My mom gives me a hug and says, "I love you so much. I cannot believe my baby is getting marry today."

I hug her back.

I needed to get away before I start crying again. My heart keeps breaking because I know this will be my last moments with them. I know I probably should be spending every last moment with my parents but it hurts too much to do so.

I say, "Well I need to get my make up done. I want it to be a surprise when you see me."

My mom sighs, "Okay. Well I cannot wait to see you walk down that alter."

She gives me another hug and kiss on the cheek before heading downstairs.

I walk back into Alice's room. I closed the door and break in to tears.

Alice is at my side in a second, "Oh Bella…"

I start sobbing and lean against the wall.

"I j-just d-don't know if I c-can d-do it" I sob.

"I can't leave my parents like this…I can't!" I slid down to the floor sobbing hard.

Alice sits next to me and calls someone her phone and was talking too fast for me to make it out. She then puts her phone down and wraps her tiny but strong arms around me.

"It will be okay Bella…"

Before I could ask if she knew for sure, Carlisle came in the door.

Alice looks over to Carlisle her voice was almost panic, "Tell Bella everything will be okay."

Carlisle kneels next to me and puts his hand on my chin to so I would look up at him. His eyes were warm and inviting. He says, "Bella, I know it may be hard right now to leave your family but I promise you that it will get easier over the years…."

I say tears still flowing down my cheeks, "How about my parents. I am their only child….Oh and Charlie, how is he going to even survive without me. Who is going to cook for him?"

Carlisle chuckles, "Charlie will be fine. He did okay before you moved to Forks….and I won't lie this will probably be the worst thing to ever happen to them. Losing their only child but they will get through it…over time."

Alice then grabs my hand I look over at her, she smiles, "I just had a vision of Charlie. I believe it is two years from now but he has a wife and child…"

Carlisle says, "Life goes on. Charlie is a strong man he will get through this and your mom has Phil who loves her very much and she will get through this since she is with…." Carlisle stops.

I look at him, "With what?"

Carlisle sighs, "This is really none of my business but Renee is pregnant. She is not aware of it but I can hear a faint heartbeat when she is near…a fetus heartbeat…"

I was stunned and happy that they will have new lives to worry about when I am gone.

I wipe the tears with my sleeves and smile weakly, "Thanks"

They both help me to my feet. Carlisle gives a gentle hug and says before leaving. "I will see you in a few hours."

He then was gone and I look at Alice, "Sorry for breaking down like that…this is just so crazy."

Alice smiles, "Better for you to get this out before walking down the altar…"

I nod agreeing with her.

She then guides me back to the chair at the vanity to do my makeup.

I then look at Alice through the mirror, "How come Carlisle did not hear Renesmee's heart beat before we knew I was pregnant?"

Alice says, "Well I believe your mother is more further along than you were when you found out…and no telling he probably did hear it…Carlisle is good at not getting into people's business unless he is asked to."

A few hours went by and my make up was done and my dress was on. I stand in the mirror in awed. The girl staring at me in the mirror look nothing likes me.

Alice walks in with a pretty dark blue dress that went a tad above her knees and some strappy heels. She looked amazing as always.

I say, "You look amazing."

Alice laughs, "I look amazing? Have you seen yourself?

I look at myself in the mirror, "Yes and it looks nothing like me."

Alice smoothes out the skirt of my dress and say's, "It looks exactly like you."

Rosalie walks in the room and says, "Wow Bella. You look amazing."

Alice whispers to me, "Not even I could see that coming from her mouth."

I giggle and Rosalie rolls her eyes, "Alice why do you bother to whisper. I can hear you."

Alice shrugs as she makes sure my hair is in place and my dress is in place.

Alice and Rosalie stand side by side looking at me. I felt uncomfortable.

I ask, "So where is Renesmee?"

Rosalie replies, "I gave her to your mom. Esme thought it be a good idea to let her hold her, while she can."

Alice glares at Rosalie and Rosalie says, "What? I meant since she won't see her ever again…"

Alice spats, "Rosalie can you for once not be so insensitive!"

Rosalie looks at me, "I am sorry I was not trying to be insensitive….I was just saying…"

I smile and I knew it was hard for her to show her sensitive side. "It is okay. I understand."

Rosalie was wearing the same color dress as Alice except hers was floor length. She looks like she just walked out of Vogue magazine.

Alice says, "It is about time. Are you ready?"

I nod, "I think so…"

I believe Rosalie and Alice were the bridesmaids. I probably should know more of the details of my wedding but I had been distracted.

I follow Alice and Rosalie out of her room and see Charlie standing at the end by the stairs. He was in a tux that fitted him perfectly thanks to Alice. He smiles brightly at me. I had to keep my composer and remember what Carlisle and Alice had told me. They were going to be just fine when I leave.

My dad say's when I approach, "You look beautiful, Bella." I could tell he was on the verge of tears which is not going to help me.

I say, "Dad don't cry because I will cry and if I cry then my makeup will get mess up and then Alice will get very angry with me"

Alice turns around and grins, "She is right about that."

She and Rosalie were standing on the stairs waiting for the music to start for them to walk down the aisle.

Dad laughs

Dad changes the subject, "Well I brought a date."

I raise an eyebrow, "You did?"

Dad nods, "Cynthia. You know her…she works at the diner."

I did remember her and she was maybe a few years younger than my dad but I liked her.

I nod, "Good. I am happy for you."

He shrugs, "It is nothing serious. We have only been on a couple of dates…"

The music then starts. I watch Alice and Rosalie gracefully walk down the stairs and down the aisle. I was not too thrilled that I had to go after them. I pray that I do not trip down the stairs

Dad though had a tight grip to me as we walked down the stairs. He then links our arms together as we walked down the aisle. Then I caught Edward on the other side of the aisle in his tux that fit him so well. He was beautiful and staring at me as if I was the only one the room. He made all my worries go away.

I made it down the aisle and my father gave me away after he kissed me on the cheek.

Carlisle was the one who was going to marry us and I would not have it any other way.

I cried when I had to say my vows and cried when Edward read his vows. Everyone laughed when Edward got the Kleenex out his pocket and wipe the tears from my eyes. We finally said "I do" and I kissed him deeply.

I turn to the crowd and Carlisle said, "I will like to now present you with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

Everyone stood up and applauded. I notice some of the people in the audience like Lauren, Jessica, Mike, and Tyler. I then notice Angela and Ben. Angela was jumping up and down clapping. She was very excited for me. I was going to miss so much. Jessica and Lauren seemed to be a little jealous and that made me kind of gloat.

Everyone then starts to head to the family room where the reception was going to be at.

We then walk in and everyone claps. I mingle with everyone and finally was able to hold my little Renesmee.

Lauren and Jessica come up to me. Jessica says, "You look beautiful Bella and your baby is so adorable."

I wanted to say something snotty to them but then realize it was not worth it, pretty soon everyone will think I am dead.

I smile, "Thanks."

Angela then comes and hugs me, "You looked stunning." She then looks at Renesmee, "She is adorable!"

I smile and say, "Thanks. I will miss you Angela."

Angela says, "Miss me? Well you are come back right?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. We may move after the honeymoon to Alaska. Edward and I had got into college their…soo."

Angela frowns, "I will miss you."

I smile and try to fight the tears, "I will miss you Angela."

We give each other hugs before she leaves. She was attending a college about three hours from here and had to head back to study for a test.

Charlie walks up to me with Cynthia and introduces me. We chat for a while before Charlie asks me to dance.

Charlie and I awkwardly dance and I was going to miss the awkwardness that we possessed.

Charlie says, "It seems like just yesterday that you were the size of Renesmee." I gaze over at Renesmee who was in Rosalie's arms right now. Rosalie was very fond of her and knew being an Aunt was going to be as close as she was going to get to being a mother.

I smile, "Time flies."

He nods, "Yes it does. But I am very proud of the woman you grew into."

I smile, "Thanks."

He chuckles, "Even if you grew into that woman a little quicker that I prefer….but it should have not surprised me…being a kid was never your thing…"

I shake my head, "Being a teenager was nothing but embarrassment and awkwardness…I really love being a mother and wife. I am so happy now."

His eyes brighten and say, "That is all that I ever dreamed of the day you were born. That you would grow up and be happy. I can see you are happy…"

Tears were starting fall down cheeks. I sniff and pull dad in a tight hug. "I love you dad."

I could tell he was choking too and he says, "I love you Bella."

I pull away and sigh, "How are going to be able to take care of yourself for the two weeks I am gone. I have not cooked anything for you and I know you are out of leftovers by now…"

Charlie laughs, "I can take care of myself you should not worry Bella."

I smile and I knew he was right. Dad pulls out a tissue from his pocket and I use it to wipe the tears from my face. I was thankful for water proof mascara and eyeliner.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder and it was Emmett, "You mind if I have a dance with my little sis."

Charlie smiles, "Not at all." Charlie gives me a kiss on the cheek and hands me off to Emmett.

Emmett grins and pulls me on his feet as gracefully glides across the floor he says, "I need to make my little sis blush one more time."

I smile and Emmett could notice the sadness in my eyes, "What is with the tears? It is your wedding day."

I nod and say, "I am so happy too. But I am going to miss my parents and friends."

Emmett nods, "I understand and I had also missed my family after the changed but time heals…and I actually checked on my family five years later. Of course they didn't know…and they moved on…I am sure your family will move on."

I smile, "Thanks. I know that you're right…"

Emmett grins, "Damn straight that I am right. You need to get use to the idea of me being right."

I roll my eyes and laugh. I then feel a hand on my shoulder. I knew who it was instantly.

Edward says, "Mind if I cut in?"

Emmett smiles and hands me off to Edward.

Edward pulls me on his feet and gracefully glides me across the floor. I had my arms around his neck while his was around my waist I say, "I am ready to go when you are ready…"

Edward kisses my forehead, "I heard you been struggling today with departing from your family."

I nod, "It is just harder than I thought…."

Edward sighs, "Maybe it will be easier if we just say good bye and leave as quick as possible…"

I say, "Alice has to change me into my traveling dress. You know there is no way to get around that…."

Edward says, "How about you go get changed. And I will say the goodbyes."

I nod and Alice was by my side. She quickly guides me upstairs. She takes my hair down so it is all in curls lying over my shoulders she switches me into a deep blue sleeveless dress that is above my knees and the neckline was pretty low. My shoes were white ballet slippers so much more comfortable than the heels.

Alice says, "I have your bags pack and they are in the Limo already. All you need to do is say good bye and get in the Limo."

I hug her and say, "Thank you so much Alice."

Alice smiles, "The next time I see you. You will be a vampire. I am very eager to see you as a vampire."

She then hands me a sweater cardigan to put over my dress since it is a little chilly outside.

I walk down stairs and say goodbye to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle planned to be close when Edward decides to change me. Alice was keeping tabs on it to make sure everything will be okay.

Mom was holding Renesmee and hands me her since as far as she knows Renesmee was coming with us. Rosalie and Emmett were going to follow us and take little Nessie before we board the plane.

I give mom a tight hug and start to cry. Mom did not really understand why I was so tearful but hugs me tightly the way she does to tell me everything will be alright.

I do same with Charlie.

Edward guided me out and into the Limo he pulls me into his arms after we are in. My emotions were so haywire right now. Poor Jasper for having to witness it…I was so happy to be married to Edward but so devastated that this will be the last time that I will see my parents. Jacob promises that he will keep tabs on Charlie and let me know how he takes my "death".

I barely even talked to Jacob at the wedding I was so busy. I peer out the window and he standing in the crowd next to Billy. Jacob looked nice in his Tux and his long hair was neatly in a ponytail. I knew my girl will be happy with him one day. Despite the things he may have done he was a good guy and he had 7 years to grow up a little more.

I then start to laugh as the Limo starts to speed off. I look at Renesmee.

Edward raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"In seven years Jacob will be our son in law."

Edward takes Renesmee out of my arms and gently pulls her to his chest, "Not if I have a say in this…"

I laugh, "I am sure she has my stubbornness…"

Edward sighs, "Probably …hopefully she at least thinks rationally like me."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever."

We were finally at the airport.

Edward and I slide out of the Limo.

Rosalie and Edward are standing there and Edward hands her off to Rosalie.

Emmett smiles, "Well I want to arm wrestle with you Bella, when you come back."

I smile, "Oh it will be on. I will be beastly as a newborn."

Emmett shakes his head, "It will be nothing comparing to me."

Rosalie who is gently rocking Nessie in her arms, "Emmett, you should not get too full of yourself because it will be bad for your ego when she beats you."

Emmett gapes his mouth at his wife, "You are suppose to be on my side, dear."

She rolls her eyes and says, "I am sure you two need to go. We will see you when you get back."

I smile and give my daughter a kiss before leaving and explain that I pumped plenty of milk for her to be fed.

Carlisle had told me that Nahuel says he can live off of blood too that he actually prefer it but I am not that ready for her to consume blood seems so wrong as a human to give your child blood. I figure I would change my mind after my diet consists of blood too.

Edward had both of our bags as we head in the airport and go through security. We finally board the plane, which was headed to Chili.

I say, Chili. So that is where we are going?"

Edward grins and says, "Nope just a pit stop before we load up on the boat."

I was clueless where we were going but I too tired and drained from all the emotions I had to deal with today, to care right now.

I nestled into Edward's chest and he wraps his arms around me while he hums me my lullaby.


	27. Changed

I woke up right after we landed. I pull my arms up and yawn. Edward helps out of my seat and grabs our carry on before getting off the plane.

It was very warm in Chili so I took off my cardigan and Edward puts in the bag. We then walk to the baggage claim hand in hand. We find our bags pretty quickly.

As we walk out of the airport I ask, "So are you going to tell me where we are going."

Edward shakes his head, "Nope."

Edward had rented a car and it was waiting for us. It was a Mercedes.

Edward drove as quickly as the car could go until we got to a dock. We get everything out and Edward hands some money to some guy who then gets into the car, I guessed he was taking it back to the rental place.

I follow him down the dock until he approaches a Yacht. It was white and looked pretty fancy. He puts the bags in the yacht before helping me in the boat.

He says, "You may want to go inside and rest a little more, we still have a couple more hours Also some snacks in the kitchen if you are hungry."

I accept the offer. It was night now and I only slept a few hours on the plane…I was still a little tired.

I go inside and there is a couch a little kitchen area and a bed. I found some cookies in the cabinet and eat a few.

I then take off my shoes and the dig in my bag for my book. I decide to read a little but by the time I got to the second page I was passed out.

I felt someone nudging me and I groan and open my eyes. There was Edward's topaz eyes looking down on me. I smile, "Are we there?"

He nods and smiles as helps me out of the bed. I notice the bags were gone and he mentions, "I already brought the bags in"

He then pulls me on his back and he runs vampire speed, everything was a blur, I could not tell where we were going until he approached this modest cottage. He puts me down and takes my hand as he leads me in and I look in awe. The house was very beautiful decorated but it was by no means big. The living room and kitchen was opened, then a bed room, a bathroom, and another room that I guess was the TV room, it was painted blue and have a big flat screen TV

After I walk through looking at all the rooms…I turn to him. "So where are we?"

Edward mentions, "It's an Island that Carlisle bought for Esme……Isle Esme."

I look at him astonished, "He bought her an Island? Wow."

Edward nods, "But Esme offers it to all the family, and it is a secluded place that we can be ourselves."

I nod looking around and then my eyes gaze back at Edward. He says, "Have I told you how stunning you look."

I smile, "Yes like a 100 times today."

Edward walks towards me and says, "Well that is not even near enough times….you look breath taking."

He puts his arms around my waist and put mine around his neck. His lips softly brush mine before kissing me deeply. He backs me up against the wall his hands roaming all over me. He says in between the kisses, "Want to go to the bedroom…"

Only thing I could manage to say was, "uh huh"

He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to the bed room, we were still kissing each other vigorously. We get to the bed room and he stands me on the floor, he starts to kiss me down the neck. Then his hand makes it to the zipper of my dress. I feel as he slowly and painstakingly pulls the zipper down. Once it was down he let the dress fall to my feet. His eyes were full of lust as he looked at my lacy black bra and panty set. I start to unbutton his shirt my hands were shaky but Edward waited patiently until I got the last button and I pulled it off, revealing his perfect sculpted chest.

He gently lay me on the bed as softly kiss me down the neck, his hands were roaming everywhere on my body making me moan. Edward's lips come back to meet mine and says in almost in a growl, "You do not have to keep quiet here….you can be as loud as you desire."

He was right we were now husband and wife and not in my bed room at Charlies.

He unhooks my bra and he does wonders with his mouth…soon my panties were off and I was moaning loudly…"Oh Edward!"

I grab the hem of his pants; I could feel his hardness against me. Edward gets on his knees and I sit up as I pull his belt off and then unbutton his pants. I was way too eager that I pull his pants and boxers off in one movement.

Edward kicks them off the rest of the way and there was "Eddie" waiting eagerly for me. Edward gently pushes me back to the laying position and he position himself on top of me and his eyes were full of lust. He says, "I love you Mrs. Cullen."

I smile at my new name and I say, "I love you Mr. Cullen."

He then enters inside me and we both moan loudly as he goes faster and faster. I hear something break but I was far away in ecstasy to care. We came the same time and both screamed out each other's name.

He collapse on top of me and gives me a deep kiss before rolling to the side of me. I snuggle into his chest still breathing heavily.

"I love you." He says

"I love you more than anything" I reply.

We lay there for a quite a while before I break the silence

I ask, "So are you going to changed me tonight?"

Edward kisses the top of my head, "No. Tomorrow or more like later today since it is 2 in the morning."

He says, "I want to watch you sleep one more time."

I smile as I start drift off to sleep.

I wake up and the sun is gleaming in the windows. I can smell bacon and Edward was not by my side. I slide out of the bed and open the closet door, Edward had unpacked my bags. I though spotted a silk robe hanging up and I wrapped it around me before coming in the kitchen.

Edward gives me his breath taking smile; he was only in his boxers and say's, "Good Morning, Mrs. Cullen."

I smile, "Good Morning."

I say, "The food smells wonderful."

He smiles as he sets it on the table. I serve myself, I was really hungry. Edward seemed amused.

Edward says, "So are you ready for the transformation?"

To be honest after hearing the stories of his family changing, I knew it was going to be extremely painful and not sure if I will ever be ready but I needed to get it over with.

I nod nervously, "I think so."

Edward smiles, "We don't have to do it today….we can wait."

I shake my head, "I should just get it over with."

Edward nods I knew he was just as nervous as me.

I look into his eyes and say, "Let's do it now…"

Edward's eyes widen, "Now? Are you sure?"

I nod and then smile weakly, "After I brush my teeth and maybe take a quick shower."

I knew none of this really mattered but it would make me feel better.

Edward nods, "Okay."

Edward and I take a shower together which lead to making love once more before I turn into a vampire. I wonder if it will be as wonderful and if I would feel as much as I do as a human.

I did not even bother putting clothes on, just did not seem like any point. I ask as I lay on the bed, "You said Carlisle is nearby…."

Edward nods, "He is on the mainland. He'll swim over here if something goes wrong….swimming is a lot faster than going by boat."

Edward kneels by me so he is eye level, "Bella are you sure you want this…."

I nod tears falling down my cheeks, "Yes Edward. I want to be with you forever and with my daughter forever…I cannot bear thinking being without you two."

Edward shakes his head and his voice seems to crack, I cannot even imagine life without you." He gives me more last kiss and then he calls and puts Carlisle on speaker phone. So Carlisle can listen and make sure everything goes okay.

I say softly, "I love you."

Edward softly brushes my lips with his and says, "I love you Forever."

He takes an unnecessary breath and then I feel his teeth graze my neck before he bites down. The venom seeping into me was extremely painful I scream in pain.

I felt Edward release and my vision were blurring but I could see him with his hand on his mouth I knew by hearing Carlisle's stories of changing that this has be pretty painful for him. I hear him on the phone with Carlisle and say, "She seems to be normal. I think everything is okay."

I did not make out the rest, my body was in way too much pain but I was going to keep quiet, I did not want to startle Edward.

EPOV

It has been about a whole 24 hours since I bit her. I was astonished how she was not screaming in agony like all the others I witness with this transformation. If I knew any better she was being calm, to not bother me. She was way too selfless.

I was worried that she may not have same feelings me for as a vampire or she will not be my Bella after the transformation is done. I think I may be one of the few vampires who have actually fallen in love with a human so we are not sure how the transformation changes her feelings or self for that matter.

I did not even know if I was the same person as I was as a human, since those memories seem to fade away as the years go by.

I only had one more day or maybe sooner to find out. I had dressed her in a green dress that Alice picked out. She seemed so peaceful but I cannot see how…she has to be in a lot of pain.

Though all this waiting gave me time to reminisce on the good times and the bad times we had.

First time I met her I wanted to kill her but it seemed my love for her almost immune me from wanting to consume her blood. I remember James attacking her which really tested my control when I had to suck James's vile venom out of her system. Oh and the memories of when I saw my own brother drunk by blood lust try to attack her. He never can forgive himself for that. What hurts most is what I did when I left her during those months, I could never hurt her like that again. Then a smile crept up on my lips thinking of the night Bella seduce me and we had our night of wonderful bliss and then drama that came after that. I would never dream in my lifetime I would then end up with a family. Renesmee how I love her so much, she looks so much like her mother and I can only hope that she will have the same stubbornness as Bella, she will need it with Jacob.

I heard my phone ring it was Carlisle, "Hey Carlisle."

Carlisle ask, "How is everything?"

I look over at Bella, "She has been unusually quiet. I have not heard a sound from her, except for her fading heart beat…."

Carlisle says, "Well I she actually knows what is coming, maybe it makes it less agonizing…"

I hoped he was right.

Carlisle decides to change the subject, "So Esme has the houses ready in Alaska."

I ask, "Houses?" Noticing he said house in the plural form.

Carlisle says, "Yes. We figured you and your family would like your own home."

I say, "Well we are all family, Carlisle. But I do appreciate it probably be nice to have a quiet place for Renesmee to sleep."

I ask, "By the way how is Renesmee?"

Carlisle answers, "Very good. She has brought so much joy in this family. I have never seen Rosalie so selfless."

I smile, "Is she with you all right now?"

Carlisle says, "Well Jacob is at our house in Forks taking care of her while we get situated in our new home. Alice is there with him…"

I was not fond of Jacob but I have read his thoughts enough to trust him. He had an unconditional love for her.

I ask, "How is Bella's family taking the news?"

Carlisle sighs, "We had a funeral and it was all very sad. Charlie is taking it really hard."

I look at Bella and sadness flooded me. It would break her heart to know how sad everyone is about her "death".

Carlisle speaks up, "But Alice has seen his future. Cynthia is going to be there for him and they are going to fall in love."

I say, "I suppose that is good."

Carlisle recites some quote, "Love conquers all."

I laugh, "Maybe you are right."

Carlisle says, "Well I am going to go and see if Esme will let me help."

We say goodbye before I hang up.

Hours go by and I had read about twelve books to pass the time. I could not hear her heart anymore nor could I smell her blood. I knew pretty soon the transformation would be over.

Hours go by and I happen to look from my book. Her eye lids flutter a bit and I knew she was about wake up. I decide to give her space and back away. Minutes go past and I see her eyes flutter open, they were blood red.

She rises up quickly and looks around curious and astonished with her new eye sight. Her eyes then meet mine. My breath hitches and my dead cold heart tightens. She slowly slides off the bed and she says, "Edward…" She slaps her hand over her mouth and I could not help laugh. She was not use to her sensitive ears.

I ask, "How do you feel."

She says still gazing around, "Odd."

I smile.

She grabs on the bed post at the end of the bed and she was not use to her knew strength and she cracked it into splinters.

She looks at me apologetic with the splinters in her hand…she squeeze them a little harder and they turn into dust. She releases her hand as the dust falls to the floor.

I reply, "Well I was going to have to replace the headboard anyway, might as well replace the whole bed frame."

She smiles at me with a radiant smile. She was beautiful as a vampire which did not surprise me as she was too as human. The transformation brought out more of her features….she was breath taking.

She slowly walks up to me and her hand softly touches my hair, my face, and I grab her hand kiss it. Her eye widens, "You are warm…"

I nod, "Vampires are not cold to one another…."

Before I knew it her lips was pressed against mine her hands going through my hair while mine roamed her body. We seemed to kiss for hours until she finally released, "I love you."

If I were human I would of cry. My worst fear is now gone. I tell her, "I love you…forever."

She put her hands on her throat and says in almost a whisper, "I am thirsty."

I grin, "Well I think it may be time for your first day of hunting"

She seemed nervous but I took her hand, she squeezed it a little too hard and I wince in pain.

She looks up at me concern. I say, "Bella, you are now a little stronger than me."

Her eyes widen and she loosens the grip, "Sorry."

Then giggles; "Now I have to be gentle with you…"

I laugh as we run together towards the forest. Carlisle had put plenty of wildlife on the Island for our consumption. I watch her closely and was amaze seeing her crouch for her first prey and then she attack the poor animal and drank every last drop of blood.

After we were done her eyes were not as bright red as they were, it will take her time before they become the topaz like ours.

Her dress was ripped and blood was all in her hair and arms.

I say, "In time you will be able to do this a little neater."

She smiles and we head back to the cottage. It was amazing to run with her now as she ran the same pace as me. We laughed as we ran hand in hand to the cottage. She seems to be adapting to her new body. I was relieved.

As soon as we got in she practically attack me and we made love, no longer did I have to be careful with her or hold myself back it was spectacular. She actually had to be gentle with me…we made love for hours actually it was days. We would hunt then make love.

Bella though says while we are walking back from hunting one day her eyes were now almost topaz, "I think I am ready to go home. I miss Renesmee…"

I missed Renesmee too and the family.

I say, "You seem to be adapting to being a vampire way better than any of us could imagine. I think maybe it is time to go back."

She smiles and kisses me.

She asks, "Can we swim back?"

I chuckle, "Swim to Alaska?"

She nods. "You say it is faster and I am not patient."

I worried about her being in close proximities with humans, so traveling on plane would be a horrible idea.

I reply, "Well let me at least boxed up the clothes and call someone to pick them up and mail them to our home."

She asks, "Do others live on this Island?"

I shake my head, "No but Carlisle has people hired to come and clean keep the cottage clean and do other task. They come from the mainland."

I called up the people while Bella changes and we head home.

BPOV

Within a day we were in Alaska at our new home. Alice runs out and greets me she is in awed at my transformation. Jasper actually comes up and hugs me which he had never done while I was a human.

Emmett walks out and I can hear his roaring laughter that is so much more distinct with my new hearing. Edward and I had hunted before we had arrived home and my clothes were ripped, still getting the hang of it.

I glare at him and he just grins as he gives me a bear hug.

.Esme hugs me tightly and Carlisle does the same.

Carlisle replies, "I am amaze how smoothly your transformation went and you seen so in control."

I smile.

I was very surprised when I found out that Edward, Renesmee, and I had our own house. It was a modest house and Esme knew that is what I would like.

Renesmee was in Rosalie's arms and she hands me my daughter. She was sleeping peacefully and having her back in my arms with Edward by my side made me heart fill with love and happiness.

I was with my family which included the other Cullen's. These are the people I am meant to be with for eternity and I would have it no other way. I loved each one of them, even Rosalie. I could not imagine my life without them.


	28. The End

It is a year and a half later since I was transformed. I stand on the porch of my house and watched my daughter play with Jacob. Renesmee was four years old physically and she giggled as Jacob playfully chased her. It was adorable watching the two.

Jacob had went on and got his GED. He was now taking college classes nearby. He wanted to be able to spend as much time as possible with Nessie. Also if he was constantly around vampires he would not aged, even though he already looks to be almost 10 years older than his real age.

Edward comes out and puts his hands around my waist and kisses my neck. I could not be more in love with this man. Our love making is spectacular if that word can even describe it. I was worried as a human that when I became a vampire that sex will not be as good, but boy was I wrong.

I had actually gone to the mall a couple of times with Alice to test my control and even though my throat burned pretty badly I did not feel the urge to attack. We may be able to move closer to people and live as humans, in a few years.

Emmett at the other house which is in our vision yells, "Bella how about that arm wrestling match."

I had almost forgotten our deal at Edward and my wedding. I smile and yell, "You are on!"

This was my life now. Yes I missed my human family terribly but Jacob keeps tabs and says they are going on with their lives and slowly they are being able to accept my "death". Charlie is still with Cynthia and Jacob thinks he will propose soon. It makes me happy that they are happy. Also my mom found out she was pregnant the day after my staged funeral. She has baby girl now.

Edward runs and scoops of Renesmee she giggles.

He says, "You want to see your mother beat Uncle Emmett in arm wrestle."

I give my daughter a kiss on the cheek and take Edward's hand as we gracefully yes gracefully walk into our other home.

Esme says, "Please kids do not break another table…"

Emmett says, "Nah don't worry about that have you seen the condition their house is in…not anything broken…"

Renesmee ask, "Why would Mommy and Daddy break anything in our house…"

Edward glares at Emmett, "You want to explain…"

Emmett just replies, "Because they like to exercise."

I roll my eyes and sit at the kitchen table. He sits across from me and Edward counts to three.

I have to say I beat him 3 out 3 times. It did not make Emmett very happy which made the rest of us laughed. Jasper yelled as Emmett storm out, "What you cannot take getting beat by a girl."

Life was good right now and yes I have no idea what the future holds. The wolves seem to be at least civil with us since Jacob is our ally. When they found out about Renesmee and Jacob at first it did not settle too well with them. I had given permission to let the wolves meet our daughter and of course they were smitten by her. She is hard not to love. So even though they are not happy that I was bitten they decide to back off for a while.

Then we have the Volturi. I have no idea what they may do if they ever find out about Renesmee. Alice will know if they find out and then we will handle it from there but right now we are just going to enjoy our time together. It is all we can do.

The End.

_Authors Note: Yes this is the ending. I needed to finish the story and maybe one day I will write a sequel but as of now it is finish. Thank you for sticking with me through the story and appreciate all the reviews!_


End file.
